Welcome to the Real World
by denayaira
Summary: Chapter 18, MOVEMENT - Bergerak, semuanya mulai bergerak untuk meraih tujuan masing-masing. Pertanyaannya, siapa akan yang terlebih dahulu akan mencapai akhir? ― Naruto/Sasuke N.S shounen-ai, complete warnings inside. Read and review?
1. Rival

**Warnings!**  
This fic is/may contains: **  
Shounen-ai/boys love **(NOT yaoi, though. :p),** mature and heavy themes**, **harsh languages/cursing**,** violences**, **abuse**, **criminal acts**, **implicit rape/non-consensual sexual scene on under-age character**, **implicit sexual intercourse** (iya lho, IMPLISIT, LOL~),** gun/weapon use**, **alcohol/drug use**, and** character(s) death**.

Err... Sounds scary?  
Just click 'back' or 'close' on the browser's tab, my dears. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus.

Malam masih sunyi.

Dan rembulan bersinar terang di atas sana.

Di atas kontainer besi tinggi berwarna hitam yang disirami cahaya rembulan, dua orang itu berdiri tegak, berhadapan. Sangat dekat. Hanya jarak beberapa meter saja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau tak 'kan bisa lari lagi dariku, Namikaze. Dengan ini, Kyuubi-mu akan mati," kata pria berjas abu-abu itu sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. Rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya tampak begitu serasi dengan gelapnya malam.

"Oh ya?" balas pria yang dipanggil Namikaze itu, pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang menggunakan kemeja merah berlapis jas hitam itu masih tetap menatapnya tanpa gentar, "Kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga, Komandan Uchiha. Tapi Kyuubi tak akan mati." Tangan ini pun sama, mengacungkan senjata kesayangannya pada sang Komandan.

Masih dalam posisi itu, mereka saling menatap dan berdiam diri. Hening. Kesunyian malam juga tak membantu. Hanya angin kencang saja yang terus meniup kedua rival lama ini. Baru beberapa puluh detik berlalu dalam kesunyian, namun rasanya sudah berjam-jam mereka berdiri di sana.

Mereka menunggu. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka mulai menekan pelatuknya. Jarak mereka memang hanya beberapa meter saja. Dengan jarak itu, jika tak berhasil menghindar ataupun lambat untuk memulai, bisa dipastikan salah seorang dari mereka akan mati.

Tapi mereka menunggu. Hanya menunggu.

Jauh dalam hati, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ingin kehilangan rival sejatinya.

Sang Uchiha ragu. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kesempatan ini. Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar pria berambut pirang ini. Pria muda yang umurnya beberapa tahun di bawahnya, namun begitu sulit untuk ia tangkap. Terlalu licin untuk bisa ia dapat. Dan kini, kesempatan itu berada di depan mata. Tapi ia ragu. Ia ragu. Sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak ingin membunuh orang ini. Tapi… apa jadinya jika ia menangkapnya? Dunia akan berlaku lebih kejam lagi pada sang Namikaze. Ia telah berada berpuluh tahun di kepolisian. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada penjahat setaraf pria dihadapannya ini…

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia menelan ludah, tak ingin pria di hadapannya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi pria itu tahu. Pria itu tahu apa isi otak sang rival saat ini.

Pria muda pirang itu pun tersenyum. Ia berikan senyum terbaiknya. Sama dengan semua senyum yang pernah ia beri. Bukan senyum mengejek, tapi senyum penuh percaya diri dan juga ketulusan, hanya untuk sang rival. Gara-gara senyum ini, sang komandan tak pernah habis pikir, mengapa pria pirang ini masih saja bergelut di dunia itu. Dunia gelap itu. Dunia gelap yang mengharuskannya diburu oleh polisi di seluruh dunia.

Tapi… gara-gara senyum itu pula, pria bermata onyx ini bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu.

Jari telunjuk sang komandan menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

0,01 detik kemudian, insting liar sang Namikaze membuatnya ikut menekan pelatuk senjatanya.

Suara tembakan terdengar hampir beriringan.

Lalu sunyi lagi.

Sang Uchiha yang tadinya berdiri tegap, tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Kemeja putih dalam jas abu-abu yang ia gunakan telah bernoda merah. Darah merembes dari lukanya. Sebelum ia kehilangan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk tidak terkulai lemas, mata onyx hitamnya sempat melihat sang pria pirang yang masih berdiri tegak itu.

"Sial…" lirihnya, ia lalu jatuh tertelungkup. Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga kesadarannya.

"Kau tidak gagal membunuhku, komandan," kata sang Namikaze sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang kini basah akan darah. Meski darah di kemejanya sendiri tak begitu terlihat, karena ia mengenakan kemeja merah dan jas hitam kesayangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu, sedikit demi sedikit, sang Uchiha mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dengan mata tertutup, ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Namikaze itu katakan padanya.

"Kau tak gagal membunuhku. Tapi," pria itupun ikut jatuh tersungkur,"…Kyuubi tak akan mati. Tidak akan."

Hening.

Angin malam berhembus lagi. Malam masih sunyi, dan rembulan pun masih bersinar terang di atas sana.

Tapi ada yang berbeda kini.

Dua sosok itu tak lagi berdiri tegak.

Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa dua rival sejati itu…

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 1_**  
"_Rival"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Siang itu, tak terasa seperti siang. Tetes-tetes hujan terus membasahi bumi. Seolah langit juga ikut menangisi kepergian dua rival yang dimakamkan pada hari itu. Seorang anak lelaki menangisi kepergian ayahnya. Ia terus berseru, memanggil ayahnya. Berharap keajaiban bisa membuat ayahnya bangkit dari sana.

"Ayah…! Ayah!" mata onyxnya terus saja basah, ia terus menangis. Tak peduli derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sang kakak memeluk adiknya dari belakang. Ia tahu persis rasa sakit yang melanda adiknya kini. Iapun sama. Kini ia tak punya ayah lagi. Kini ia tak akan bisa bertemu ayahnya lagi seumur hidupnya.

Para pelayat telah pergi. Hanya ada beberapa sanak keluarga yang masih mau berdiri di sana sambil melindungi diri mereka sendiri dari terpaan hujan dengan payung hitam yang mereka bawa. Tak ada ibu mereka. Istri sang Uchiha tak kuat menerima kenyataan. Dan kini terbaring lemah di rumah mereka.

Apa artinya ini…? Apa artinya kalau ayah sudah menangkap buronan terbesar di negara ini tapi harus kehilangan nyawa? Tak ada gunanya! Ayah… kembalilah… kembalilah!

* * *

Di saat yang sama, dan di lain tempat… bocah itu duduk di sana, di kursi duduk ayahnya.

Kemeja putih dan jas hitam masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia masih belum melepas pakaian tanda dukanya itu… tapi ia juga tahu, mulai saat ini warna hitam akan menjadi seragamnya. Sama seperti seragam organisasi ayahnya ini, jas hitam dan kemeja merah.

Rambut pirangnya masih terkulai lemas, masih basah karena sisa tetesan hujan yang mengenainya saat ia mengantar ayahnya ke peristirahatan terakhir beliau. Mata birunya tak lagi basah, tapi sinar terang yang biasa ada di sana telah menghilang sama sekali. Berganti dengan mata yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah habis air matanya. Ia tak mampu terus-terusan menangisi ayahnya. Toh ia paham, tangisannya tak akan pernah bisa mewakili seluruh kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Kini ia tak punya orang tua lagi. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Ayahnya pun kini telah pergi. Dan di umurnya yang kesembilan ini, ia sudah harus mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya.

Ya. Ia duduk di kursi ayahnya, bukan karena ingin. Tapi karena ia memang harus melakukannya. Ia di sana, bukan sekedar duduk menggantikan posisi ayahnya di ruangan itu. Tapi juga menggantikan posisi sang ayah di bisnis yang digelutinya.

"Tuan muda, katakanlah perintah pertama anda," kata pria berambut perak dan bermasker hitam yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

Bukan hanya pria itu. Semua orang yang ia kenali di rumah besar ini tengah berlutut di depannya. Semua orang berkemeja merah dan berjas hitam itu sedang memberi hormat kepada sang pewaris. Ia baru saja disahkan menjadi pemimpin mereka yang baru.

Yang ada di pikirannya kini bukanlah rasa heran ataupun aneh, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka yang tengah menghormat kepadanya justru orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Justru orang-orang yang selama ini sering bercanda dan meremehkan kemampuannya.

Mata birunya menerawang. Kini hanya ada satu hal yang terus berngiang di otaknya.

Bagaimana cara membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu. Ia tahu sang pembunuh ayahnya telah mati. Mati bersamaan dengan ayahnya. Tapi rasa dendam dan sedih tidak hilang darinya. Ia tetap ingin membalaskan dendamnya.

Setan dan iblis mulai menari-nari di dekatnya. Membisikkan hasutan-hasutan jahat mereka di telinganya. Sementara otaknya sendiri belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya anak sembilan tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Juga anak sembilan tahun yang tiba-tiba saja harus menjadi pimpinan Kyuubi, organisasi kejahatan terbesar di negara itu.

Dan jika ditanya apa perintah pertamanya… hanya ada satu yang akan ia katakan sekarang.

"...bunuh," katanya dingin,"…bunuh semua anggota keluarganya."

* * *

Langit mendung. Matahari rupanya masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya hari itu. Mungkin masih bersedih karena kepergian dua rival itu. Sebaliknya angin berhembus kencang, namun orang-orang masih berada di luar rumah mereka. Mereka memang tak terlalu peduli.

Bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia memandangi semua orang dengan tatapan sinis. Beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang asyik mengobrol, sampai anak-anak kecil yang tertawa-tawa ria.

"Kenapa… ? Kenapa mereka bisa tertawa di saat ayahku telah pergi? Kenapa, kenapa bukan keluarga mereka saja yang mati? Biar hilang tawa mereka! Sial… Sial!" makinya dalam hati.

Ia terus berjalan. Langkahnya tak berhenti meski ia telah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam memarkir di depan halamannya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Pikirnya, pastilah mobil itu milik kerabat ayahnya yang datang untuk menyampaikan rasa simpati mereka. Ia tak peduli. Semuanya itu palsu belaka. Okelah mereka datang sekarang, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, apakah mereka masih akan bersedih? Tidak 'kan? Tidak. Mereka belum tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya tiba-tiba kehilangan ayah.

Iapun terus berjalan dan sampai ke pintu depan rumahnya, iapun membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Mulutnya terbuka, berniat mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya ketika sampai di rumah…

"Aku pu.. umph!"

Seseorang menutup mulutnya, bahkan menariknya dari tempat itu ke halaman rumah mereka. Bocah bermata onyx hitam ini mencoba lepas, tapi ia tak sekuat itu sampai bisa lepas dari orang yang sedang menyekap mulutnya. Tapi ia lalu berhenti mencoba lepas saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang menutup mulutnya itu… kakak kandungnya.

Sang kakak lalu menarik sang adik ke balik pohon di halaman rumah mereka, bersembunyi di semak-semak yang ada di sana. Dengan mulut yang masih tertutup erat, ia menyiratkan protes lewat matanya onyx hitamnya.

Saat ia memperhatikan keadaan sang kakak, barulah ia sadar. Ada yang tidak beres sekarang. Sang kakak yang biasanya tak berekspresi, kini tampak pucat, berkeringat dingin, lengkap dengan rasa takut dan khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Terlebih, mata onyx sang adik kini tertumbuk pada perutnya… berdarah! Ada apa ini?

"Sasuke, kau harus pergi dari sini," kata sang kakak tiba-tiba.

Bocah itu menggeleng cepat. Mulutnya belum juga dibuka, ia belum bisa berkata 'tidak'. Tapi rasa takut mendalam kini memenuhi matanya.

"Kau harus pergi! Ibu sudah mereka bunuh! Sekarang mereka mengincar kita!"

Mata onyx bocah 10 tahun itu melebar.

Ibu…?  
Setelah ayah, kini giliran ibu?  
Lalu… kita…?

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata onyx-nya. Sang kakak lalu melepas tangan yang menutup mulut sang adik dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Ia tahu ini yang terakhir. Ia sadar benar hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"Maafkan kakak, Sasuke. Kakak… kakak tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Tapi…" Sang adik tak mampu membalas, ada getar hebat dalam suara kakaknya, "Tapi kau harus tetap hidup. Kau harus tetap hidup…"

Sang kakak lalu melepas pelukannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tubuh bocah itu melewati tembok pagar rumah mereka yang tinggi lalu melepasnya, sampai Sasuke jatuh ke terotoar jalan berlapis beton abu-abu di bawah sana.

"Aduh!" pekik Sasuke seketika saat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

"Siapa di sana?" Sasuke lalu mendengar suara seorang pria dari arah rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa melihat seperti apa rupa pria yang baru saja berseru itu. Tembok pagar rumahnya tak punya celah untuk mengintip. Dan karena itu pula, sang pria tak bisa melihat Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke sekalipun tahu sang kakak sudah terlihat oleh mereka sekarang.  
Benar saja…

Suara tembakan segera terdengar… bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Jantung Sasuke bagaikan berhenti. Keringat dingin kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mematung.

Aniki…!

Sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara tembakan. Juga tak ada lagi suara sang kakak.  
Air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Tapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya masih belum mau mengikuti perintahnya. Ia hanya terdiam di sana. Tetesan air hujan mulai datang, seolah tahu tragedi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tubuh Sasuke mulai basah. Kaos biru tuanya basah sempurna, bukan hanya dari air hujan, tapi juga dari darah sang kakak yang tadi mendekapnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di bagian kakinya yang lecet. Ia tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya peduli pada apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumahnya…

Sebenarnya ada apa?  
Siapa mereka?  
Kenapa?  
Kenapa kami diincar?  
Kenapa ibu dan aniki…

"…_kau harus tetap hidup…"_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terus berulang di otaknya. Mata onyx-nya jadi kabur. Air mata benar-benar mengaliri wajahnya, bercampur baur dengan air hujan yang memang telah membasahinya.

Bocah lelaki ini mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya dan lari dari tempat itu.

_**-**__**  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	2. Confluence

**Author's Note:**  
Sekali lagi... saya minta maaf pada Minna-san karena sudah menyusahkan dan membuat masalah tentang '20 review'.  
Saya bukan memaksa, saya benar-benar hanya ingin tahu fic ini pantas atau tidak untuk dilanjutkan. Saya hanya author yang masih penuh dengan kekurangan, itulah mengapa saya tidak yakin bisa dan mampu membuat fic ber-tema angsty.  
After all, sekarang saya nggak peduli akan ada review atau tidak... *dilempar*  
Kenapa? Karena mengetahui bahwa fic ini telah dibaca oleh banyak orang saja sudah sangat menyenangkan bagi saya.  
Jadi, selamat membaca, minna!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hari masih sore, mentari bergerak perlahan menuju peristirahatannya. Tapi angin dingin berhembus. Menerpa semua yang bisa ia terpa. Tanpa sebuah mantel, pastinya orang-orang akan mengeluh kedinginan. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini… sebuah pelabuhan sepi di pinggir laut, yang terus saja ditiup dengan angin laut yang dingin…

Tapi tidak orang-orang ini. Orang-orang berkemeja merah dan berjas hitam ini. Mereka tak mengeluh kedinginan. Bukan hal itu yang ada di otak mereka sekarang.

Mereka mengelilingi dua orang itu, dua orang itu. Salah seorangnya adalah pimpinan mereka. Pemuda bermata biru, berambut pirang, yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya. Mantel hitam yang dikenakannya tanpa dikancing berkibar ditiup angin. Jas hitamnya melapisi kemeja merahnya dengan sempurna. Hanya ada beberapa kancing teratas kemeja merahnya yang terbuka. Tanpa dasi. Tadi ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup mendukung untuk memasang dasi sebelum berangkat dari kediamannya.

Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang senjata, ia selipkan dalam mantelnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia sedang merasa dingin. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak butuh dingin dari luar dirinya, dingin dari angin itu. Tidak butuh, karena tanpa itupun ia akan selalu merasa dingin. Kehangatan memang telah lama meninggalkannya. Telah meninggalkannya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Ketika ia masih sangat butuh kehangatan dari seseorang yang disebut ayah. Ya, kehangatan itu pergi bersamaan dengan kepergian ayahnya.

Orang yang satu lagi… seorang pria yang sedang berlutut di hadapan pimpinan mereka itu. Seorang pria yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya, meski ia harus memohon dan membuang harga dirinya. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Warna kulitnya pucat bagaikan mayat, mungkin dia terlalu banyak bereksperimen di laboratorium anehnya.

"Kumohon, Namikaze-sama… Maafkan aku. Jangan bunuh aku. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Rasa takut memenuhi matanya.

Tapi sang pemimpin Kyuubi tak peduli. Mata birunya tak menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan dingin… tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa rasa kasihan, tanpa rasa iba, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, kau juga tidak akan menggangguku lagi," katanya datar.

"Na-Namikaze-sama! Ku-kumohon…" Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah pria itu.

Memuakkan.  
Melihat seorang pria berwajah buruk yang menangis memohon-mohon kepadanya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kau punya dua kesalahan besar. Yang pertama, kau mengganggu liburku," ucap pemuda pirang itu, "kau dan organisasi ularmu membuatku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menghancurkan kalian."

Rasa kejut memenuhi mata sang pria. Ya! Ia tahu, Namikaze Naruto memang sangat jarang turun tangan langsung dalam urusan Organisasi Kyuubi. Yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah menggerakkan Kyuubi dari balik layar.

Apakah itu berarti… organisasi kami telah benar-benar mengganggunya…?  
…sial.  
Tinggal sedikit lagi.  
Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kami bisa menghancurkan Kyuubi.  
Tapi… justru sekarang kami yang hancur.  
Dan yang tersisa hanyalah… Ya, orang itu…! Orang itu yang telah memberikan ide-ide briliannya. Dia masih hidup. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini! Dia pasti akan menyelamatkanku!

Secercah harapan keluar dari sinar matanya. Tapi harapan itu musnah seketika. Musnah tak berbekas saat matanya bertemu pandang lagi dengan sang Kitsune, pemimpin Kyuubi itu. Kini… mata biru itu memancarkan rasa muak yang amat sangat.

"Yang kedua…" ucap pria bermata biru itu pelan.

Jemari tan-nya bergerak menekan pelatuk, dan…  
Suara tembakan memenuhi udara.  
Tubuh yang tadinya sedang berlutut itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Hilang sudah nyawanya.  
Sang pemuda berambut pirang menyimpan pistolnya. Ia memang tak ingin pria itu mendengar kesalahannya yang kedua…

"…kau membuatku datang ke tempat yang paling tidak ingin kukunjungi." Ucapnya.

Ia lalu menghembuskan napas, melebarkan pandangannya di pelabuhan ini. Ya, ini adalah tempat itu. Tempat yang paling dibencinya. Tempat dimana nyawa ayahnya terenggut selamanya…

Kenapa harus di sini…?

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 2  
__**"****Confluence"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Angin dingin berhembus ke arahnya. Hari ini bukan saja hari berangin, tapi juga hari hujan. Hujan. Hujan yang datang di sore hari… membuat awan putih graduasi abu-abu menutupi warna langit biru dengan sempurna. Ribuan titik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi setiap detiknya… tepat di depan mata birunya.

Sang Kitsune tengah berbaring nyaman di atas sofa cokelat mudanya. Sofanya itu sendiri berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang sedang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya ia biarkan tergeletak di atas sofa beludru itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas tubuhnya. Tiga kancing teratas dari kemeja merahnya masih terbuka. Ia tak peduli kalau itu dan juga angin beku yang terus saja meniupnya akan membuatnya sakit atau masuk angin. Sedikit banyak ia lebih memilih untuk sakit. Sakit, artinya ia bisa berada di atas kasur nyamannya seharian. Ia bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Rasengan Corporation maupun di Kyuubi meski hanya untuk sehari. Ia bisa melepaskan beban hati dan pikirannya meski hanya untuk sejenak… seperti sekarang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Naruto menutup kedua mata birunya. Membiarkan kenangan demi kenangan terlintas jelas di otaknya. Kenangan itu datang di saat udara dingin menerpa kulitnya. Kenangan itu datang saat telinganya mendengarkan suara air hujan saat menabrak bumi. Kenangan itu datang saat sesekali rintik hujan yang tersesat masuk dan menyentuh ujung kakinya yang berada amat dekat dengan jendela. Kenangan itu… yang membuatnya jadi tidak menyukai hujan.

Bukan, ia tidak benci hujan. Hanya tidak suka. Hujan membuatnya teringat pada hari pemakaman ayahnya. Juga membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia telah sendirian di dunia. Bukan hanya hujan. Kemarin ia harus datang langsung ke tempat itu. Bekas pelabuhan yang orang-orang dunia hitam gunakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk barang-barang illegal mereka. Dan hari ini… ia malah berhadapan dengan hujan yang siap membasahinya kalau ia pergi ke luar sana.

Kedua mata biru itu tertutup semakin rapat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Jarang-jarang ia bisa punya waktu luang di jam seperti ini. Biasanya dari pagi hingga sore ia harus berurusan dengan Rasengan. Lalu pekerjaan di Kyuubi menanti untuk dikerjakannya saat malam tiba. Nampaknya para anak buahnya tahu perasaannya benar-benar kacau karena kemarin harus datang langsung ke tempat itu. Malah ia harus datang ke sana dan membereskan organisasi ular itu dengan tangannya langsung di hari minggu, satu-satunya hari istirahatnya dari Rasengan Corp. Karenanya, hari ini ia bisa pulang cepat tanpa ditahan oleh Hatake Kakashi sang sekretaris. Kini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi hingga ia benar-benar tertidur.

Pemuda ini lalu mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

"…masuk," katanya.

Seorang pria berambut perak dan bermasker hitam membuka pintu mahogani itu. Ruangan ini, sekaligus juga rumah yang menjadi markas besar Kyuubi ini memang unik. Dari luar hanya akan terlihat sebagai rumah a la Jepang biasa… Biasa, kalau kita tidak ikut memperhitungkan besar dan luasnya. Tapi dari segi gaya, rumah ini punya hampir separuh bagian bergaya barat, termasuk pintu mahogani ruangan sang Kitsune. Orang yang hanya melihat rumah yang bergaya Jepang ini dari balik tembok tak akan menyangka bahwa rumah ini tidak punya pintu shouji, melainkan pintu-pintu mahogani.

Naruto sudah membuka mata birunya, tapi belum juga melihat siapa gerangan yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tapi ia tahu. Pria berambut perak itu, Hatake Kakashi, melangkah masuk diikuti oleh seorang pemuda.

"Namikaze-sama, saya membawa orang yang kemarin telah membantu kita menghancurkan Orochimaru," lapor Kakashi, "Ia yang memberi tahu bahwa Orochimaru akan melakukan transaksi senjata di pelabuhan itu."

Pemuda berambut pirang inipun memutar kedua bola matanya, melirik pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini berdiri di belakang Kakashi itu punya rambut hitam sehitam malam dan bola mata berwarna sama. Kulitnya putih bagaikan warna susu. Tingginya hanya beberapa senti di atas Naruto. Kakashi sendiri memperkirakan umur pemuda ini tidak jauh dari sang pemimpin Kyuubi.

Sepasang mata biru langit itu beradu pandang dengan mata onyx hitam sang pemuda.  
Mereka terus berpandangan selama beberapa detik berikutnya, sampai akhirnya sang Kitsune menatap kembali pada hujan.  
Cukup pandang sekali, dan ia sudah tahu pemuda berambut hitam ini berbeda… ia berbeda. Berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang akan ketakutan saat sadar mereka tengah berhadapan langsung dengan sang Kitsune. Tak ada rasa takut yang terpancar di bola mata hitamnya. Kalaupun ada, Naruto tak bisa menangkapnya. Rasa takut itu sedang bersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik wajah stoic-nya.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan kemarin… bisakah ia masuk dalam Kyuubi?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto tak langsung membalas.  
Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi sampai separuh terbuka.

Bibirnyapun berucap, "Apa kau yakin dia bukan anak buah Orochimaru?"

"Eh…?" balas Kakashi terkejut.

"Kalau ia bisa mengkhianati organisasinya sendiri, ia juga bisa mengkhianati kita," balas Naruto datar.

Yang terkejut bukan Kakashi saja, tapi juga pemuda stoic yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu Kyuubi bukanlah organisasi mafia biasa yang mudah untuk dimasuki. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar tentang ujian maut yang harus dilewati oleh setiap calon anggota Kyuubi. Karenanya, ia mencari jalan untuk masuk yang lebih mudah. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan tangan kanan sang Kitsune, dan berhasil. Tapi ia tidak menyangka sang Kitsune sendiri malah langsung mencurigainya… tidak, ia belum siap untuk yang ini. Ia amat bersyukur ia tengah berada di belakang Kakashi sementara mata sang pemimpin Kyuubi masih sibuk mengamati hujan. Kalau tidak begini, mereka pasti bisa langsung melihat ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"…kalau ia tidak ada, saya tak akan berada di sini sekarang," bela Kakashi setelah diam selama lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Lagi-lagi pemuda dengan kulit berwarna tan itu tak langsung membalas.  
Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ganti bajunya dengan kemeja merah," katanya pada akhirnya, "Siapkan tempat untuknya."

Kakashi segera menunduk dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Namikaze-sama!"

Pemuda itupun sama, ia menunduk dalam ke arah Naruto tanpa kata apapun dari bibirnya. Ha, ia belum terbiasa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih a la anak buah rendahan. Padahal yang sudah berterimakasih duluan justru tangan kanan sang Kitsune.  
Kakashipun mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun menyusul di belakangnya. Saat tiba gilirannya untuk menutup pintu, mata onyx hitamnya melirik ke arah Namikaze. Kedua mata biru langit itu masih tertutup rapat. Seolah tak ada tanda akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pemuda itupun menutup pintu ruangan kerja sang Kitsune.

Seketika itu juga, Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu ia tengah dilihati oleh pemuda itu. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk mempertemukan pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka lagi.

Baru kali inilah ia merasa takut… dan kacau.  
Takut akan kedua mata onyx hitam itu… yang seolah bisa membaca perasaan yang selalu ia pendam di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

* * *

Suara tembakan peluru memenuhi udara di ruangan itu. Tapi orang-orang di luar ruangan itu tak 'kan terganggu. Ruangan itu memang kedap suara. Ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk latihan tembak para anggota Kyuubi. Dan ruangan luas ini berada tepat di bawah markas besar Kyuubi.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam-lah yang baru saja menembakkan pelurunya. Kedua mata onyx hitamnya terlindungi baik di balik kacamata khusus untuk latihan tembak. Tangannya masih mengacung lurus ke depannya, tepat ke arah sasarannya. Sebuah pistol masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dan dari tadi, tak ada satupun peluru yang gagal mengenai targetnya.

Ia lalu berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah dari arah pintu masuk.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang latihan ini. Mata mereka bertemu pandang lagi. Tapi belum ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing pemuda ini.

Sang Kitsune berdiri beberapa meter dari anggota baru Kyuubi itu. Ia memandang jauh ke target Sasuke yang berada kurang lebih 11 meter di hadapan mereka. Mata biru langitnya kembali pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto hampir tanpa nada.

"Sasuke," balas pemuda itu segera.

Naruto bertanya lagi, hanya lewat matanya… mungkin bukan sekedar bertanya, tapi memang menuntut penjelasan yang lebih jauh. Benar saja, Sasuke sudah bisa membaca pikirannya meski pertemuan mereka belum juga mencapai tiga hari.

"Hanya Sasuke," jelas pemuda itu, "Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Dan orang tua angkatku memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan marga mereka."

Sasuke mengangkat senjatanya lagi, menembak targetnya lagi. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Sinar kemarahan hampir menyeruak dari kedua mata onyx hitamnya. Sebagian dari kisahnya bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Tapi kini, ia hanya bisa menembak target dari lempengan berbentuk manusia itu tanpa ampun. Andai saja itu benar-benar kepala Orochimaru… andai ia bisa menembak Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kudengar dari Kakashi, kau belum lama memegang pistol," kata Naruto, "Tapi kau terlalu hebat untuk ukuran pemula." lanjut pemuda dengan rambut berwarna emas itu. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari kemarahannya, tapi mengganti perasaanya dengan rasa takut lagi. Sial. Dia memang terlalu pintar untuk dibodoh-bodohi.

"Aku sempat memegang senjata yang kudapat dari teman-temanku. Karena itu aku sudah lumayan terbiasa," jelas Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan kecurigaan sang Kitsune.

"Hm," gumam Naruto, "Kalau begitu… aku punya pertanyaan."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia setengah mati menenangkan jantungnya sendiri agar tidak melompat keluar. Sebutir keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. Sasuke amat berharap sang Namikaze tak akan terlalu memperhatikan itu.

Narutopun menatap tepat ke dua mata onyx itu.

"Kalau targetmu yang ada di depan itu adalah temanmu sendiri, dia disekap oleh musuh bersenjata yang berada tepat di belakangnya… musuh itu berniat membawa temanmu pergi… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatap ke depan sana, menatap targetnya. Ia menghembuskan napas tertahan, takut kalau-kalau sang Kitsune tahu ia benar-benar sedang tegang.

Kedua tangan berkulit putih itu teracung lagi, pistol di tangannya siap untuk ditembakkan lagi.

Suara tembakan terdengar berkali-kali.

Tapi Naruto bisa melihat sendiri, tak ada satupun peluru itu yang mengenai targetnya. Para peluru itu melewati sang target dan tertuju ke bagian belakang target itu.

Setelah diam sejenak, pemuda bermata biru ini berucap pendek.

"Salah."

Seketika itu juga rasa kejut memenuhi dada Sasuke lagi. Tapi untungnya sang Kitsune tengah menatap target yang berada sejajar di depannya. Pemuda itu mengambil pistol yang selalu tersimpan di balik jas hitamnya, dan bersiap menembak.

Suara tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar. Awalnya hanya satu tembakan, yang mengenai bagian bawah lempengan berbentuk manusia itu. Lalu disusul dengan beberapa peluru lagi yang langsung melewati bagian kepala sang target menuju dinding di bagian belakang ruangan itu.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya.  
Tanpa kata-kata, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda bermata onyx itu dalam kebingungan.

Membunuh teman demi membunuh musuh…?  
Begitukah cara yang berlaku di Kyuubi?  
...pantas kalian bisa membunuh keluargaku tanpa ampun.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Kalau sudah nonton DC Movie: The Fourteenth Target, pasti ngerti maksud si Kitsune yang sebenarnya...  
Untuk yang belum nonton... nonton sana!! *dilempar*

Review if you don't mind... =)


	3. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**  
Ganti rate... karena sesuatu... saya nggak tega, tapi apa boleh buat, demi jalannya cerita. Jujur saja, karena saya emang nggak mampu, adegan itu saya adaptasi dari salah satu fic Master of the Rebels yang judulnya "Flinch". Mengikuti apa katanya, saya juga mengingatkan, rape itu bukan mainan. Mungkin untuk beberapa orang, adegan seperti itu udah biasa, tapi untuk yang nggak tahan sama kekerasan, skip aja sampai ke judulnya. OK?

* * *

**WARNING!  
It's not lemon, it is rape. Not for kids. Bacalah dengan resiko anda sendiri... (Maaf...)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto. Maafkan saya yang menyakiti karakter anda, Kishimoto-sensei...

* * *

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.  
Ataukah memang sempat berhenti?  
Ia tidak tahu.  
Rasa-rasanya sang jantung memang tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik.  
Telinganya mendengar suara robekan kain.  
Kaos birunya kini tak lagi menutupi kulit putihnya.  
Udara malam yang dingin menabrak dagingnya yang terbuka.

Tidakkah ia berteriak?  
Ia bisa bersumpah bahwa ia telah berteriak.  
Telinganya bahkan mendengar suara teriakannya sendiri.  
Teriakan penolakan, teriakan permohonan, teriakan kebencian… semua berbaur jadi satu.

Apa teriakannya kurang keras?  
Karena semua sentuhan dan kata-kata menjijikkan itu tidak juga berhenti.  
Tidakkah manusia rendah ini berhenti?  
Kenapa ia tidak juga berhenti?

Tuhan, kumohon, kumohon hentikan.  
Aku tidak mau.  
Aku tidak mau ini.  
Tolong hentikan, kumohon hentikan.

Ia menangis.  
Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi pipinya.  
Rasa asin membakar bibir yang ia gigit dalam pergolakannya.  
Tubuh berat itupun menindih tubuh kecilnya ke lantai tanpa ampun.  
Detak jantungnya berhenti lagi, ketakutan membanjiri seluruh jiwanya.

Tangan dan jemari keras itu menubruk jantungnya, menindih dadanya.  
Membuatnya lemas dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.  
Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya mulai ternodai…

Mungkin jika ia diam saja, ia akan berpikir ini hanya khayalannya.  
Hanya mimpi buruknya.  
Hanya imajinasi liarnya.  
Seluruh tubuhnya melemah, penolakannya berhenti, perasaannya mati.  
Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring hingga ini berakhir.  
Bagai boneka, hanya bisa diam… dipergunakan oleh sang pemilik untuk kepuasannya.

Kedua bola mata onyx itu memandang hampa.  
Air mata, keringat, dan liur membasahi wajahnya tanpa ia peduli.  
Ia biarkan tubuhnya disentak… dikasari… dan disiksa oleh setiap dorongan kuat itu.  
Dorongan kuat yang menghancurkan tubuh dan jiwanya sekaligus.

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 3_  
"_**Nightmares"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pemuda itu tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi kulit putihnya, membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Napasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Mata onyxnya yang telah basah langsung memandang ke sekeliling, menyadarkan ia dari mimpi buruknya, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia pun sadar, ia sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Lebih jauh lagi matanya memandang, yang ia dapati adalah kamarnya, kamar barunya.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang… mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Juga meyakinkan bahwa yang tadi hanyalah mimpi… meski mimpi itu muncul atas dasar pengalaman nyatanya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata onyx hitamnya. Menangis saat tidur? Baginya itu sudah biasa. Mimpi buruk memang teman di malam-malamnya. Kalau bukan bermimpi tentang pembantaian keluarganya, ia pasti bermimpi tentang pengalaman hinanya dengan orang itu. Berulang-ulang, silih berganti… Entah sampai kapan mimpi ini akan berlangsung… ia tidak tahu. Ia mengalami kejadian itu sewaktu kecil bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali… Ia baru berhenti menjadi objek Orochimaru sejak berumur 13 tahun, sejak ia mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri… tepatnya sejak ia mampu hidup dengan senjata.

Meski begitu… sungguh, jarang sekali ia bermimpi dengan begitu jelas seperti ini. Yang ia mimpikan biasanya hanyalah saat ia terkurung di kamar gelap itu. Atau pada saat pria berwajah ular itu sampai ke kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ia telah berhasil menghancurkan Hebi, organisasi milik Orochimaru itu, dengan tangannya sendiri... Hebi adalah tempatnya bernaung sejak peristiwa pembantaian itu. Orochimaru mendatangi Sasuke kecil yang kelaparan dan tak punya tempat tinggal, juga menawarkan bantuan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak. Tapi ia sadar, kalau ia tetap menolak, ia belum tentu bisa bertahan. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha telah mati, tak ada yang bisa menaunginya lagi. Selain itu, ia butuh kekuatan. Ia harus menjadi kuat untuk membunuh siapapun yang menjadi dalang dibalik pembantaian keluarga Uchiha. Iapun menerima tawaran itu. Namun ternyata, ia memang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pria jahanam itu! Untung saja di beberapa tahun terakhir, ia bisa balik memanfaatkan Orochimaru...

Sasuke berhasil menjadi salah satu pemimpin yang dihormati di Hebi. Ia lalu memberi perintah pada Hebi untuk menyerang Kakashi dan berperan sebagai sang penyelamat. Ia juga yang membodoh-bodohi Orochimaru untuk merencanakan transaksi di pelabuhan itu. Tapi rencananya berhasil. Sang Ular benar-benar mengganggu sang Rubah, sampai-sampai Kitsune ikut keluar dari sarangnya dan turun tangan langsung untuk menghancurkan Orochimaru.

Hanya ada satu yang Sasuke sesali, ia tidak bisa membunuh Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri.  
Sang Kitsune yang melakukannya.

Pemuda ini bergerak turun dari ranjangnya. Kalau ia bermimpi buruk seburuk ini, ia memang akan sulit tertidur selama beberapa jam ke depan. Sekarang ia hanya butuh air putih untuk menggantikan setiap butir keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya selama ia bermimpi. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke luar kamarnya, melintasi koridor berlantai kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman rumah keluarga Namikaze ini. Angin malam berhembus dari arah depan tubuhnya. Dingin. Membuatnya sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke dalam sana dan mencari jaketnya dulu, ketimbang terus berjalan hanya dengan kaos putihnya saja. Tapi ia tak melakukan itu. Pemuda berambut hitam ini terus berjalan. Pelan, tanpa suara.

Tapi, langkahnya lalu terhenti. Mata onyx hitamnya mendapati sebuah sosok. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman yang panjang. Jaket kupluk berwarna oranye menutupi kaos hitamnya. Mata birunya mengadah ke angkasa. Tepat pada sang bulan yang tengah menyinari tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti tak akan menyangka bahwa pemuda itu adalah sang Kitsune, pemimpin tertinggi Kyuubi dan Rasengan Corporation.

…ya. Selain pakaiannya, memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sang Kitsune sekarang. Wajah itu bukan lagi wajah tak berekspresi yang biasa bertengger di wajahnya. Meski tak ada air mata, sinar matanya sarat akan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang membuat Sasuke sekalipun ikut terpaku.

Apa…?  
Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?  
Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu?

Setelah menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Menghalau semua pikiran anehnya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Apa salahnya kalau mencoba mendekati sang Kitsune secara langsung? Siapa tahu saja rencananya untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh keluarganya akan semakin mudah nantinya…

"Namikaze-sama," panggil Sasuke, menarik perhatian sang Kitsune. Semua sorot kesedihan di matanya hilang seketika saat mata biru itu bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx hitamnya.

"…anda bisa sakit," lanjut Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya sempat kosong karena hilangnya sinar kesedihan di mata itu. Berganti lagi dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi seorang Kitsune. Kedua pasang mata mereka tetap saling bertemu. Naruto paham apa arti dari kalimat itu. Memang, tidak seharusnya seorang pemuda duduk di halaman rumahnya dan memandang bulan pada jam dua dini hari.

Sang Namikaze membalas singkat, "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak mampu menjawab. Hanya mata onyxnya saja yang ia alihkan dari kedua mata biru itu, tak mampu menatapnya lebih lama. Mengaku bahwa ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk? Apa kau pikir ia anak kecil?

Pemuda berambut pirang itupun mencoba menebak sendiri… menebak, sekaligus menyindir.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Apa kau sedang berjalan di tengah malam untuk memata-matai Kyuu-"

"Mimpi buruk," potong Sasuke. Mata onyxnya semakin tak mampu menatap sang Kitsune, "Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan belum bisa tidur lagi."

Sang Namikaze membisu sejenak. Kedua mata biru langitnya masih terus menyelidik sang anggota baru Kyuubi. Mencari kebenaran di wajahnya. Jarak mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk membuatnya melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Tapi dari raut wajah sang pemuda, ia tahu Sasuke tak berbohong.

"…kemarilah," katanya. Memberi isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah pelan, masih ragu untuk memenuhi perintah yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi toh ia tetap berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia telah duduk di sebelah sang Kitsune.

Beberapa puluh detik terlewati, tapi masing-masing dari mereka masih belum membuka mulutnya. Sang Uchiha tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri… dia tidak akan heran kalau pemuda di sebelahnya menganggapnya aneh, ia memang masih seperti anak kecil. Bermimpi buruk setiap malam tanpa ia kehendaki, dan juga selalu ketakutan karenanya. Lebih buruk lagi, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka orang pertama yang tahu rahasianya ini justru orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Tapi dia juga tidak mau dicurigai begitu saja untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan… atau tepatnya belum ia lakukan. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik jujur 'kan?

"…aku juga," ucap sang Kitsune tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunnya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang lagi. Hanya sejenak, sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menatap bulan lagi.

"Aku juga sering bermimpi buruk. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang…" lanjutnya.

Setelah diam dan mencerna kata per kata yang ia dengar, Sasuke hanya membalas, "Hn."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucap. Tapi ia juga sadar, semua perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya tadi telah lenyap. Hilang bersama angin malam, dibawa pergi oleh kata-kata sang Kitsune.

Hening lagi.

Tapi keheningan ini bukan kekosongan belaka. Kedua pemuda ini sama-sama menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Merasakan pancaran radiasi hangat dari bahu mereka yang begitu dekat. Merengguh kenyamanan yang mendatangi mereka dari masing-masing pemuda di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang ingin perasaan nyaman ini berhenti. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi kalau mereka tetap di sini, mereka sendiripun tak tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur," ucap pemuda bermata biru itu.

"…hn."

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah pasti. Kemeja merah tua, jas hitam dan dasi dengan warna serupa kini menutupi tubuhnya. Ini hari pertama ia menggunakan seragam Kyuubi. Dan mungkin juga hari pertama ia bertugas. Ia tengah mengikuti langkah sang senior di depannya, sang Hatake tengah menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada jauh di dalam markas Kyuubi.

Sesampainya di depan dua pintu mahogani yang tertutup rapat, pria berambut perak itu membukakan pintu sambil menjelaskan,

"Ini perpustakaan, kau harus ada di sini selama beberapa jam ke depan."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Pria itu melangkah masuk dan segera menuju ke salah satu rak kayu yang penuh dengan buku. Ia berkata lagi,

"Di sini, tersimpan semua data yang berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Dan…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil dua map tebal berwarna merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "kau harus menghapal ini."

Kedua mata onyx hitam Sasuke tertuju pada dua map merah itu. Sekretaris sang Kitsune itu lalu menunjuk masing-masing map dan menjelaskan lagi,

"Ini berisi sejarah pembentukan Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang ini tentang kegiatan Kyuubi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Semua anggota wajib mengetahui hal ini."

Hn, tak sesulit yang kukira.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, aku harus pergi bersama Namikaze-sama ke Rasengan. Kau bisa sendiri 'kan?" tanya Kakashi. Tapi, ketimbang pertanyaan, itu lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Pria itupun beranjak pergi, mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi Sasuke lalu menghentikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa setelah menghapal ini aku boleh melihat data-data yang lain?"

Sang Hatake pun membalas, "Boleh saja."

Iapun pergi dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke menatap rak data itu dengan penuh selidik.

Saatnya untuk mencari informasi.

* * *

Pemuda dengan kemeja biru itu duduk di kursinya, di ruangan kerjanya. Sang sekretaris berdiri di sisi mejanya dengan setia. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilaporkan dan diselesaikan malam ini.

"Urusan dengan Asuma?" tanya sang Namikaze.

"Sudah selesai. Ia menyelesaikan semua keperluannya dan akan berangkat besok," jawab sang Hatake.

"Bagaimana dengan markas Utara? Apa mereka masih membuat keributan?"

"Saya sudah mengirim Ibiki ke sana untuk menyampaikan pesan anda," balasnya lagi.

"Mereka memang sudah terlalu jauh. Semua anggota Kyuubi tidak boleh bergerak sembarangan. Pastikan mereka bergerak lebih hati-hati, dan jangan sampai mereka meninggalkan jejak lagi seperti kemarin."

"Baik."

Kedua mata biru itu memandang daftar kertasnya lagi.

"Hanya ini saja?" tanyanya. Daftar kali ini memang tak sepanjang biasanya.

"Ada laporan yang baru masuk hari ini. Dari Anko," balas Kakashi, "Stand Rasengan di sana diganggu oleh stand dari perusahaan lain. Akatsuki Corporation."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit tanya, sedikit.

"Bukankah itu urusan Rasengan? Kenapa baru dilaporkan malam ini?"

Kakashi diam sejenak sebelum membalas, "Akatsuki Corporation juga merangkap organisasi… Organisasi Akatsuki. Sama seperti kita."

Mata biru Naruto tetap menatap pada Kakashi, sedikit alisnya terangkat naik tanda mengerti, tapi bibirnya tak berucap apa-apa.

"Itu bisa diurus nanti," lanjut Kakashi lagi, sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya, "Ada satu masalah yang harus diselesaikan sekarang."

Naruto hanya bertanya lewat matanya lagi.

"…anda perlu mandi, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik mendengar kalimat itu.

Yap, berbeda dari biasanya, dimana ia akan mandi dulu setelah pulang baru melanjutkan pekerjaan di Kyuubi, hari ini ia langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan malamnya. Hanya saja, tak dinyana Kakashi akan menegurnya langsung seperti itu. Yah, tak apa-apa. Toh Naruto bukannya tidak suka kalau ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sekretarisnya itu. Sejak kematian ayahnya sembilan tahun lalu, Naruto terlanjur menutup diri pada semua orang yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk Kakashi.

"...ya," balas sang Kitsune akhirnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itupun melonggarkan dasi yang bertengger di kemeja biru mudanya. Iapun meninggalkan Kakashi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu, Naruto tak membuang waktu lagi. Air panas telah siap di dalam bath up-nya. Ia tinggal membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam air hangat itu. Ia lalu merendam hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna karamel dalam air panas hingga sebatas lehernya.

Kehangatan dari air itu menembus kulitnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Melepaskan ketegangan dari saraf-sarafnya. Membuatnya nyaman seketika. Berbicara soal nyaman, ia memang jarang sekali bisa benar-benar rileks dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenyamanan bagi tubuhnya hanya bisa ia dapat setiap kali ia berbaring pulas dalam tidur tanpa mimpi buruknya, tapi itu sangat jarang bisa terjadi. Kenyamanan bagi tubuhnya juga datang di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat pikirannya terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan kecil bernama kamar mandi, yang membuatnya lupa akan dunia di luar sana. Juga saat ia bisa membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kenyaman air hangat seperti ini.

Satu lagi, kenyamanan sejati bagi pikirannya, yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan lagi setelah sembilan tahun lamanya. Kenyamanan yang datang dari orang yang tidak disangka-sangkanya… dari anggota barunya itu.

Naruto menggumam dalam hati.

'Aku belum bertemu dia hari ini.'

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_

* * *

**_Review, if you don't mind... =)_**_**  
**_


	4. Distrustful

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview!! X)

* * *

**About Namikaze-sama:**

Banyak yang nanya, kenapa** Naru** jadi **gitu**??  
Saya jelaskan di sini dulu, karena saya sendiri nggak yakin bisa menjelaskannya dalam fic atau tidak.  
OK. Pertama, kita melihat kisah Naruto yang asli dulu. Meski dibenci banyak orang, Naruto masih punya orang-orang yang mau menyayanginya seperti Hokage ke-3 dan Iruka. Dan Naruto memang sengaja melakukan berbagai kenakalan supaya keberadaannya itu dilihat dan diakui. Belum lagi, sewaktu kecil dulu, Naruto sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan mengetahui satu hal: Dia tidak sendirian. Sekarang kita lihat Naruto dalam fic saya... Sedari kecil dia dibesarkan untuk mewarisi Kyuubi. Umur 9 tahun dia harus kehilangan ayah, dan dia memang tidak lagi punya ibu. Dia sudah harus menjadi pemimpin Kyuubi, dan dihormati oleh semua anggotanya. Tanpa sadar dia malah menutup diri pada semua orang, termasuk Kakashi, satu-satunya yang dekat dengan dia. Dia juga terpaksa mengenakan 'topeng' sang Kitsune agar tidak ada yang meremehkannya, dan bisa memimpin dengan baik. Satu lagi, dia juga tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke. Maka jadilah Naruto sang Kitsune... pendiam, misterius dan tertutup.  
Kalau mau jujur... ketimbang mirip dengan Sasu, Naru di sini lebih mirip Gaara... =___=  
Maafkan Megu yang sudah menghancurkan Naru bersemangat kalian... m(_ _)m

Semoga saja Sasu bisa mengembalikan cahaya hidupnya... =D Nyakakakak! -ditendang- Akihito: Ini masih angsty nggak sih?!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hari masih pagi, masih banyak burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi menyambut sang mentari. Cahaya sang mentari sendiri sudah menyinari hampir seluruh bagian kota itu, termasuk rumah besar keluarga Namikaze. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna emas itu tengah duduk dalam mobilnya, tepat di kursi penumpang sebelah kiri. Mobil hitam itu hanya mobil biasa… biasa, jika dibandingkan dengan limousine berwarna serupa yang sedang tidur nyaman di garasi rumah itu. Mobil limo itu memang sangat jarang digunakan, ia dipanggil bertugas hanya sesekali saat sang Namikaze harus pergi untuk urusan Kyuubi. Tapi, untuk urusan Kyuubi saja sang Kitsune amat jarang pergi dan turun tangan sendiri, terlebih untuk memakai mobil itu. Karenanya, mobil inilah tempatnya duduk sekarang, mobil Aston Martin hitam yang biasa ditumpanginya menuju gedung kantor Rasengan Corporation. Mobil ini belum bergerak, masih duduk dengan manis menunggu sang penumpang lain di halaman kediaman Namikaze itu.

Sang Kitsune membuka jendela pintu di sisinya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara pagi yang bertiup ke arahnya, juga membiarkan kulit berwarna tan-nya tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi. Untuk menghirup udara pagi, memang akan jauh lebih baik jika ia berada di luar saja, berdiri dan menunggu di sisi mobilnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau kalau nantinya ia malah limbung karena kurang tidur. Jangan salahkan dia yang harus tidur amat larut, ini bukan karena takut akan bermimpi buruk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, melainkan karena sang sekretaris. Sang Hatake seenaknya menuntut Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan Kyuubi setelah ia mandi. Tapi, meski dia adalah atasan Kakashi, ia tak bisa protes. Itu kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin Kyuubi. Dan pagi ini, kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin Rasengan-lah yang telah memotong jam tidurnya. Meski begitu, Naruto tak pernah mengeluh. Sembilan tahun sudah ia lewati dengan hari-hari seperti ini. Hari-hari pertama memang rasanya amat berat. Ia masih bersedih akan kepergian sang ayah, tapi sudah harus dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan Kyuubi sekaligus Rasengan. Hanya hari-hari awal saja ia masih menangis secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Menangis dan mengeluh bukanlah sikap seorang pemimpin, itulah yang ditanamkan di otaknya sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil. Hari minggu sebagai hari istirahat cukuplah sudah baginya.

Tak lama, telinganya menangkap suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup. Seharusnya itu berarti Kakashi sudah masuk mobil dan mereka siap berangkat. Toh sang supir sudah dari tadi duduk di kursinya, di tempat yang berada di hadapan Naruto. Tapi, arah suara pintu itu berbeda dari biasanya. Jangankan sang Kitsune, anak kecilpun pasti langsung tahu itu suara pintu depan mobil, bukan pintu belakang. Itulah pertanyaannya… sejak kapan Kakashi duduk di samping supir?

Naruto tidak mengubah posisi wajahnya yang masih mengadah pada jendela mobil, ia hanya melirik dengan kedua mata birunya. Tadinya ia memperkirakan bahwa lewat kaca spion di bagian dalam mobil itu, ia akan bertemu dengan sebelah mata sang Hatake. Mengingat pria itu memang tidak pernah melepas masker hitamnya. Tidak. Yang ia temui adalah sepasang mata onyx hitam yang sedang menatap tepat pada kaca spion, memantulkan tatapan itu tepat ke kedua mata biru langit sang Namikaze.

Dia…?

Naruto lalu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup lagi. Matanya beralih pada sekretarisnya yang kini duduk di sisinya, di tempat yang semestinya. Pemuda inipun menatap tepat ke mata sang Hatake, bertanya tanpa kata.

Pria itupun berkata, "Sasuke akan ikut kita ke Rasengan hari ini."

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 4_  
"_**Distrustful"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kini hari telah sore, matahari mulai condong ke barat. Cahaya mentari sore yang berwarna oranye, samar-samar memenuhi ruangan kerja sang Kitsune. Ruangan ini hampir tak bertembok, yang ada hanyalah kaca. Cahaya mentari menyelinap masuk melalui kaca jendela tak bertepi di bagian belakang kursi sang direktur. Di jam-jam seperti ini seharusnya kursi itu telah kosong, tapi kini masih terisi. Sang direktur Rasengan Corporation belum juga pulang. Ia masih duduk manis di kursinya dan menandatangani beberapa laporan. Mungkin sedikit lagi ia bisa menikmati istirahatnya di rumah, karena seperti biasa, seharusnya setelah laporan terakhir dari sang sekretaris mereka akan bersiap untuk pulang. Seharusnya. Karena hari ini laporan terakhir itu berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Siapa sangka, setelah urusan Rasengan kemarin yang dikategorikan untuk urusan Kyuubi, sekarang malah urusan Kyuubi yang dimasukkan dalam laporan Rasengan?  
Yang manapun sama, mereka berdualah yang bertanggung jawab atas urusan ini.

"Tidak ada kabar lagi dari Anko, kata mereka Anko menghilang secara misterius sejak semalam," kata Kakashi.

Sang Kitsune menggenggam erat pena hitam mengkilat dalam genggamannya. Pandangannya beralih dari kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya, kepada Kakashi. Kedua mata biru langitnya itu menatap tepat ke mata sang Hatake.

"Menghilang?" ia membeo, seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ya. Menurut laporan, Anko menghilang tanpa jejak setelah mencoba mengejar beberapa orang misterius yang menyerang mereka. Mereka sudah mencoba mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ada laporan dari mereka, besar kemungkinan para penyerangnya adalah anggota dari Akatsuki," pria itu lalu berhenti beberapa detik, ada keraguan di matanya. Tapi ia lalu melanjutkan, "…sepertinya kita harus mengirim orang untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana."

Naruto tak membalas. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia lepaskan penanya di atas meja. Sang direktur utama Rasengan menautkan jemarinya. Matanya menerawang, menatap pada sesuatu yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya.

Anko, Mitarashi Anko. Ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit anggota Kyuubi yang juga menjadi karyawan Rasengan. Ia juga merupakan satu dari dua pemimpin Markas Selatan Kyuubi. Dan… kini dia telah menghilang. Kalau wanita sehebat dia saja bisa menghilang tanpa jejak, Kyuubi tak boleh bergerak sembarangan. Bisa jadi organisasi Akatsuki ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari apa yang mereka duga.

"Siapa yang akan kau kirim ke sana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin Ibiki. Kalau anda setuju, ia akan segera berangkat dari markas Utara saat ini juga," jawab Kakashi tenang, meski hatinya tidak setenang apa yang terlihat dari luar sekarang.

Ibiki…?

"Jangan. Itu sama saja dengan mengirimkan tikus ke kandang buaya. Kita butuh orang yang lebih kuat dari Anko," Naruto membalas.

"Tapi, Asuma belum selesai dengan urusan kita di perbatasan. Kurenai masih belum bisa diganggu karena kehamilannya. Yamato dan yang lainnya juga sama. Tidak ada yang bisa… kecuali saya."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tak membalas. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Naruto sadar benar, secara tak langsung Kakashi sedang meminta untuk pergi. Kalau tidak, sedari awal ia tidak mungkin menawarkan Ibiki. Ia tahu persis Kakashi tahu bagaimana level anggotanya itu, dan pastinya Kakashi juga tahu apa putusan yang akan dipilih Kitsune sebelum memilih siapa yang akan pergi. Sejak Naruto bisa mengingat, sang Hatake telah berada di sisinya. Begitu pula saat ia sudah mulai memimpin, Kakashi terus menjadi asistennya. Jadi, Kakashi pasti tahu persis keputusan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Kakashi memang sering turun ke lapangan demi Kyuubi. Tapi hanya di kota ini. Bukan pergi jauh sampai ke markas selatan atau ke manapun itu. Sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze sejauh itu, Naruto pasti ada di sisinya. Naruto memang sangat jarang untuk mengirimkannya untuk tugas yang jauh dan berbahaya… atau kalau mau lebih jujur lagi, ia memang belum pernah melakukan itu.  
Tanpa sadar, Naruto berbuat begini karena takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Ya, jauh dalam hati, ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Sebaliknya, Kakashi hanya ingin menjaga Naruto sebaik-baiknya. Menjaga pemuda sebisa mungkin, sesuai dengan amanat sang Namikaze Minato beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya sang pemimpin Kyuubi generasi ke-4 itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarangpun begitu. Ia hanya ingin pergi dan memastikan organisasi Akatsuki tidak akan mengganggu Kyuubi lagi, tidak mengganggu Naruto lagi.  
Karena itu, dalam diamnya, Kakashi terus memohon agar Naruto mau mengizinkan dia pergi.

Keheningan di antara mereka terpecah seketika oleh kedatangan seseorang di ruangan itu.

"Permisi," ucap orang itu, pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut hitam yang Kakashi pekerjakan khusus hari ini.

Pemuda itu lalu memberikan beberapa dokumen pada Kakashi dan pergi. Tanpa kata, topik mereka berganti. Tatapan sang Kitsune cukuplah mewakili pertanyaan yang terus berulang di otaknya hari ini. Pertanyaan sederhana tentang pemuda yang baru saja pergi itu.

Mengapa Kakashi mengajak Sasuke kemari…?

"Saya minta maaf kalau saya lancang," Kakashi mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan itu, "…tapi saya rasa tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Sekali lagi sang Namikaze hanya membalas lewat mata birunya.

Kakashipun membalas lemah,  
"…saya butuh asisten."

"Ada banyak orang di Rasengan yang bisa menjadi asistenmu, Kakashi," balas Naruto.

Kakashi tidak gentar, matanya masih berjabatan erat dengan pandangan mata sang Kitsune.  
"Bukan hanya asisten di Rasengan… tapi juga di Kyuubi."

Kali ini Naruto tak membalas. Naruto paham, tidak banyak orang-orang yang bisa menjadi bawahan mereka di dua pekerjaan ini sekaligus. Dan kalaupun dari segelintir orang itu ada orang-orang yang mampu untuk bisa menjadi bawahan Kakashi, mereka kini tersebar di seluruh Jepang, mengawasi perkembangan Kyuubi dan Rasengan di daerah-daerah mereka masing-masing. Anko salah satunya.

"Sangat jarang ada anggota baru yang bisa menghapal sejarah Kyuubi dalam sehari, itu membuktikan kepandaiannya. Jadi saya mencoba mengajaknya hari ini untuk melihat kemampuannya dalam berorganisasi dan bersosialisasi," jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana hasil penilaianmu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia membisu selama beberapa detik. Tapi saat mulut yang berada di balik masker hitam itu terbuka, ada satu kata yang keluar dari sana,  
"Sempurna."

"Sempurna?" lagi-lagi Naruto membeo datar. Kakashi juga tidak membalas, hanya tetap terus menatap pada sang Namikaze. Mata birunya mulai menerawang lagi, mengingat tentang anggota barunya itu.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya,  
"Kemampuan fisik dan otaknya sangat prima. Terlalu hebat. Sampai-sampai rasanya menakutkan. Apa tidak terlalu mencurigakan, ada yang orang sehebat itu masuk ke dalam Kyuubi?"

Kakashi tak membalas.

Naruto bangkit perlahan dari duduknya di atas kursi geser itu, lalu melangkah menuju jendelanya. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menyentuh kaca jendela itu. Sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya. Kedua mata birunya menatap tepat ke arah mentari yang mulai mengucap perpisahan pada sang langit.

Kakashi masih menutup mulutnya.

Hebat…?  
Ia kenal orang yang lebih hebat.  
Seorang pemuda yang sejak berumur sembilan tahun mulai menjadi pemimpin di dua tempat sekaligus.  
Seorang pemuda yang sejak itu hingga sekarang tetap bisa memimpin dengan baik tanpa ada halangan berarti.  
Seorang pemuda yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memenuhi amanat ayahnya …hingga rela membunuh perasaannya sendiri.  
Ya, pemuda itu, pemuda yang kini tengah menatap sunyi sang mentari.

"Biarkan aku yang mengawasinya," kata sang Namikaze pada akhirnya, "Kau boleh pergi dan memeriksa Akatsuki."

"Baik," balas Kakashi sambil terus menatap pada punggung sang Kitsune.

Sang pemimpin Kyuubi pun melanjutkan,

"…satu lagi,"

* * *

"Kau harus menjadi sekretaris Namikaze-sama selama aku pergi," perintah Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balasnya.

Menjadi sekretaris sang Kitsune…?  
Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba.

Sasuke tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Seharian penuh ia habiskan untuk mencari tahu tentang pembunuh keluarganya di perpustakaan Kyuubi. Nihil. Jangankan data para pembunuhnya, satu kata 'Uchiha' pun tidak tertera di sana. Termasuk di dalam data-data yang harus dihapalnya. Logikanya, mereka memang tidak mungkin mempercayakan dokumen penting mereka begitu saja kepada anggota Kyuubi sekalipun, terlebih pada anggota baru. Pastilah ada data-data sebenarnya yang tersimpan di tempat yang lebih rahasia. Dokumen yang hanya bisa diakses oleh sang Kitsune, atau mungkin bawahan kepercayaannya.

Cara mengakses data-data itu?  
Ya, mendekati tangan kanan sang Namikaze. Atau lebih baik lagi… menjadi tangan kanan dari sang Kitsune itu sendiri.

* * *

Pria muda berambut hitam panjang itu keluar dari mobilnya. Mobilnya berwarna silver, sedikit mirip dengan warna matanya yang berwarna putih pucat seolah tak berpupil. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, tepatnya sejak ia naik pangkat dan bertugas di kota ini, ia tak perlu lagi menggunakan mobil berwarna hitam putih yang digunakan rekan-rekan sejawatnya. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah membawa sirene merah yang siap digunakan kapanpun ia perlu menaikkan laju mobilnya saat sedang terburu-buru. Pemuda berumur 21 tahun ini juga tidak lagi diharuskan mengenakan pakaian dinasnya, ia bebas mengenakan bajunya, asalkan tetap rapi dan tidak melanggar norma asusila. Kini, jas hitam dan kemeja hijau mudalah yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya.

Meski ada berbagai kemudahan yang didapatkannya setelah dimutasi ke kota ini, bukanlah itu semua yang ia syukuri. Toh kenaikan pangkat dan mutasi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Butuh beberapa tahun baginya untuk bisa mencapai posisi ini. Dan saat ini, ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya menjadi seorang penegak hukum. Semakin dekat untuk meraih keinginannya: menangkap sekaligus memusnahkan organisasi mafia terbesar di negara ini, Kyuubi.

Kini ia mengambil satu langkah maju dalam usahanya itu, mendatangi langsung seseorang yang diisukan sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Kyuubi. Ya, ia akan mengunjungi Namikaze Naruto, sang direktur Rasengan Co.

Setelah memasuki gedung, tak butuh lama untuk mengetahui letak ruangan sang direktur. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dimaksud, iapun segera melakukan prosesi yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para tamu. Tentu, untuk yang pertama, ia harus menemui sang sekretaris dahulu.

Sempat ia berpikir bahwa yang akan ditemuinya adalah seorang wanita muda cantik yang biasanya menjadi sekretaris dengan pekerjaan 'double' andalan para direktur. Terlebih, direktur yang didatanginya ini bukanlah direktur sembarangan, melainkan orang yang santer disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin Kyuubi. Dan sebagai informasi, lahan prostitusi hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaan dunia gelap yang ditangani Kyuubi. Tidak heran 'kan kalau pria ini berpikir begitu?

Tapi pikirannya salah. Yang ia dapati dengan mata putihnya adalah seorang pemuda, pemuda yang bahkan kelihatan hanya sedikit lebih muda darinya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata dan jas yang berwarna sama itu tengah terfokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kedatangan lelaki muda ini.

"Permisi," ucapnya pada sang sekretaris, tanpa senyum.

Mata onyx hitam sekretaris itu bertemu pandang dengan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa, kedua mata onyx hitam itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu… atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Namikaze-san," jelasnya, menghiraukan kenangan samar yang mencoba muncul di otak pandainya.

"Sudah ada janji?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu datar sembari membuka dan menyusuri baris-perbaris dari jadwal sang Kitsune.

"Belum," balas lelaki muda berambut panjang ini.

Sang sekretaris segera mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata,  
"Maaf, anda…"

"Apa ini tidak cukup bagiku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya?" potong sang lelaki muda sembari mengangkat tanda pengenal polisinya. Tanda pengenal itu tidak saja menerakan statusnya, tapi juga wajah, nama dan pangkatnya.

Setelah terdiam sejenak untuk menguasai rasa kejut yang hanya sempat terpancar di matanya selama beberapa detik, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat telpon. Tak lama…

"Namikaze-sama," ucapnya pada sang Kitsune yang ada di ujung sambungan telepon itu, "Inspektur Hyuuga Neji ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Setelah diam sejenak mendengarkan kata-kata sang atasan, pemuda inipun membalas,

"Baik."

Telpon ditutup.

"Silahkan melewati koridor ini, pintu direktur ada di ujung sana," jelas pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu sambil menunjuk ke arah koridor yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Terima kasih," kata Neji datar sambil berlalu.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Dua pintu kaca berlapiskan tirai putih di bagian dalamnya menyambut Neji. Lelaki muda berkulit putih ini pun mendorong salah satu pintu kaca dan masuk ke ruangan direktur. Hanya selangkah setelahnya, kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru langit yang tengah diarahkan kepadanya. Sepasang mata biru langit milik sang Kitsune yang sudah siap menerima kedatangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda, Namikaze-san," ucap Neji sambil mengambil beberapa langkah lagi. Seolah ia tidak masuk ke sini tanpa harus menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya dulu.

"Silahkan duduk," balas Naruto datar.

"Cukup di sini," balas Neji, sambil tetap berhenti di tempatnya sekarang, masih terlalu jauh beberapa langkah dari kursi tamu sang Namikaze. Pria muda itupun lanjut menjelaskan,"Saya tidak akan lama. Kedatangan saya ke sini bukan untuk inspeksi, hanya untuk bertanya."

Naruto tak menjawab. Bukan ia tidak tahu berbasa-basi. Ia benci basa-basi. Apalagi sekarang Kakashi sedang tidak ada, karena orang itulah yang selalu menangani bagian menyebalkan ini. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tak berencana untuk membalas kalimat sang polisi. Beruntung, pria muda itupun kurang lebih sama.

"Langsung saja," kata Neji, "apa anda mengenal Kyuubi?"

"Tentu," balas sang Namikaze sedetik setelahnya. Wajah stoic dan nada yang tenang tetap terpasang di tubuhnya. Andaipun ia bukanlah sang Kitsune, orang bodoh mana di kota ini yang tidak kenal Kyuubi?

Kedua pasang mata ini tidak juga berhenti bertatapan. Seolah sang Namikaze tengah meyakinkan lelaki itu untuk percaya padanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu, Neji pun melanjutkan.

"Lalu, apakah isu yang mengatakan bahwa anda adalah sang Kitsune itu adalah benar?"

Kali ini, Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Tapi, mereka tetap saling bertatapan, mencoba untuk saling menyelami pikiran orang yang sepertinya siap menjadi lawan mereka.

"…aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak," kata sang Kitsune tanpa gentar dengan tatapan dingin tanpa emosi, "tapi kau perlu bukti."

Tak ada seruan. Tak ada bentakan. Tak ada hentakan meja. Tak ada gigi yang bergemeretuk ataupun tangan yang dikepalkan. Tapi siapapun pasti bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang mulai menyeruak dari pemuda bermata biru itu kini… termasuk sang Hyuuga.

Bukti? Ia mengulang dalam hati.

"Tunggu saja Namikaze-san," balas Neji sebelum akhirnya ia pamit dari ruangan itu.

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam setelah kepergian lelaki berambut panjang itu. Ia tidak takut, ia tidak pernah takut pada polisi. Bukan, bukan takut. Tanpa sadar yang ia rasakan adalah rasa marah.  
Marah, karena harus berurusan dengan satu-satunya pihak yang bisa menjadi penghalang Kyuubi, padahal selama sembilan tahun ini ia selalu berusaha untuk bisa menyelesaikan urusan Kyuubi dengan 'bersih' tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi.  
Marah, karena harus bertemu langsung dengan salah satu oknum pihak itu, bertemu langsung dengan salah satu anggota polisi yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya.  
Marah, karena polisi… polisi adalah pembunuh ayahnya.

Di lain tempat, masih di basement gedung Rasengan Corporation itu, sang Hyuuga masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pembicaraannya dengan sang Namikaze terus saja berulang dalam kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu benar, ia hanya butuh bukti. Ia hanya butuh bukti dan Kyuubi akan mati saat itu juga.

Kemudian, sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaannya semenjak bertemu dengan sekretaris Naruto terjawab tiba-tiba. Mata onyx itu. Kulit putih itu. Rambut hitam itu… ia kenal semuanya. Ia kenal pemuda itu… atau tepatnya, ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat mereka masih sama-sama belum bisa disebut pemuda.

"…Uchiha. Si bungsu Uchiha," ucapnya tak percaya, "dia… masih hidup?"

* * *

Malam sudah larut, sangat larut. Meski sebagian besar anggota Kyuubi adalah orang dunia malam, jangan pikir rumah ini masih tetap ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka di luar markas utama, sebaliknya sang pemimpin Kyuubi dan sebagian besar bawahannya yang tetap tinggal di rumah telah tidur di malam seperti ini. Sedikit ralat, sang pemimpin Kyuubi baru saja bisa tidur di jam seperti ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak ia tak lagi dihantui mimpi buruknya karena sesuatu… sesuatu yang belum juga ia pahami.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia merapikan kemeja kotak-kotak biru tuanya sebelum berjalan menyusuri koridor. Kunci ruangan kerja sang Kitsune telah siap di kantongnya. Kunci ini memang tidak dipegang oleh banyak orang selain sang Kitsune sendiri. Hanya penjaga rumah ini dan sang sekretaris saja yang bisa memegangnya. Beruntung, karena ia kini menggantikan pekerjaan Kakashi untuk sementara, ia bisa meminta untuk memegang kunci ini. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi. Pemuda bermata onyx ini mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju ruangan sang Kitsune. Sesampainya di ruang kerja pribadi sang Namikaze, ia memulai penyelidikannya. Misinya masih ada di poin yang sama, mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja anggota Kyuubi yang membunuh keluarganya.

Hampir sejam penuh Sasuke melewatkan waktunya untuk mencari data-data itu. Lagi-lagi nihil. Dokumen yang ada di ruangan ini tak sebanyak yang ada di perpustakaan Kyuubi. Dan lagi-lagi sama, tidak ada satu kata 'Uchiha'-pun yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

Apakah sistem Kyuubi memang seperti itu? Memusnahkan apa yang perlu dimusnahkan tanpa perlu diingat-ingat lagi? …mungkin. Memusnahkan apapun yang mengganggu mereka. Apapun. Sama seperti Hebi kemarin, seluruh anggota Hebi habis dibabat Kyuubi… hampir tak bersisa. Hampir, karena meski Sasuke-lah penyebab pembantaian itu, ia tetap salah satu anggota Hebi bukan?

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan sang Kitsune dan kembali berjalan. Langkah demi langkah diambilnya menyusuri koridor. Perlahan, tanpa suara. Malam ini terlalu sunyi untuk diganggu gugat dengan suara-suara yang tidak perlu.

Sedikit banyak Sasuke menyesali kemusnahan Hebi. Padahal ia datang ke sini hanya untuk membalas dendam orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembantaian keluarganya, bukan menghancurkan Kyuubi seluruhnya. Tapi karena 'sedikit' ulahnya untuk memancing Kyuubi, Hebi habis dimusnahkan. Meski begitu, penyesalan itu tetap saja hanya sedikit. Ia tak akan peduli, ia tak akan peduli berapa banyak korban yang harus jatuh untuk bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Toh Hebi adalah salah satu organisasi paling busuk yang pernah ia kenal. Dan ia memang tak kan peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang akan melayang demi mencapai tujuannya. Kedengarannya kejam, tapi bukankah seperti itulah Kyuubi? Hancurkan apapun yang perlu dihancurkan untuk bisa mencapai tujuan. Kini iapun begitu… untuk tahap awal, menyusup ke Kyuubi dan gunakan segala cara untuk bisa mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam pembantaian keluarga Uchiha. Setelah itu, tahap berikutnya, hancurkan dan bunuh. Kedengarannya sederhana, tapi kenapa sesulit ini?

Sekalipun mungkin Sasuke tak bisa menghabisi semua orang yang berkaitan dengan pembantaian itu, minimal ia ingin mendapatkan siapa dalangnya, siapa pemimpinnya. Mungkinkah… sang Kitsune? Tidak… sepertinya tidak. Sasuke memang tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi setelah hidupnya hancur di hari itu. Tapi Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru, terus menjadi guru privatnya selama ia berada dalam naungan Hebi. Jadi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu hasil perhitungan sederhana semacam 18 dikurangi 9. Sembilan tahun? Memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh bocah berumur sembilan tahun? Apa yang bisa diperbuat anak berumur sembilan tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayah sepertinya saat itu?

Langkah sekaligus pikiran sang Uchiha terakhir ini terhenti, terhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka dari kamar seseorang. Kamar seseorang yang baru saja ada di dalam pikirannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke pintu itu. Iapun mendapati pemuda berambut pirang itu telah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Lampu meja yang ada di atas mini buffet sisi ranjangnya masih juga menyala, sebuah buku terbuka di sebelah pemuda itu. Ah, tertidur saat sedang membaca buku? Rasanya sama sekali bukan khas sang Kitsune…

Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk melangkah masuk. Iapun bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, pemuda pirang itu berbaring di sisi kanan double bed-nya, sisi kiri ranjang itu kosong. Mungkin saja Naruto memang sengaja tidur di sisi yang dekat dengan mini buffet yang menjadi pijakan lampu meja itu. Mini buffet itu merupakan kayu mahogani yang terukir dengan gaya Eropa, serasi dengan sang lampu yang berhiaskan ukiran logam bunga-bunga indah berwarna emas.

Sang Uchiha lalu mengendarkan pandangannya pada ruangan kamar pribadi sang Kitsune. Ruangan inipun tidak lebih besar dari kamar Naruto sendiri. Ia lalu sadar, untuk ukuran seorang direktur utama dari salah satu perusahaan gabungan terbesar di Jepang, kamar ini, juga ruang kerjanya, memang terbilang kecil. Mungkin Naruto tak begitu menyukai kemewahan dan prestise, dia lebih memilih keamanan dan kenyamanan… sungguh sosok yang unik. Jauh sebelum Sasuke mengetahui bagaimana umur dan penampilan pemimpin Kyuubi yang memiliki code name Kitsune itu, ia selalu membayangkan bahwa sang Kitsune adalah seorang pria gemuk mesum yang selalu haus akan harta, tak pernah lepas dari jas hitam dan kemeja merahnya, juga cerutu mahalnya. Mana ia tahu pikirannya itu salah? Yang benar hanyalah pada poin jas hitam dan kemeja merah, karena itu memang seragam Kyuubi. Tapi selebihnya? Yang ia dapati adalah seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru yang amat menarik, tak banyak bicara, dan juga misterius.

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi kamar sang Kitsune demi mencari data tentang pembunuh keluarganya. Ia malah melangkah dan berhenti di depan buffet kecil itu, tadinya bermaksud untuk mematikan sang lampu dan pergi keluar kamar. Namun apa yang yang terjadi?

Ia terpesona melihat sosok tidur sang Kitsune.

Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, sedikit banyak menutupi dahinya. Kedua mata biru itu tertutup rapat. Napasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Tak ada topeng seorang Kitsune di sana. Tidak ada tatapan tajam sang Namikaze di sana. Tidak ada perintah penuh wibawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sangat sangat berbeda dari sosok yang Sasuke temui sehari-hari. Singkat kata… benar-benar damai.

Sasuke jadi ragu, apa benar ia sering mengalami mimpi buruk?

Ah, sudahlah, toh ini bukan urusannya.

Sasuke mematikan lampu meja itu dan melangkah menuju pintu, tapi terhenti lagi. Ada satu sudut yang tidak terlihat olehnya tadi. Naruto tertidur saat ia sedang membaca buku, bukan saat ia akan tidur. Dan karena itu, selimut berwarna cokelat muda itu belum terpakai… masih terlipat secara horizontal di ujung kakinya. Sasuke menyentuh ujung selimut itu dengan tangan kirinya menghembuskan napas panjang. Kenapa ia mau melakukan ini? Tapi toh ia lakukan juga. Ia tarik selimut itu hingga menutupi tubuh pemuda itu.

Rupanya, ini membuat sang Kitsune terbangun.

Malam ini, Sasuke mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga: Jangan pernah mengganggu seekor rubah saat ia tertidur. Karena yang didapati Sasuke bukanlah tatapan malas, bukan juga makian atau geraman karena sebuah mimpi indah yang terganggu, melainkan… sebuah pistol hitam mengilat yang teracung tepat ke kepalanya.

Sasuke terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Memang, sudah jadi kebiasaaan Naruto untuk tidur dengan pistol berpeluru penuh yang tersimpan di bawah bantalnya. Hanya untuk berjaga kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang di tengah malam seperti ini. Sasuke beruntung karena sang Kitsune tidak langsung menembaknya. Ruangan itu gelap, mata biru Naruto belum terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam saat itu. Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali bayangan seorang, yang sepertinya adalah seorang lelaki, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa kata-kata, pemuda pirang itu memindahkan sang pistol dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya, lalu dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas Naruto menyalakan lampu mejanya.

Seketika itu juga, warna kuning keemasan memancar dari sang lampu, memenuhi ruangan ini dengan sinarnya.

"Sasuke…?" tanya Naruto memastikan saat kedua mata biru langitnya itu mulai mengenali sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sebutir keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. Naruto membuang napas, lega. Iapun menurunkan pistol yang dipegangnya itu.

"…maaf," katanya pelan.

Sasuke tak membalas, masih berdiri terpaku. Agaknya jantung Sasuke masih berdetak lebih kencang karena posisi 'telur di ujung tanduk' yang baru saja terjadi padanya tadi. Naruto menatap pada lampu mejanya, mencoba menyusun kembali kesadarannya. Ya, dia memang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Otaknya masih butuh waktu beberapa detik lagi untuk bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan satu titik terang,

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah tanpa suara, juga tidak terlihat karena ruangan yang remang itu. Tapi ia tak menjawab. Mana mungkin ia bisa bilang ia berniat untuk membongkar kamar sang Kitsune demi mencari informasi?

Karena anggotanya masih diam, akhirnya sang Namikaze mencoba menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau… bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu. Orang bodohpun tahu, pertanyaan semacam itu terlalu memalukan untuk ditanyakan pada seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi 'kan? Tapi… setelah apa yang mereka bagi pada malam itu, seharusnya ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang memalukan.

Sasuke menatap lantai, tak berani menatap tepat ke mata sang Namikaze. Mata itu, mata biru itu, seolah bisa menggali apa yang Sasuke kubur dalam otaknya. Karena itu ia tidak pernah mau bertemu pandang dengan sang Kitsune saat pertahanannya belum kuat… seperti sekarang. Masalahnya, keadaan sekarang berbalik dari beberapa malam lalu. Ia dianggap bangun untuk memata-matai Kyuubi saat terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Sekarang justru sebaliknya….

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Sasuke yang masih membisu, Naruto pun menyadari sesuatu. Lampu mejanya yang tadi telah dimatikan, juga selimut cokelat yang kini telah menutupi tubuhnya itu. Tentu Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri meski Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun di lain pihak, di balik wajah stoic-nya, Sasuke tengah berpikir keras… mungkin memang lebih baik ia biarkan saja kesalahpahaman ini. Dan ia tetap tidak boleh menatap ke mata sang Kitsune… pemuda itu akan segera tahu segalanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun memutuskan untuk tak menjawab. Ia terlanjur takut akan mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan lain dari sang Kitsune, dan tujuannya sesungguhnya jadi terbongkar. Meski ia telah menjadi sekretaris pengganti untuk sang Namikaze, ia memang masih dicurigai 'kan?

Ia pun bergegas menunduk memberi hormat dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan kamar sang Kitsune.

"Tunggu," panggil Naruto, tepat saat Sasuke telah berada di belakang pintu ruangan itu.

Pemuda berkulit putih itupun berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tangannya telah memegang kenop pintu, siap untuk menutup pintu ruangan ini dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi menelan ludah, entah apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh atasannya itu.

Di lain sisi… meski Sasuke telah berhenti, Naruto tak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih terdiam, ragu untuk bertanya. Sungguh, sangat jarang ia merasa ragu seperti ini. Keragu-raguan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk seorang pemimpin.

Pemuda inipun memandang sosok punggung Sasuke dengan kedua mata birunya. Sempat ia menelan ludah sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Apa kau mau tidur di sampingku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sayang sekali Naruto tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja ia melihat rasa kejut di kedua mata onyx hitam sekretarisnya itu, ia tidak mungkin segera menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Ini bukan perintah," Naruto segera menyambung, "Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu sendiri kalau kau mau."

Pemuda pirang inipun menyimpan bukunya di atas meja itu, mematikan lampu kamar dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti diri dengan bedcover cokelatnya itu. Ia sendiri masih terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia meminta hal seperti itu? Pertanyaan bodoh… permintaan bodoh… sungguh lemah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke terhadapnya… Naruto tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Dia menyerah. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap Sasuke segera melupakan kebodohannya itu. Kadang, keadaan setengah tertidur memang bisa membuat orang melakukan hal yang bodoh. Tapi kadang… justru apa yang seseorang pikirkan dan lakukan saat baru saja terbangun justru keinginan hatinya yang sebenarnya… dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto mendengar suara debam pintu yang ditutup. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Pastilah pemuda itu sudah tak berada di ruangan ini, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi… kedua mata biru itupun terbuka lagi, kali ini karena terkejut. Ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan seseorang naik ke atas ranjangnya, tepat di belakangnya. Sepertinya orang itu tengah mengatur posisi bantal dan selimutnya, sampai akhirnya iapun ikut berbaring di sisi kiri ranjang itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda pirang ini untuk sadar siapa yang berada di sana. Naruto menutup matanya lagi, berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur lebih nyaman dari hari-hari sebelumnya, karena ini kali pertama ia merasakan rasa hangat menyelusup sampai ke hatinya saat ia berada di atas kasurnya.

Sang Kitsune tidak tahu, malam inipun akan jadi malam bersejarah bagi sang Uchiha. Karena malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun …ia bisa tertidur tenang tanpa dibayangi oleh mimpi buruknya.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_

* * *

Maaf kepanjangan....

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf...

_Review, if you don't mind... T-T_


	5. Anxious

_**Author's Note:**_

Arigato untuk semua yang udah review 'Exam'! Gomen, Megu nggak bisa reply satu-satu… Kompi Megu belum konek juga, dan pake T-flash oto-san ini mahal banget jadi nggak bisa lama-lama… TT3TT (duka author yang dimarain lantaran ngabisin pulsa orang)  
Untuk yang bukan kelas tiga tapi kecatat di sana, sorry! Megu ngasal banget sih! –ditendang-  
Untuk yang kelas tiga tapi belum baca, ayo baca! BACA! XD –dilempar-

Oya, karena otouto saya nanya… akhirnya saya baru sadar, nggak semua orang ngerti arti judul tiap bab yang saya tulis di sini… (emang dasar bego!) Jadi saya kasih penjelasan dikit kalo mau baca… =D  
Yang pertama artinya, Rival juga! XP Trus yang ke-2 artinya 'pertemuan', yang ke-3 'mimpi buruk', yang ke-4 'kecurigaan', dan yang ini 'kekhawatiran'. Maafkan saya yang ngasal ini! DX

* * *

_**Review Reply!**_

**Sefa-sama:** Baru sadar…? =D Alhamdulillah… (Lha?!) Nyehehe, kalo Naruto kalem dia karakter paling cool di manga itu lho! XD *Naru Mania Mode ON* Mungkin itulah penyebab saya membuat karakternya begini. Ah, gomen update-nya ini juga rada lama… TT3TT  
**ryuuka:** Nggak kepanjangan? Baguslah, saya usahakan panjang chapternya standar-standar saja… Kalo kepanjangan nanti orang bosan!  
**Shia Ryuka:** Xixixi, saya juga kalo baca fic sering senyam-senyum gaje! XD *dimasukin ke RSJ*  
**Niero:** Ngelemonnya nanti! Tapi nggak janji, ya! *giggles* -dilempar ke sumur- Kakashi masih hidup, senpai…  
**ArdhaN:** Yo wis kalo mirip Sasu! ^^ A'ah! Baka-Megu! Chap kemarin, Megu lupa nambahin kalau Naru jadiin Sasu sekretaris karena… ah, Ardhan baca di chap ini ya…!  
**VongoLa-aI:** Saya juga mau tidur sama Naru~! Gaara~! Sasu~! –dirasengan,disabaku,dichidori- Iya, syukurlah, beberapa bulan di FFN berhasil menambah kemampuan menulis saya yang tidak seberapa ini… =D Saya juga jadi lebih semangat nulis, karena ada yang baca! Kalo dulu, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa orang yang ngebaca karya saya… Ayo berjuang, bangkit dari hiatus!!  
**NanashiNeko:** Sebenarnya ini NaruSasu… =D Kakashi? Masih sehat wal'afiat tuh! XD  
**My Sist Nadh:** Speedy situ kesambar petir? Menara XL saya juga sama! Aaaargh, server rusak bikin gila! Lemonnya, sabarlah…! X3  
**Chatryne'Teme'Bhrysaisz:** Dobe baik! ^^ Gomen lama gak OL di FB. Hah? Sejak kapan Kakashi jadi suamimu? Kalo iya, maaf… mungkin Teme bakal jadi janda… -dibakar idup-idup-  
**lovely lucifer:** Salah… Neji vs Naru vs Sasu. Threesome yang bagus 'kan? –dirajam-  
**dilia shiraishi:** Nyohoho, nggak pa-pa, saya suka repiu yang panjang! XD Hmm? Ketipu? Sama! –ditendang- Setelah saya baca lagi, baru sadar, ternyata emang kayak gitu… nyahaha, salah NaruSasu, terlalu mirip sama papanya! –dilempar-  
**sabaku no panda-kun:** Arigato! Nyehehe, selamat menikmati… (emang ficnya dimakan?)  
**Kakaichi:** Berjuang dengan ujiannya! The last word, selamat membaca… =D

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Jarum pendek dari jam di dinding kamar sang Namikaze telah menunjuk pada angka 10. Sedangkan jarum panjangnya sendiri sudah mencapai angka 4. Tepat 10.21. Seharusnya di jam seperti ini, di saat mentari telah bersinar dengan angkuhnya, sang Kitsune sudah berada di Rasengan Corporation. Berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ditandatanganinya, membaca-baca proposal penawaran kerja sama yang masuk, atau mungkin menghadiri rapat penting. Ya, seharusnya. Karena kini, Naruto masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang masih juga terlelap di sampingnya.

Baju tidurnya, kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna oranye, masih juga melekat di tubuh Naruto. Belum sampai seperempat jam ia bangun dari mimpinya. Bangun di pagi menjelang siang seperti ini sebenarnya bukanlah kebiasaan Naruto. Ia juga tidak terlalu tergantung pada Kakashi untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi. Hanya saja, malam ini ia memang tidur lebih lelap dari biasanya. Dan sekedar informasi, sejak pagi telah menyapa pemuda ini, baru itu saja yang Naruto lakukan. Menonton wajah tidur sang sekretaris. 13 menit memang bukan waktu yang pendek bagi seseorang untuk terus menatap teman tidurnya. Tapi toh ia belum bosan, atau tepatnya memang tidak bosan. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dalam waktu selama ini? Terlebih dalam situasi seperti sekarang, sedang tertidur manis di atas ranjangnya.

Meski kini ia telah terlambat, ia tetap tidak mampu untuk membangunkan sekretarisnya. Sekretaris… sekretaris sementara tepatnya. Ia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pengganti Kakashi bukan tanpa alasan. Selama Kakashi pergi, ia memang butuh orang untuk bisa menggantikannya. Tapi ia juga sengaja memilih Sasuke… selain karena pemuda itu memang dianggap orang yang tepat oleh Kakashi sendiri, juga karena ini cara yang mudah baginya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke. Pikir saja, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengawasi Sasuke kalau Naruto sendiri malah terjebak pekerjaan sepanjang hari? Mempercayakannya pada anggota Kyuubi lain? Ah, pemuda sepandai Sasuke pasti langsung sadar kalau ia tengah diawasi. Karenanya ia memilih cara ini. Dengan adanya Sasuke sebagai sekretaris sementara, bukan saja ia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa halangan berarti, tapi juga bisa mengawasi gerak Sasuke dari dekat. Ya, Naruto memang masih terus curiga pada orang ini… seharusnya. Seharusnya.

Karena saat ini… saat memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terlelap dengan begitu damai itu, Naruto tak mampu berpikir ke arah sana lagi. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari pemuda ini? Apa sebenarnya yang perlu dicurigai darinya? Mungkin saja ia memang jenius, memang hebat, dan mungkin takdirlah yang membuat orang sepertinya bisa masuk ke dalam Kyuubi. Bukan tanpa maksud atau tujuan khusus, hanya ingin bergabung dengan organisasinya. Toh Sasuke bukan orang hebat pertama yang menjadi anggotanya, meski dia memang levelnya setingkat di atas para anggota Kyuubi itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Sungguh, ia tak bisa benar-benar waspada lagi pada pemuda ini. Bukan saja ia telah percaya, sang Kitsune malah dengan bodohnya berharap kegiatan 'menonton'-nya ini bisa berlangsung seharian… sayang sekali itu mustahil. Sepasang mata onyx hitam yang terbuka perlahan telah mengusir harapannya itu.

Menyadari Naruto tengah mengamatinya, Sasuke segera bangkit dan duduk. Topeng stoic-nya belum juga terpasang, mata itu menunjukkan rasa kejut karena tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan sang Kitsune. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk benar-benar sadar. Namun bibirnya masih membisu, belum bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, ucapan selamat pagi sekalipun.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini terus menatap tepat ke wajahnya. Meski bibir Naruto tak tersenyum, kalau saja Sasuke berani untuk menyelam lebih dalam di kedua mata biru itu, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah sinar keramahan. Atasannya itupun berucap,

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat sejak menjabat di Rasengan."

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 5_

"_**Anxious"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama," ucap Sasuke lagi pada Naruto yang terus berjalan selangkah di depannya, menelusuri lantai gedung Rasengan Corporation ini.

"Cukup, Sasuke," balas Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau terus meminta maaf sejak tadi, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Ma-," Sasuke berhenti berkata, hampir saja ia mengucap maaf lagi, "tapi karena saya meeting anda-"

"Mereka bisa menunggu," potong sang Kitsune tanpa ragu. Ya, mana mungkin mereka tidak mau menunggu pemimpin tertinggi Rasengan Corporation? Rapat ini tidak mungkin bisa berjalan tanpanya.

"…hn," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya, masih kurang yakin, tetapi sudah bisa menerima.

Di atas itu semua, peristiwa tadi pagi tetap saja berulang di otaknya. Sang Namikaze yang terus memandangnya sejak ia membuka mata. Ataukah Naruto memang telah mengamati wajahnya sejak ia masih tidur? Akh, memikirkan ini saja sudah cukup membuat pipinya yang putih itu mulai bersemu merah.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, saat langkah pemuda di hadapannya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ia memandang pada mata atasannya, menyelidiki kemana kedua mata biru langit itu mengarah. Naruto tengah menatap tajam pada seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri di depan meja sekretarisnya. Lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang telah mengganggu mood-nya beberapa hari lalu.

"Ada perlu apa, Inspektur Hyuuga?" tanya sang Namikaze dingin pada lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Neji tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan itu, saat mulutnya mulai berucap sekalipun.  
"Yang pasti tidak ada urusannya dengan anda, Namikaze-san," balasnya, dingin namun menantang.

Mata biru Naruto menatap makin tajam, mencari maksud dari pernyataan itu.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan sekretaris anda," jelas Neji sambil menatap ke belakang sang Kitsune, tepat pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

Kedua pemuda ini tak langsung memberi reaksi. Naruto hanya menoleh dan melirik sejenak pada sekretarisnya. Hanya sejenak, tapi pemuda berambut hitam ini bisa melihat jelas rasa tidak suka yang terpancar dari mata atasannya.

"Kutunggu di ruanganku," kata sang Kitsune dingin sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Langkahnya tidak cepat, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan adanya emosi di setiap tapakan sepatu hitam sang Namikaze. Marahkah ia? Wajar, pikir Sasuke, wajar kalau sang Kitsune marah. Orang yang beberapa hari lalu datang dengan tidak sopannya untuk menemui Naruto kini malah datang untuk bertemu dengannya. Pastilah Naruto tidak suka sekretarisnya bertemu dengan polisi itu. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu, ini bukan semata-mata karena rasa tidak suka terhadap Neji. Bukan hanya itu… Sasuke tidak memahami hal ini. Pemuda bermata onyx hitam ini pun hanya bisa berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tidak enaknya dan menatap sang Inspektur.

Mau apa dia datang mencariku?

Neji melangkah mendekati Sasuke hingga mereka tepat berdua berhadapan. Seulas senyum tipis yang amat sangat jarang Neji munculkan terukir di bibirnya sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya.

Kini giliran mata onyx hitam ini yang menatap tajam. Ingat apanya?

"…aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan," balas Sasuke dingin, meninggalkan semua tata kramanya sebagai sekretaris seorang Namikaze. Neji datang sebagai pribadinya sendiri bukan? Tidak sebagai tamu dari atasan Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga," balas Neji, mencoba menahan napas panjang yang hampir ia keluarkan, "kita bertemu memang sudah cukup lama, waktu itu kau juga masih kecil sekali."

Sasuke tak membalas. Hanya mata onyx hitamnya saja yang terus menatap pada Neji.

"Kau putra paman Fugaku, 'kan?" tanya Neji memastikan. Menarik rasa kejut sempurna dari sang Uchiha. Matanya membelalak. Beberapa detik kemudian, langsung ia pendarkan pandangannya melewati koridor, sampai ke pintu ruangan sang Namikaze yang tertutup rapat. Sungguh berharap bahwa pemuda pirang itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya.  
Ia kembali menatap sang Inspektur dan bertanya,  
"Kau tahu dari-,"

"Dulu kau dan Itachi pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumahku," Neji memotong, "ayahku juga dari kepolisian, Hyuuga Hizashi, sahabat ayahmu. Kau memang jarang dibawa ke rumahku, Itachi yang lebih sering datang bersama paman Fugaku."

Pemuda berambut hitam ini membisu.  
Tahun-tahun menyiksa tanpa pengakuan dan kasih sayang ayah. Saat itu hanya aniki yang bisa dipandangnya. Hanya aniki yang dibanggakannya.

"Saat kematian beliau, kudengar kabar semua anggota keluarga Uchiha terbunuh secara misterius. Dan salah satu anak paman Fugaku malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Kupikir kau juga sudah dibawa dan dibunuh di tempat lain, tapi ternyata kau selamat," kata pemuda bermata pucat itu dengan senyum tipis.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak membalas.  
Sedikit banyak kenangan yang terjadi pada hari berdarah itu mulai berputar di kepalanya…  
Awan mendung itu.  
Rumah tanpa suara itu.  
Darah sang kakak.  
Dan suara tembakan yang masih berngiang di telinganya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada keluargamu waktu itu?" tanya Neji, "Apa benar yang membantai keluargamu itu Kyuubi?"

Sasuke masih diam, belum ingin menjawab. Matanya juga begitu, tak ingin mengadah pada Neji. Kedua mata onyx hitamnya menatap ke lantai. Beberapa tahun ia habiskan dengan Hebi untuk mencari tahu orang-orang mana yang telah menghabisi keluarganya. Sejak awal, kecurigaannya mengarah pada Kyuubi, organisasi yang terus dikejar oleh sang ayah. Dari informasi yang beredar di dunia hitam, juga info yang Sasuke dapatkan dengan bantuan Orochimaru, tidak salah lagi… Kyuubi-lah yang melakukan itu.

"Menurut ayah, hanya mereka yang bisa melakukan kejahatan itu tanpa bukti sama sekali. Dan mereka juga memiliki motif. Setelah kupikir-pikir… apa mungkin kau bekerja di sini untuk membalas dendam pada Kyuubi? Jadi, benar Namikaze itu… Kitsune?" tanya Neji lagi, bertubi-tubi. Cukup beberapa kata dari Sasuke, dan ia bisa memenggal kepala Kyuubi saat ini juga. Sungguh sial, kata-kata itu tak kunjung keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Neji. Tatapan itu bukan hanya tajam, namun juga dingin sekaligus penuh amarah. Entah karena apa.  
Satu hal yang pasti, ia menatap tanpa kata. Tak menjawab.

Apa tujuan pria ini sesungguhnya?  
Memanfaatkanku untuk bisa menangkap Kitsune?  
Mencari informasi dariku agar bisa menghancurkan Kyuubi?  
Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama punya jadwal rapat yang harus segera dihadiri," ujar Sasuke datar, tatapan tajamnya tetap terarah pada Neji, "…permisi."

Iapun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Neji, menuju ruangan sang Kitsune. Neji hanya bisa menatap sosok punggung yang semakin jauh darinya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus lari, Sasuke," ucapnya, diiringi hembusan napas panjang.

Akhirnya sang inspektur melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Telpon berwarna merah tua di atas meja sekretaris itu berdering. Asal tahu saja, ini bukan telpon pertama yang Sasuke terima hari ini. Wajar, semua orang yang ingin menghubungi direktur pastilah akan terhubung ke telpon ini dulu, sebelum nanti Sasuke yang akan menyambungkannya pada sang Kitsune. Tentunya setelah melaporkan pada sang atasan terlebih dahulu. Jemari putih itupun meraih gagang telpon, didekatkannya telpon itu di telinganya. Tapi belum juga ia menyapa, orang di seberang sana telah memotongnya.

"_Sasuke?"_ suara itu amat familiar di telinganya. Itu adalah suara lelaki muda pemilik asli meja kerja yang sedang digunakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Hatake-san," balas Sasuke sopan.

"_Tolong sambungkan pada Namikaze-sama,"_ ucap Kakashi dari seberang, _"Aku mencoba menghubungi HP-nya tapi tidak aktif."_

"Hn, tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke.

Iapun menekan tombol untuk menghubungi sang atasan.  
"Namikaze-sama," panggilnya sopan, segera setelah ia mendengar telpon diangkat, "Hatake-san ingin berbicara dengan anda."

"_Ya, segera sambungkan padaku," _balas Naruto yang berada di ruangannya.

"Hn."

Sasukepun menekan tombol untuk menghubungkan Kakashi dan Naruto lewat line telpon itu. Lalu, setelah itu seharusnya ia menutup telpon, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada telpon lain untuk sang Kitsune. Menurut tata krama dan juga etiket sebagai seorang sekretaris, menguping pembicaraan atasan adalah hal yang salah. Namun kali ini, tangan itu tak langsung meletakkan sang gagang telpon merah tua di tempatnya. Sasuke ragu. Apa tidak sebaiknya ia mendengarkan pembicaraan ini? Siapa tahu saja… ah, tidak mungkin. Apa hubungannya tugas Kakashi ke markas selatan dengan pembantaian beberapa tahun lalu?

Pemuda yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih ini pun mengembalikan gagang nirkabel itu ke sarangnya.

* * *

"_Kami berhasil menemukan dua anggota Akatsuki,"_ lapor Kakashi, _"Hanya dua orang, tapi mereka cukup profesional. Mungkin bukan anggota sembarangan."_

"Apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?" tanya Naruto.

"_Sayang sekali tidak, Namikaze-sama,"_ balas Kakashi, nada sesal memenuhi kalimatnya, _"Kami mencoba melawan untuk bisa menangkap dan menginterogasi mereka. Bahkan saya sudah mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan dua lelaki itu. Tapi saat mereka terdesak-" _Kakashi terhenti sedetik, seakan tak yakin untuk melanjutkan, _"mereka lebih memilih untuk terus diam sampai mati."_

Naruto tak membalas, tapi dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"_Saat kami sudah bisa mengepung mereka berdua, salah seorang dari mereka, yang sepertinya bernama Kakuzu, menembak tubuh partnernya sendiri. Dan setelah lelaki berambut perak itu mati, dia membunuh dirinya. Mungkin… mungkin mereka melakukan itu demi kesetiaan pada organisasi mereka, untuk tidak menyebarkan informasi apapun pada musuh. Atau mungkin juga-"_ pria bermasker hitam ini sempat terhenti lagi, _"itu peraturan dari organisasi mereka. Bertugas untuk berhasil, atau gagal dan mati."_

"…ya," balas Naruto pertanda paham. Bukan saja paham informasi yang baru didengarnya, tapi juga paham apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

Dunia hitam memang bukan dunia yang indah. Bagi mereka, kematian bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dari siapa saja. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan organisasi seperti ini, organisasi yang mengharuskan para anggotanya untuk bungkam. Hanya saja organisasi itu jauh berada di bawah level Kyuubi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuubi untuk bisa menangkap dan menyerang langsung ke markas mereka, tanpa perlu adanya sumber informasi dari anggota lawan. Salah mereka, mengganggu jalannya bisnis Kyuubi dengan cara-cara curang. Meski hidup di dunia hitam, sejak dulu, kecurangan adalah tanda X besar bagi orang-orang Kyuubi. Namun Akatsuki berbeda dari organisasi itu. Ya. Melarikan diri untuk bisa bungkam berbeda jauh dengan mati… apalagi membunuh partner sendiri.  
Apa sebegitu takutnya mereka pada Akatsuki? Seperti apa Akatsuki itu sebenarnya?

"_Penyelidikan kami kembali ke tahap awal, sementara Anko juga belum bisa ditemukan_…," lanjut sang Hatake, _"…saya khawatir dia memang sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi."_

Pemuda dengan kulit berwarna tan ini tak langsung membalas. Ingin sekali ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum mengatakan ini.  
"Kalau tiga hari ke depan kalian belum juga menemukan dia," perintah Naruto, "siapkan upacara pemakaman untuknya. Buat kamuflase untuk kematiannya. Berikan ganti rugi setimpal untuk hasil kerja keras Anko selama ini kepada keluarganya. Dan jangan pernah menyebut kata Kyuubi di hadapan mereka."

"…_baik."_

Narutopun berhenti berucap. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kakashi tapi masih ragu untuk menggerakkan bibirnya.  
Mendengar jeda dari ponselnya itu, sang Hatake berniat undur diri.

"_Sekian laporan saya, Namikaze-sama. Saya akan menghubungi sesegera mungkin jika ada perkembangan baru."_

"…hm," gumam Naruto, yang ia lanjutkan dengan sebuah panggilan, "…Kakashi-" tapi tak berlanjut. Sang Namikaze menutup mulutnya lagi.

Jeda dan juga nada ragu di namanya itu membuat Kakashi mengetahui keadaan sang atasan, seolah mereka tengah berhadapan sekarang.

"_Ya?"_

Sang Kitsune tak langsung membalas. Lidahnya kelu. Ini memang memalukan, tapi…  
Kali ini, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas panjang. Setelah itu, akhirnya sang Kitsune pun berkata lemah,  
"…hati-hati."

Di seberang sana, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di balik masker hitam Kakashi.  
_"Baik."_

**KLIK**

Naruto menutup telpon.

* * *

Telpon berdering lagi.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengangkat telpon itu,

"Se-,"

"_Cepat sambungkan pada anak rubah, bilang ini kakeknya! Aku capek dipimpong kesana kemari hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan cucuku,"_ potong pria yang menelpon itu.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk paham… Anak rubah…? Kakek…? …Kitsune!

Iapun segera menghubungi Naruto.  
"Namikaze-sama, kakek anda ingin berbicara dengan anda," lapor Sasuke.

Ada jeda sejenak, sampai…  
_"…hubungkan ia denganku,"_ balas direktur utama Rasengan Corporation itu datar.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke.

Iapun menekan tombol untuk menghubungkan line telpon kedua orang itu.  
Segera setelahnya, keinginan yang sempat terlintas di otaknya saat sang Hatake menelpon kembali muncul. Apalagi orang ini mengaku sebagai kakek sang Kitsune… Lagipula, toh ia sudah bersabar untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan Kakashi tadi. Mungkin saja kali ini akan ada informasi tentang keluarganya yang bisa Sasuke dapatkan… mungkin. Kalaupun tidak, tetap tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?

* * *

"_Hei, Naruto?"_ panggil pria di ujung telpon itu ragu, ragu kalau telponnya benar-benar telah terhubung dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk menyebut dirimu sebagai 'kakek', Ero-Sannin," ucap pemuda pirang itu datar di telponnya.

"_Apa?! Biarpun bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku tetap kakekmu, anak rubah!"_

"Orang yang bahkan tidak datang mengunjungiku saat pemakaman ayahku tidak bisa dipanggil kakek. Dan kau juga gagal sebagai ayah. O, ya, tolong berhenti memanggilku 'anak rubah'," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, membawa serta gagang telpon wireless berwarna putih gading itu, dan melangkah hingga ke sisi jendela.

"_Ah, maaf, aku lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi sang Rubah sombong yang terkenal itu. Asal kau tahu saja, meski aku menyesali jalan yang Minato pilih, aku juga bersedih atas kematian ayahmu. Biar bagaimanapun… ia tetap anakku."_

"Apa orang yang bersedih akan tetap meneruskan perjalanannya keliling Jepang untuk menerbitkan buku-buku porno?" sindir Naruto, sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung bertingkat yang ada di dekat gedung Rasengan Corporation ini.

Sejenak, tak ada balasan dari pria itu,  
_"…sungguh, aku heran. Kemana perginya anak rubah-ku yang sangat suka makan ramen itu?"_

Naruto berdiam diri sejenak, mengingat masa lalu yang terkenang di otaknya. Saat-saat ia masih bisa tertawa, tersenyum, dan bahagia. Masa dimana ia diharuskan mempelajari banyak hal meski enggan, tapi masih memiliki banyak hal berharga yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"…sudah mati," jawab Naruto dingin, "Anak itu sudah lama mati… dikubur bersama ayahnya."

Naruto bisa mendengar pria tua itu menghembuskan napas panjang, tapi tak membalas apa-apa.  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba menelpon ke sini?" tanya Naruto datar.

"_Aku akan pulang. Dan aku menelpon hanya untuk tahu… apa pintu rumah itu masih terbuka untukku?"_

"Seingatku yang tertulis di depan tembok itu adalah nama 'Namikaze', bukan Namikaze Naruto. Terlebih itu rumahmu sejak aku belum lahir, Tuan Namikaze Jiraiya," kata Naruto datar.

"…_aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggilku Ero-Sannin, Tuan Kitsune," _ucap Jiraiya, sopan namun menusuk,_ "Panggilan lama itu membuatku percaya bahwa anak rubah itu masih hidup jauh di dalam dirimu."_

Kali ini Naruto yang berdiam diri, tak menjawab. Memang apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Jiraiya pun sama. Ia tengah berpikir…  
Apakah anak rubah kesayangannya itu benar-benar sudah mati?  
Apa benar sosok cucu kecilnya yang ceria itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia?  
Sudah benar-benar bergantikah ia menjadi sang Kitsune yang dingin dan kejam?  
Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak bisa, dan memang tidak mau percaya.  
Pria tua inipun teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak sembilan tahun lalu… ini akan membuktikan, anak rubahnya itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"…_soal ayahmu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat ditanyakan, toh sudah lama terjadi. Tentang Uchiha, polisi yang menembak ayahmu itu. Pembantaian keluarganya beberapa hari setelah kematian ayahmu… Kyuubi yang melakukannya, 'kan?"_

"…ya."

"_Lalu, siapa yang memerintahkan itu? Rasanya Kakashi-" _kata-kata Jiraiya terhenti,

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka," potong Naruto, "…aku yang memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha."

Kembali ada jeda yang mengisi ruang suara di telpon putih itu,  
_"…hh, begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja,"_ balas sang Kakek, lagi-lagi disusul dengan hembusan napas panjang. Mungkin anak rubahnya memang sudah mati. Tapi jauh lebih baik kalau pergi dan memastikannya sendiri, _"Well, aku akan pulang minggu ini."_

"..."

"_Sampai jumpa, Naruto."_

**TUT – TUT – TUT…**

Jiraiya memutus telpon. Gagang telpon putih itupun dikembalikan Naruto ke mejanya.

Di lain tempat, tepat di meja sekretaris sang Kitsune…  
sebuah gagang telpon berwarna merah tua jatuh dan terbanting dengan keras di atas lantai.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

.

.

.

Review…?


	6. Presentiment

_**Author's Note:**_

Laporan!  
Server masih rusak, kompi saya belum konek selain pake HP-nya Otou-san. Belum bisa review fave fanfic yang panjang kayak Therapy, Secret, dan Unpredictable Love. Belum bisa OL di SG. Belum bisa posting blog di MP. Belum bisa posting di LJ. Belum bisa OL di FB kompi. Belum bisa- Argh! *ditembak*

* * *

_**Review Reply!**_

**Kencana:** Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk review! XD Dingin sama Jiraiya? Un. Naru di sini emang kejam. –dirasengan-  
**Alluka Niero:** Jangan disumpahin mati, Neji cuma numpang lewat kok! Untuk sementara ini sih… =P –dilempar Niero-senpai-  
**Nazuki Kyouru:** Seme maupun Uke, Sasu dan Naru harus tetap bersamaaaaa!! ALL HAIL SASUNARU!!! XD Challenge? Okeh, okeh, tunggu ajah! *memberi evil grin pada Sasuke* -dichidori-  
**lovely lucifer:** Iya tuh… kenapa juga nguping! Sasu bego! –dichidori lagi- Maafkan aku yang telah membunuh Itachi… tapi Masashi juga udah ngebunuh dia tuh… TT^TT *fan brotherhood ItaSasu mode ON*  
**FrozenMaiden. DarkHour:** Sekarang SMSku yang tak kau balas, Frei… *ngacungin pistol* -dilempar- Ayo anak kelas tiga! Belajar! BELAJAR!! Tapi habis baca fic saya!! XD –dihajar massal-  
**Nadh:** Saya juga suka kalimat itu… Jiraiya kecewa banget anak rubahnya udah hilang… ='( (WTH?! Yang bikin siapa emangnya?!) Nyahaha! Coba Sasu nguping pas KakaNaru juga! Cemburu nggak ya? XD P.S: KSUSSS ditunggu!!  
**Ardhan Winchester:** Nama baru niiih!! X3 Khawatir kenapa ya? Tanya sama Kakashi! XD Yap, ini 4 ribuan kata, mudah-mudahan puasss…. Puassss!! X3  
**Shia Ryuka:** Yap! Err… repiunya kok kayak kepotong gitu ya? O_o  
**lovely_winda:** Udah di-update… update… update…!  
**NanashiNeko:** Hiya, Naru cemburu! Saya suka Naru cemburu! X3 Yang mati bareng Kakuzu… siapa lagi coba kalo bukan partnernya? KakuHidan… mati bersama. Romantisnya… -dirajam-  
**VongoLa-aI:** Adegan lemonnya belum tentu ada lhuooo… Saya udah insaf…! –dijagal- Yang pasti Sasu emang dibawah! Hanya saja, mau dibawah atau di atas, kayaknya di fic ini posisi mereka setara… ya kan?  
**Sefa-sama:** My Narutooooo!! *Sasu datang dengan Chidori dan Mangekyou* A'ah! My Sasukeeee!! –dibunuh-  
**Hito-kun:** Tenggelam? O_o NaruSasu tenggelam dalam cinta maksudnya? –ditembak- Naru yang jadi seme… karena di fic ini Sasu udah nggak virgin! –diamaterasu- Becanda! XP Seperti yang saya ketik, sebenarnya mereka berdua itu setara tempatnya… Hanya saja, Naru lebih 'tegar' ketimbang Sasu, so, why not kalo sekali-sekali Naru jadi seme? XD *alasan gaje* -dilempar- OK. Naru jadi Seme karena di sini Naru NGGAK cengeng. Puas? Naru yang asli sebenarnya cengeng 'kan? Khas Uke banget! –dirasengan-  
**NakamaLuna:** There's always a first from something, dear… Karya pertama saya jauh lebih ancur dari semua fic abal yang ada di FFN! (Makanya udah lenyap ditelan bumi… =__=) Read more, write more… practice makes perfect! Ganbatte! ^^ Lemon? Aduw, nggak janji deeeh… -dibunuh-  
**Mikazuki Chizuka:** Lemonnya disimpan buat bikin ice tea… =P Sabar, mudah-mudahan otak saya bisa diajak nista deh…! (Haduh, yang begini ini ngaku murid Ero Dojo?! Maafkan daku, Niero-senpai!! T^T) Soal hiatus… Hhh, tergantung keadaan yang akan mendatangiku nanti… TT~TT  
**azahi kisashi:** Penulis nyata… *speechless* Amin. Amin… AMIIIIN!!!

* * *

Numpang jing!  
Panggilan… Panggilan… *ngabsen mode ON*  
Panggilan terhadap Double Cha… (Chatryne Bhrysaisz & Charlotte d'Cauchemar) juga sepupuku Ren Uchiha, Ambu dan Aicchan-senpai…  
***peluk***  
Megu rindu sama kalian semua!! DX –dilempar-

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from it too… Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, pasti udah saya lelang sama Geneiryoudan, pasti laku tuh! –dirasenshuriken-

* * *

Presentiment… firasat. =)

* * *

Hari minggu. Hari minggu sore, yang cerah namun berangin. Angin terus berhembus kencang di luar sana. Dingin, tapi belum bisa menggangu gugat hari yang sempurna ini bagi sang Namikaze untuk beristirahat. Tepat 15.47. Sang Kitsune tengah mengunyah makan siangnya. Celana panjang hitam dan kaos berwarna biru muda berkerah menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terus saja memakan fried buttered potatoes buatan Akamichi Chouji, putra sekaligus asisten chef di rumah keluarga Namikaze, Akamichi Chouza. Makan siang yang terlambat? Ya. Tapi ia tak peduli.  
Di hari-hari kerjanya, Naruto lebih sering lagi melupakan jam makan. Sekarang memang bukan hari kerja, tapi ia juga lupa. Tak ada jadwal pekerjaan di hari mnggu, hampir tak pernah ada. Karenanya, ia bisa bangun agak terlambat, menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama dalam bath up-nya, dan memutar DVD film yang belum sempat ditontonnya. Bukankah itu hari libur yang sempurna? Belum.

Sedari tadi ada perasaan aneh dalam hati pemuda pirang itu. Perasaan tidak enak yang muncul tanpa sebab musabab. Entah karena apa. Dan gara-gara perasaan ini, ia belum bisa menikmati harinya.

Naruto lalu memandang kursi kosong yang ada di seberang meja makannya, tepat di sisi meja itu. Kursi berwarna cokelat tua itu bukanlah satu-satunya kursi kosong di sisi meja makan yang cukup panjang ini. Tapi, hanya kursi itu yang ditatap mata birunya kini. Kenapa? Karena biasanya kursi itu tak kosong. Biasanya kursi itu diduduki oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia biarkan menemani makan siangnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Apa karena Kakashi tak ada, makanya ia jadi merasa tak enak? Ya, bukannya tidak mungkin begitu.  
Harus diakui, Naruto memang sudah terbiasa menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama Kakashi. Di kantor, pria muda bermasker itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk menunda pekerjaan dan pergi makan siang. Kakashi tidak akan makan jika Naruto tidak. Dan dia tahu persis pemuda itu tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya sakit karena terus-terusan menunggu sang Kitsune. Sungguh cara yang manis untuk memaksa Naruto makan siang. Dia memang tahu persis setiap kelemahan sang Kitsune. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau sesekali ia memanfaatkan kelemahan itu untuk kebaikan Naruto sendiri?

Singkat cerita, selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu makan siang bersama Kakashi. Hari libur sekalipun. Karenanya ketiadaan Kakashi mungkin memang bisa memberi rasa tidak enak pada sang Namikaze. Tapi apa mau di kata? Sejak pagi tadi Kakashi telah pergi bersama Izumo untuk membeli sedikit keperluan Kyuubi, dan mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang.

Makanannya belum juga habis. Tetapi Naruto berhenti menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengambil gelas air mineralnya dan mulai meneguk. Saat itulah, Tuhan seakan menjawab keinginannya untuk bisa makan siang bersama sang sekretaris… hanya seakan. Karena yang ada di depan matanya justru jawaban akan perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya sedari pagi.

Kakashi dan Izumo baru saja sampai di kediaman Namikaze, dan mereka langsung menapakkan kaki menuju ruang makan ini. Sayang, sepertinya sang Kitsune tidak bisa langsung menawarinya makan siang. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaaan ini berbeda jauh dari harapan maupun bayangannya. Kakashi dan Izumo datang dengan baju yang terkoyak. Jas hitam Izumo robek di banyak tempat, memperlihatkan kemeja merahnya yang bernasib sama. Luka-luka lebam dan bekas pisau yang menganga ada di sekujur tubuh lelaki muda di sisi Kakashi itu. Sementara di tubuh sang sekretaris sendiri, sebuah irisan katana yang dalam melintang di bahu kirinya. Tentu, masih terus mengeluarkan darah, menyatu dengan warna merah dari sang kemeja. Tak tertutupi oleh jas hitam yang tidak lagi digunakan Kakashi. Akan tetapi, segera setelah tatapan Kakashi bertemu dengan sang Kitsune, pria itu menunduk dan memberi hormat seakan ia tidak datang dengan luka.

"Namikaze-sama," katanya, "kami mendapat informasi-"

"Kenapa bahumu?" potong Naruto. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada Kakashi.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Ada informasi tentang-"

"Kenapa bahumu?" Sang Namikaze mengulangi pertanyaannya, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Kali ini amarah tak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari kalimatnya itu. Naruto paham benar kemampuan sang sekretaris. Ia tahu persis bagaimana kemampuan dari lelaki muda yang memiliki code name 'Copy Nin' ini. Dan itulah mengapa ia bisa tenang membiarkan Kakashi beraktifitas untuk Kyuubi. Tapi kalau sampai ia terluka seperti ini… mau tidak mau emosi mulai menguasainya.

Orang mana yang berani menyerang Kakashi?  
Orang mana yang berhasil melukai Kakashi sampai seperti ini?  
Orang mana yang membuat mereka berdua sampai luka seperti ini?  
Ia harus mendapatkan balasannya.  
Orang-orang itu harus mendapatkan balasannya.

Sang Hatake belum menjawab. Hanya matanya saja yang bisa ia gerakkan untuk menatap lantai kayu, menunduk. Tak berani menatap sang Namikaze. Ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang ada di otak pemuda itu sekarang. Dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka… kalau karenanya, sang Kitsune jadi melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk. Seperti apa yang ia perintahkan sembilan tahun lalu.

"Tadi kami diserang, Namikaze-sama," lelaki bernama lengkap Kamizuki Izumo itu memutuskan untuk menjawab, menggantikan Kakashi. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi beberapa perintah pada pelayan, sementara lelaki muda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu terus melanjutkan, "Ada lebih dari 30 orang sekaligus yang menyerang kami berdua. Lalu kami ditolong oleh seseorang. Kalau tidak, mungkin kami sudah-"

"Berhenti, Izumo," dengan dingin Kakashi memotong. Ia tidak mau pria itu memperkeruh masalah yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Bukankah penyerangan seperti ini sudah biasa di dunia hitam? Perselisihan, persaingan ataupun perkelahian antar geng dan organisasi seperti ini bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka. Apalagi untuk organisasi besar dan terkenal semacam Kyuubi. Apalagi untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Pria berambut silver inipun melanjutkan, "Namikaze-sama, kami mendapatkan informasi dari orang yang menolong kami. Katanya orang-orang itu berasal dari organisasi Hebi."

"Hebi?" Naruto membeo datar, "Hebi yang kau laporkan beberapa hari lalu?" tanyanya. Pemuda pirang ini telah membuka kaos biru mudanya, dan kini sedang mengancingkan kemeja merah yang telah melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan dipakainya seragam Kyuubi itu, Kakashi paham apa yang telah dan akan terjadi. Tapi ia terpaksa memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan informasi ini. Dengan atau tanpa info ini, bisa dipastikan Sang Kitsune yang biasanya hanya bergerak di belakang layar, kali ini akan turun tangan sendiri. Dan hampir dipastikan pula, itu karena dia.

"Ya. Hebi akan melakukan transaksi senjata petang ini. Setelah transaksi, malam nanti mereka akan menyerang markas kita," jelas Kakashi, "Saya dan Ibiki telah memeriksa, dan benar, ada sekelompok orang yang telah bersiap di tempat yang diinformasikan sebagai tempat transaksi itu."

Naruto lalu beralih pada bawahannya yang lain, seorang pria berjanggut yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan,  
"Asuma, siapkan orang-orang, kita akan ke sana."

"Baik, Namikaze-sama," balas pria yang tak pernah terlihat tanpa rokoknya itu. Pria berjas hitam dan berkemeja merah itupun pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah di rumah Namikaze ini untuk mengerjakan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh sang atasan.

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya pemuda bermata biru langit itu pada Kakashi sambil memasang jas hitamnya, tak mempedulikan dua kancing teratas sang kemeja yang masih terbuka. Ia juga tak mencari keberadaan dasi. Yang penting adalah kemeja merah dan jas hitam… seragam Kyuubi.

"Biarkan saya ikut, Namikaze-sama," balas Kakashi, tak menjawab pertanyaan atasannya itu.

"Tidak," balas sang Kitsune tanpa ragu, "kau tinggal di sini."  
Kalimat itu penuh dengan nada perintah, dan ia memang tidak ingin perintahnya ini dibantah. Mata birunya menatap tepat pada mata Kakashi, tajam dan dingin, mungkin juga lengkap dengan amarah. Tapi bukan amarah pada Kakashi… ia justru marah untuk Kakashi.

Pada saat bersamaan, seseorang menyentuh bahu Kakashi. Pria inipun menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria, Dokter Ebisu, dokter keluarga Namikaze sejak dulu. Rupanya tadi Naruto sempat memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk memanggil dokter itu. Ibiki sendiri sudah ditangani oleh asistennya. Pria dengan kacamata hitam itupun pun tersenyum pada Kakashi sambil mencoba mengobati lukanya. Kakashi menghiraukannya dan kembali menoleh pada Naruto.

"Namikaz-" Kakashi mencoba membujuk sang Kitsune lagi.

"Dimana tempat transaksinya?" tanya Naruto tak peduli. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang telah dianggap bagaikan keluarganya itu maju menghadapi musuh dengan luka. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kakashi pergi dalam keadaan terluka.  
Tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah.

Kakashi membisu sejenak. Hanya sejenak.  
"…bekas Pelabuhan Shiyou," jawab Kakashi pada akhirnya, dengan suara pelan, tanpa menatap pada sang Namikaze.

Mendengar itu, Naruto sendiri sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik.

…Shiyou?

Ia tidak mungkin tidak tahu pelabuhan apa itu. Di pelabuhan itulah jenazah ayah dan pembunuhnya ditemukan. Di atas salah satu kontainer di pelabuhan itulah, tubuh sang Namikaze Minato ditemukan telah tak bernyawa. Di tempat itulah, nyawa ayahnya terenggut.  
Tempat itu… tempat yang paling tidak ingin didatanginya dari semua tempat di seluruh dunia. Ia memang belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana, dan ia juga tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan menuju ke sana. Sungguh, Kakashi juga benar-benar memahami perasaan Naruto saat ini. Itulah mengapa ia ingin pergi mewakili sang Kitsune, itulah mengapa ia tak ingin Naruto turun tangan untuk kasus ini. Tapi, seperti yang Kakashi duga, hal ini tak akan menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Namikaze-sama, mereka sudah siap," lapor Asuma yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Sang Kitsune mengambil mantel hitam yang dibawakan oleh salah satu pelayan. Iapun mengenakan mantel hitam panjang itu.  
Seragam Kyuubi telah melekat pada tubuhnya. Pistol Heckler & Koch USP kesayangan sang Kitsune juga sudah tersimpan baik di balik jas hitam itu. Mata birunya menatap lurus tanpa ragu. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu pun mulai melangkah pasti.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 6_

"_**Presentiment"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto meletakkan pena hitam miliknya. Ia mendesah panjang. Peristiwa dengan Kakashi yang terjadi sebelum Kyuubi menghabisi Hebi itu baru saja terputar di otaknya. Sebenarnya itu bukan apa-apa, kalau saja sang Kitsune sedang merasa tenang. Masalahnya, perasaan aneh dan menyesakkan yang sedari tadi bercokol di dadanya ini sama persis dengan perasaannya waktu itu. Dan kalau ia benar, ini mungkin… firasat buruk.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, rasanya sesak, sangat sesak, meski ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pernafasan.  
Pemuda dengan kulit berwarna karamel ini lalu berdiri perlahan meninggalkan kursinya, berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun, belum juga selangkah ia ambil, pintu kaca ruangannya itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut hitam muncul dengan membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Yang terakhir untuk hari ini, Namikaze-sama," lapor Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja Naruto, tanpa sedikitpun mempertemukan pandangan kedua mata mereka.

Naruto duduk kembali di tempatnya, mengambil pena hitam miliknya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan. Dalam diam, tangan dan mata sang Kitsune terus bekerja. Ia memang selalu membaca-baca semua dokumen sebelum menandatanganinya. Itu harus dilakukan, agar mereka tak kecolongan. Bukan ia tak percaya pada sekretarisnya. Laporan dan dokumen-dokumen itu pastilah sudah di-filter oleh bawahannya dari tangan ke tangan. Hanya saja, tak ada salahnya untuk selalu waspada bukan?

Setelah semuanya selesai, iapun menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggunya. Pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu menerimanya tanpa kata lalu menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto lalu menyandarkan diri di kursi putarnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Agaknya lega karena pekerjaan hari ini telah selesai. Sayangnya rasa sesak itu belum juga hilang… dan sekarang, malah diperparah dengan adanya sesuatu yang mengganjal. Entah apa…

Sang Kitsune lalu sadar… tadi Sasuke tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Sedetikpun tidak.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu melaju di atas jalan aspal yang rata dan panjang, seakan tak bertepi. Ini memang sebuah jalan satu jalur panjang yang sepi karena berada di sisi pantai, agaknya jauh dari pusat kota. Penumpang mobil itu hanya tiga orang, termasuk sang supir. Dua penumpang lain duduk di kursi belakang. Sang Kitsune duduk di kursinya yang biasa, di jok penumpang sebelah kanan mobil. Sedangkan sekretarisnya duduk di sebelah kiri, di tempat yang memang biasa diduduki Kakashi. Naruto berpangku dagu di sisi jendela. Membiarkan wajahnya diterpa udara yang mereka belah dengan mobil hitam ini. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya sebelum ia menatap pada pemuda jenius itu, sekretarisnya memang sudah terlebih dulu memandang Naruto. Akan tetapi, saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sang Uchiha terakhir itu malah membuang muka, menatap kembali pada jalanan rapi yang ditempuh oleh mobil ini. Sebaliknya, sang Kitsune tidak langsung menarik pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya…

Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

Naruto lalu memandang sesuatu yang berada di sisi kiri mobil mereka, di sisi jendela Sasuke. Laut. Kumpulan air garam dalam jumlah besar yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali melewati jalan ini, tapi tidak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya.

"Stop," perintah sang Kitsune pada supirnya.

Pria berkemeja merah itupun segera menghentikan mobil dan meminggirkan mobil hitam ini.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan berkata,  
"Ikut aku, Sasuke."

Ia lalu menutup pintu dan melangkah perlahan, membuat suara ketukan samar sepatu hitamnya dengan aspal dari jalanan panjang yang sepi ini. Ia memutari mobil dan sampai pada teralis besi panjang yang ada di sisi jalan, batas antara jalanan beraspal dan pasir. Meski memang letaknya dua meter lebih tinggi dari pantai pasir berbatu yang ada di bawah sana. Sengaja dibuat agar air laut yang pasang tidak mencapai jalan. Sekaligus juga penghalang agar mobil tidak menyerempet ke sisi jalan dan jatuh ke atas pasir.

Naruto lalu memegang logam itu. Sang sekretaris menyusul, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat. Dengan ragu, ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di sisi sang Kitsune. Jarak mereka tak terlalu dekat, namun sama sekali tak bisa di sebut jauh. Angin laut menerpa wajah-wajah mereka. Cukup sejuk, tapi yang pasti kuat. Angin laut sore memang cukup kencang. Sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara berisik saat partikel-partikel udara tak terlihat itu bertabrakan dengan daun telinga mereka. Juga membuat mata enggan untuk terbuka lebar. Takut ditabrak langsung langsung oleh angin laut yang garang.

Sasuke memandangi atasannya. Rambut pirang sang Kitsune terus bergerak terkena angin. Rambut hitam Sasukepun sama. Sedang mata biru langit Naruto hanya terbuka separuh, tapi mata itu menatap tajam. Memandang jauh ke arah laut dengan rasa tak suka. Telah seharian penuh Sasuke tak menatap langsung pada mata itu. Tepatnya, sejak ia mendengar pengakuan Naruto pada sang kakek, tidak sedikitpun Sasuke mau mempertemukan kedua pasang mata mereka. Ia tak mau… ia tak mau Naruto menggali apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik mata hitamnya ini. Namun Sasuke sendiri tak bisa berhenti, tak bisa berhenti untuk menatap sang Kitsune dengan perasaan campur aduk.  
Apa sesungguhnya yang ia rasakan sekarang? Sasuke sekalipun tidak tahu pasti.

Saat pemuda dengan rambut keemasan itu menoleh menatapnya, Sasuke segera membuang muka. Berpura-pura sibuk menatap gelombang laut. Berpura-pura sibuk mendengar suara angin dan ombak. Gelombang demi gelombang terbawa angin menabrak darat. Menimbulkan buih putih yang segera menghilang, tapi segera tergantikan oleh buih ombak yang baru. Ada yang berbeda pada ombak laut di jam-jam seperti ini. Laut tak hanya berwarna biru dan memantulkan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan, tapi juga agak berwarna kemerahan, tertular oleh langit senja di atas sana.

Mata biru ini tak berhenti menatap Sasuke. Kini ia mengerti, pemuda ini memang menghindarinya.

Sang Kitsune kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada laut. Lengkap dengan mentari yang bergerak perlahan ke peristirahatannya. Tanpa memandang pemuda di sisinya, bibir Naruto pun berucap,

"Kalau aku punya kesalahan padamu, katakan saja."

…eh?

Sasuke menatap bingung pada sang Namikaze.  
'Mungkinkah ia sudah tahu…?' tanya hatinya.

Saat kedua mata biru itu balas memandangnya untuk mencari jawaban, lagi-lagi Sasuke membuang muka. Menghindar dari pandangannya. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaanya saat ini. Tidak. Bukan. Ia belum tahu. Entah apa yang ia maksudkan, tapi ini pasti bukan itu. Pasti bukan tentang keluargaku.

Ia lalu membalas tanpa menatap Naruto,  
"Tidak ada apa-apa, Namikaze-sama." Ya, kau tidak punya kesalahan lain selain menghabisi keluargaku sembilan tahun lalu.

Kumpulan air dan pasir itupun dipandang lagi oleh sang Kitsune. Ia membalas,  
"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menatapku? Tidak sedikitpun kau sudi memandangku, Sasuke. Kau sadar itu?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludah.

Memandang sang Namikaze?  
Apa kau pikir itu gampang?  
Sasuke telah habis-habisan untuk tetap berada dalam stoic mode-nya. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membongkar penyamarannya saat ini. Sampai-sampai ia mencoba memenggal rasa marah, sedih, kecewa dan dendam yang ia rasakan, untuk tetap menjadi Sasuke, Sekretaris Sang Kitsune. Bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, manusia terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan kalau ia menatap Naruto, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya… ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti semua perasaan yang telah ia kubur akan tergali sempurna.  
Entah ia akan marah, entah ia akan menangis, atau mungkin saat itu juga ia akan membunuh Sang Kitsune. Ia tidak tahu.  
Karenanya, ia terus lari dari mata biru itu.

"Tidak, Namikaze-sama. Saya hanya merasa agak capek, itu saja," katanya, lagi-lagi tanpa menatap sang Kitsune. Ia tahu, kalimat seperti itu tak akan cukup sebagai alasan atas kelakuan anehnya hari ini, iapun melanjutkan, "Perasaan saya tidak enak. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…" …sesuatu yang buruk memang telah terjadi, tambahnya dalam hati.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke ini, Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang lagi.  
"…aku juga," balasnya lirih, "dan aku benci perasaan seperti ini."

Saat Sasuke kembali melihat pada atasannya, ia mendapati pemuda itu telah melewati palang besi, melompat turun hingga mencapai pasir pantai. Tanpa disuruh, pemuda berambut hitam inipun mengekorinya. Sasuke lalu berdiri di sana, memandang pada Naruto yang sedang melonggarkan dasi merah tua dari kemeja biru muda di tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menunduk dan memegang bebatuan yang ada di atas pasir, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku tidak benci laut. Tapi sejak sembilan tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi," beber Naruto tanpa memandang pada sekretarisnya. Ia memegang sebuah batu pipih berwarna abu-abu, dan menyelidik benda mati itu dengan tangan kanan dan dua mata birunya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Ayahku meninggal di pelabuhan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"…hn," balas Sasuke. Ayahku juga sama, tewas tertembak oleh ayahmu di atas kontainer.

"Gara-gara itu… aku jadi tidak suka berada di dekat pelabuhan ataupun laut," balas Naruto. Tangannya memegang batu abu-abu itu, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya. Pemuda ini menyambung, "…jadi sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini."

Batu dilempar. Naruto melemparnya lurus ke arah air. Ini melempar batu, bukan cakram maupun frisbee. Tapi seharusnya sensasinya kurang lebih akan sama. Karena batu yang dilempar itu tak akan langsung tenggelam dalam air. Tiga kali berturut-turut sang batu terpantul di permukaan air, menyentuh permukaan air yang tegang meski bergelombang. Dan setelah itu, sang batu masuk ke dalamnya, menuju dasar laut.

Pemuda bermata biru ini menatap ke laut, seakan masih mencari atau malah bisa melihat kemana batu itu menuju. Angin terus bertiup pada mereka. Dasi merah Naruto menari-nari dibelai angin. Sedangkan sinar mentari senja yang berwarna kemerahan menerpa wajah sang Namikaze. Rambut pirangnya yang masih juga bergerak ditabrak partikel-partikel udara, ikut berkilau di timpa sinar mentari. Sasuke tak mampu untuk membuang wajah dari pemandangan menarik ini… setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kedua mata biru langit yang indah itu pun tiba-tiba beralih tepat pada mata onyx hitam milik pemuda yang masih terus berdiri di sisinya. Kali ini Sasuke belum sempat lari.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa," ucap Naruto sambil memandang tepat pada dua mata onyx hitam itu, tak hanya berkata lewat mata tapi juga lewat mata dan hatinya, demi menyampaikan apa yang tak bisa ia sampaikan secara verbal. Sedang bibirnya melanjutkan,  
"…kalau ada di dekatmu aku jadi banyak bicara."

Sasuke lalu menghindar lagi dari mata itu, ia menatap pada laut dan bergumam pendek,  
"Hn."

Ia bersyukur saat ini senja tengah menguasai darat. Kalau tidak, hampir dipastikan secercah warna kemerahan di pipinya akan terlihat oleh sang Kitsune. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak begini. Seharusnya ia membenci pemuda ini. Tapi… ia tak bisa berhenti, atau setidaknya memang belum bisa. Ia belum bisa mengenyahkan degupan jantungnya yang selalu menjadi lebih cepat saat berada di dekat sang Namikaze. Ia belum bisa berhenti untuk melambatkan laju aliran darahnya saat ini. Dan ia juga belum bisa menahan untuk tidak merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan, namun juga menyakitkan, yang terus saja berada dalam dadanya ini. Meski ia tak tahu apa alasannya, tetap saja ia belum bisa menghentikan semua ini. Sungguh belum bisa.

Ia lalu mendengar pemuda pirang itu kembali bersuara,  
"Tatap aku, Sasuke." Kalimat ini tak bernada perintah, tapi juga bukan kata-kata biasa. Sasuke bisa merasakan, sungguh bisa merasakan, setitik harapan dan permintaan yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu.

Dengan ragu pemuda berkulit putih inipun mengangkat wajah, memberanikan diri untuk ditatap pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Pandang mataku saat kita bicara," katanya, dengan mata biru yang terus bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx Sasuke,  
"Jangan pernah… jangan menatap ke tempat lain."

"…hn," balas Sasuke lirih.  
Kali gumaman ini itu bukan berarti 'ya', bukan pula berarti 'tidak'. Hanya berarti 'akan kucoba'.

Saat Naruto akhirnya bisa menggali jauh dalam mata onyx itu, ia bisa merasakan, ia bisa merasakan kegalauan dalam diri Sasuke. Meski ia tak mengerti apa penyebab kegalauan itu, ia juga sadar, perasaan kacau yang sama persis juga tengah menghantui dirinya. Belum lagi firasat ini… firasat buruk ini, sama sekali belum hilang dari hati sang Kitsune.

Naruto mulai melangkah di atas pasir. Kedua tangannya ia telusupkan dalam kantong celananya. Iapun berucap,  
"Ayo kita pulang."

"Hn."

* * *

Malam telah tiba sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Meski baju non formal telah melekat pada dua orang ini, namun sang Kitsune dan sekretarisnya belum juga beristirahat. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan dari Kyuubi yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan. Setidaknya tinggal beberapa lagi sampai mereka boleh berhenti untuk tidur malam ini.

"Seperti yang anda minta, mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kedatangan Namikaze Jiraiya-san," beber Sasuke.

"Ya," balas Naruto pendek.

Sang Namikaze lain akhirnya akan datang ke rumah ini. Sedikit banyak Sasuke bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sosok kakek sang Kitsune itu. Dari yang Sasuke ketahui, dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada urusan Kyuubi. Beruntung, karena dia memang bukanlah anak pertama, yang menjadi penerus Kyuubi generasi ketiga adalah sang kakak, Namikaze Hiruzen. Kyuubi menapak dengan baik di bawah tuntunannya. Akan tetapi, semuanya jadi kacau saat Hiruzen meninggal. Ia tak menikah dan belum punya penerus. Saat orang-orang berpikir bahwa Kyuubi akan mencapai akhir hidupnya, putra Jiraiya malah maju menawarkan diri untuk memegang Kyuubi. Ya, dialah pemimpin Kyuubi generasi keempat, Namikaze Minato. Tak ayal, Jiraiya mati-matian menolak keputusan putranya, tapi Minato tak peduli. Ia mulai memegang Kyuubi, dan bahkan mendirikan Rasengan Corporation sebagai pendukung Kyuubi. Karena itu, sebelas tahun lalu, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun Naruto yang ketujuh, Jiraiya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Sasukepun mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang pria itu dan kembali fokus pada laporannya.

"Transaksi Asuma-san di perbatasan sudah selesai. Dua hari lagi dia akan sampai bersama barang-barang kita," ucap Sasuke, tangannya masih memegang beberapa lembar kertas putih, hasil print dari e-mail Asuma. Agaknya warna kertas-kertas itu serasi dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya tangan dan penanya saja yang terus bergerak. Kaos biru tua berkerah dengan garis merah pada kerahnya masih setia melekat pada tubuh sang Namikaze. Begitu pula dengan jins hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Lalu…" Sasuke melanjutkan, mata onyx hitamnya membaca setiap huruf yang tertera di kertas dalam genggamannya itu, "Ada fax dari Hatake-san. Mereka telah mendapatkan alamat markas besar Akatsuki."

Kali ini sang Kitsune menatap pada Sasuke, meminta kertas-kertas itu tanpa kata. Lagi-lagi yang ditatap membuang muka. Sang Uchiha terakhir tetap belum mampu menatap langsung pada kedua mata biru itu. Tentu, Naruto menyadari hal ini. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa. Toh yang penting ia sudah memberi tahu apa keinginannya pada pemilik kedua mata onyx hitam itu. Dengan bibir yang tetap terkatup Sasuke menyodorkan kertas itu ke atas meja Naruto, dan tangan Naruto sendiri telah mencapai lembar-lembar putih tipis itu. Namun gerakan mereka terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara. Suara debam pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba oleh Hagane Koutetsu, salah satu bawahan Naruto di Kyuubi.

"Namikaze-sama!" serunya sambil terengah-engah, agaknya ia telah berlari dari bagian lain di rumah besar ini untuk bertemu Naruto segera, "Ta-tadi ada kabar dari Markas Selatan! Markas Selatan, Markas Selatan diserang!"

Rasa kejut tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Naruto kini. Sebenarnya Sasukepun begitu, hanya saja saat ini ia lebih pandai untuk menyembunyikan rasa kejut itu dibalik topeng stoic-nya. Pria dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan itupun melanjutkan dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keringat,  
"Kata mereka, pemimpin penyerangan adalah seseorang yang mengaku bernama Pain. Dan mereka berasal dari Akatsuki!"

…Akatsuki?

"Markas hancur! Tak banyak yang bisa selamat! Kalaupun iya, mereka terluka parah! Tapi karena ini urusan kita, polisi dan warga tidak-"

"Kakashi?" tanya Naruto, memotong laporan Koutetsu.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap wajah bawahannya. Ia takut. Sungguh takut. Takut firasat buruknya seharian ini akan terbukti sekarang.

Lelaki berjas hitam dan berkemeja merah itu menatap lantai. Seakan ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang harus ia laporkan sekarang.  
"Dia… dia tak selamat," katanya, "Hatake-san terluka parah. Katanya, dialah yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin Akatsuki. Mereka yang lain sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Hatake-san saat Akatsuki pergi, tapi…" Koutetsu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bukan tak mau, tanpa dilanjutkan pun pastilah Naruto telah mengerti.

Pemuda bermata biru ini tak membalas.  
Tidak, ia tak mampu membalas.  
Ia juga tak mampu untuk mendengarkan ini lebih jauh.

Koutetsu membuka mulutnya lagi,  
"Kami sedang menunggu laporan selanj-"

"Cukup," Sang Kitsune memotong, lagi-lagi tanpa menatap anak buahnya, "Keluar dari ruangan ini."

Lelaki berumur 29 tahun itu terkejut, agaknya tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari atasannya. Tapi apalah posisinya?  
Ia hanya bisa menunduk memberi hormat tanpa kata, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja sang Kitsune.

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi diam di sisi meja Naruto sambil memegang kertas fax itu, menganggap perintah Kitsune barusan juga berlaku untuknya. Pemuda berkulit putih inipun melepas kertas-kertas itu di atas meja mahogani sang Kitsune. Dan ia mulai melangkah, sampai… sebuah tangan dengan kulit berwarna tan menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

Sang Kitsune menahan langkah pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap pada sang Namikaze, mencoba mencari tahu maksud dari genggaman tangan itu. Namun pemuda pirang itu masih menunduk, tak memperlihatkan wajahnya, terlebih mata birunya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto seakan tahu tanya hati Sasuke. Pemuda pirang inipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"M-maaf, aku-" ia tak langsung meneruskan kalimatnya saat menyadari getar begitu menguasai suaranya. Pemuda pirang ini terdiam selama beberapa detik, berusaha keras untuk menguasai emosinya sebelum bisa melanjutkan, "…pergilah kalau kau mau."

Setelah itu, Naruto meletakkan kedua siku di atas mejanya. Ia menautkan jari-jemarinya dan memposisikan dahinya untuk bersandar pada jemari yang ditautkan itu. Naruto menunduk ke arah meja. Tak membiarkan Sasuke untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

Sang Uchiha lalu menatap ke pintu mahogani ruangan sang Namikaze. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mencari tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ternyata, tanpa perlu jawaban, tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri. Ia melangkah, menuju Naruto. Didorongnya kursi putar sang Kitsune hingga tubuh pemuda pirang itu menghadap ke arahnya, bukan lagi menghadap meja. Namun Naruto tak sempat terkejut atas gerakan Sasuke ini. Dua tangan putih menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, menarik tubuh itu dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Sang Uchiha memeluk erat sang Namikaze. Tanpa kata.

Setetes. Dua tetes. Kemudian bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai keluar dari mata biru Naruto. Ia mulai menangis tanpa suara. Tangan kirinya menelusup ke belakang pinggang Sasuke dan memegangnya erat, seakan mencari tempat bergantung agar tak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Jurang yang sama yang ia hadapi sembilan tahun lalu. Jurang yang tak pernah ingin ditemuinya lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto kehilangan. Lagi-lagi orang yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Tuhan kembali bersikap tak adil padanya.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada sang Namikaze. Luka yang dalam tersirat di wajahnya sendiri. Mata onyx hitamnya menerawang, menatap entah kemana. Alisnya berkernyit dan bibirnya tak menampakkan senyum. Terluka. Ia terluka. Terluka karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terluka karena ia sedang terjebak dalam lorong gelap tak berujung yang disebut kebingungan. Terluka tanpa alasan yang belum diketahuinya. Terluka karena… karena melihat sang Kitsune yang tengah terluka.

Bukankah seharusnya aku membencinya?  
Bukankah seharusnya aku membunuhnya?  
Bukankah… bukankah aku sudah bersumpah untuk menghabisi siapapun yang telah membunuh keluargaku?  
Lalu mengapa aku malah kasihan padanya?  
Mengapa aku malah memeluknya?  
Mengapa aku tidak bisa menarik pistol dan menembak kepalanya saat ini juga?  
Atau mungkin mencekik lehernya?  
Atau malah mendorong kepalanya ke meja?  
Apapun, asal bisa membunuhnya.  
Bukankah ini memang saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya?  
Tapi… kenapa aku tidak bisa?  
Tapi kenapa aku malah tak bisa bergerak selain untuk mendekapnya seperti ini?  
Jebakan apa yang sudah ia pasang untukku?  
Perangkap apa… perangkap apa yang telah ia beri padaku hingga aku terjerat seperti ini?

Sasuke sungguh tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat bersandar pemuda pirang itu saat ini. Bajunya telah basah akan air mata pemuda yang menangis dalam bisu itu. Namun ia tak peduli. Kebimbangan yang sama terus saja berputar di dalam otaknya kini. Masih pertanyaan yang sama, namun belum juga belum bisa ia jawab… mengapa ia tak bisa membunuh sang Kitsune? Dan mengapa ia malah ikut terluka melihat sang Kitsune menderita? Sungguh, ini gila.

Naruto lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia paham benar, ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis seperti bayi. Ini bukan saatnya.

"Hubungi Markas Utara, Markas Timur dan juga Barat," katanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau dan masih agak bergetar, tangisan tanpa suara tetap bisa mempengaruhi suara seseorang. Ia meneruskan perintahnya, "…suruh mereka untuk segera mengirim orangnya masing-masing untuk mengecek keadaan Markas Selatan, jangan biarkan orang-orang yang terluka ikut tewas karena luka mereka."

"Baik," balas Sasuke, kali ini tak ada gumaman seperti biasanya.

"Lalu, minta mereka untuk menyiapkan diri…" kata Naruto lagi tanpa menatap Sasuke. Mata birunya masih basah. Namun kini dendam dan rasa benci mendalam terpancar jelas dari tatapan tajam mata biru sang Kitsune itu. Tatapan tajam yang membuat Sasuke sekalipun bergidik dibuatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak pernah melihat tatapan ini sebelumnya.

Sang Kitsune meneruskan,  
"…kita akan melakukan serangan balasan ke markas utama mereka besok malam."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_


	7. Impulsively

**Author's Note:**  
KILLME! YES,KILLMEFORPOSTINGTHISCHAPTERNOW!! –ditembak-  
Astagaastagaastagaastaganaga… TToTT Orang-orang lagi UN, kok Megu malah ngepost fanfic?!!  
Memang, Megu nggak ujian, tapi mustinya lebih menghargai yang UN dong!!  
Tapi! Tapi! Tapi! Megu nggak bisa tahan sampe ujian selesai!! DX –ditembak lagi-

* * *

_**Replies…!!**_

**Niero-senpai:** Gomen. Megu bilang 'masih' hidup, bukan 'akan terus' hidup… -dijagal- Justru karena ada arah ke KakaNaru makanya dia saya kirim ke Surga! –dibunuh-  
**lovely lucifer:** *peluk* Nggak pa-pa, review-nya nanti abis ujian aja. Gomen Megu ngapdet di waktu seperti ini… m(_ _)m  
**Kencana:** Yap, tinggal masalah waktu… *ngelirik Sasu* -ditembak-  
**.ucha-d'bubbleGum.:** Nama pilihan Dobe dipake euy, kalo emang sayang bilang dong! XD –dirajam- Nyohoho, sekarang, jam setengah tiga dini hari, akan segera kukabari… xixixixi… PUAS? Fic SasoDei dalam ploces… =___=  
**Mikazuki Chizuka:** Arigato, arigato, arigato! Beribu kata arigato untukmu! ^^  
**Sefa-sama:** Emang perangkap cinta! =D *ikut dilindes sama Sasu* Server saya masih rusak… TT3TT  
**Namikazen Yuqi:** Artinya firasat! ^^ APAH? KAMUKAKAKNYANARU? Waduh, berarti mustinya kamu yang mimpin Kyuubi!! –ditembak Kitsune-  
**NakamaLuna:** Ini bukan KakaNaru… bhuuuukhaaaaaaaannn!!! Lemon? Oh, no… Saya udah insap, insap! –dihajar-  
**Kakaichi:** MOGA-MOGA SEMUA ANAK FFN YANG KELAS TIGA BISA LULUS!! Yang bukan anak FFN nggak usah… =D –ditendang-  
**Shia Ryuka:** Gomen merepotkan… m(_ _)m Eh, salah, imouto-mu yang merepotkan!! –digigit- Nyehehe, salam sama adikmu! ^^  
**yue asahi:** Iya, saya juga gitu. Hmh? Fanfic ini memang butuh perbaikan sana-sini, tapi terbatas sama kemampuan saya dan internetnya… TT~TT Ada yang mau nge-beta-in? –dilempar-  
**Hito-kun:** …saya memang kejham!! TT^TT *ngacir mo bunuh diri*  
**Fishcake_Girl:** Ini apdetannya… =D  
**..:** Kalau banyak yang nangis berarti saya berhasil bikin angsty!! XD –dibunuh- Tapi… sepertinya ini bukan angsty, mungkin lebih ke drama ya? Baka-Megu… =___=  
**sasunaru4eva:** TT___TT Dunia tak seindah yang kubayangkan. Saya juga kecewa kok…  
**Sana Uchimaki:** NARUsasu. Nggak ada bantahan! X3 –dijagal-  
**Ardhan Winchester:** MEGU EMANG KEJAM, BIKIN KAKASHI MATI SEMUDAH ITU! Tapi justru gara-gara nggak tega, makanya saya nggak mampu bikin adegan pas Kaka mati! TToTT

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Nope. I do not own Naruto. Naruto cuma punya Sasuke dan Kishimoto-sensei! FOREVER!! XD

* * *

_Impulsively: Mengikuti Kata Hati_

_

* * *

_

Di sebuah areal pemakaman yang terus diserang rintik hujan, beberapa pria berbaju hitam masih berdiri tegak. Baju hitam dan kemeja merah masih melekat di tubuh mereka. Tak peduli pada hujan yang membasahi. Tak peduli pada hujan yang menyakiti. Jika orang berkata hujan turun saat seseorang yang baik hati telah meninggal, mungkin kini mereka akan percaya. Karena hujan belum juga berhenti. Padahal, sejak pagi menyapa, mentari sudah tak mampu mengucap salam. Awan gelap menutupi sinarnya dengan sempurna. Awan tak ingin matahari tersenyum hari ini. Alam bahkan menangis. Lagi-lagi ada manusia yang harus pergi meninggalkan dunia, roh kembali ke asal, dan tubuh kembali ke alam. Dengan air mata para awan, mereka gemburkan tanah kuburnya. Bersiap untuk memangku sang adam, mulai hari ini, sampai selamanya.

Naruto berdiri dalam diam di depan nisan itu. Nisan batu berwarna abu-abu yang bertuliskan nama orang itu. Nama sekretarisnya. Nama dari satu-satunya orang yang tetap mau berdiri di sisinya, meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, meski keluarganya sendiri malah pergi meninggalkannya. Nama pria yang telah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Nama milik orang yang telah ia anggap seperti gurunya, sahabatnya, kakaknya, pamannya, atau bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Ya, nama itu …Hatake Kakashi.

Rintik hujan yang tidak begitu keras itu telah mampu membasahinya. Membuat rambut pirangnya terkulai lemas di dahinya. Membasahi wajahnya, berbaur dengan tangis bisunya. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Sebuah payung hitam sempat menemani sang Kitsune, hanya sejenak. Payung itu dipegang oleh sang sekretaris sementara, sekretaris sementara yang mungkin akan segera berganti jabatan menjadi sekretaris tetapnya. Tetapi, sesaat setelah menyadari adanya payung itu, Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam gagang payung serta menatap pada mata onyx hitamnya. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk tidak memayunginya, meski tanpa kata-kata. Kini payung itu pun berdiri di atas tanah, dengan bantuan tangan sang Uchiha. Ia tak memakai payung itu, ia hanya melipatnya dan kembali menemani Naruto di sisi kanannya. Ikut tersiram hujan bersamanya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap batu berukir di hadapannya lagi. Ia sungguh menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal, karena telah membiarkan Kakashi pergi ke Markas Selatan. Kalau saja ia tahu akan begini jadinya, ia tak akan pernah mengizinkan Kakashi pergi kemanapun. Kalau ia bisa mengetahui arti dari firasat buruknya lebih awal, ia pasti segera menyuruh Kakashi untuk kembali. Kalau saja ia tahu tugas ini akan berujung dengan kematian sang Hatake, pasti ia akan menangani Akatsuki dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ya, menangani organisasi itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia melakukan itu. Kalau sedari awal ia melakukannya, Kakashi tak akan mati. Sekalipun ia sendiri mati, ia tak akan membiarkan sang Hatake terluka. Dan Kakashi tak akan mati. Tapi, meskipun sekarang memang sudah terlambat, ini bukanlah waktu yang salah untuk memusnahkan Akatsuki. Sama sekali tidak.

Naruto pun mulai melangkah perlahan di atas rerumputan hijau yang basah. Meninggalkan makam dan menuju mobilnya. Tak sampai setengah hari lagi. Bahkan hanya beberapa jam lagi. Ya, beberapa jam lagi, ia bersumpah, Akatsuki hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 7_

"_**Impulsively"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kini hujan telah berhenti. Mereka tak lagi turun menyirami bumi yang telah basah. Bukankah setelah hujan seharusnya ada pelangi? Tidak. Tidak selalu. Apalagi untuk saat ini. Tiga jam sebelum tengah malam. Dan itu berarti tiga jam lagi menuju penyerangan Kyuubi ke Akatsuki. Menurut yang dilaporkan Sasuke, sebagian besar anggota Kyuubi telah bersiap di sana, di Markas Selatan dan juga di sekitar tempat Akatsuki. Rubah Merah yang agung tinggal menunggu perintah tuannya untuk melumat habis sang Awan Hitam. Mereka tinggal menunggu kedatangan sang Kitsune untuk menyerang markas Akatsuki.

Jarak markas utama Kyuubi, atau Kediaman Namikaze dan Markas Selatan terpaut tiga jam perjalanan. Tentu, dengan kecepatan mobil rata-rata di atas 150 km/jam. Kalau dihitung, setengah jam sudah Naruto lewati dengan menaiki mobilnya. Kali ini ia tak duduk di kursi penumpang, ia duduk di kursi depan, sebelah kursi sang pengemudi. Pengemudi kali inipun bukanlah supirnya yang biasa, melainkan sekretarisnya sendiri. Sasuke mengaku bahwa Kidoumaru, sang supir, juga telah berada di sana. Dan memang, pada kenyataannya, hanya tinggal beberapa anggota Kyuubi saja yang masih tertinggal di kediaman Namikaze.

Pemuda bermata onyx hitam ini tetap bisa mengemudi baik dengan kecepatan di atas 160 km/jam. Terlebih jika mengingat jalan ini masih basah dan licin karena hujan. Tapi ini tak lagi mengejutkan Naruto. Seorang Sasuke memang hebat. Sangat hebat. Tepat seperti Kakashi, sempurna.

Naruto menutup matanya, dengan posisi wajah yang tetap mengarah ke jendela pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dinikmatinya udara malam yang dingin. Jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Meski ini malam musim semi, hujan telah membasahi kota ini seharian. Suhu udara malam jadi turun beberapa celcius dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Masih dalam posisi itu pula, pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya, tapi tak mempedulikan setiap cahaya oranye yang melintas dengan cepat di sisi mobilnya. Tak begitu banyak sumber cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan yang ada di setiap lima meter jalan ini. Ini memang jalanan panjang lurus yang menuju ke luar kota. Bahkan, di sisi kiri Naruto, di belakang lampu-lampu ini, yang ada tinggallah pepohonan. Bagian hutan yang tak lagi disentuh pemukiman. Mereka semakin mendekati pinggir kota. Dan itu artinya mereka semakin dekat dengan Markas Selatan… seharusnya.

Karena kenyataannya, dengan tiba-tiba pemuda yang memegang setir ini membelokkan mobil. Mobil Aston Martin hitam inipun sampai ke lokasi yang sedikit lebih gelap dibanding jalanan tadi. Bukan, bukan hanya sedikit. Hampir tak ada penerangan di tempat ini. Terlebih, malam masih tetap berawan. Bulan belum bisa tersenyum terang seperti biasanya, awan-awan masih terus mengancam sinarnya. Tapi sang Kitsune tidak bodoh. Sama sekali tidak, untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Mobil terus berjalan pelan. Dengan mata birunya, ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu yang bersinar di tempat yang amat jauh. Bintang darat. Dua kata yang mampu menggambarkan bagaimana lampu-lampu itu terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Benar-benar seperti bintang. Bersinar dan berkumpul di suatu tempat yang jauh. Tepat di seberang sesuatu yang kini ada dekat dengan mereka kini… laut.

Tempat mana lagi yang punya laut… tapi tak berpasir? Ya, tak ada pasir di sini. Kalaupun ada, pastilah sang Kitsune bisa melihatnya, atau minimal merasakannya dari bagaimana roda mobilnya itu berputar. Pinggir laut, yang tak berpasir… dan gelap. Tidak, tidak ada pelabuhan yang gelap. Kecuali… itu pelabuhan yang tak lagi terpakai.

Ada yang bilang, rasa cinta hanya berbeda tipis dengan rasa benci. Mungkin kalimat itu memang benar. Karena sedari saat mereka berbelok, yang terpikirkan oleh sang Kitsune untuk pertama kali adalah tempat itu. Tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat dibencinya. Sebisa mungkin ia membantah. Namun semakin ia mencoba, semakin ia disadarkan dimana ia berada. Apa yang ia temukan malah sebuah kepastian bahwa ia berada di tempat itu… Bekas Pelabuhan Shiyou.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti.

"Sejak kapan Markas Selatan ada di Shiyou, Sasuke?" sindir Naruto dingin, sambil menatap tajam mata onyx hitam itu melalui kaca spion di hadapan mereka, "…kau tahu aku tidak suka berada di sini, 'kan?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pistol FN FNP-45 berkaliber 9x19mm miliknya, dan mengarahkan benda itu tepat pada sang Kitsune, "…asal kau tahu saja, aku juga benci tempat ini."

Raut wajah Naruto tak berubah. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata birunya, datar dan dingin. Sejak mereka berbelok menuju tempat ini, ia tahu persis, ada sesuatu yang salah. Karenanya, ia tak lagi terkejut melihat sebuah pistol yang diacungkan ke tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, jauh di dalam hati ia tak bisa percaya bahwa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah nyata. Bukan sekedar mimpi buruknya.

"Lihat baik-baik lawanmu sebelum kau menodongkan senjata," kata Naruto tanpa menghentikan tatapan tajamnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang tersirat di sana sebisa mungkin, "Kalau aku mau, kau sudah mati sebelum sempat menghentikan mobil."

Mata onyx hitam Sasuke bergerak menatap ke bawah. Saat itulah baru Sasuke menyadari, salah satu tangan Naruto tersembunyi dibalik jas hitamnya yang tidak terkancing. Tanpa perlu bertanya, siapapun pasti paham, ada sebuah pistol yang terarah padanya dibalik kain hitam itu.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu lagi.

Kebersamaan mereka dalam waktu singkat ini memang sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat mereka memahami pikiran satu sama lain. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka membuat persetujuan untuk melanjutkan ini di luar mobil. Lalu, tak sampai 30 detik setelahnya, pintu-pintu mobil telah ditutup. Para penumpang telah berada di luar, berdiri di masing-masing sisi bagian depan mobil. Angin laut yang dingin menabrak mereka. Namun, pistol-pistol tetap mengacung. Saling mengancam untuk membunuh satu sama lain.  
Tapi ancaman seharusnya tetap saja ancaman, bukan? Setidaknya begitulah pikiran sang Namikaze.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka suara.  
"Kenapa kau juga benci tempat ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya, tanpa menurunkan tangan kanan yang memegang pistol itu.

Sasuke menjawab tanpa jeda,  
"Alasan yang sama denganmu, Kitsune."  
Kini kalimatnya dilantunkan dengan dingin, lengkap dengan nada-nada beku yang tak bisa mencairkan suasana. Meninggalkan semua etiket dan tata kramanya sebagai bawahan sang Namikaze.

Naruto hampir mengernyitkan dahi…  
_Alasan yang sama?_

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ayahmupun mati di sini?" tanya Naruto, meski hampir tanpa nada, "Atau kau hanya ingin mengejekku?"

"…mengejekmu?" Sasuke membeo dengan sinis. Tatapan tajam tak juga menghilang dari kedua mata onyx hitamnya, "Aku tak punya keperluan untuk mengejekmu, Kitsune. Hanya perlu membunuhmu saja."

Dengan itu, satu tembakan dilepaskannya. Untungnya sang Kitsune cukup gesit untuk berkelit dan berlindung dibalik mobilnya. Kini ia berada tepat di sisi kiri mobil Aston Martin dengan moncong rusak karena tertembus oleh peluru kaliber 9x19 mm dari Sasuke itu. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas lega tertahan. Jika ia terlambat bergerak sedetik saja, bisa dipastikan peluru itu telah bersarang di paha kanannya. Kini pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan tanya…

Apa maksudnya dengan 'membunuh'?  
Kenapa… kenapa setelah aku percaya padanya barulah kecurigaan itu terbukti?  
Kenapa harus sekarang?  
Kenapa bukan sejak dulu?  
Kenapa justru saat aku telah-

Pikiran sang Kitsune terhenti oleh suara keras yang memekakkan telinga.  
Dua peluru sekaligus telah Sasuke tembakkan berturut-turut. Menembus kaca depan, hingga ke kaca jendela samping mobil tempatnya berada sekarang. Mereka pecah berkeping-keping. Suara keras lagi-lagi terdengar. Tapi bukan lagi karena suara peluru yang telah ditembakkan, melainkan dari kaca-kaca yang retak dan berjatuhan ke tanah. Beruntung, tak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai sang Kitsune. Hanya beberapa pecahan kaca mobil saja yang berani untuk menyentuh jas hitamnya. Nampaknya Sasuke tak lagi peduli akan mobil ini. Ia tak peduli bisa kembali ke kota atau tidak dengan mobil ini. Dan ini semua seolah membuktikan, bahwa ia memang siap mengorbankan apapun untuk memenuhi keinginannya sekarang.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sebutir keringat dingin mengaliri pipinya. Sungguh. Setelah sembilan tahun lamanya, baru kali inilah ia merasa takut pada kematian. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memang benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Sungguh-sungguh ingin menghabisi nyawanya. Ini bukan main-main. Dan bukan pula saat yang tepat bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk terus berpikir.

Ia pun bergerak cepat, melewati sisi kiri maupun sisi belakang mobil. Sang Namikaze menekan pelatuk Heckler & Koch USP hitamnya, sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bermata onyx itu. Tentu, kini giliran Sasuke yang berlindung dan menunduk di balik mobil itu demi melindungi dirinya dari peluru Naruto. Sementara itu, pemuda berambut pirang inipun berlari cepat hingga ia berada di sisi salah satu kontainer besar terdekat. Terdekat, tetapi cukup jauh dari mobil mereka sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berseru, berharap suaranya akan terdengar oleh pemuda itu, "Apa kau anak dari pria bermuka ular yang kutembak tiga minggu lalu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Kitsune!" seru Sasuke sambil menekan pelatuknya lagi. Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali. Namun tak satupun pelurunya mengenai Kitsune, hanya menabrak sudut bawah kontainer hitam tinggi tempat pemuda itu berlindung sekarang, "Kalau aku putra orang menjijikkan itu, untuk apa aku melaporkan kegiatan Hebi pada asistenmu?!"

Kini bulan sabit mulai bersinar, awan-awan mulai menyingkir karena dibawa oleh angin laut yang ganas.  
Naruto bersandar di balik bayangan kontainer hitam itu. Ia masih belum tertarik untuk lari lebih jauh dari Sasuke, menuju tumpukan kontainer besar dalam beragam warna dan ukuran yang siap menyambut di sisi kirinya. Ini tetap saja tempat yang ia benci, meski ini juga detik-detik yang amat menentukan kelangsungan nyawanya. Minimal, ia tak mau mati sebelum mengetahui apa alasan pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk membunuhnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti kini, Sasuke memang punya kaitan erat dengan Hebi. Entah apa, tapi ia memang berhubungan dengan organisasi Ular itu. Lama kelamaan kecurigaan Naruto selama ini semakin terbukti.  
Sasuke masuk ke dalam Kyuubi bukan tanpa alasan. Ia masuk karena menginginkan sesuatu… dan kini ia juga paham, sesuatu itu adalah nyawa sang Kitsune.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeryitkan dahi dan menutup kedua matanya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang begitu menyiksa sekarang. Begitu menyiksa dengan kenyataan bahwa… kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu menginginkan kematiannya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa pemuda yang telah menempati posisi khusus dalam hatinya itu menginginkan nyawanya.

"Jadi siapa, Sasuke?" Naruto berseru lagi. Ia memang tak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang, tapi dengan begini ia yakin pemuda itu bisa mendengar pertanyaannya, "Siapa ayahmu?" Dan kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?! Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sang Namikaze berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan bibirnya untuk mengucap tanya ini.

Hening sejenak. Hanya angin laut saja yang terus menerpa, tapi tak mampu memecah keheningan yang ada. Pemuda bermata onyx itupun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Uchiha Fugaku," ucapnya pendek. Tak ada seruan ataupun suara keras yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan seberapa besarnya dendam yang mengalir lewat dua kata itu. Pada saat bersamaan, dua kata itu pula yang membangkitkan sebuah ingatan dari otaknya. Membuat mata birunya melebar. Juga menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak lebih pelan.

…Uchiha?

Ia seakan tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Perlu kuulangi?" tanya Sasuke, kini dengan suara yang menghentak, ia melanjutkan tanpa aba-aba apapun dari sang Kitsune, "Aku putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Polisi yang dibunuh ayahmu sembilan tahun lalu."

Naruto membisu sejenak.

Ia lalu berhenti bersandar. Ia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya berlindung. Tiada lagi bayang-bayang yang menutupi, sinar putih rembulan yang samar segera jatuh ke tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang ini terus mengacungkan pistol pada pemuda yang lainnya sembari menatap tajam.

"Jadi kau," ucapnya dingin, "yang berhasil lari pembantaian sembilan tahun lalu?"

"Hn," balas pemuda berkemeja merah dan berjas hitam itu tanpa gentar. Pemuda ini ikut meninggalkan sisi mobil itu, berdiri sambil mengarahkan moncong FN FNP-45-nya pada Naruto. Ia melanjutkan dengan penuh sarkasme, "Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Namikaze-sama."

Mata biru langit bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx. Kontras.  
Hanya satu saja yang membuat mata mereka begitu mirip… sinar kemarahan dan dendam.

"Ayahmu membunuh ayahku," ujar Naruto dingin. Hanya mencoba mengingatkan bagaimana keadaan orang tua mereka di masa lalu.

"Ayahmu juga membunuh ayahku, Kitsune!" balas Sasuke segera. Amarah benar-benar menguasai suaranya. Bukan hanya suaranya, tapi juga hatinya, otaknya, tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Membalaskan dendam ayahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat, semakin mendekat pada mobil hitam miliknya. Tetapi posisi pistol hitam kesayangannya itu tetap tak berubah, terus mengarah pada jantung sang Uchiha.

"Membalaskan dendam seluruh keluargaku!" ralat Sasuke segera, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat dengan gesit dan menendang tangan kanan sang Kitsune.

Pistol semi otomatis milik pemuda pirang itu jatuh tanpa ampun ke atas lantai semen yang kasar ini. Namun Sasuke belum bisa lengah. Api dendam di mata sang Kitsune belum padam oleh rasa takut. Benar saja, tak sampai tiga detik setelah pistolnya jatuh, Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan keras ke perut sang Uchiha.

Cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Tapi Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan otot-otot perutnya yang sakit karena terkena bogem mentah Naruto. Ia menarik tangan kanan yang memukulnya itu dan mengait kaki sang Kitsune hingga pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto tak terjatuh, tapi ia tersandar dengan keras ke sisi kanan mobil hitamnya. Punggungnya menghantam logam hitam sekaligus kaca jendela pintu belakang mobil yang tertutup itu tanpa ampun.  
Tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke, dan kakinya juga dikunci oleh pemuda yang sama.  
Kini pistol berkaliber 9x19mm Parabellum itupun mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku, Kitsune?!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, "Kenapa?!"

"Ayahmu membunuh ayahku, Uchiha!!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras.

"Apa kau lupa, hah?! Ayahmu juga membunuh ayahku!! Lalu apa kesalahan keluargaku padamu?!" seru pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi. Moncong pistolnya menekan leher sang Kitsune dengan keras, bagaikan pisau yang ingin segera menembus kepala Naruto,  
"Apa kesalahan keluargaku padamu?!! Apa ibuku yang menembak mati ayahmu?! Memangnya aniki yang menarik nyawa ayahmu?!! Memangnya aku yang menekan pelatuk dan membunuh ayahmu di tempat ini?! Ayahmu membunuh ayahku juga!! Kau tidak sadari itu?!!"

Naruto diam terhenyak.

Bukan karena pistol di leher yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.  
Bukan karena tatapan tajam penuh dendam dari mata onyx yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti di depan matanya.  
Bukan hanya karena seruan tajam yang menusuk hati dari Sasuke.  
Tapi juga karena keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.  
Tak hanya sebutir ataupun dua butir, kini ada air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata onyx itu. Membasahi pipi putihnya. Melengkapi tatapan tajam dan bekunya dengan sebuah sinar luka. Cerminan luka mendalam yang terus basah dan berdarah di dalam jiwa pemuda itu.

Naruto sungguh tak mampu berkata-kata.  
Ia memejamkan mata birunya dengan tak nyaman, tak mampu melihat pemandangan menyayat ini lebih lama.  
Ia tak pernah tahu… ia tak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah keputusan yang diambilnya dalam emosi yang labil telah melukai hati seseorang sedalam ini. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa perintahnya hari itu telah membuat luka dan dendam pada seseorang hingga seperti ini. Terlebih, seseorang itu… seseorang itu justru orang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya saat ini.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Kini mata biru itu tak lagi dilengkapi dengan amarah. Tapi di sana juga tak ada rasa takut. Sama sekali tak ada. Setitikpun tidak.

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke," ucapnya perlahan.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terpana.

"Bunuh aku," ulangnya sambil menatap tepat pada kedua mata onyx hitam Sasuke, "tembak aku sekarang, kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas." Bunuh aku sekarang, kalau itu bisa mengurangi sedikit dendam di hatimu. Kalau itu bisa mengeringkan lukamu. Bunuh saja aku.

Sasuke memegang pistol hitamnya dengan lebih erat. Sang Kitsune sendiri kembali memejamkan matanya.  
Sang Uchiha terakhir mencoba mencari sedikit saja rasa takut pada kematian ataupun penyesalan serupa di wajah itu. Tapi tak berhasil. Ia sadar, Naruto benar-benar rela dibunuh olehnya sekarang.

Apa perlunya…  
Apa perlunya membunuh seseorang yang sudah menyesali perbuatannya sendiri?  
Apa perlunya membunuh seseorang yang telah rela untuk dibunuh?  
Apa perlunya membunuh seseorang… seseorang yang bahkan telah mengambil hatimu?

Sasuke terpaku.

Ia baru sadar. Semua dari dirinya telah terambil...

Keluarganya.  
Kakaknya.  
Orang tuanya.  
Rumahnya.  
Sekolahnya.  
Cita-citanya.  
Kehidupannya.  
Kebebasannya.  
Kebahagiaannya.  
…tubuhnya.

Dan kini… hatinya.

Jika Naruto mati membawa hatinya, apa yang akan tersisa?  
Hanya tubuh dengan jiwa. Jiwa yang kosong tanpa apa-apa.

Apakah ini yang diinginkannya?  
Tidak. Bukan ini. Bukan ini.  
Ia memang ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada siapapun yang telah membunuh keluarga Uchiha.  
Tapi untuk apa… untuk kepuasannya bukan?  
Sekarang… apakah ia masih bisa puas jika ia membunuh Naruto?  
Apakah ia masih bisa puas jika berhasil mencabut nyawa pemuda ini?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa. Tidak ada lagi kepuasan di sana.

Seharusnya, seharusnya ia akan lebih bahagia. Ia akan lebih bahagia jika bisa membalaskan dendam pada pembunuh keluarganya dan melanjutkan hidup dengan sang Kitsune. Berpura-pura seakan tak pernah ada masalah antara Kyuubi dan Uchiha.  
Tapi yang harus ia bunuh kini adalah Kitsune… bagaimana caranya, bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidup dengan sang Kitsune jika ia telah mati?

Jangan bodoh, Sasuke, jangan bodoh.  
Jika ia tak mati, tentu ia bisa hidup dengannya.  
Tapi jika Naruto tak mati… ia akan terus terjerat dengan Kyuubi. Ia akan terus terjerat dengan Kyuubi dan mungkin akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi orang. Mungkin juga akan membuat lebih banyak 'Uchiha terakhir'...  
Tidak, ia tidak mau itu. Berarti, hanya ada satu cara…

Sasuke lalu menurunkan senjatanya.

Sang Kitsune yang bisa merasakan ketiadaan mulut pistol di lehernya lagi mulai membuka mata. Menatap pada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha membalas tatapan itu tanpa ragu. Sinar kemarahan berangsur-angsur hilang dari kedua bola mata onyx hitam itu.

"Akan kubiarkan kau hidup," kata Sasuke, menarik sedikit rasa kejut pada mata biru itu. Namun Sasuke tak peduli, ia melanjutkan, "Kau boleh tetap hidup, tapi tinggalkan Kyuubi… tinggalkan Kyuubi dan kota ini," katanya perlahan, "…pergilah bersamaku."

Naruto membisu sejenak.  
Hanya sejenak.  
Setelahnya, pelan namun pasti, ia mengangguk.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Gomennasai, karena chap kemarin kepanjangan, banyak kawan yang mau review lewat HP jadi nggak bisa.  
Mudah-mudahan sekarang udah bisa… =)  
BTW, soal hiatus… saya benci hiatus.  
Dan saya nggak mau menyatakan diri dalam keadaan hiatus.

(curhat colongan, dilewatin aja…)  
Tapi ini memang tahun terberat selama 18 tahun kehidupan saya… TT__TT  
Ayah-bunda bakal break, dan nggak sampai dua bulan lagi saya bakal pindah ikut bunda.  
Saya juga musti siap-siap untuk UMPTN.  
Jadi, sekali lagi, SAYA NGGAK HIATUS, hanya saja update-nya akan lebih lama dari biasanya.  
Untuk yang udah memberi request fic dan challenge juga… sabar, ya…

GOMENNASAI, MINNA-SAN…  
m(_ _)m

I'll try my best, I swear.

.

.

Review, if you don't mind…


	8. Name

**Author's Note:**  
MEREKA GAK KAWIN LARI!!! XD Tapi mungkin mendekati itu sih~ XP  
Nyahaha… gomen telat… lama banget update-nya ya? Maaf… m(_ _)m

Oya, makasih buat semua yang mendukung Megu! Nyahaha, semangat Megu jadi berapi-api! Megu nggak akan hiatus! Apapun yang terjadi, Megu nggak akan hiatus! *lebay mode ON* …mungkin kecuali Megu mati… *grin*  
Menulis merupakan hidupku!!! Hidup kawan juga 'kan?? XD

BTW, kanji yang tertulis di gerbang Konoha itu apaan ya? Artinya apa? Trus, ngapain ada kanji aneh gitu?? –dilempar- Serius nanya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto… *sigh*  
Kapan Naruto jadi punya saya??  
Setidaknya untuk WtTRW ini aja~ -disiram tinta sama Kishimoto-sensei-

* * *

Seperti biasa, angin memberi salam manis kepada sang Namikaze. Mengayunkan rambut pirangnya, menyentuh wajahnya yang berwarna tan, mengelus tiga tanda horisontal di pipinya. Bedanya, ini bukan angin di kotanya. Bukan pula angin yang biasa ia temui saat ia tengah berada di dalam mobil Aston Martin-nya.

Pemuda yang umurnya beranjak menuju 19 tahun itu tengah berada dalam sebuah kereta. Kereta Shinkansen berwarna putih yang entah bergerak menuju ke mana. Hanya satu yang ia tahu, kereta ini bergerak menuju ke Utara, entah ke daerah apa. Bukan saja Sasuke terus diam dan tidak mau memberi tahu ataupun memperlihatkan tiket kereta mereka pada sang Kitsune, pemuda itu bahkan tak membiarkannya mengintip peta yang tertera di stasiun kereta. Bertanya pada orang lain? Bisa saja, tapi Naruto tak begitu tertarik untuk melakukannya. Bukan ia tak mau, hanya saja sedikit banyak ia berpikir… jika ia bertanya pada orang lain kemana sesungguhnya mereka pergi, itu sama saja ia tak mempercayai Sasuke. Dan jika ia memang tak percaya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu, sedari awal ia tidak usah ikut saja… Tapi, Naruto telah memilih untuk ikut bukan? Dalam kata lain, ia harus percaya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang tadinya memandang ke luar jendela, menatap semua tempat yang terlewati begitu cepat oleh kereta ini, kembali menatap pada teman seperjalanannya. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang ada tepat di hadapannya, di bangku yang sejajar dengannya. Sementara bangku di sebelah mereka masing-masing telah kosong. Memang sudah beberapa kali terisi oleh penumpang lain, namun kini sedang tidak ditempati. Kedua mata onyx hitam Sasuke tengah tertutup rapat… ia sedang tertidur. Bahkan sejak mereka menaiki kereta, pemuda itu terus tertidur. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana sosok pemuda insomnia yang mengaku sering dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruknya itu?

Kedua mata biru langit ini tidak kunjung berganti arah, tetap menatap pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempatnya… ah, pulas? Tidak juga. Naruto baru melihat sendiri, sesekali pemuda itu berganti posisi, mungkin mencari posisi yang enak bagi kepalanya untuk meneruskan tidurnya itu. Sayang, posisi itu tidak kunjung didapatnya. Wajar, tidur di kereta memang bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang bagus. Kecuali mereka memesan tiket kereta eksklusif dengan tempat tidur di dalam gerbongnya. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa. Dengan kekayaan Naruto sebagai pemilik Kyuubi sekaligus Rasengan Co. mereka bahkan bisa memakai pesawat pribadi untuk bisa sampai ke tujuan. Meskipun begitu, tidak saja Sasuke melarang Naruto membawa harta apapun selain baju dan perlengkapannya, ia juga terus berusaha menyembunyikan tempat tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Dan lagi, sejalan dengan pikiran Naruto, Sasuke hanya memesan tiket standar dari kereta tujuan mereka ini.

Melihat tidur Sasuke yang agak terganggu karena posisi tidak menyenangkan itu, sang Kitsune mengambil inisiatif. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berpindah tempat duduk ke bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Narutopun menarik wajah Sasuke hingga kepala pemuda itu bersandar di bahu kanannya. Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke tersadar atau tidak karena ulahnya itu… tapi ia juga tak peduli. Yang ia rasa, Sasuke sempat menghembuskan napas panjang, tapi tetap tertidur dalam posisi tersandar di bahunya itu. Yah, bangun atau tidak, yang penting pemuda itu tak menolak.

Kini Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri… kembali teringat akan sebuah tanya yang terus menggema dalam kepalanya sejak ia berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Kenapa semudah itu ia setuju untuk pergi bersama Sasuke?  
Dan yang lebih penting… kenapa Sasuke tidak membunuhnya dan malah mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi?

* * *

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 8_  
"_**Name"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri sambil memegang pegangan tas travelnya. Kepalanya mengadah, mata birunya menelusuri satu persatu kata yang tertulis di atas papan.

"…Konoha?" Naruto bertanya hampir tanpa nada, bukan kepada orang lain, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Memastikan ia tidak salah membaca papan kayu yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Tetapi sang mantan sekretaris sementara itu menyahut datar,  
"Hn."

Itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu paham ia memang tidak salah baca.

Setelah melalui perjalanan beberapa jam dengan Shinkansen, perjalanan mereka belum berakhir. Mereka menaiki kereta lain selama satu jam, juga meneruskan perjalanan dengan bus selama satu setengah jam. Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah terminal… terminal tanpa nama yang dikelilingi dengan ladang dan pepohonan. Terminal kecil yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan, "Selamat Datang Ke Desa Konoha."

Nama desa ini tak pernah ia dengar, itu berarti desa ini terlepas dari daerah teritorial Kyuubi. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Naruto tahu pasti desa ini terletak amat jauh dari kota asalnya. Lebih tepat lagi, amat sangat jauh. Dan yang membuatnya lebih buruk, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana Desa Konoha ini terletak… yah, kalaupun tahu, memangnya dia mau kemana? Toh Naruto datang ke sini tanpa niat untuk melarikan diri.

Sasuke mulai melangkah, membawa serta barangnya, sebuah tas travel sedang berwarna hitam dengan roller di bawahnya. Narutopun turut serta sambil menyeret tas travel yang modelnya agak mirip dengan Sasuke—hanya saja dengan ukuran yang agak lebih besar, ditambah dengan bis berwarna oranye yang membuat tas itu sedikit lebih berwarna.

Mereka meninggalkan terminal, berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang menuju ke Desa Konoha, jalan kecil yang tertutupi aspal seadanya tanpa terotoar. Tetapi mereka tidak melulu menyusuri jalan itu. Sebelum sampai ke lingkungan desa yang dibatasi dengan dinding tinggi dan gerbang besar dengan huruf kanji di masing-masing pintunya, Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk berbelok dan menyusuri jalan setapak lain. Setelah melewati jalan menanjak yang dikelilingi pepohonan itu, dua orang ini pun sampai ke tujuan: sebuah rumah a la Jepang yang dikelilingi oleh tembok. Sebuah rumah yang ukurannya mungkin hanya setengah dari Kediaman Namikaze, tapi memang bisa terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran dua orang pemuda.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Naruto tanpa ragu melemparkan pertanyaan ketiganya untuk hari ini pada Sasuke. Ya, memang yang ketiga, kalau pertanyaan tentang kemana mereka akan pergi yang diacuhkan itu ikut dihitung, ditambah dengan 'Konoha…?' tadi yang seharusnya bukanlah pertanyaan.

Kaki jenjang pemuda pirang itu terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki areal rumah itu. Ia terpaksa bertanya karena tak mendapati papan nama di tembok depannya. Dan kalau tidak bertanya, bisa-bisa ia tak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sudah seharian ini mereka berdua tak banyak saling melemparkan kata. Bukan Naruto tak mau, tapi sedikit banyak ia jadi terdiam karena tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada pemuda itu. Toh selama ini mereka memang jarang berbicara selain untuk urusan pekerjaan. Meski untuk urusan pribadi, bisa dibilang Sasukelah orang yang paling sering berbicara dengannya setelah Kakashi.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa saja pada Naruto… sayangnya 'biasa saja'-nya sang Uchiha untuk ukuran seorang Namikaze Naruto memang terlampau 'sunyi'... Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tidak saja harus melalui beberapa jam bersama—tapi mungkin berpuluh-puluh jam selanjutnya. Tidak mungkin kesunyian terus mengekori mereka 'kan? Setidaknya Sasuke harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto… termasuk yang ini.

"Rumah kakekku," jawab Sasuke, "Uchiha Madara."

Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya dan membuka pintu depan rumah itu. Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya juga hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi, tapi tentu ia heran… Rumah sebesar ini tak terkunci?

Sasuke berniat mengambil tasnya lagi dan masuk, namun ia malah mendapati pemuda itu diam menatapnya. Seperti biasa, ia tahu bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran mantan atasannya itu.

"Kakekku orang yang dihormati di desa ini, jadi sepeninggal dia, orang-orang desa terus menjaga dan membersihkan tempat ini," jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti. Tidak butuh lebih banyak waktu lagi bagi otak pandainya itu untuk mengerti. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Agak berbeda dengan kediaman Namikaze yang berlantaikan kayu mahoni, semua lantai rumah ini beralaskan tatami. Mereka pun melepaskan alas kaki dan meninggalkan pintu depan.

"Ada beberapa kamar di rumah ini, pilih saja yang kau suka," ujar Sasuke pada pemuda pirang bermata biru yang ada di belakangnya, keduanya masih terus membawa barang bawaan masing-masing. Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menapak pelan di atas tatami, melewati Sasuke yang diam berdiri. Dalam hati, pemuda itu sedang memutuskan kemana ia akan melangkah. Naruto lalu berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tersimpan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini," katanya, hampir datar. Setidaknya nada yang ia gunakan tidak sedatar yang biasa ia gunakan.

Sasuke yang tadinya berniat masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan, berhenti. Ia menoleh pada sang Kitsune.  
"Selain karena ini tempat pertama yang terlintas di otakku semalam…," balas Sasuke menatap tepat ke matanya, "…tempat ini juga tidak punya ATM, jadi kartu-kartu kreditmu tidak akan berguna di sini."

Meski tak ia tunjukkan, sedikit banyak Naruto terkejut. Sasuke tahu ia masih membawa kartu-kartu ATM itu meski telah dilarang. Sasuke tahu.  
Masalahnya, bagaimana ia tahu? Apa pemuda itu terus saja mengintainya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia sudah memastikan pintunya terkunci saat ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Selain untuk menyembunyikan ini dari Sasuke, tak satupun anggota Kyuubi boleh tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi meninggalkan kota itu. Pulang dengan mobil rusak saja sudah cukup mengundang kecurigaan—mengingat Sasuke ternyata mengerahkan anggota lain hanya untuk mengatur Markas Selatan yang memang porak-poranda. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke dan apa rencananya untuk sang Kitsune.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, pemuda bermata biru ini akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi.

"…aku baru tahu kau orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil membelakangi Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju anak tangga, berniat naik ke lantai dua dan mencari kamar yang tepat untuknya.

Meski begitu, Naruto masih sempat mendengar Sasuke membalas dari arah belakangnya,  
"Aku juga begitu, Kitsune."

Mendengar ini, sang pemuda pirang hanya bisa mendengus kesal tanpa membalas apa-apa. Bukan 'hanya bisa', tapi 'hanya mau'. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyulut pertengkaran dengan Sasuke. Bukan. Tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Sambil berjalan di tatami yang melapisi lantai dua, sempat terlintas di otaknya penyesalan karena ia terlanjur mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk bersama pemuda itu. Tapi toh hanya terlintas. Dan jangankan penyesalan, ia bahkan belum betul-betul tahu apa alasannya pergi bersama sang Uchiha terakhir itu.

Naruto membuka pintu salah satu kamar, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tepat seperti kata Sasuke, kamar ini bersih, hampir tanpa debu. Sebuah single bed siap pakai ada di sisi kiri ruangan itu, hampir bersentuhan dengan temboknya. Ada beberapa perabotan lain seperti lemari kosong dan meja kecil yang ada di sisi ranjang. Rumah ini besar, ada banyak kamar, tapi tak begitu banyak barang… setidaknya begitu penilaian sang Namikaze. Mungkin pengaruh rumah ini yang sudah lama tak ditinggali, atau apalah. Meski tak pernah mencari tahu ataupun bertanya, ia juga tahu keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga sembarangan. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengatakannya bukan? Uchiha Madara adalah orang yang dihormati di desa ini. Sang Kitsune yakin, Uchiha yang lainnya juga pasti begitu. Dan, sekedar tambahan, Kyuubi-lah yang mengakhiri sejarah keluarga hebat itu. Ya, Kyuubi tidak saja menghabisi keluarga Sasuke, tapi juga Uchiha-Uchiha lain yang ada di seluruh negeri. Madara masuk pengecualian karena ia memang telah meninggal sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi.

Kejam bukan? Ya, jadi ia tak akan heran kalau Sasuke membencinya.

…membencinya. Betapa menyakitkannya kata itu. Tapi Naruto tak mampu protes. Itulah buah atas perintahnya. Itulah hasil atas kebodohannya di masa yang lalu. Bahkan, tidak jadi terbunuh di tangan sang Uchiha itu saja menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan besar yang terus saja berulang di otaknya. Ini memang pertanyaan yang sulit untuk terjawab olehnya sendiri…

Kenapa Sasuke tidak membunuhku?  
Kenapa ia malah mengajakku pergi ke tempat ini?  
Dan kenapa… kenapa semudah itu aku setuju?

Mungkin, hanya pertanyaan terakhirlah yang bisa ia jawab sendiri. Namun, 'bisa' menjawab atau 'mampu' menjawab kini tidak lagi menjadi hal yang sama. Ia tahu jawabannya, tapi tak semudah itu ia mengakuinya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyalakan lampu, hari masih sore. Pemuda itupun berjalan hingga ke sisi kamar, dan membuka jendela kamar itu. Membiarkan cahaya mentari yang hangat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bersih itu. Ia bersandar di sisi jendela yang lebar itu dan memandang ke bawah, mendapati pemandangan desa berdampingan dengan hutan hijau. Rumah ini memang terletak di luar desa, dengan posisi lebih tinggi dari desa itu. Tak heran ia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini... pemandangan alam yang seindah ini.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir… sudah lama ia tidak berlibur. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berlibur. Jadi, apa salahnya menikmati apa yang disuguhkan untuknya sambil menunggu langkah pemuda bermata onyx itu setelah ini?

Yap, mungkin ini memang waktunya untuk bersantai.

* * *

Naruto meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun ke lantai satu. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya—setidaknya bertanya tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Hebi yang ia musnahkan tiga minggu lalu itu. Meski ia sudah mulai bisa menebak, tetap saja ia harus memastikan. Namun, saat ia sampai ke lantai satu, Naruto malah mendapati pemuda itu tengah memakai sepatunya di ruang teras. Bersiap untuk keluar rumah, entah kemana.

"Aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jelas Sasuke segera setelah ia mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya, "Kau ikut?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengenakan sepatunya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke desa, tepatnya sampai bagian pasar Desa Konoha itu. Berjalan sambil terus dilihati oleh banyak orang bukanlah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto. Menjadi pemimpin tertinggi Rasengan Co. di umur yang amat belia ini mengundang decak kagum sekaligus keheranan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karenanya, setiap kali ia menghadiri urusan bisnis yang melibatkan banyak orang atau bahkan pesta yang diadakan oleh partner bisnisnya, Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi berjalan di tengah pasar yang ramai dan dilihati seperti ini? Ah, ini pengalaman yang jauh berbeda.

Pemuda pirang ini mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke… muncul lagi satu hal baru untuk ia tanyakan pada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Uang apa yang kau pakai untuk membiayai kita?" tanya Naruto, hanya menatap Sasuke sejenak saat bertanya, selebihnya memandang pada jalanan ramai yang mereka tapaki.

"…setelah Hebi kau hancurkan, semua uang mereka jadi milikku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak melotot… melotot, entah karena kejut atau marah sekaligus.

"Kenapa begitu, Sasuke? Kau melarangku menggunakan uang Kyuubi sementara kau sendiri memakai uang Hebi."  
Sedikit banyak nada emosi mulai tercampur di dalam kalimatnya.

"Setidaknya aku memakai uang hasil kerja kerasku di Hebi, Kitsune," balas Sasuke dingin tanpa menatap ke wajah Naruto. 'Hasil kerja keras'?

"Lalu pekerjaanku di Kyuubi dan Rasengan kau sebut apa?" sindir Naruto sengit, bukan hanya kesal karena pembicaraan mereka, juga kesal karena Sasuke yang terus saja memanggilnya 'Kitsune'. Memangnya tak ada nama panggilan lain yang lebih baik? Naruto sendiri hanya sekali memanggil Sasuke sebagai Uchiha, itupun saat ia terbawa emosi. Sekarang ia memanggil pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya… ia memang sudah terlanjur terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya itu.

"Tak ada gunanya aku membawamu jauh dari Kyuubi kalau kau tetap menggunakan uangmu dari sana," ujar Sasuke dingin, tanpa menatap padanya, "Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang tunai yang kau bawa tadi pagi, kubiarkan di bagasi mobil yang kita tinggal di stasiun. Kau juga tidak kenal tempat ini sama sekali, jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa mencari bank atau semacamnya semudah itu."

Naruto terdiam lagi… ia tak menyangka pemuda ini bisa sejauh itu membaca pikirannya. Terlebih, ia malah baru sadar uang tunainya sudah tidak ada saat Sasuke memberitahunya sekarang. Yah, dia memang belum sempat membongkar barangnya, jadi belum tahu bagaimana keadaan barang-barangnya saat ini. Intinya, kenapa bisa semudah ini ia 'kalah' pada Sasuke?

"…brengsek," umpat Naruto pada akhirnya, tetap dengan nada datar namun tak luput dari kekesalan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek. Hanya membuat tingkat kekesalan dalam diri Naruto naik beberapa anak tangga lagi. Hah, pergi kemana sekretarisnya yang 'manis' dan patuh itu?

Pemuda pirang ini tak menghentikan langkahnya, terus berjalan di sisi Sasuke. Padahal kalau mau mengikuti emosi, ia akan langsung pulang saat ini juga. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa meredakan kekesalannya hanyalah sesekali menatap toko-toko yang ada di sisi jalanan mereka. Naruto tak ambil peduli, ia belum pernah berbelanja. Jadi ia tak peduli itu toko apa saja… seharusnya. Seharusnya. Karena nyatanya, matanya tiba-tiba saja terpaku pada papan reklame salah satu bangunan yang terletak beberapa meter di depan mereka—Ichiraku… Ramen.

Ya, Ichiraku Ramen.

Mau tidak mau Naruto jadi semakin terdiam…

Ramen… sudah berapa lama ia tak makan ramen? Entahlah, sembilan tahun mungkin? Sejak dulu Jiraiya, juga pengasuhnya Umino Iruka, memang sangat sering membelikannya ramen… Kadang, itu terjadi hanya untuk membuatnya terbujuk untuk belajar bersama Kakashi. Naruto kecil memang bukan anak yang patuh. Ia lebih suka memanjat pohon seharian atau malah sembunyi di bawah meja makan mereka yang memang berukuran besar, hanya untuk melarikan diri dari pelajaran-pelajaran killer Kakashi. Ia pikir, memangnya anak delapan tahun mana lagi yang diharuskan mempelajari Ekonomi, Manajemen, Bahasa Inggris dan Politik—yang setingkat dengan anak SMA—sekaligus? Itu baru segelintir pelajaran teorinya, ditambah lagi dengan latihan tembak dan memanah yang diajarkan beberapa kali seminggu. Kalau mau jujur, Naruto memang lebih suka praktek ketimbang teori. Beruntung, Iruka selalu siap membantu Kakashi dengan menyodorkan ramen pada anak pirang itu setiap hari. Ramen dari Jiraiya tak lagi datang sejak tanggal 11 Oktober, sehari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Dan Iruka… agaknya tidak mungkin terus mengharapkan adanya makanan itu dari seseorang yang tewas di hari yang sama dengan ayahnya. Ya, seperti itulah ramen bagi Naruto. Makanan sederhana, yang bahkan mungkin bagi orang lain merupakan makanan sampah, tapi merupakan makanan kesukaan sekaligus penuh kenangan baginya.

Nampaknya, ada satu orang yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang Namikaze saat ini. Jelas, sedari tadi diam-diam ia terus melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Mungkin sedikit khawatir mantan atasannya itu benar-benar sedang marah. Siapa sangka eskspresi berikutnya yang ia dapati adalah ekspresi kesedihan? Terlebih, eskpresi itu malah keluarkan saat sang Namikaze menatap sebuah stand ramen. Ramen. Ada satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya saat teringat kata itu.

"…_Kemana perginya anak rubah-ku yang sangat suka makan ramen itu?"_

Sebuah konklusi muncul di otaknya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke datar. Bukan, bukan sekedar 'lapar'. Ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Sedikit banyak ia tahu. Tapi tetap saja untuk memancingnya ke arah sana harus ada basa-basi terlebih dahulu 'kan?

Naruto agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini, ia segera menjawab,  
"Ti-"

"Aku lapar."

Straight to the point? Nope. Sang Uchiha juga tidak lapar. Tapi inilah cara yang diambilnya untuk bisa menarik Naruto bersamanya. Sang Uchiha langsung melangkah menuju bangunan dengan tulisan Ichiraku Ramen itu. Sementara orang yang sangat ingin ditraktirnya itu malah hanya berdiri terpaku, sedang mencerna apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Jangan berdiri di situ, Nar-" ia terhenti dan segera mengoreksi sendiri, "Kitsune."

Naruto tak langsung membalas. 'Nar-'? Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

…ah, apakah itu yang membuat Sasuke terus memanggilnya Kitsune? Tentu akan terasa aneh jika pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu terus memanggilnya Namikaze-sama, atau Namikaze-san. Mengingat saat ini mereka sudah meninggalkan posisi mereka masing-masing. Naruto bukan lagi pemimpin Kyuubi ataupun Rasengan di hadapan Sasuke sekarang. Sasukepun begitu, bukan lagi sang penuntut balas terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha. Setidaknya itulah perjanjian tak tertulis dan tak terucap mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemuda di belakangnya. Agaknya sedikit salah tingkah karena telah kelepasan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Jelas, ia tak mungkin menunjukkan ketegangannya itu. Dari luar, ia tetap saja sang Uchiha dengan topeng stoic-nya. Tapi jangan remehkan sang Kitsune… kebersamaan mereka selama hampir sebulan ini cukuplah sudah baginya untuk mengerti apa yang ada di balik topeng stoic menyebalkan itu.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti sang Uchiha, tepat selangkah di belakangnya.

"Naruto," ucapnya pelan, menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek itu menatap pada Naruto. Mata onyx hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru pemuda pirang ini.

Naruto melanjutkan,  
"Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Selama beberapa detik, sang Uchiha terdiam.

Tapi setelah ia bisa mencerna dan memahami kalimat pemuda di sampingnya itu, iapun membalas,

"Hn."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-

* * *

**_

_**Review, if you don't mind!  
**_


	9. Smile

**Author's Note:**  
Maaf lama… maaf, maaf, maaf. Selama beberapa hari mood Megu untuk menulis fic sama sekali hilang. Sumpah. Megu membaca sebuah catatan yang berisi PUJIAN terhadap shounen ai, dan itu membuat Megu pundung selama beberapa hari. Megu tahu shounen ai memang tidak diterima begitu saja oleh sebagian besar orang, tapi Megu baru tahu shounen ai sebegitu dibencinya sama banyak orang… TT__TT

So, please… Untuk siapapun yang sedang membaca sekarang, kalau anda tidak suka, dan tidak bisa menerima sesuatu yang disebut shounen ai (bukan yaoi, SHOUNEN AI) tolong, jangan membaca fic saya. Pergi dan tinggalkan halaman ini. Jangan membaca terus belakangan malah mengejek, merendahkan, dan menghina apa yang kami sukai ini. Kalaupun tetap memaksa dan ingin menghina juga, jangan menghina di 'tempat umum', dimana kami para Fujoshi masih bisa membacanya. PLEASE. TT___TT

Mengertilah arti kata "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ" itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Naruto… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Keadaan di satu-satunya pasar Desa Konoha hari ini, sebenarnya sama saja dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan orang-orang sudah mulai meninggalkan pasar ini. Selain waktu-waktu tertentu, tempat ini memang tak akan ramai lagi ketika malam menjelang. Mungkin itu karena pagi-pagi sekali orang-orang sudah harus berkutat dengan urusan jual beli. Tetapi ada yang berbeda hari ini, yakni dua orang pemuda yang berjalan berdampingan di tengah pasar. Seorang berambut hitam, dengan mata yang berwarna sama, memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Sedang yang satunya lagi berambut pirang, memiliki mata sebiru langit dan mengenakan kemeja putih gading berlapis sweater biru tua dan celana hitam. Bukan saja wajah mereka yang begitu asing untuk orang-orang desa Konoha ini, mereka juga tampak begitu 'berkilauan' di mata para gadis di sana. Tentu, mereka berdua dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian di tempat ini.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran si pemuda berambut hitam yang terus saja memasang topeng stoic-nya itu. Sebaliknya, sedikit banyak kita malah bisa membaca hal-hal di kepala si pemuda berambut pirang itu. Entah karena dia merasa tak butuh, karena merasa bisa tentram di tempat seperti ini, atau karena penyebab lain yang tak diketahuinya—ia tak mampu memasang topeng tanpa ekspresinya sekarang. Kalau tadi ia bertanya-tanya kemana sosok sekretarisnya yang manis itu, sekarang ia malah keheranan akan dirinya sendiri… kemana sosok Kitsune yang dingin, misterius, tanpa ekspresi dan kejam itu? Pemuda pirang ini tak bisa menolak untuk tidak mengangguk saat sesekali dirinya disapa oleh para pedagang yang menawarkan dagangan mereka. Okelah dia menolak tawaran mereka untuk membeli sesuatu, tapi ia selalu saja mengangguk pelan saat terkena senyuman hangat yang dilemparkan oleh para pria dan wanita berumur yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang itu. Ah, mungkin ini karena senyuman Ichiraku-san, pria dengan umur berkepala empat pemilik kedai ramen yang mereka singgahi tadi. Pemuda ini menyesal karena ia sama sekali ragu untuk membalas semua senyuman pria ramah itu, sekalipun hanya untuk mengangguk kecil. Alhasil, beginilah dia sekarang, tak bisa tidak mempedulikan semua senyuman yang didapatkannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di ujung pasar saat mendengar suara yang mengejutkan—gabungan antara seruan dan panggilan sekaligus.

"YO, KAWAN MASA MUDAKU!!!"

Naruto maupun Sasuke berhenti melangkah—bukan karena tertarik pada seruan itu, tapi mau tidak mau harus berhenti karena sang penyeru tiba-tiba saja memotong jalan mereka dan kini berhenti di depan mereka. Tepat di hadapan mereka ada seorang pemuda berambut bob hitam berkilau dengan jumpsuit hijau tua norak, dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan gigi kinclong yang berbaris indah di dalamnya—sampai-sampai kita seolah bisa mendengar suara 'ting!' keluar dari sana saat melihatnya tersenyum. Seakan rambut, gigi, dan jumpsuit itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat aneh, pemuda itu mengenakan perban putih yang melapisi tungkai hingga batas jari-jarinya, ditambah lagi dengan pose aneh yang… uh, tak bisa digambarkan.

"Kau ingat aku?!" tanyanya, lebih tepat lagi, serunya dengan mata hitam bulat yang berkilau dan terarah pada sang Uchiha.

Ini ikut memancing sang pemuda berambut pirang untuk menatap sang pemuda berkemeja putih. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengangguk. Biarpun hanya bertemu sekali, itupun lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, orang bodoh mana yang tak bisa ingat si norak satu ini?

"YEAH! Kudengar kau datang kemari untuk berlibur, Sasuke! Dan aku disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk mendata kalian!" seru pemuda dengan rambut bob dan mata bulat itu sambil mengacungkan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah pena dengan tangan kirinya, tentu dengan rasa bangga yang meluap-luap.

"Mendata?" Sasuke membeo segera. Memang sejak kapan berlibur ke desa terkucil kakeknya saja perlu didata?

"Iya, kawan!" seru pemuda itu tanpa lupa memperlihatkan deretan gigi kinclongnya itu pada Naruto maupun Sasuke, "Sejak Tsunade jadi kepala desa yang baru, desa ini jadi jauh lebih baik! Sungguh semangat masa muda yang luarrr biasa!!!"

"Hn."

"TENANG! Yang aku perlukan nama dan tanggal lahir kalian saja!!" balas pemuda itu lagi. Ia lalu menatap pada si pirang di sebelah Sasuke dan berkata, "Hei kawan! Langsung saja, aku Rock Lee, siapa namamu?! Akan segera kucatat dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku!!" Tangan kanan Lee tersodor pada pemuda itu, menanti untuk bersalaman.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap tangan itu sejenak. Sedang Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terdiam, juga tanpa kata-kata. Ia menelan ludah. Baru teringat… bukan, ini memang baru terpikir olehnya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Namikaze Naruto?

Ya, Namikaze Naruto. Siapa yang tak kenal dia di Jepang? Pemuda jenius yang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi Rasengan Corporation, dan mungkin… orang yang sedang dicari-cari oleh para anak buahnya di Kyuubi sekarang. Naruto memang tak meninggalkan pesan yang berbunyi 'Jangan cari aku' seperti bocah yang sedang melarikan diri dari rumahnya. Sasuke pikir, Kyuubi akan hancur atau setidaknya melemah dengan sendirinya tanpa keberadaan sang Kitsune maupun si Copy Cat Nin yang telah mati. Tanpa. Itulah kata kuncinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau… bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyuubi tak mati atau bubar, melainkan malah mencari sang otak Rubah Merah itu ke seluruh Jepang? Sekali Naruto memberitahu nama aslinya, semua orang akan tahu bahwa sang Namikaze ada di desa terpencil ini—termasuk para anggota Kyuubi.

Entah kenapa, pemuda yang mengenakan sweater biru tua ini menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Mata biru dan mata hitam mereka bertemu pandang. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi cukup untuk membuat semua kekhawatiran yang sedang Sasuke rasakan itu terbaca oleh sang Kitsune. Ia mungkin tak langsung mengerti pada detik itu, tapi setidaknya Naruto paham kekhawatiran si pemuda yang berambut hitam. Naruto lalu kembali menatap pada pemuda dengan rambut bob di depannya, pandangannya tertuju pada cengiran lebar yang pemuda itu lemparkan pada dirinya tanpa lelah.

Narutopun menyambut tangan berbalut perban itu,  
"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah berwarna karamelnya, "salam kenal."

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 9_

"_**Smile"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Malam telah tiba. Langit dipenuhi bintang yang bersinar indah, tak terganggu oleh kabut maupun awan. Di dalam dapur modern dari sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri di sisi wastafel. Tangannya yang putih dengan jemari lincah itu sedang mencuci buah-buah dan sayuran yang dibelinya sore tadi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah kompor gas sedang menyala dengan panci berisi makanan di atasnya. Ya, saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan teman serumahnya.

Meski mata dan tangannya terus tertuju pada wortel yang sedang dicucinya, otak pemuda itu malah hampir tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Ada satu pikiran, tepatnya sebuah gambar, yang terus saja tertera di otaknya. Kejadian tadi sore dengan Lee. Saat Naruto mengatakan namanya ditambah dengan marga ibunya. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya, melainkan… senyuman. Naruto yang tersenyum. Ah, betapa indah senyum yang tertera di wajah berwarna tan itu. Sayang sekali ia hanya bisa melihat sekilas, itupun dari samping saja. Rasanya ia rela berganti tempat dengan si pemuda hiperaktif berjumpsuit hijau itu meski hanya untuk beberapa detik. Rasa iri menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dialah yang hampir sebulan terus berada di sisi sang Namikaze. Dialah yang berhari-hari ada di dekat pemuda pirang itu, tapi pemuda itu… tak pernah tersenyum padanya. Mengapa si Rock Lee yang aneh malah mendapat senyuman itu dalam waktu beberapa menit saja sejak pertemuan pertama mereka? Kadang Tuhan memang kejam. Padahal senyuman itu… senyuman Naruto itu, tak pernah ia sangka bisa sebegitu indahnya.

Sasuke membuang air ke wastafel sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Kenapa ia sampai sebegini cemburunya hanya karena sebuah senyuman? Naruto memang selalu membawa sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan celemek hitam inipun mengangkat mangkuk besar berwarna hijau muda yang berisi wortel-wortel bersih itu dari wastafel, siap untuk mengiris-iris para wortel dan menggabungkannya dalam panci berisi kaldu yang telah mendidih menanti korban. Saat itulah, tak sengaja perutnya bersentuhan dengan sisi wastafel, yang memang memiliki tinggi sejajar dengan posisi perutnya saat itu. Rasa sakit segera menjalar ke tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Pemuda inipun melepaskan mangkuk itu dan berjalan perlahan mencari tempat bersandar demi menahan sakit. Ia pun duduk di kursi meja makan yang memang berada di ruangan ini. Sasuke memegang perutnya yang terselubung kemeja dan celemek itu sambil tertunduk tanpa kata-kata. Tak ada rintihan, tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa sakit yang dalam. Yah, biar bagaimanapun itu baru terjadi semalam. Tidak mungkin memar bisa langsung sembuh hanya dalam sehari bukan? Dan biar mau ditahan bagaimanapun, sakit tetap saja sakit, apalagi kalau-

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini mengangkat wajahnya ke asal suara, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda lain dengan perawakan yang amat berbeda dengannya sedang berdiri di pintu masuk dapur—memandang khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, tangannya otomatis melepaskan diri dari otot perutnya itu. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau bagian tubuhnya yang terkena bogem mentah Naruto kemarin masih saja memar sampai sekarang? Setidaknya tak akan ia katakan pada orang yang telah memukulnya itu.

"Bohong," bantah Naruto segera. Mata birunya sudah sempat melihat tempat tangan putih pucat itu tadi, dan pemandangan itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih gading tanpa sweater birunya inipun berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke malah berdiri dan kembali ke arah wastafel, berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

"Kubilang aku tidak ap-" kalimatnya keburu terpotong saat ia merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik oleh orang itu. Naruto segera berjalan dengan menarik Sasuke di sisinya. Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut berjalan karena tangan kiri yang tidak juga Naruto lepaskan itu.

Sasuke berniat menegur Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya,  
"Hei-" tapi lagi-lagi dipotong,

"Dimana kotak P3K?" tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan dan sejenak berbalik menatapnya—dengan tatapan perintah sang Kitsune.

"Aku tidak-" Sasuke masih terus berusaha membalas meski ragu menyelimuti wajah maupun dirinya.

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang semakin rendah, tepat saat mereka sampai ke pintu kamar Sasuke—tanpa kata-kata lebih memberinya perintah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu sementara ia pergi mencari kotak obat.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada pemuda pirang itu dan melepaskan tangannya, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya—seperti yang Naruto inginkan. Tapi belum juga Naruto sempat melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, pemuda pirang ini disambut dengan daun pintu berwarna cokelat yang terbanting keras di hadapannya.

"HEI!" tanpa sadar Naruto berseru.

"Kau diam saja di situ, Dobe," balas Sasuke dingin dari balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Dob—Teme! Jangan memanggilku dobe!" balas Naruto sengit sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan kiri dan berusaha membuka kenopnya dengan tangan kanan. Hah, darimana kemana dia tiba-tiba saja dipanggil pecundang?

"Kubilang diam, ya, diam!" pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas lagi dari dalam.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti bergerak. Bibirnyapun begitu. Diam. Hanya tangan kirinya saja yang masih menyentuh kayu datar berwarna cokelat itu. Ia bergerak perlahan tanpa suara. Diletakkannya keningnya di pintu Sasuke dengan mata biru yang memandang jauh, memandang jauh ke dalam otaknya sendiri.

Bagaimana—bagaimana ia bisa diam kalau tahu orang itu tengah terluka karenanya? Ah, sebuah memar saja sudah membuatnya sekhawatir dan semenyesal ini. Bagaimana kalau… kalau tadi malam ada pelurunya yang berhasil menembus tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu? Bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja ia benar-benar membuat Sasuke terbunuh? Entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menarik kembali Naruto keluar dari dunia pikirnya. Di depannya, Sasuke tak lagi mengenakan celemek, berdiri dengan kemeja putihnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah mengoleskan obat," lapor Sasuke, "sekarang aku bisa masak lagi 'kan?" tanyanya sinis… sebenarnya sih bukan bertanya.

Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya, tapi keburu disela,  
"Apa aku harus mengoleskan krimnya di pipimu dulu baru kau percaya?"

Pemuda pirang ini tak menjawab. Sang pemuda stoic pun kembali melangkah di atas tatami, memakai celemek hitamnya lagi sambil menyusuri koridor, berniat melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya. Semoga saja kaldu di pancinya belum kering.

Saat ia sampai ke wortel-wortelnya, barulah ia sadar, pemuda pirang itu terus mengikutinya—dan sekarang berada di sebelahnya, berdiri di depan kompor dan panci kaldunya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Membantumu," balas pemuda bermata biru langit itu pendek sambil berusaha melakukan sesuatu… sebatas berusaha, karena tangannya segera ditepis oleh pemuda yang satu.

"Aku tidak mau dibantu oleh orang yang bahkan belum pernah memegang panci seumur hidupnya!" seru Sasuke pada Naruto. Begini-begini ia sudah pernah latihan khusus dengan Kabuto untuk memasak—entah dengan tujuan apa. Sungguh, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke sadar bahwa latihan aneh itu ada gunanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdiri di sini menunggumu selesai," balas Naruto keras kepala.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu gerakku, KITSUNE," ancam Sasuke. Cih, panggilan itu lagi!

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu, UCHIHA," balas Naruto dingin.

Uchiha Death Glare™ versus Namikaze Death Glare™ dimulai…

…tapi tak lama. Sasuke seharusnya tahu bahwa tatapan mematikannya itu tak 'kan berpengaruh pada sang Kitsune. Biar bagaimanapun yang ia lawan pastilah orang yang telah melihat tatapan macam itu ratusan kali dalam hidupnya. Ia lalu berhenti sambil membuang napas panjang dan kembali menatap pada wortelnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil mengambil pisau. Yang seperti ini seharusnya hanya luka kecil untuk seorang pemimpin kelompok paling kejam di Jepang, bukan?

"Sungguh?" balas Naruto sangsi.

"Aku tidak-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini karena sebuah tangan yang menarik dagunya, menarik wajahnya untuk kembali mengarah pada pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah tangan berwarna tan yang menariknya untuk mempertemukan kedua pasang mata mereka lagi.

Naruto kembali bertanya, detik ini hanya dengan tatapan dari mata birunya. Sasuke paham benar, ia butuh kepastian. Pemuda inipun tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua bola mata itu dan berkata lagi,

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"…hm, baguslah," balas Naruto pendek, lengkap dengan sesuatu.... Sesuatu yang bahkan mampu membuat sang Uchiha terakhir sukses terpaku… sebuah senyum lega di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

* * *

...maaf pendek...! m(_ _)m

_**Review Reply...**_

**My Beloved Teme:** Baca lagi, Teme… Kalau masih ngantuk jangan dipaksa. Maksud Dobe: Saskay si sekretaris manis itu.  
**Nazuki Kyouru:** Bukan hanya 'itu' yang banyak, 'ini' juga… T^T Gomen, Megu nggak punya beta, Megu juga jarang baca novel, jadi kosakata Megu terbatas! DX Rin 11 oktober? Naru 10… Megu 13!! Ada juga Nadh 15! Ayo, para libra, daftar sama Megu!! XD *gaje mode ON*  
**Kaniesha:** Little by little, Nee… sedikit demi sedikit, pokoknya Naru bakal berubah jadi dirinya sendiri karena Sasu! XD Ficnya ditungguuu! *peyuk*  
**Nadh:** Nggak pa-pa, nggak pa-pa… Megu malah sempat nggak baca Marriage tempo hari! T~T Ho'oh, NaruSasu… pokoknya NaruSasu.  
**.vongola ai. :** Udah kerasa fluff-nya belum?? X3  
**NakamaLuna:** A… 'a' dengan…? *penasaran abis sama huruf gaje di gerbang Konoha* -digetok Akihito- _**Ito:**_Salah sendiri nggak nyari!—Megu: Mogimanalagi? Kompi belum konek… belum sempat ke warnet! TT3TT  
**Charlotte C. Lamperouge:** Yak, tak kubiarkan ia diam lebih lama~ *ditembak*  
**ShazaNamiKazeNaMystica:** Salah, Naru yang bakal ngapa-ngapain Sasu… =D *dibunuh* Kau kakak yang tak bertanggung jawab! XP  
**ambudaff:** *mata berkaca-kaca* Kalo dipuji Megu gak tahu mo ngomong apa… _**Ito:**_Flame aja ambu-DUH! *digetok Megu*  
**kakaichi:** Ho'oh, ada mistypo… Panjang? Yup… Megu nggak akan membiarkan fic ini berakhir dalam 10 chap saja… *evil grin*  
**Sana Uchimaki:** *menganga* A-a-ada yang bisa menerjemahkan review ini untuk saya? *dilempar* NYUWAAA! Megu mah bukan orang Sunda!! TToTT Tapi, sebagai sesama Fujoshi Megu mencoba menerka… maksud Sana, Sana lebih suka SasuNaru 'kan? Terus, biarpun NaruSasu, nggak pa-pa, yang penting mereka berdua… YOSH! Megu juga gitu!! (ternyata saya lebih ngerti bahasa sesama Fujoshi ketimbang Sunda…) *digetok*  
**Mikazuki Chizuka:** Soal NaruSasunya… emang begonya Megu yang nggak bisa menunjukkan siapa sesungguhnya seme di sini… T_T Sabar… nanti toh terbukti juga. *ngelirik SasUKE sambil menyeringai* -ditembak-  
**Kencana:** Yup, Naruto 'toh bisa marah juga~! Pelan tapi pasti, Naru~!  
**Vika Akayuki:** Iya, Megu memang belum bisa lepas dari typo… gomen. m(_ _)m  
**Naomi Misaki:** THANKS! Ini apdetannya! Tunggu yang berikut ya! X3  
**kawaiihikariii:** Kalau yang Megu bayangkan sih, setting WtTRW ini di Jepang yang asli, tapi dengan beberapa daerah dari canon yang tersebar di Jepang. Digabung gitu! =)  
**Mendy. d'LovelyLucifer: **Threesome? Males. Akatsuki? Ogah. XP *dirajam*  
**HakAr4 S1n:** Ini apdetannya, say… =)  
**Sefa-sama:** AN? Trus AN itu artinya apa?? O_o Akatsuki disimpan!  
**Yamashita Kumiko:** Nyahaha, kawin lari aja susah apalagi kawin jongkok! *digetok*  
**Shia Ryuka:** Gak pa-pa! Mudah-mudahan semuanya lulus ya! _ Nyehehe, ide yang bagus~ 'Selamat datang'? Oooh…  
**Kakaknya si Neko:** GYA! NANTI MEGU GANTI! TT^TT Sip! Megu bakal tetap semangat!!  
**FrozenMaiden. DarkHour:** Sasuke tahu karena kontak batin… =D *ditembak* Yang lain ditunggu… Itu sih… Megu 'kan nanya Frei mau yang mana duluan buat diupdate… Malah bilang terserah… TT3TT

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading, minna-san!  
I am really appreciate it! X)  
Review, kalau tidak keberatan… =)**


	10. Forgive

**Author's Note:**  
Telatkah diriku Frei?? TT^TT

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Bulan separuh itu bersinar terang. Di desa Konoha, tak terdapat neon-neon kota yang senggak dan menantang cahayanya. Angin berhembus pelan, sungguh pelan. Tetapi dengan rendahnya suhu udara malam seperti ini, para angin telah cukup ganas untuk membuat seseorang kedinginan.

Seorang pemuda merapatkan jaket berbahan jeans berwarna biru tua miliknya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna sama ini berjalan pelan menyusuri rerumputan, sebuah ladang yang berbatasan tepat dengan 'Hutan Terlarang' Desa Konoha. Sejak kecil, setiap kali berlibur ke desa kakeknya, Sasuke selalu diperingati untuk tidak mendekati hutan itu. Entah untuk alasan apa, orang-orang dewasa bahkan menyebut hutan itu dengan nama Hutan Terlarang… Sasuke kecil, maupun Sasuke sekarang, bertanya-tanya apa alasan dari nama panggilan itu… Karena sejak dulu ia selalu berpikir, pastilah selalu ada alasan dibalik sesuatu. Termasuk nama aneh untuk sebuah hutan sekalipun. Mungkin, tak lama lagi… Sasuke akan tahu apa alasannya.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah di atas rumput, meski tak menjejak. Ia semakin dekat dengan batas antara ladang dan hutan tersebut. Sang Uchiha terakhir sedang mencari seseorang, seseorang yang sedari tadi entah berada di mana… pemuda bermata biru jernih dan berambut keemasan… Ya, sang Kitsune. Dia tak bisa menemukan Naruto di rumah kakeknya. Dan entah kenapa… mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat ia mendapati pemuda itu sedang memandang bulan dari halaman rumahnya, Sasuke yakin… pemuda itu ada di suatu tempat di desa ini. Tempat yang sepi—mengingat sang Kitsune tak begitu suka keramaian, juga tempat yang luas… dimana ia bisa melihat benda langit malam itu bersinar dengan jelas.

Benar saja.

Sasuke mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, tepat di ujung hutan yang ia tuju. Sang Namikaze mengenakan jaket hitam polosnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam jaket tersebut. Mata birunya yang indah itu tengah memandang ke langit, tepat pada sang rembulan.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

Nampaknya sebelum dipanggilpun pemuda itu telah menyadari kedatangan pemuda yang satu. Ia hanya menoleh dengan pelan. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya… sedikit mengecewakan sang Uchiha, mengingat ia memang sangat menyukai senyuman pemuda itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto datar. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menatap tajam pada pemuda yang satu.

Sasuke terhenyak dengan tubuh gemetar. Tatapan tajam ini, bukan sekedar tatapan a la Kitsune… Tatapan ini persis dengan saat sang pemuda dengan kulit berwarna tan itu memerintahkannya untuk menyiapkan Kyuubi menghancurkan Akatsuki.

Apa maksudnya tatapan ini? Ia tak suka… ia sama sekali tak suka tatapan tajam penuh dendam sang Kitsune itu… bukan sekedar tak suka, ia bahkan ketakutan saat melihatnya, terlebih ditatap langsung oleh tatapan yang dimaksud…

Apa?

Kenapa?

Mengapa ia ditatap seperti itu?

Dengan kedua mata onyxnya, dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu berdiri. Naruto terus menatap kepadanya… dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke memang mengharapkan senyuman Naruto… selalu ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Tetapi senyuman ini sama sekali berbeda dengan senyuman yang pernah dilihatnya, diharapkannya. Senyuman ini… senyuman ini masih dilengkapi dengan tatapan penuh amarah itu. Dan senyuman ini… seakan meruntuhkan semua pertahanan batin Sasuke. Merenggutnya dalam kegelapan iblis. Menariknya untuk terjatuh dalam lubang gelap yang mereka sebut ketakutan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengikutimu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bahkan tak mampu untuk menggeleng. Ia tak tahu… dan ia tak mau tahu. Sejujurnya ia takut. Ia takut pemuda berambut pirang itu mengikutinya hanya karena kasihan, hanya karena simpati, bukan karena keinginan hatinya sendiri… Dan, yang paling ia takutkan adalah pemuda itu…

"Aku mengikutimu hanya untuk membunuhmu."

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar dalam kejut. Kalimat itu… kalimat itu yang paling ia takutkan keluar dari mulut sang Kitsune. Tapi kenapa…

"Semua keluarga Uchiha harus mati."

Pemuda berambut hitam ini terjatuh. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban jiwanya. Ia berlutut tepat di hadapan sang Kitsune.

Sang Kitsune mengeluarkan tangannya dari jaketnya… mengacungkan pistol Heckler Koch USP-nya tepat ke dahi Sasuke. Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia berkata,

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke…"

* * *

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 10_

_**"Forgive"**___

_**

* * *

  
**_

"SASUKE!!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan sang pemuda dari mimpi buruknya. Mata onyxnya terbuka lebar, mata itu basah. Layaknya malam-malam sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kitsune, ia menangis dalam tidur… sama sekali tanpa sadar. Kamarnya gelap, ia hampir tak dapat melihat apa-apa… tapi tentu ia masih bisa melihat pemuda yang telah membangunkannya itu… Naruto.

Mata biru langit Naruto terarah tepat ke wajahnya, tepat ke matanya. Mendapati air mata yang tak henti keluar dari sana meski sang pemilik telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati ketakutan yang amat sangat terpancar dari kedua bola mata beriris hitam itu. Mendapati luka mendalam tertoreh di sana. Serta mendapati mata itu… balas mengarah padanya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini lebih lembut ketimbang tadi. Ia tak lagi perlu membangunkan pemuda berambut hitam itu dari mimpi buruknya. Tapi dari mata mereka yang bertemu, ia juga sadar… pemuda ini… pemuda berambut hitam ini masih amat labil… sangat labil. Tak ada topeng stoic di wajahnya. Tak ada wajah tanpa ekspresi di sana. Karena itulah, saat ini sang pemuda pirang bisa membacanya dengan sangat jelas… semuanya. Tangisannya. Ketakutannya. Lukanya. Dan ini semua menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Naruto mungkin hampir tak sadar, tangan kirinya yang ia pakai untuk membangunkan Sasuke tadi kini tengah menjadi tempat pemuda itu bergantung. Tempat Sasuke menggantungkan dunia nyatanya, membuatnya menyadari mana sesungguhnya yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang telah terbangun saat ini. Tangan kiri itu tengah digenggam erat oleh sang Uchiha, sangat erat, mungkin sampai terasa sakit. Tapi Naruto tak menyadari itu. Ia terlalu terfokus pada mata Sasuke saat ini. Mata yang menceritakan segala perasaannya saat ini, segala efek dari mimpi buruknya beberapa menit lalu.

Naruto tahu… Karena namanya yang terucap oleh pemuda itu dalam tidurnya, Naruto akhirnya tahu, dialah penyebab mimpi-mimpi buruk Sasuke. Ia baru sadar, sebenarnya dialah sang pembuat cerita menyeramkan dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Dialah yang merangkai semua adegan demi adegan mengerikan di dalam otak pemuda itu.

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan… ketimbang menyakiti orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu berulang-ulang kali?

Sasuke berniat membuka mulutnya, tapi belum satu katapun bisa terucap, bibirnya telah ditutupi oleh sesuatu… kedua bibir Naruto. Naruto… mengecup bibirnya.

Mata onyx melebar dalam kejut. Pegangannya di tangan Naruto semakin erat. Bukan karena takut—atau mungkin memang karena takut… takut bahwa kecupan ini pun salah satu bagian dari mimpinya. Tapi ia sadar, bibir hangat itu… telapak tangan kekar yang menyentuh pipi dan lengannya ini… ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi.

Meski tak mampu membalas, Sasuke membiarkan bibirnya terus disentuh oleh bibir hangat Naruto. Tak sedikitpun ia ingin menghentikan ciuman ini—meski mungkin bagi beberapa orang, sentuhan lembut kedua bibir ini belum pantas di sebut ciuman. Naruto memang hanya menyentuhnya, tidak berusaha untuk mengganggu bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, ataupun memperdalam ciuman itu. Hanya sebuah sentuhan… sentuhan lembut dari bibir Naruto, yang bisa mengalirkan semua kata-kata hati pemuda pirang itu. Kata hati yang belum mampu diucapkannya detik ini. Sang Uchiha mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan lebih banyak lagi air mata keluar dari sana. Entah kenapa, air matanya belum bisa untuk dihentikan. Belum sudi untuk mengering dari sana.

Ciuman itu tak lama, bahkan kalau mau jujur, terasa amat cepat. Entah karena Sasuke yang memang belum sadar benar… ataukah memang hatinya yang menginginkan ciuman itu untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi? Sasuke tak tahu. Yang pasti, setelah kedua bibir mereka terlepas, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memegang lengan kirinya erat. Dilepaskannya telapak tangan itu dari sana… hanya untuk menggenggamnya dengan lebih erat. Naruto mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan kanan mereka, sementara tangan kirinya sendiri ikut menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke… erat. Sangat erat. Seakan Sasuke akan pergi jauh. Seakan Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Seakan Sasuke… tak akan lagi ada di sisinya. Namun tak sedikitpun Sasuke merasakan sakit… bukan sakit, hanya kehangatanlah yang bisa dirasakannya saat ini.

Kedua mata biru itu tak memandang pada Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tertunduk. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut hitam ini berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk. Selain mencoba membuat otaknya lebih sadar lagi, ia juga ingin melihat langsung ekspresi pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tapi Naruto tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya genggaman tangannya saja, yang disentuhkannya di keningnya. Hanya tangan kanan Sasuke yang bisa menyentuh langsung dahi Naruto. Dari tangan itu… dari kedua tangan mereka yang bersatu erat, Sasuke bisa merasakannya… merasakan tangan Naruto yang bergetar. Entah mengapa, tanpa perlu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto saat ini.

"…maaf," kata pemuda pirang itu lirih, sangat lirih. Sampai-sampai Sasuke sendiri hampir tak mampu mendengarnya. Kalau saja mata onyx hitam yang terus basah oleh air mata ini tak memandang ke wajah Naruto, tak mendapati gerakan bibirnya, mungkin ia tak akan tahu Naruto mengucap kata itu.

…maaf?

Naruto lalu membuang napas panjang. Kemudian ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang. Saat itulah, Sasuke mendapati sesuatu yang terpancar di mata biru itu. Sesungguhnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapatkan pandangan semacam itu dari mata biru Naruto. Agaknya tatapan Naruto sekarang mirip dengan detik-detik saat sang Kitsune baru saja mendapatkan berita tentang kematian Kakashi, mirip dengan saat Naruto berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke dan memberi perintah. Tatapan itu persis dengan tatapan yang keluar dari matanya beberapa detik sebelum tatapannya berubah kembali menjadi tatapan tajam penuh dendam sang Kitsune. Ini… tatapan terluka… tatapan penyesalan. Dan mungkin, tatapan yang menyiratkan marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, kemurkaan terhadap kelemahan Naruto sendiri. Tatapan ini, adalah tatapan yang bahkan hampir tak mampu Sasuke jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan kini, tatapan itu tengah terarah padanya…

Naruto kembali menggerakkan bibirnya, hanya untuk mengucapkan dua kata…

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah mengucap kata itu, pemuda pirang ini kembali menutup kedua matanya. Rasanya tak mampu menatap pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya.

Akhirnya… akhirnya ia mampu mengucapkan kedua kata itu. Kedua kata yang sangat ingin dikeluarkannya sejak detik dimana ia mendengar Sasuke adalah anak itu… sang Uchiha terakhir.

Naruto tidak mungkin tidak tahu ada seorang anak lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha yang berhasil melarikan diri hari itu. Ia tahu ada seorang bocah lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun yang tidak mati hari itu… Tertinggal, sendirian. Ia tahu… tapi tak mau tahu. Dengan angkuhnya ia berpikir, bocah itu harus bersyukur masih bisa hidup setelah terancam akan terbunuh oleh Kyuubi. Tapi di satu sudut hatinya yang terdalam—sudut hati yang harus ia musnahkan jika ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin Kyuubi yang benar-benar kuat, di sudut hati yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian dari semua orang itu… ia sadar, ia telah menghancurkan seseorang. Dia telah menghancurkan seseorang lebih dari membunuhnya. Naruto sekalipun masih kanak-kanak saat itu… tentu ia bisa membayangkan, tentu ia bisa mengimajinasikan… bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau tak punya keluarga lagi? Bagaimana kalau dalam beberapa jam saja semuanya terrenggut darimu? Semuanya. Keluargamu. Orang tuamu. Kakakmu. Tempat tinggalmu. Kebahagiaanmu. Kebebasanmu. Semuanya, kecuali jiwamu. Jiwa yang bahkan begitu sulit untuk kau jaga sendiri, dan terancam hilang kapan saja.

Bukankah… bukankah lebih baik kalau saat itu ia ikut terbunuh ketimbang terus hidup dalam kesendirian? Dalam kesepian? Dalam ketiadaan? Dan dalam kehancuran? Bukankah lebih baik mati saat itu?

Naruto sadar, sangat sadar, ia telah menghancurkan seseorang. Ia telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang, bertingkat-tingkat di atas membunuh seseorang itu. Jauh lebih baik membunuhnya, ketimbang menghancurkannya seperti ini.

Tapi Naruto tak pernah membayangkan… tak sekalipun ia pernah membayangkan, orang itu akan terus hidup… dan datang ke hadapannya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya orang itu akan bertahan hidup dengan niat membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya orang itu masih hidup… dan akan mengambil hatinya. Tak pernah… tidak pernah sekalipun.

Ia tahu… kata maaf tak akan cukup. Ia tahu.

Karena itu, ia belum pernah mampu mengucapkannya… sampai beberapa detik lalu.

Masih terus digenggamnya erat kedua tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ditariknya genggaman erat itu untuk bertemu dengan kedua bibirnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Sasuke tanpa kata-kata. Ia sudah tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya air mata saja yang mulai membendung di pelupuk mata birunya saat ini. Sungguh… kalau saja ia tahu ia akan menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya sampai seperti itu… ia rela mati bersama ayahnya. Ia rela mati dan terkubur bersama ayahnya jauh sebelum ia memimpin Kyuubi. Jauh sebelum ia mengeluarkan perintah laknat itu.

Terus ia kecup punggung tangan itu. Mengalirkan kata-kata maaf yang tak mampu keluar dari bibirnya kepada Sasuke. Maaf demi maaf terus ia ucapkan dalam bisunya.

Kini air mata Sasuke telah berhenti mengalir. Entah keajaiban macam apa yang dikeluarkan oleh dua kata Naruto tadi dalam tubuhnya. Hampir ia tak mampu berucap… tapi ia tahu, kalau ia tak mengatakan sesuatu Naruto tak akan berhenti menyesali semuanya. Naruto tak akan berhenti meminta maaf padanya.

Ditariknya tangan itu dari bibir Naruto.

Selama beberapa detik pemuda dengan kulit berwarna tan itu terhenyak, takut Sasuke tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan punggung tangannya. Mengecupnya. Mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih, dengan kedua mata onyx yang tertutup rapat.

Napas Naruto bagai tercekat. Tak pernah ia sangka Sasuke akan melakukan itu padanya. Bukan kecupan lembut itu. Melainkan sesuatu yang tak diucapkannya, tapi teralir lewat satu kecupan lembut itu.

Maaf.

Sasuke memaafkannya.

"…berjanjilah," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu lirih, dengan mata yang masih terus tertutup, tak mampu memandang pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia genggam erat tangan pemuda pirang itu dan melanjutkan pelan, "berjanjilah… kau tidak akan kembali pada Kyuubi, dan," ia terhenti lagi, mengumpulkan keberanian hatinya dan meneruskan, "…terus berada di sisiku."

Entah malam yang dingin ataukah adegan yang baru saja terjadi ini yang membuat Naruto hampir tak mampu berpikir. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk memahami arti dari kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Tapi segera setelah pemuda bermata biru ini mengerti, diucapkannya kata-kata ini,  
"…aku bersumpah."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Hiks, gagal atau tidak yang penting jadi dah. Megu gak butuh pulsa Frei, yang penting jangan dikasih challenge babak kedua lagi... *pundung di bawah meja*

Gomen, Megu gak sempat membalas review kawan... BTW, Megu cuma mo tanya... chapter berikut bagusnya ada lemon atau tidak?

Kalau ya, kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?

Bukan bermaksud plin-plan, (walau Megu memang plin plan) cuma, Megu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk pembaca... kebahagiaan reader, kebahagiaan Megu juga! XD

.

.

**Review, if you don't mind.  
**


	11. Vestige

**Author's Note:**  
MAAF!!! Maaf telat updatenya!! m(__,__)m

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Vestige: Jejak/tanda. Au' ah, gelap. XP *geplaked*

* * *

Janji.

Satu kata sederhana, namun sangat sakral bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Janji yang tak ditepati sama saja dengan kebohongan besar. Sasuke benci orang yang memberi janji tetapi tidak menepatinya. Beberapa janji penting yang dilanggar oleh keluarganya sendiri telah cukup untuk membuatnya begitu. Ayahnya pernah sekali berjanji akan datang ke sekolah di hari orang tua, tetapi beliau melanggar janjinya… lebih parah lagi, Fugaku memang sama sekali lupa. Beliau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya… tapi yang mengherankan, pertemuan serupa yang diadakan di sekolah Itachi hampir selalu ia hadiri. Itachi sendiri juga pernah menjanjikan beberapa hal kepadanya… yang bisa Sasuke ingat persis hanyalah dua janji. Pertama, janji untuk menemaninya bermain. Janji pertama sangat jarang bisa ia tepati. Pernah beberapa kali Sasuke duduk berjam-jam di ayunan taman dekat rumah mereka tanpa membuahkan hasil. Bisa ditebak ia akan pulang hanya untuk mendapati kabar dari ibunya bahwa Itachi masih berada di sekolah atau tempat bimbingan belajarnya. Mengecewakan memang, tapi Sasuke tak mampu protes. Janji kedua yang ia ingat persis adalah janji yang diucapkan Itachi di hadapan makam ayah mereka. Lagi-lagi sebuah janji yang dipinta oleh Sasuke sendiri, tapi juga sebuah janji yang diiyakan Itachi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam—janji yang berisi bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya. Namun… janji itu juga tak mampu ia tepati.

Sejak itu, Sasuke tak pernah lagi berani meminta seseorang untuk berjanji kepadanya. Janji yang dilanggar sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Lagipula… sejak hari itu, pemuda ini belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk diserahinya sebuah janji. Sampai tadi, hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menemukan orang itu, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk memintanya berjanji.

Namun jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik saat ia mendengar kata itu…

Sumpah…?

Seumur hidupnya Sasuke hanya mengenal satu sumpah. Sumpah untuk membunuh dan menghabisi siapapun yang telah mengakhiri riwayat keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah sumpah penuh dendam yang tertancap begitu dalam di hatinya. Sebuah sumpah yang ia pegang selama bertahun-tahun dengan penuh kebencian. Sekaligus juga… sumpah yang kini tengah ia langgar sendiri.

Karenanya, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka… sesuatu yang disebut sumpah itu bisa menjadi hal yang begitu melegakan.

* * *

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 11  
__**"Vestige"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pagi tiba. Cahaya mentari menelusup masuk dari sela-sela lubang udara di bagian atas dinding ruangan. Wangi alam, bau embun yang menguap karena mentari, berbaur dengan udara pagi dan menyentuh hidung sang Uchiha. Pemuda inipun membuka mata. Mata onyx miliknya segera disambut dengan langit-langit rendah kamar yang ia tempati. Beberapa saat, ia mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan sinar mentari yang masuk dan menyinari kamar ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu… sesuatu yang hangat, berada tepat di sisinya—bahkan menindihnya. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, mendapati lengan berkulit kecokelatan membungkusnya dalam sebuah pelukan kuat… tangan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tidur tepat di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Ia hampir lupa pemuda itu tidur di kamarnya semalam.

Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dan duduk, tangan kirinya sendiri mencoba memindahkan dengan perlahan lengan dari orang yang memeluknya itu. Sayang sebenarnya—mengingat ia jarang sekali bisa mendapat pelukan dari seseorang. Tapi ia juga tahu, ia akan lebih bingung lagi harus bersikap bagaimana jika harus berhadapan dengan sang Kitsune yang telah bangun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apalagi… apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan semalam. Ya. Memalukan.

Apa-apaan itu? Bermimpi buruk tentangnya, lalu terus mengalirkan air mata tanpa bisa ia hentikan… dan bahkan, memohon orang ini untuk menjanjikan sesuatu seperti itu padanya. Rasa-rasanya… seolah semalam ia sedang mabuk, tak sadarkan diri. Meminta semua itu tanpa kehendaknya. Namun sebenarnya, Sasuke sadar benar, apa yang terjadi semalam… semuanya, memang atas dasar hatinya sendiri. Dan itu artinya… kini, topeng terakhirnya pun telah dibuka oleh sang Namikaze.

Sasuke membuang napas—karena apa yang ia pikirkan, juga karena lega melihat tidur pemuda pirang itu tak terganggu olehnya. Mata biru itu masih terus tertutup, napasnya masih teratur, bibirnya juga masih terkatup. Sasuke duduk terdiam di tepi ranjangnya itu. Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kali, ia terpaku pada wajah tidur sang Kitsune. Wajahnya sangat damai… bagaikan seorang anak yang tertidur nyaman dalam pelukan ibunya. Di lain sisi, wajah itu menunjukkan sisi-sisi ke—

Cukup. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. Kalau terus-terusan begini, entah kapan ia bisa lepas dari jeratan Naruto—setidaknya, lepas dari wajah itu untuk bangkit meninggalkan kamar dan mempersiapkan sarapan. Sasukepun berdiri, bergerak menuju pintu ruangan. Kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya ia buat untuk sarapan?

…ah, apa masih ada resep ramen di rumah ini?

* * *

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke dari sisi ranjang, mencoba membangunkan pemuda berambut keemasan itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto," panggilnya lagi.

Mata biru itu dikerjapkan sejenak—hanya untuk menutup kembali lebih lama.

"Narut—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, mencari panggilan lain yang mungkin bisa lebih mempan dari ini, "—Kitsune."

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto pendek, tetapi sembari menarik sebuah bantal menutupi kupingnya. Hah, ternyata kata itu juga tidak mempan untuk seekor rubah yang masih ingin tidur. Mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi mantan atasannya ini. Sembari menatap tajam pada pemuda yang terus saja menutup matanya itu, ia kembali memanggil…

"DOBE."

"Apa, TEME?" balas pemuda itu akhirnya, dengan kesal menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya dan berusaha bangkit untuk duduk.

"Ada tamu."

"…tamu?"

* * *

Sebuah handuk kecil digantungkan kembali ke tempatnya di sisi wastafel. Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Rambut pirang yang masih berantakan—dan memang biasanya berantakan, kecuali kalau dia dengan sengaja memakai wax atau semacamnya—lalu mata biru langitnya yang jernih, sedikit—kuulang, sedikit—bekas bantal di pipinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia tidur senyenyak ini? Ia hampir tak ingat… mungkin, mungkin saat pertama kali tidur bersama pemuda bermata onyx itu di kediaman Namikaze dulu. Tapi itupun tidak seperti ini. Bayangkan, sudah dibangunkanpun ia masih saja—ah, sudahlah. Ada orang yang menunggunya di depan. Siapapun itu, mudah-mudahan saja ia tak terlalu menyadari keberadaan cetakan bantal di pipi bertoreh lukanya.

Naruto mulai melangkah keluar ruangan. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya… siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya di desa terpencil seperti ini? Mudah-mudahan saja… bukan, sepertinya bukan Kyuubi. Belum. Mungkin bukan mereka. Polisi juga sama… untuk apa mengejarnya jauh-jauh ke sini tanpa bukti? Sungguh, Naruto berharap bukan kedua pihak itulah tamunya sekarang. Ia belum ingin terganggu dengan urusan mereka… ia masih ingin berada di sini. Naruto masih ingin berada di sini bersama Sasuke.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit, pemuda pirang ini sampai ke ruang yang berada di bagian depan rumah, ruang tamu. Segera setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Naruto disambut dengan tiga pasang mata yang menatap kepadanya. Sepasang mata onyx yang sangat dikenalnya—jangan tanya itu milik siapa—lalu dua pasang mata lain yang masih asing baginya. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat kemerahan dari seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk santai di sisi kiri kotatsu, dan sepasang lagi mata hitam dari wanita lain yang berambut hitam pendek, duduk di sebelah wanita pertama. Seulas senyum maklum terukir di wajah sang perempuan berambut hitam, namun sebaliknya, sebuah tatapan tajam yang lengkap dengan kerutan dahi terus dilemparkan perempuan yang rambut pirangnya diikat dua itu kepadanya.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa mereka—sekalipun ada sedikit rasa tidak asing yang muncul saat melihat wanita berambut pirang itu—tapi setidaknya mereka pasti bukan dari pihak kepolisian, apalagi Kyuubi. Ia lalu mendapati wanita pertama yang mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau lumut itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara itu, wanita kedua, yang berambut hitam, mulai berbicara tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Maaf kalau kedatangan kami mengganggu. Namaku Shizune, dan beliau,"—ia menunjuk sopan ke arah wanita yang sedang berdiri—"adalah Tsunade. Tsunade-hime ingin memastikan sesuat—"

Penjelasan Shizune keburu terpotong.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Tsunade-hime itu dengan cepat maju ke arah Naruto dengan dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pukulan berat—untungnya, tinju ini berhasil ditahan oleh sang Kitsune.

"…dasar anak nakal," ucap Tsunade di sisi kanan wajah Naruto, masih dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tak mengubah posisi kepalanya yang tegak ke arah depan, ia hanya menggerakkan kedua matanya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pendek, tak ragu untuk memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi begitu caramu memperlakukan keluargamu sendiri?" balas Tsunade dingin sembari menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, lalu menyentuhnya seakan sedang merasa sakit akibat gerakan pertahanan Naruto tadi.

Naruto sendiri terdiam—tidak, bukan dia saja, semua orang di ruangan beralas tatami ini, terkecuali Tsunade, terpaku karena kalimat barusan.

"…keluarga?" Sasuke bertanya, mewakili Naruto untuk mengeluarkan kata yang sedang bergema di otak pemuda pirang itu.

Tsunade tersenyum sinis, bukan ke arah Sasuke yang bertanya, tetapi ke arah Naruto. "Aku mantan istri kakeknya. Ibu kandung ayahnya, sekaligus juga ibu mertua dari ibunya. Kalau bukan keluarga, kau sebut itu apa?"

Sejenak Naruto tercengang. Lalu hanya beberapa detik kemudian, seakan ada seseorang yang telah menyalakan lampu di kepalanya, ia berkata setengah berseru,

"Nen—!"

Satu jitakan menyerang kepalanya—kali ini tak bisa ia hindari.

* * *

_**Di lain tempat…**_

Seorang pria muda berambut panjang mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia lalu menyusun kembali kertas-kertas yang tadinya berhamburan di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya terus memandang pada kertas kasus di tangannya, tapi tidak pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, ingin rasanya inspektur ini melepas semua kertas-kertas itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang lebih berarti ketimbang kasus membosankan macam pencurian di toko perhiasan ataupun pembunuhan di jalanan. Sesuatu yang berhubungan erat dengan dunia hitam, organisasi terbesar dunia bawah yang belum juga bisa tersentuh tangan-tangan hukum sejak sembilan tahun lalu. Sayang sekali, apa yang ia inginkan terasa begitu dekat sekaligus sangat jauh.

Ia punya firasat, firasat yang sangat diyakininya, bahwa pemimpin muda Rasengan Co. itu adalah orang yang berhubungan erat dengan Kyuubi. Begitu pula dengan sang kunci… orang terakhir yang tersisa dari keluarga Uchiha. Biasanya firasatnya ini terbukti benar… tapi sayangnya kali ini takdir belum mau membantunya. Belum ada bukti apapun yang bisa didapatkannya… bahkan gerakan anggota-anggota Kyuubi yang mereka mata-matai, bagaikan telah mati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ada apapun yang mereka lakukan lagi.

Tak lama, telepon berwarna hitam di atas mejanya berdering.

"Halo?"

_"Inspektur Hyuuga, ada isu aneh yang menyebar di dunia hitam…" _seseorang di seberang sana segera berkata. Ia tak perlu bertanya siapa gerangan yang tengah berbicara dengannya sekarang. Isi dari laporan ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam rasa penasaran yang muncul.

_"Tentang Kyuubi," _ucap bawahannya, _"Copy Cat Nin dipastikan telah mati dalam sebuah penyerangan, dan… Kitsune menghilang."_

"…menghilang?" Neji membeo.

_"Ya. Karenanya selama beberapa hari ini Kyuubi dikabarkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Itulah mengapa kita sama sekali tak mendapat jejak mereka."_

Sang inspektur terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau ia membuktikan sedikit saja firasatnya itu sekarang?

"…boleh kau periksa sesuatu untukku?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

_"Ya, inspektur?"_

"Beri aku kabar terakhir tentang Namikaze Naruto dari Rasengan Corporation."

_"Baik, tunggu sebentar."_

Dan telepon ditutup. Pria yang umurnya berkepala 2 ini menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa tenang jika harus berhubungan dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi, yang tanpa sadar telah menjadi obsesinya bertahun-tahun… sejak saat ia mengenal kata itu dari ayahnya, juga Uchiha Fugaku sahabat ayahnya… Organisasi yang menjadi kembali menjadi tujuan akhirnya menjadi polisi sejak ia tahu Kyuubi masih hidup, masih terus ada dan bertahan meski sang Uchiha telah berkorban—mati bersama pemimpin Kyuubi kala itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kemungkinan Kyuubi pula yang menghabisi keluarga Uchiha saat it—

Deringan telepon memotong pikiran Neji.

"Halo?"

_"Inspektur, Namikaze-san ternyata sudah beberapa hari tidak datang ke kantornya… kurang lebih hampir seminggu terakhir ini."_

"…terima kasih infonya."

Ia menutup telpon lagi.

Sejenak, pemuda berambut panjang ini terdiam, jari-jemarinya masih menggenggam erat gagang telepon hitam itu dengan penuh kekesalan. Saat mulutnya terbuka, hanya satu nama yang keluar bersama geraman amarahnya…

"…Kitsune."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

* * *

.

.

.

Ito: Pendek.

Megu: WAHAHAHA! BIAR!! *ditendang Ito*

Gomen, minna… TT3TT Mudah-mudahan chap depan bisa lebih panjang yo… BTW, Megu masih dikejar deadline 11.11 dari bu editor ini… Menurut WITA… T-tinggal 6 jam lagi… mudah-mudahan Lessonnya selesai! Doakan! Doakan nggak matlam juga!! *ngeglare PLN dengan sepenuh cinta*

OK… seperti biasa, Megu tahu Megu pasti punya banyak kekurangan… terlebih setelah lama nggak ngetik begini. Harap beritahu Megu kekurangan-kekurangannya lagi…

Last, GOMEN LEMONNYA MEGU BATALKAN. *ditendang beramai-ramai* Nyohohoho! Ditunda sampai waktu yang tepat pokoknya!!

-

**Review, if you don't mind! =)**


	12. Way

**Author's Note:**  
...telat sehari dari yang Megu katakan. Gomen... m(__,__)m

* * *

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi… bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Masih baik-baik saja sampai seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh. Lalu berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Delapan belas."

"Bagaimana kabar orang-orang di sana? Asuma, Kurenai? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"…entahlah."

"…kau masih memimpin Kyuubi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mata berwarna cokelat kemerahan wanita ini hanya mendapati si pemilik mata biru bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik rumah… tapi tetap diam.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Rasengan?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Dengan kedua matanya, ia mendapati cucunya mengambil cangkir teh dengan sikap yang amat tenang dan meminum teh dengan perlahan.

"…dimana Kakashi? Kenapa dia tak ada di sini?"

Cangkir teh diletakkan, meski kedua tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu masih menggenggam erat benda berwarna hijau tua itu. Bibir pemuda ini masih terus terkatup. Ia memandang kosong ke atas meja. Nampaknya pertanyaan inipun tidak akan dijawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

Masih sunyi. Dua orang lain di ruangan tamu sang Uchiha nampaknya tidak berani, atau mungkin malah tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri pembicaraan yang hampir satu arah ini. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya mengangkat wajah, balas menatap ke arah mata neneknya yang beriris kecokelatan, tapi masih belum membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Dan… kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" wanita ini memberi kode dengan melirik ke arah pemuda lain, pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka.

Balasan dari pertanyaan ini hanyalah cangkir teh yang kembali terangkat menuju bibir pemuda itu.

"Uugh, kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini anak bandel?!"

* * *

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 12**  
"Way"**_

_

* * *

  
_

Tsunade yang sudah cukup muak bertanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan ikut meminum tehnya. Tanpa mempedulikan kesunyian yang tercipta karena ketiadaan pertanyaan-pertanyaanya, kedua mata wanita ini terus mengarah kepada Naruto dengan pandangan kesal dan dahi berkerut. Tak pernah disangkanya ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Tapi yang lebih tak disangkanya lagi… adalah sikap yang Naruto tunjukan saat ini. Tsunade tidak pernah berpikir Naruto akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda seperti ini. Dari saat-saat yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, ia yakin Naruto nantinya menjadi pemuda ceria yang penuh semangat. Bukan, bukan menjadi pemuda yang bahkan enggan berbicara dengan orang lain seperti ini…

Wanita berambut pirang inipun meletakkan cangkir tehnya sambil membuang napas panjang. Rasanya sia-sia sekali dia sudah sempat berharap bisa melihat senyuman riang dari cucu satu-satunya itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Dunia hitam sudah membuatnya berubah. Ia bukan lagi anak bandel cerewet yang Jiraiya juluki anak rubah itu.

Keempat orang di ruangan ini terdiam cukup lama. Sang Kitsune maupun sang nenek sepertinya tidak lagi berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Pada akhirnya kesunyian di ruangan ini dipecahkan oleh orang yang tak disangka-sangka…

"Kapan terakhir anda bertemu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap Tsunade dengan wajah yang datar pula, namun tidak sedikitpun nada tak ramah terselip di suaranya, "Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tidak mengingat anda?"

Tsunade tak langsung menjawab, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun akhirnya ia berucap sambil balas menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, "Aku meninggalkan rumah itu saat dia berumur empat tahun. Wajar saja jika ia lupa padaku…" Sedikit nada sesal berbaur dalam suaranya.

"…hn," gumam Sasuke pendek sebagai balasannya.

Mata onyx pemuda ini lalu beralih ke arah Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade, di sisi kiri mejanya. Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Cukup dengan itu, Sasuke tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi di balik kedua mata biru Naruto. Di luar, ketenangan pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah sangat menggelisahkan Tsunade. Tapi sang Uchiha tentu bisa membaca bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya sekarang…

Ia lalu memandang ke meja lagi.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin Naruto terus kebingungan menghadapi anggota keluarganya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mencairkan suasana dan membuat Tsunade paham keadaan mereka saat ini? Apa ia akan menunggu hingga Naruto membuka mulutnya duluan? …tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin memberitahukan apapun pada Tsunade, terlebih tanpa persetujuan Sasuke sendiri.

Pemuda inipun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kembali pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan istri Namikaze Jiraiya itu.

"Tsunade-san," panggil Sasuke, menarik perhatian Tsunade yang sepertinya sempat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda ini menatap lurus ke mata berwarna cokelat kemerahan milik wanita itu dan berkata, "Kami akan menceritakan sesuatu kepada anda."

* * *

"Kerja?" pemuda bermata onyx ini mengulangi kata yang baru didengarnya. Tangannya yang masih memegang alat-alat makan mereka sempat terhenti sejenak. Meski tubuhnya masih menghadap wastafel, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar di kursi meja makan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan makan bersamanya, pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja diajak ke Konoha oleh sang nenek. Setelah semua kisah tentang Uchiha dan Kitsune, termasuk juga kedatangan mereka ke tempat ini—minus hubungan mereka berdua—sang nenek akhirnya menawarkan bantuan sebisanya. Termasuk usaha menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka di desa ini. Tetapi kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan Naruto itu sama sekali tak disangkanya.

…kerja?

"…ya," balas Naruto. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang dan menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari jemarinya. Mata biru Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke sebelum menjawab, "Kata nenek untuk kamuflase untuk kita… atau semacamnya."

Setelah saling berpandangan sejenak dalam hening, Sasuke kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya—mencuci piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka. Ia lalu membalas datar, "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti keberatan begitu? Memang apa pekerjaannya?"

Selama beberapa detik pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab. Namun akhirnya ia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya, "Tadi aku sudah datang ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade-baa-chan. Pekerjaannya mudah, shift-nya juga tidak lama. Aku bisa pulang ke sini sebelum sore. Orang-orangnya juga ramah. Hanya saja…" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya, lagi-lagi membuat pemuda yang satu menoleh sejenak kepadanya meski tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan ini hanya meliriknya lagi sebelum kembali membuang muka dari Sasuke. "…mereka menyuruhku tersenyum," lanjutnya, "nenek mencarikanku pekerjaan di Ichiraku Ramen. Dan kata Ichiraku-san, itulah syarat utama bagiku untuk bisa benar-benar bekerja di sana."

"…apa sesulit itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tanpa memandang kepada Naruto. Mata onyxnya terus terfokus pada kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sang Namikaze menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ia lalu menjawab, masih dengan mata yang tertutup, "…tidak sulit, hanya…" Naruto berhenti lagi, agaknya kesulitan menjawab dengan jujur di hadapan pemuda ini… tapi apa gunanya lagi bersikap begini? Kenyataannya, setelah ketiadaan Kakashi, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahaminya saat ini. Sejak malam itu ia telah memutuskan, tak akan ada lagi satupun hal yang perlu ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke. Sekalipun itu hal remeh yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Lagipula, kadang tanpa dikatakanpun—

"…tidak terbiasa?" Sasuke menyambung, sekaligus pula menghentikan pikiran Naruto tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu membisu lagi selama beberapa detik. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan memandangi punggung Sasuke tanpa kata. Akhirnya ia membalas, "…ya."

* * *

"Apa kalian tidak bisa sedikit saja mencari celah bagi kita untuk bisa mendapatkan mereka?" ucap seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang di ponselnya. Tangannya terus memegang setir mobilnya, matanya juga terus menatap ke jalanan dihadapannya. Tetapi tidak pikiran maupun telinganya.

Orang yang berada di line itu, anak buahnya, hanya bisa membalas beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memotong, "Iya, kita memang tahu Namikaze Naruto tidak datang ke kantornya selama beberapa hari. Tapi kita juga harus punya bukti kalau ia memang benar-benar menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Kitsune. Kyuubi pasti mencari pemimpin mereka. Kalau ada bukti bahwa anggota Kyuubi sedang mencari Namikaze Naruto—" pria muda berpupil pucat ini berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—saat itu juga kita punya bukti kuat untuk mencari dan menangkapnya."

* * *

Udara masih saja dingin. Jelas, ini baru beberapa jam melewati tengah malam. Di tengah jalanan panjang yang sepi dan kosong, dua kendaraan terus melaju cepat. Jenis kendaraannya berbeda, namun kecepatan mereka hampir serupa. Sebuah motor sport modifikasi yang berwarna merah terus beradu kecepatan dengan mobil Ford berwarna hitam. Ini jelas bukan pertandingan resmi, tetapi juga bukan pertandingan jalanan yang direncanakan.

Sang pengendara motor kembali menambah kecepatannya untuk bisa terus menyaingi, atau lebih baik lagi, melewati mobil yang terus berada di sisi kirinya itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pertandingan ini dimulai. Yang pemuda ini tahu, mobil itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke sisi motornya dan tidak juga mempercepat laju mereka untuk melewati dia. Bahkan tanpa kaca jendela yang terbuka, mobil itu bergerak seakan-akan tengah menantangnya untuk bertanding menyusuri jalanan tanpa tanda finish ini. Benar saja. Saat ia menambah kecepatan, mobil itu melakukan hal yang sama. Dan akhirnya beginilah kedua kendaraan ini. Melaju membelah angin malam dengan kecepatan tinggi masing-masing.

Jalanan yang licin karena hujan sama sekali bukan halangan bagi sang pengendara motor. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai arena pertarungan balap. Tidak terhitung lagi jumlah adu kecepatan legal maupun illegal yang ia ikuti bersama kelompoknya. Pertandingan-pertandingan itu bukan hanya diikuti, tapi juga mereka menangkan.

Meski ini memang keahliannya, nampaknya sang pemuda harus mengaku kalah saat mendapati mobil itu tiba-tiba saja telah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka beradu kecepatan, nampaknya sang pengendara mobil benar-benar serius untuk unjuk kemampuan kendaraan mereka. Tetapi yang tak ia sangka adalah apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Ford hitam itu tidak meninggalkannya sambil membuang asap untuk mengejek sang pembalap yang kalah—hal biasa di balapan liar, tapi bukan sesuatu yang sering didapatkannya. Mobil itu malah tiba-tiba berbelok dan melintangi jalan, membuat sang pemuda terpaksa mengerem mendadak dan menghentikan motornya sama sekali.

Andai ia tidak punya kemampuan yang baik dalam hal ini, dapat dipastikan tubrukan antar kedua kendaraan tak bisa lagi dihindarkan. Entah kegilaan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam benak si pengemudi mobil. Mungkin mereka tak peduli jika harus kehilangan mobil mewahnya, mungkin juga ia tak peduli jika sang pengendara motor kehilangan nyawanya, atau mungkin… mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan pemuda bermotor ini.

Sang pemuda mematikan dan menyandarkan motornya. Ia lalu membuka helm merah tuanya, tidak serupa dengan baju kulit berwarna hitam yang sedang menempel di tubuh, namun setidaknya serasi dengan motornya ini. Hanya beberapa detik setelah angin malam yang kencang dan dingin kembali bebas menerpa rambut merah bata miliknya, pemuda ini mendapati orang-orang yang berpacu kecepatan dengannya tadi telah keluar dari mobil mereka.

Ditatapnya orang-orang itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari mata hijau emeraldnya.

Iapun berkata tanpa nada, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Mereka tak mungkin rela berbalapan dengannya lalu tiba-tiba berhenti seperti ini tanpa alasan. Ia belum tahu apa sebenarnya alasan mereka, tetapi mau tidak mau remaja berambut merah ini mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat seringai dari orang-orang di hadapannya.

Orang-orang itu mulai melangkah mendekati motornya. Suara ketukan yang dihasilkan oleh pantovel mereka di atas aspal terdengar jelas karena suasana sunyi yang melingkupi jalan ini.

"Kami hanya punya satu urusan," ucap salah satu dari mereka, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang, sambil tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan dua handgun mini dengan moncong yang langsung terarah kepada sang pengendara. Pemuda pirang itupun meneruskan, "dan urusan itu…"—sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya—"…menangkapmu."

Dengan itu, dua buah suara tembakan terdengar memecah keheningan malam.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miss Editor! GOMENNASAII!! Megu gak mampu selesaikan deadlinenya... dan ini unbeta... huhuhu... *pundung setengah mati*

Speechless dah. T-T

**Review, if you don't mind...  
**


	13. Real World

**Author's note:**  
Err... doakan saya agar bisa menyelesaikannya as my Nanowrimo. -grin- *nendang soal-soal Mid* *got kick*

* * *

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own Naruto, Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Malam belum larut. Bulan bersinar indah walaupun belum bulat penuh. Kegiatan di sekitar pasar desa ini masih teramat sangat ramai, termasuk di dalam satu-satunya warung ramen yang ada di Konoha, Kedai Ichiraku. Kedai ini, dan juga sebagian besar penawar jasa di desa ini, identik dengan keramahtamahan mereka. Setiap pelanggan tentu akan disambut dengan senyum ramah dan kata-kata selamat datang sebelum akhirnya mereka akan menerima pesanan dan menyajikannya segera. Kedai ini cukup ramai untuk ukuran kedai kecil yang hanya dipegang oleh dua orang, Ichiraku Teuchi, dan anak perempuannya yang bernama Ayame. Bukan bermaksud menyusahkan diri sendiri, tetapi tuan Ichiraku lebih memilih tidak memperkerjakan orang lain selain anak perempuannya itu ketimbang memperkerjakan sembarang orang… sampai kurang lebih seminggu lalu.

Saat ini, sang pemilik kedai yang menggunakan celemek tertutup berwarna putih lengkap dengan penutup kepala itu sedang memasak dari balik tempatnya. Sesekali ia memandangi para pelanggannya… juga melirik pada Ayame dan pegawai barunya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengannya. Saat ini pemuda itu menanyai pesanan dari seorang lelaki yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya sejak semenit yang lalu. Dengan sebuah senyum ramah dan nada yang ceria pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu bertanya sembari mencatat menu yang dipesan oleh sang pelanggan. Tanpa sadar tuan Ichiraku tersenyum geli. Siapa yang akan menyangka pemuda ini sama dengan pemuda yang seminggu lalu bahkan harus ia cubiti pipinya untuk belajar tersenyum tulus? Sejujurnya, ia sendiripun tak pernah menyangka pemuda pirang yang sesungguhnya sangat kaku itu bisa benar-benar ia terima di kedai ini.

"Satu porsi ramen bawang pedas!" seru pemuda itu, menoleh ke arah Ichiraku dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Senyum yang sedari tadi telah terukir di wajah pria tua ini sendiri semakin melebar.

Ia berseru membalas, "Satu porsi ramen bawang pedas segera dataang!"

Kaku atau tidak, tak jadi masalah. Selama pemuda pirang itu bisa melayani dengan baik, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Lagipula, dari hari ke hari remaja berumur 18 tahun itu seakan benar-benar bertransformasi, ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, juga bisa lebih terbuka kepadanya maupun Ayame. Seakan-akan pemuda yang dulu bahkan tak membalas senyum ramahnya itu tidak pernah ada.

...ya, tidak membalas senyumnya. Bisa jadi, si Uzumaki Naruto ini, juga temannya yang berambut hitam yang entah siapa namanya itu, adalah orang-orang pertama yang tidak mau balas bersikap ramah kepadanya. Pikirnya, mungkin memang begitulah orang-orang kota… tidak peduli, atau apalah. Tak sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya pemuda yang sama justru berada di posisinya tidak lama kemudian. Semuanya karena kepala desa mereka, Tsunade, yang tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk mempekerjakan Naruto di sini… Ia masih bertanya-tanya, tapi toh ia tak protes. Apalagi semenjak Naruto bekerja di sini, sepertinya jumlah para pelanggan wanita jadi bertambah. Itu sama sekali bukan kerugian, 'kan?

Kain yang menutupi bagian depan kedai mereka tersibak lagi, bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok orang di sana. Kain yang tersibak, artinya minimal ada satu lagi pelanggan, satu lagi porsi ramen, dan beberapa ratus yen keuntungan—setidaknya begitu pikir pria itu. Karena yang terjadi adalah…

"Selamat da—!" sapaan ramah Naruto terhenti saat mata birunya mendapati dengan jelas sosok pengunjung itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna senada. Senyum Naruto segera menghilang. Hanya untuk berganti dengan rona merah yang hampir terlihat jelas di pipinya.

* * *

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 12**  
"Real World"**_

* * *

"Jangan tertawa, Sasuke," ucap pemuda pirang itu, terus berjalan dengan tangan yang berada di masing-masing saku celananya.

"Aku tidak tertawa," balas pendek pemuda yang lain, juga terus melangkah di sisinya, menapaki jalan menuju kediaman mereka saat ini.

Sejenak, sang Namikaze mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

"Tapi kau ingin tertawa, 'kan?" balas Naruto lagi, hampir melotot ke arah Sasuke, tapi tak bisa menghentikan aliran darah yang mengalir deras ke wajahnya saat ini.

Kali ini tak ada jawaban, hanya ada langkah yang terhenti. Sang Namikaze juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memandang pada pemuda terakhir keluarga Uchiha itu. Wajah Sasuke tertunduk. Poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat mata onyx hitamnya itu tak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat… menahan tawa.

"Ekspresimu tadi—" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kata-kata itu terputus. Ia lalu menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, dan gemetar tubuhnya semakin keras.

"Kubilang jangan tertawa, brengsek," ancam Naruto, "Tidak lucu." Pemuda ini akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakangnya. Memangnya apa yang lucu dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus merona? Hah, inilah mengapa selama ini ia memilih untuk benar-benar sendirian dan bersikap tertutup—rasa-rasanya Kyuubi tak mungkin menerima seorang pemuda belasan tahun yang berkesan tidak serius, apalagi dunia hitam. Tapi… entah karena pemuda Uchiha itu, Ichiraku-san, sang nenek atau mungkin seluruh desa ini… perlahan-lahan ia seakan kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu. Anak Rubah, begitu Jiraiya menyebutnya. Lagipula semua sikapnya selama ini toh tidak dibuat-buat, sejak peristiwa itu menimpa ayahnya, ia tidak ingin lagi terbuka pada siapapun… tidak ingin menyayangi siapapun, karena dengan egoisnya ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi. Tapi nyatanya ia masih menyayangi… dan kehilangan lagi.

Langkah Naruto hampir terhenti. Lagi-lagi nama itu terlintas di benaknya. Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi yang dibunuh oleh Akatsuki. Hatake Kakashi yang terbunuh oleh Akatsuki dan seharusnya ia balaskan dendamnya.

Naruto berusaha meminimalisir ekspresi pahit di wajahnya sebelum menoleh, memandang wajah Sasuke. Saat menyadari Naruto tengah menatapnya, pemuda yang kini berhasil berjalan tanpa senyum gelinya itu balas memandang Naruto.

Sungguh. Ia ingin membalas dendam Kakashi—bukan, dendamnya untuk Kakashi. Ia ingin orang-orang itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Markas yang porak-poranda, anggota-anggota yang terbunuh, kerugian material… dan yang terpenting, tewasnya seorang anggota keluarga.

Tapi…

_'Berjanjilah… kau tidak akan kembali pada Kyuubi…'_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Naruto merendahkan pandangannya, hanya memandang tanah, tidak memandang pada pemuda yang kini berdiri dalam diam di sisinya itu.

Tapi ia telah berjanji—tidak, ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak kembali ke Kyuubi. Dan seberapapun besarnya keinginan Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam Kakashi, dan bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah karena telah melanggar janji ayahnya… ia ingin tetap berada di sini. Di sini, di bagian dunia yang ini, bukan dunia hitam yang selama ini terus mengurungnya, bukan pula dunia putih dimana ia harus mengenakan segala topeng palsu sang direktur Rasengan. Di sinilah ia, di dunia nyata yang selama ini hampir tak terjamah olehnya. Di sini, bersama Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mendapati sesuatu dengan ekor mata birunya. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Terkepal. Mungkin tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, tidak menanyakan sesuatu—entah apa—kepada Naruto.

Sang Namikaze mengangkat dagunya, memandang tepat kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu di matanya—di matanya yang memancarkan ekspresi tak tergambarkan. Tidak. Tidak. Ia mungkin merasa bersalah, ia mungkin ingin membalaskan dendam… tapi tak sedikitpun ia menyesali kedatangannya kemari. Tak sedikitpun ia menyesali keadaan ini. Jika Kyuubi dan masa lalunya adalah hal yang harus ia korbankan untuk tetap berada di sini, Naruto akan merelakannya. Apapun. Untuk tetap berada di sini. Di sisi pemuda yang telah mengorbankan hal yang sama untuknya.

Naruto meraih tangan kiri yang terkepal itu. Dengan jari-jari kecokelatannya, ia membuka jemari pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan setelahnya, ia menggenggam telapak tangan itu sembari memandang lekat kepada Sasuke.

Di sinilah tempatnya, di dunia nyata yang Sasuke bawa di hadapannya.

Dan mereka kembali melangkah membelah malam... kali ini tanpa kata.

* * *

Malam itu bulan bersinar amat terang. Jelas, ini malam bulan purnama. Malam bulan purnama pertama di musim panas, yang juga menjadi malam Festival Penyambutan Musim Panas di Desa Konoha. Malam itu festivalnya sangat ramai... untuk ukuran desa kecil seperti Konoha tentunya. Berpuluh-puluh orang memadati beragam stand festival yang didirikan di sepanjang jalan menuju tangga kuil satu-satunya di desa Konoha. Hampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat desa mengambil peran dalam festival ini. Kalaupun bukan sebagai penyelenggara, setidaknya sebagai pengunjung yang meramaikan event setahun sekali di Desa Konoha ini.

Bisa dibilang Naruto termasuk salah satu warga baru beruntung di Konoha yang bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Desa Konoha sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh orang luar, sekalipun ada, sebagian besar dari mereka datang di akhir musim panas atau di sepanjang musim semi, membuat mereka tidak mengenal festival khusus yang diadakan setiap malam bulan purnama pertama di musim panas ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandangi para pengunjung sembari mengatur mangkuk-mangkuk ramen dari Teuchi ke atas nampan, siap untuk diantarkan Ayame kepada mereka.

Sayang sekali. Sementara Naruto melayani para pengunjung yang menyinggahi Ichiraku, Sasuke malah memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam keramaian itu—terlebih sendirian. Naruto tidak akan lowong hingga penghujung festival, dan itu bisa dipastikan akan lewat dari tengah malam. Bisa dimaklumi, stand Ichiraku adalah salah satu stand yang paling diminati di festival ini setiap tahunnya.

Sejenak, Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang tertahan. Sesungguhnya dirinya juga sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian semacam ini. Terakhir kali ia mendapati keramaian serupa adalah saat mendatangi lokasi expo yang diselenggarakan oleh anak perusahaan Rasengan Corporation. Itupun hanya ia amati dari dalam mobil hitamnya... bukan bergabung di dalamnya sebagai pengunjung, apalagi turun tangan langsung seperti ini. Waktu itu ia sadar, tak ada gunanya menyentuh dunia putih itu —ia tak pantas berada di sana. Bertahan di rasengan dan berlagak seakan tidak mengenal dunia hitam mapupun Kyuubi sudah cukup munafik, pikirnya. Tapi kali ini... berbeda.

Ia tahu, ia telah berada di tempat yang sama sekali lain... bukan dunia putih yang penuh dengan topeng kemunafikan dan tidak berwarna. Bukan pula dunia hitam yang gelap dan suram dimana kau bisa terbunuh kapan saja. Dan di sini, sekarang ini, menyadari ia berada di tempat ini bersama Sasuke, tanpa sadar Naruto jadi berkeinginan untuk menikmati festival... bersama sang Uchiha.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak suka tempat ramai, begitupun dia. Tapi sekarang... ia ingin merubah itu, atau setidaknya mencoba. Sayang sekali ia masih harus terus berada di sini sampai shift kerjanya selesai.

"Naruto!"

Sang Namikaze menoleh saat mendengar suara yang kini telah familiar dengan telinganya itu. Ia pun mendapati wajah tersenyum Ichiraku-san yang memilih untuk meneruskan kata-katanya untuk pemuda itu, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Naruto membalas kalimat itu dengan senyum tipis sembari merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan arloji. 12.19. Hampir dua puluh menit melewati tengah malam... Naruto membuka celemek putihnya sambil bertanya-tanya... apa Sasuke masih terjaga? Siapa tahu saja ia mau diajak keluar 'kan?

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-san," ucap Naruto sopan pada kedua orang itu, "aku permisi."

...yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Naruto melangkah keluar pintu Ichiraku, baru saja akan memasang jaket miliknya, namun terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap seseorang, agaknya mengagetkan Naruto. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang tinggal bersamanya itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan stand Ichiraku. Menunggunya.

"...ya," balas Naruto akhirnya, sembari mengenakan jaket jeans hitam miliknya. Musim panas memang telah menjelang, tetapi jam-jam seperti ini—jam dua belas lewat sedikit—masih terasa cukup dingin baginya.

Tanpa melempar kata lebih banyak lagi, mereka mulai berjalan melewati keramaian. Sama sekali Naruto tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan datang ke tempat ini. Apa mungkin... apa mungkin Sasuke juga berpikiran sama dengannya?

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ini memandangi kedai-kedai yang didirikan di sepanjang jalan yang akan mereka lalui. Bukan hanya jalannya, stand-stand itu juga semakin sepi. Sebagian besar stand telah tutup, atau sedang dirapikan. Wajar, peluncuran kembang api, puncak acara festival ini sudah dilaksanakan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar penduduk desa sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Mata biru Naruto lalu terpaku pada terangnya sinar rembulan yang terus saja menyinari tanah, orang-orang, maupun kedai-kedai yang ada. Sinarnya tak sedikitpun kalah dengan cahaya lampu maupun lampion yang dipasang oleh para penduduk Konoha. Ia yakin, cahaya kembang api sekalipun tak akan bisa mengalahkan terangnya cahaya itu. Tak heran malam bulan purnama pertama dipilih menjadi malam perayaan ini.

"Apa ada tempat yang sepi bagi kita untuk melihat bulan dengan lebih jelas, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan bulan purnama untuk saat ini. Mereka sudah melewatkan festival, ia tidak ingin melewatkan yang satu ini juga. Bukan berarti ia tidak yakin ia tidak akan bisa melewatkan bulan purnama tahun depan di Konoha. Hanya saja, memang sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memandangi bulan semalaman setiap bulan purnama tiba—setidaknya ini telah ia lakukan sejak sang ayah meninggalkannya kala itu.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Pikir Naruto, mungkin tengah memikirkan tempat yang paling pas untuk mereka. Nyatanya tidak. Karena saat mata biru ini berganti arah untuk bisa bertemu pandang dengannya, ia mendapati kedua mata onyx itu memandang ke tanah—entah karena apa.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil, menarik Sasuke keluar dari pikirannya.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh, dan segera mencoba bersikap biasa dengan menjawab segera, "Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke Lembah Akhir, air terjun yang ada di sisi desa..." setidaknya itu jauh dari Hutan Kematian. Ia tidak ingin mengalami deja vu. Ia tidak mau mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan, sedikitpun.

* * *

Suara air terdengar begitu jelas. Ratusan liter air berjatuhan dari tebing tinggi ke bawah, mengalir membentuk sungai yang menjadi sumber perairan utama desa Konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi sungai, duduk bersisian di atas sebuah batu besar berwarna gelap yang kini menjadi kursi mereka. Belum ada kata yang keluar dari masing-masing pemuda ini. Entah keduanya tengah menikmati cahaya bulan yang menyirami mereka, atau malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"...Kenapa kau suka melihat bulan?" Sasuke bertanya pada akhirnya, mengingat pemandangan yang sama ia dapati beberapa bulan lalu—juga dalam mimpinya waktu itu. Katakanlah ia pengecut, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan sedikitpun saat ini.

Setelah memandang Sasuke yang terus menatap ke atas, Naruto mengembalikan arah pandangannya ke wajah sang rembulan.

"...karena ayahku," jawabnya perlahan, "Beliau sangat jarang memiliki waktu luang. Tapi kalau sempat, dan malam itu tidak mendung, ia sering mengajakku melihat bulan."

"...hn."

"Kyuubi punya hubungan erat dengan bulan," Naruto melanjutkan, "Itu kata beliau waktu itu... Rubah merah. Rubah merah dan bulan purnama."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak membalas. Sedikitpun. Membuat Naruto segera menyesali penjelasannya.

"Maaf, Sasu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke, belum menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Seharusnya... seharusnya memang tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit? Nafasnya terasa sangat sesak? Seharusnya ini bukan apa-apa. Naruto telah berada di Kyuubi sepanjang hidupnya, sudah sewajarnya jika Naruto berbicara sepanjang lebar itu untuk ayahnya dan Kyuubi. Lagipula... toh dia yang lebih dulu bertanya.

Pemikiran Sasuke segera terhenti, terhenti tepat di saat ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tangan kirinya. Sasuke mengubah posisi wajahnya, dan mendapati tangan Naruto menggenggam punggung tangan kirinya. Ia lalu kembali mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk mendapati mata biru langit itu terarah tepat kepada mata onyxnya.

Di bawah sinar temaram sang rembulan, seharusnya ia tak dapat melihat itu... cahaya dari mata Naruto, cahaya yang sama dengan yang ia dapati beberapa waktu lalu—sesuatu yang ia kenal sebagai keyakinan. Keyakinan untuk diri Naruto sendiri. Keyakinan untuknya. Keyakinan bahwa... ia tak akan kembali ke Kyuubi. Naruto tak akan membiarkan mereka kembali pada dunia gelap itu.

Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya ke tanah. Ia menahan napas panjang yang hampir dihembuskannya. Pemuda ini lalu membalik telapak tangannya, membalas genggaman erat sang Kitsune. Ia sadar ia seharusnya percaya pada Naruto. Tapi ia tetap takut... ia masih saja takut kehilangan pemuda itu, kehilangan orang yang paling berharga baginya saat ini.

Sang Uchiha terakhir lalu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dagunya. Di detik yang bersamaan dengan saat Sasuke menyadari jemari Narutolah yang berada di wajahnya, ia mendapati wajah pemuda yang sama telah berada tepat di hadapannya, hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima sentuhan hangat Naruto itu di bibirnya...

"N-Naruto-kun!" suara seorang wanita menghentikan gerakan mereka masing-masing, keduanya segera mengambil jarak—sadar benar bahwa apa yang hampir mereka lakukan tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh orang lain.

Wanita muda yang memanggil Naruto tadi segera menampakkan dirinya, asisten sang kepala desa. Shizune datang dengan wajah pucat berkeringat dingin, dan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Tsunade-hime—" kata-kata Shizune terpotong oleh napasnya yang berat, tapi ia mencoba melanjutkan lagi, "Tsunade-hime meminta kalian meninggalkan tempat ini."

Naruto tak bersuara, tapi rasa kejut jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam dialog mereka, Sasuke menggantikan sang mantan atasan untuk berbicara, "Ada apa?"

Ekspresi panik Shizune sama sekali belum berganti, "Polisi!" katanya, "Ada sekumpulan polisi yang datang ke desa barusan. Mereka langsung menemui Tsunade-hime, menanyakan tentang kalian... dan—ah, bacalah ini!" Ia lalu menyodorkan sepotong kertas putih berukuran kecil yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan tangan seseorang. Naruto tidak membuang waktu, ia segera meraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya...

* * *

_**Naruto, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan datang secepat ini. Dan, jika perkiraan burukku ini benar... aku sungguh minta maaf, mungkin saja mereka sampai ke sini untuk mencarimu karena mendapati keberadaanku sebagai nenekmu—juga jejak-jejak kalian yang mengarah kemari. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka selama mungkin, ambil barang-barang kalian dan tinggalkan desa ini. Shizune akan mengantarkan kalian sejauh yang ia bisa. **_

_**Tsunade  
**_

_**p.s.: Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi kuharap kau tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun aku masih keluargamu.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Segera setelah membaca kata terakhir di catatan itu, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya—menuju arah desa.

"E-eeh? Naruto-kun!" seru Shizune, mencoba menghentikan gerakan sang Namikaze. Namun tak berhasil. Sebaliknya, langkah Naruto terhenti oleh sebuah genggaman erat di bahu kirinya.

"Jangan gegabah, Kitsune," ucap pemuda Uchiha itu. Kesal. Ia tentu tahu seberapa besar keinginan Naruto untuk kembali ke desa dan menghindarkan neneknya dari masalah. Tapi ia juga tahu persis apa konsekuensi dari kelakuan itu nantinya.

"Jangan hentikan aku," balas Naruto dingin, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebut kata 'Uchiha'.

"Bukan hanya menghentikanmu, aku akan menyeretmu bila perlu," balas Sasuke sama dinginnya, "datang ke sana tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto. Jauh lebih baik kita mengikuti apa yang nenekmu instruksikan sekarang. Lagipula mereka polisi, mereka tidak mungkin menangkap nenekmu tanpa alasan, apalagi melukai beliau. Pikirkan itu."

Pemuda 19 tahun berkulit putih itu melihat dengan jelas sang Kitsune yang menahan napas panjangnya. Setidaknya ia paham, Naruto tidak lagi berpikiran ke arah itu. Benar saja. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Naruto mulai melangkah cepat... kali ini menuju arah kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

"Lalu, atas dasar apa kalian memperkirakan dia berada di sini?" tanya wanita berperawakan muda itu sembari mengaitkan jari-jemari di hadapan dagunya, memandang tajam kepada para tamu tak diundang ini.

Lelaki muda berambut panjang yang mengenakan jas abu-abu itu kembali menjawab, "Seperti yang telah saya katakan, Namikaze Jiraiya-san meminta pihak Kepolisian untuk mencari Namikaze Naruto. Dan dari tiket yang ia gunakan, kami memperkirakan dia berada di tempat ini, bersama anda. Karena itulah kami sampai datang kemari."

"...Benarkah?" tanya Tsunade sangsi sambil memangku dagunya, "kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan, Inspektur Hyuuga? Apa untungnya mengurusi seorang pria yang sudah berpisah denganku selama bertahun-tahun, dan seorang cucu yang juga sudah sangat lama tidak kutemui? Kau tentu sudah menyelidikiku bukan? Pasti kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya aku mengurusi Konoha."

Kali ini, sang inspektur tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula," wanita berambut kuning keemasan ini meneruskan, "apa hanya untuk mencari seorang anak hilang kalian perlu membawa orang sebanyak ini?"—Tsunade memberi kode dengan melirik ke arah jendelanya, mengamati warna-warni lampu mobil patroli yang tengah diparkir di halaman kantor sekaligus kediamannya—"Di tengah malam seperti ini? Tanpa surat pengantar yang jelas?"

Tsunade kembali memandang tajam pupil putih pucat itu, "...Apa kau bisa memperhitungkan seberapa besar keresahan yang kau timbulkan pada warga desa Konoha saat ini, inspektur?"

"Maaf, kami—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," potong wanita itu, "kau hanya perlu pergi dari sini, jika tidak ingin kulaporkan kuadukan kepada pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan tadi."

Neji mengatupkan giginya kesal sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badannya kepada Tsunade.

"Kami permisi."

* * *

"Ini kota Suna," ucap Shizune sambil membuka kunci bagasinya, "Jaraknya cukup jauh dari Konoha. Maaf, kalau bisa aku ingin mengantar kalian lebih jauh lagi, tapi bahan bakarku hampir habis."

Shizune terus berbicara sembari mengamati dua pemuda yang sedang mengeluarkan barang mereka. "Pom bensin di kota ini agak sulit di—ah, sudahlah. Yang pasti aku harus kembali ke kota sebelah untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha. Jadi maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai ke sini!"

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san," ucap Naruto, meski tanpa senyum.

Sasuke juga ikut membuka suara, "Sebaiknya anda cepat kembali ke Konoha agar Tsunade-san tidak semakin dicurigai."

"U-um, baik," balas wanita muda berambut hitam itu dengan sedikit ragu, "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya!" Shizune lalu memasuki mobilnya dan kembali berkata, "Hati-hati!"

Hanya sedetik setelah mobil pick-up hitam Shizune meninggalkan mereka, sang Kitsune membuang napas panjang yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha dan neneknya dengan cara seperti ini... tidak, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan pergi dengan sebegini cepatnya juga dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Naruto."

Panggilan itu membuat pemuda pirang ini menoleh, mendapati wajah pemuda yang satu.

Sasuke, yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Naruto dan telah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah pusat kota, tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Tidak. Mungkin ia memang tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Naruto segera memahami dan menyadari sesuatu...

Di Konoha atau dimanapun tidak masalah, bukan?

Selama Sasuke ada di sisinya... dunia itu akan terus berada di sekeliling mereka. Seharusnya begitu.

Pemuda berambut keemasan inipun mulai menarik tas travelnya dan melangkah di sisi Sasuke, berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke ada... dan dunia itu juga ada.

Naruto hampir menghela napasnya dalam kelegaan sebelum akhirnya kedua mata biru langit ini mendapati sepasang tangan membekap mulut dan menarik tubuh sang Uchiha ke arah belakang...

"Sasuke...!"

**_-  
To Be Continued...  
-_**

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks for your review. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas semuanya. However, that's one of my strength to write this down. ;) Kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada silahkan dikritik, saran juga akan diterima dengan senang hati!

Review, if you don't mind.


	14. Choice

**Author's Note:**  
Maaf Megu tidak bisa membalas review lagi untuk chapter ini. Megu nggak bisa bertahan lebih lama di depan kompu, rasanya dingin. Mudah-mudahan sih bukan mau sakit... TT3TT

However, thank's for your review. Love you all, my tomodachi~ *hagu-hagu*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Gelap. Mereka tidak mampu melihat apa-apa. Selain karena malam, masing-masing mata kedua pemuda ini tertutup oleh kain hitam yang diikat hingga di belakang kepala mereka. Mulut tertutup oleh lakban lebar, dan tangan mereka terikat di belakang punggung. Hanya kaki yang bisa bebas bergerak, itupun terus dihentakkan dari belakang oleh orang-orang yang menangkap mereka, menuntun Sasuke maupun Naruto menuju tempat yang orang-orang itu inginkan dengan satu pistol yang terus mengacung di punggung masing-masing.

Mereka tidak mungkin bisa melihat jam, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa memperkirakan; setelah dipaksa menaiki mobil dan 'dihias' dengan beragam pernak-pernik tahanan itu, kini mereka berdua dipaksa untuk turun dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang… sepertinya rata atau mungkin beraspal, hingga jika mereka mengenakan sepatu pantovel seperti layaknya Kyuubi dulu, pasti akan mengeluarkan bunyi.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa langkah, di dalam kegelapan matanya, Naruto maupun Sasuke mencoba mempertajam pendengaran dan indera peraba mereka. Mereka tidak tahu mereka ada dimana, atau ditangkap oleh siapa. Satu hal yang Naruto pahami, orang-orang ini bukan polisi. Dan… keadaan ini, sungguh mirip dengan sesuatu yang dialaminya hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu… penculikan.

Benar saja.

Setelah sampai ke tempat tertentu, tangan-tangan dari orang yang mendorong mereka akhirnya menahan dan memberi kode bagi keduanya untuk berhenti. Masih dengan mata yang tertutup, mereka bisa mendengar gaung dengusan napas maupun suara kendaraan yang dinyalakan—dalam jumlah banyak. Bisa ditebak bahwa mereka tengah berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang luas, dan dikelilingi oleh para penculiknya… sungguh mirip dengan waktu itu. Saat-saat dimana ia yang masih bocah dipaksa mendengar berbagai hinaan terhadap Kyuubi maupun ayahnya. Saat-saat dimana masing-masing pipinya digores oleh pisau tajam satu per satu oleh orang yang bahkan tak bisa dilihatnya dengan mata tertutup. Saat-saat dimana… ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya lebih pandai, lebih kuat, agar tidak perlu membawa Kyuubi melakukan cara-cara yang licik seperti mereka jika ia menjadi pemimpin nantinya.

Kini, satu persatu suara kendaraan itu menghilang, mungkin telah dimatikan oleh pemiliknya masing-masing. Jika perkiraan Naruto benar, setelah ini sang pemimpin dari orang-orang yang menculik mereka ini akan mulai berbicara… dan waktu 'bermain' akan dimulai.

**

* * *

Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 14  
__**"Choice"

* * *

**_

"Kuminta kalian membawa Kitsune, bukan anggota rendahan Kyuubi seperti ini, bodoh!" seru seorang lelaki tiba-tiba, sampai ke telinga Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Tak lama, mereka mendengar suara lain yang membantah, kali ini suara wanita.

"Yang bodoh itu kau. Apa kau tidak membaca laporan mereka, Kankurou? Umurnya memang baru 18 tahun, tapi Kitsune yang ditakuti itu memang dia… direktur utama Rasengan, Namikaze Naruto."

Tidak ada lagi balasan dari sang lelaki.

"Buka ikatan mereka!" seru suara yang sama, disusul dengan balasan mengiyakan dari arah belakang Sasuke maupun Naruto, juga tali-tali yang terbuka. Ikatan kain di mata mereka berdua juga sama, telah dilepaskan oleh orang-orang itu.

Setelah tertutup cukup lama, mata biru Naruto butuh waktu selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya bisa menangkap pemandangan ini; seorang gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan mereka—berambut pirang pucat dikuncir empat yang mengenakan rok selutut, jaket, hingga sepatu boots berbahan kulit berwarna putih dengan baju ungu tua sebagai atasan di balik jaketnya… lalu seorang lagi di sampingnya, seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal yang mengenakan celana hitam panjang hingga mata kaki, ditambah jaket hoodie hitam dengan penutup kepala terpasang, dan semacam tato aneh berupa corak berwarna hitam lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun bukan hanya dua orang itu. Di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya gudang luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan penerangan yang kurang ini, ada berpuluh-puluh orang yang sebagian besarnya merupakan remaja dengan beragam usia, yang tengah duduk atau berdiri di dekat kendaraan mereka masing-masing, mengelilingi Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Sembari melepaskan lakban yang menutupi mulutnya, Naruto mendengar gadis itu berkata tanpa senyum, "Selamat datang di markas Shukaku, Kitsune. Dan…" matanya lalu berkilat ke arah Sasuke, "…satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Hebi, The Assassin."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak berubah, tapi agaknya ia terkejut mendengar nama yang telah ia buang sejak masuk ke dalam Kyuubi itu disebut oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Begitupun Naruto, yang jelas sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai julukan itu.

"…Siapa kalian?" tanya sang Namikaze dingin dengan tatapan yang menajam, sedikitpun tidak menyukai perlakuan orang-orang ini maupun ketidaktahuannya terhadap masa lalu Sasuke dengan Hebi.

Gadis itupun membuka mulutnya lagi. "Namaku Temari,"—ia lalu menunjuk ke arah kirinya, ke arah pemuda yang satu—"dan dia adikku, Kankurou. Kami dari Shukaku… apa kalian kenal nama itu?"

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mencari nama itu di dalam otaknya.

"Shukaku," ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini mengalihkan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itupun melanjutkan sembari menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata onyxnya, "geng jalanan yang berasal dari Kota Suna. Merajai hampir setiap balapan liar maupun beberapa pertandingan resmi untuk remaja di Jepang. Diketuai oleh Sabaku no Gaara, putera bungsu walikota Suna. Kelompok yang sebenarnya lemah, namun terkenal dengan kuatnya jaringan informasi dan banyaknya anggota mereka di seluruh Jepang. Meski sebagian besar anggotanya adalah remaja belasan tahun… bisa dibilang mereka adalah kelompok bawah tanah dengan anggota terbesar di Jepang."

Naruto hanya membisu mendengar informasi panjang yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tepat," balas Temari, tersenyum tipis ke arah sang Uchiha. "Kami berdua adalah pemimpin lain dari Shukaku, saudara kandung Gaara yang kau sebut tadi. Dan, maaf atas perlakuan anak buah kami terhadap kalian. Sebenarnya—"

"Kau yakin dia Kitsune, Temari?" pemuda yang bernama Kankurou itu memotong perkataan kakaknya, lalu memandang ke arah Temari dengan dahi berkerut sembari melipat tangan di depan dada dan melanjutkan, "aku percaya kalau si rambut hitam itu Assasin…"—Kankurou lalu mendelik ke arah Naruto—"Tapi dia? Kudengar dia menyerahkan diri begitu saja saat si Assasin diancam akan dibunuh oleh anggota kita. Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Shukak-!"

Kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti saat menyadari adanya sebuah moncong pistol berwarna hitam yang ditekankan ke lehernya.

"Apa ini cukup sebagai bukti—" ucap datar pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menggenggam dan mengacungkan pistol itu lurus ke leher pemuda berjaket hoodie itu, "—Kankurou?"

Remaja lain yang tadinya berada di belakang Naruto hanya bisa keheranan saat ia kehilangan senjata maupun tahanannya. Begitu pula dengan hampir semua anggota Shukaku yang kini langsung tergerak untuk memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

Sebutir keringat dingin segera mengaliri pemuda berjaket hitam itu menyadari bahwa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Ia mencoba bersuara dengan nada bergetar, "Aku—"

"Cukup! Turunkan senjata kalian!" seru Temari pada anak buahnya.

Ia lalu memandang pada Naruto dengan pandangan panik sekaligus takut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Anda juga…"—Temari lalu merendahkan pandangannya sebelum menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di hadapan sang Namikaze—"kumohon, hentikan."

Agaknya Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan sikap yang begitu tiba-tiba dari gadis berpakaian hampir serba putih itu. Namun, seakan itu belum cukup, Temari malah membungkuk di dekat kaki Naruto, masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami, Kitsune-sama. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami—kami hanya ingin meminta bantuan kepada anda…" Temari berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya membungkuk lebih dalam dan berkata, "Tolonglah adik kami!"

Naruto lalu menurunkan lengan kanannya yang masih menggenggam pistol itu dan membalas pendek, "…Adik?"

"Ya, adik," sambung pemuda yang tadinya terancam oleh Naruto. Naruto menoleh pelan, hanya untuk mendapati Kankurou melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya. "Dengan kekuatan Kyuubi… tolong bantu kami menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki!"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto maupun sang Uchiha terkejut mendengar nama itu.

Akatsuki?

"…bangunlah," ucap Naruto sembari berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Temari sejenak. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat dagunya, memberanikan diri menatap langsung pada sang Kitsune. Kankurou akhirnya melakukan hal yang serupa, belum benar-benar bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

Sang Uchiha melangkah mendekati mereka dan akhirnya ikut membuka suara, "Ada apa dengan Akatsuki dan adik kalian?"

Pertanyaan ini lagi-lagi mengundang rasa sedih yang melingkupi pemimpin Shukaku itu.

"Gaara…" lirihnya, "Gaara diculik. Kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, Gaara menghilang tanpa jejak. Lalu hanya sehari setelahnya, kami menerima e-mail dari kelompok yang mengaku sebagai Akatsuki, yang mengancam telah menculik dan akan membunuh Gaara jika kami tidak melakukan apa yang mereka minta."

"Awalnya kami tidak percaya," sambung Kankurou, masih saja berlutut tepat di hadapan Naruto, "tapi mereka juga mengirimkan gambar-gambar Gaara yang sedang terikat dan terluka, dan setelah kami mencoba menyelidikinya… sepertinya gambar itu asli, bukan rekayasa."

"Akatsuki menculik adik kami," ucap Temari lagi, "tetapi mereka tidak meminta tebusan. Hal yang mereka minta adalah pertukaran. Mereka meminta kami mencari keberadaan Kitsune di seluruh Jepang, dan menyerahkan anda kepada mereka."

Kali ini, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali tertegun.

Kenapa… kenapa Akatsuki masih mengincarnya? Apalagi urusannya dengan Akatsuki?

"Jika Kyuubilah yang diincar Akatsuki… seharusnya mereka menghancurkan Kyuubi sekarang juga, karena kau tidak ada di sana," ucap Sasuke, mengetahui dengan persis pertanyaan apa yang kini berada di dalam kepala sang Kitsune, "…tapi kenapa mereka malah mencarimu?"

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke, sembari mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeleng lemah, memiliki kebingungan yang sama dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kyuubi tidak bisa dihancurkan begitu saja," Temari menyambung, membuat sang Kitsune segera menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, hampir tanpa nada. Tapi agaknya kebingungan semakin merajalela di dalam tubuh sang Namikaze.

"Menurut informasi kami, ada pemimpin pengganti Kyuubi setelah anda pergi," jawab gadis bermata hijau tua itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan kejut sekaligus khawatir yang ia rasakan… Tidak. Jangan katakan… jangan katakan orang itu yang…

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi, menatap lurus ke arah mata beriris hijau itu.

Temari terlihat ragu sejenak dan membuang pandangannya dari Naruto, pandangan serius sang Kitsune memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diterima. Ia lalu menjawab dengan agak ragu, "Kalau tidak salah… code name-nya adalah Sannin… errh," ia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "kalau tidak salah nama aslinya Garaiya… atau yang mendekati it—"

"Jiraiya?" potong Naruto dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Ah, itu dia namanya," balas gadis dengan rambut berkuncir empat itu pada akhirnya—sukses membuat sang Kitsune membatu.

Sang Uchiha sendiri tidak luput dari rasa terkejut. Ia tentu paham, ia sangat memahami bagaimana kacaunya sang mantan atasan sekarang setelah mendengar informasi ini. Siapa sangka satu-satunya Namikaze yang menolak untuk mewarisi Kyuubi itu sekarang malah memimpin menggantikan Naruto? Belum lagi, urusan pelik dengan Akatsuki yang entah sebenarnya menginginkan apa. Tidak cukupkah mereka menghancurkan Kakashi dan Markas Selatan? Mengapa setelah Naruto pergi, malah Naruto yang diincar? Sungguh, Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa ia pikirkan dan seharusnya mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Naruto," panggilnya pada sang Namikaze—namun tak dijawab, seakan Naruto masih tenggelam terlalu dalam di pikirannya sendiri untuk bisa mendengarkan panggilan sang Uchiha.

"Naruto," panggilnya lagi kali ini dengan suara yang agak keras, membuat Naruto yang masih berjongkok itu terkejut sejenak sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tak tergambarkan. Mata biru bertemu mata onyx—mata onyx yang mulai dipenuhi dengan emosi dan kekesalan.

Setelahnya, tak ada kata-kata, tapi tentu Naruto lagi-lagi tahu apa yang Sasuke ucapkan dalam bisunya. Mereka tidak bisa terlibat dengan ini semua. Mereka tidak boleh ikut campur dengan semua urusan pelik ini jika tidak ingin kembali ke dunia gelap itu lagi.

"Temari-san, Kankurou-san," ucap Naruto perlahan, menatap ke wajah dua orang kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan penyesalan, "maaf, a—"

"Kitsune-sama!" dengan sengaja Kankurou memotong perkataan Naruto, "Kami mohon!"—pemuda ini kembali bersujud tepat di kaki Naruto—"Bantulah kami menyelamatkan adik kami! Kami tidak mungkin bisa melawan Akatsuki sendirian! Kami bahkan tidak ingin menukar anda dengan Akatsuki karena kami yakin mereka akan berbuat curang! Tolonglah kami! Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Gaara selain Kyuubi!"

Pemuda pirang ini terdiam. Ia lalu berniat menatap Sasuke kembali—namun malah mendapati Temari yang bersujud dengan bahu gemetar… gadis itu menangis.

"Gaara bukan anak yang jahat," ucap gadis berpakaian putih itu dengan suara bergetar, "Yang membuat Shukaku lemah adalah… d-dia melarang siapapun di Shukaku untuk membunuh. S-sungguh, kami juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kami akan terlibat masalah dunia bawah tanah yang seberat ini. Kumohon, tolonglah Gaara, tolonglah adik kami, dia tidak bersalah…"

Ingin sekali Naruto menelan ludah. Bukan ia tidak ingin menolong, tapi…

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menoleh sejenak ke arah sang Uchiha, memandang lurus padanya dalam tanya. Keputusan Sasuke tidak berubah. Sasuke juga berpikiran sama, ingin menolong Sabaku bersaudara… tapi bukankah Naruto sudah bersumpah? Dan apakah Naruto akan melepaskan kebebasan mereka untuk ini? Membuang sumpah dan janjinya demi menolong Ketua Shukaku?

Naruto menghela napas tertahan sebelum akhirnya…

"Temari-san, berhentilah menangis," ucapnya sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Temari yang masih bergetar. Di saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto memandang dalam-dalam pada mata hijau di hadapannya sejenak. Ia lalu memandang pahit ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu dan berkata—entah untuk Temari atau sang Uchiha, "beri kami waktu."

**_-  
To Be Continued...  
-

* * *

_**

**Review, if you don't mind...**


	15. Decision

**Author's Note:**  
Akhirnya selesai juga! XDD  
Saya nggak nyangka ini bisa selesai hari ini… hohoho… meski korban kepala pusing dan air mata, yang penting selesai dah!  
Untuk kawan… errh, semestinya ada warning di sini… tapi yah, males ngetiknya. *tampoled*  
O, ya, adegan 'itu' saya tulis dengan OST Naruto Shippuuden the Movie, track 29 yang gak tahu judulnya apa. :D *digampar*  
Jadi kalau kebetulan kawan punya, lebih maknyos baca ini sambil denger itu! LOL~  
Anyway, setelah membaca chapter ini… saya minta pendapat untuk pertanyaan ini:

Pantaskah WtTRW tetap berada di Rated M?

Harap dijawab ya! X)

BTW, fanfic yang lain bakal dikerjakan secepatnya, mumpung saya masih libur sampai tanggal 21… *lirik kalender dengan mata berkaca-kaca*

Satu lagi, untuk yang reviewnya belum saya balas, saya bingung yang mana yang udah dibalas dan mana yang belum karena udah lama banget… iya, saya bego, saya pelupa, jadi mohon maafkan saya… m(_, _)m

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Nope. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Decision: Keputusan_

_

* * *

_

4.23. Angka itulah yang Naruto temukan saat ia melirik arlojinya. Hanya beberapa jam lagi menuju fajar, dan mereka baru akan sampai di kediaman Sabaku. Menurut penjelasan kakak beradik ini, markas Shukaku terletak di sebuah bekas hanggar besar yang tidak lagi terpakai di sudut barat kota. Sementara kediaman Sabaku bersaudara, yang memang terpisah dari rumah walikota Suna, terletak hampir berlawanan arah, tepatnya beberapa puluh kilometer dari sudut tenggara kota Suna, hampir berada di perbatasan kota.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini mengamati apapun yang bisa dilihatnya di tengah temaramnya suasana dari mobil yang masih bergerak. Naruto tidak heran mengapa rumah Temari bersaudara terletak di tempat yang sejauh ini dari kota mereka sendiri; rumah ini adalah rumah bergaya Eropa yang kiranya berukuran terlampau besar untuk tiga orang, memiliki halaman luas, dan mungkin pemandangan alam yang indah. Sayangnya hal terakhir baru bisa ia buktikan saat terang nanti. Tetapi baru memikirkannya saja, pikiran Naruto kembali teralih pada sebuah desa yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Desa Konoha.

Bagaimana keadaan neneknya sekarang? Apa dia bisa meyakinkan para polisi itu bahwa mereka tak ada di sana? Baik-baik sajakah dia? Ataukah—

"Kitsune-sama." Panggilan Kankurou menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati lelaki muda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun saja darinya itu masih memegang pintu mobil di sisi bangku yang diduduki Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai."

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 15  
__**"Decision"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ini kamar anda," ucap Temari sembari membuka salah satu pintu ruangan dan menatap Sasuke, "kamar Kitsune-sama ada di sana, ruangan paling ujung, sebelah kiri,"—gadis ini menunjuk ke ujung koridor tempat mereka bertiga berdiri sekarang—"barang bawaan anda sudah ada di dalam. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, silahkan panggil pelayan atau kami. Kamarku ada di dekat tangga, dan kamar Kankurou tidak jauh dari sana."

"Terima kasih, Temari-san," ucap Naruto.

Temari tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala sopan dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hanya beberapa langkah setelah kepergian gadis berkuncir empat itu, Sasuke bergerak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hampir menutup pintu—hampir, jika tidak ditahan oleh tangan kanan sang Kitsune.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, memandang lekat pada mata onyx hitam itu, "aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," balas pemuda itu memandang dingin dan tajam pada Naruto, tanpa membuka lebar pintunya yang membatasi mereka ataupun berubah posisi.

Sesuatu menghentak jiwa Naruto. Naruto tidak suka tatapan itu. Beberapa minggu sudah ia lewati tanpa pandangan yang menyesakkan itu. Ia telah terbiasa dengan pandangan seorang Sasuke; tatapan yang menyiratkan kejujuran, pengertian, perhatian, bahkan rasa sakit dan kelemahan. Tapi bukan, bukan pandangan penuh dendam ataupun amarah seorang Uchiha terakhir… seperti sekarang.

Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke, dengarkan aku—"

"Kubilang, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," potong Sasuke, "apapun pilihanmu, itu adalah hakmu. Kau boleh memilih apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku tidak punya andil apapun untuk menentukan."

Rasa kejut sekaligus luka segera mencemari mata biru Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke memilih untuk meneruskan ucapannya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kadar acid dari pandangan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal," katanya dengan dingin nan beku, "apapun keputusanmu, aku tidak akan kembali ke dunia itu lagi… Kitsune."

Dan Sasuke menutup pintu, hanya beberapa detik setelah genggaman Naruto terlepas dari sana. Bunyi debam pintu tertutup adalah suara terakhir yang didengar oleh pemuda pirang itu fajar ini.

* * *

Pagi hampir terlewati. Sinar mentari yang hangat menelusup masuk melalui tirai-tirai jendela lebar ruangan yang ditempati pemuda itu. Jendelanya memang masih tertutup rapat, namun nampaknya tirai tipis berwarna putih yang hampir transparan itu memang dibuat untuk membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan akhirnya, mata onyx pemuda yang tadinya sedang tidur itu pun terbuka.

Sasuke berkedip sejenak untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang jatuh ke atas karpet cokelat di lantai, namun tetap menerangi hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Ia lalu bergerak bangkit dari baringnya, mencoba untuk benar-benar menyadarkan diri dari tidur dan kantuknya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Wajar, hatinya berkata tanpa sadar saat ia melirik ke arah jam dinding bergaya Victorian yang tertempel di dinding ruangannya. Ia baru tertidur selama kurang lebih empat jam. Bahkan setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang disiapkan untuknya saat fajar hampir menjelang tadi, ia tidak bisa langsung memejamkan mata.

Bohong. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak merasa bersalah melihat luka yang mencemari mata biru sang Namikaze muda waktu itu. Tetapi… lebih bohong lagi kalau dia berkata bahwa dia tidak merasakan luka yang sama. Saat ini semuanya terasa sangat gamang. Ia tak bisa dengan dengan mudahnya berkata kalau ia masih terus mempercayai Naruto dan sumpahnya.

Ia ingin percaya. Ia sungguh ingin percaya pada pemuda itu. Tapi ia juga mengenali Naruto—mungkin lebih dari apa yang Naruto bayangkan sendiri. Bahkan sejak Naruto meminta waktu pada perempuan dari Shukaku itu, rasanya Sasuke telah dihantam dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto akan memilih untuk kembali ke Kyuubi. Dan cepat atau lambat, sang Kitsune pasti akan mengambil keputusan itu.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran menyakitkannya ini. Namun tidak. Ia hanya bergerak turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan perlahan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya, berniat membuka lebar benda itu dan menyambut sisa pagi.

Namun pemandangan yang didapatkannya dari balik kaca jendela saat menginjak sisi dinding tempat jendela itu berada membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

* * *

"Jadi umurmu benar-benar 18 tahun?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, Temari, dengan penuh antusias pada pemuda yang duduk di atas kursi sebelahnya.

Bukannya ia tak ingin berbicara tanpa etika, apalagi terhadap orang sepenting Naruto. Namun, justru pemuda yang mereka temui tengah menikmati sarapannya di halaman itulah yang beberapa menit lalu memintanya untuk tidak terlalu kaku saat mereka melakukan pembicaraan. Biar bagaimanapun, akunya, ia lebih muda dari mereka.

Didapatinya pemuda itu menyesap lagi teh dari cangkir yang berada di tangannya, sebelum meletakkan kembali si cangkir di atas meja logam berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ya," balas pemuda itu hampir datar, tapi Temari tahu tak ada nada dingin dalam suaranya. Mata birunya mengarah pada mata hijau sang perempuan Sabaku saat ia melanjutkan, "Oktober tahun ini umurku 19."

"Ya ampun," balas Temari segera, matanya berkilat dalam antusias. Sebuah senyum segera terukir di wajahnya. "Rasanya aku tidak percaya… Kupikir kami mendapatkan informasi yang salah. Kau hanya setahun lebih tua dari Gaara, tapi sudah jadi pemimpin Kyuubi, juga perusahaan gabungan terbesar di Jepang. Isu kalau kau melakukannya sejak umur sembilan itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan itu. Dan mendapati reaksi ini, Temari segera berdecak kagum.

"Jangan heran kalau Kankuro sempat tidak percaya kau itu Kitsune—" katanya, melirik pada sang adik yang sepertinya hampir tersedak kuenya saat namanya di sebut.

"Tema—!" Kankurou mencoba menyela.

"—sebenarnya aku sendiri hampir tidak percaya pada info itu sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu sendiri." Namun perempuan yang mengenakan blouse ungu muda dan celana hitam itu memilih untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Mendengar ini, untuk sejenak Naruto hanya memandang wajah kedua orang yang duduk semeja dengannya itu dalam diam.

"…bukankah kalian juga sama?" ia balik bertanya pada akhirnya, "Katamu adik kalian lebih muda setahun dariku."

"Well," Temari bergumam sembari meraih cangkir tehnya sendiri, "Itu lain ceritanya. Shukaku sebenarnya dibentuk atas dasar kecintaan kami terhadap racing maupun balapan liar. Tapi lama-kelamaan jumlah anggota kami terus meluas dan bertambah, dan tiba-tiba saja jaringan informasi yang kuat jadi terbentuk. Tetapi karena itu juga, keberadaan Shukaku jadi sulit tertutupi. Saat ayah kami mengetahui tentang Shukaku—"

"Gaara diusir dari rumah," Kankurou menyambung penjelasan kakaknya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, mata hitamnya bisa memandang lurus pada sang Kitsune tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Namun, hanya untuk sejenak, karena akhirnya pandangan matanya kembali ia jatuhkan ke atas meja, entah memandang pada makanan di hadapan mereka atau pada sesuatu yang hanya ada di dalam otaknya.

"Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara," katanya. Tak ada nada sedih di dalam suaranya, namun tempo bicaranya yang berubah drastis dan pandangan luka yang tidak juga hilang dari mata Kankurou telah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu saat ini. "dan sejak itu ayah berubah. Ia selalu menganggap Gaara sebagai bencana, tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha Gaara agar beliau bisa mengakui keberadaannya."

"Di hari mengesalkan itu akhirnya kami juga 'meledak'," Temari menyambung lagi, dengan dengus tawa, melingkupi sarkasmenya. "Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pindah bersama Gaara dan tinggal sendiri di sini, di rumah peninggalan ibu kami, hidup dengan memenangkan setiap balapan yang kami ikuti, juga dengan menjual informasi."

"Kami tidak pernah berurusan dengan dunia hitam sampai Hebi datang meminta informasi kepada kami," Kankurou kembali melanjutkan penjelasan kakaknya. Dan nama organisasi yang baru disebutkan lelaki muda itu menarik perhatian Naruto segera.

…_Hebi?_

"Orochimaru-san meminta kami menggali informasi tentang pembantaian keluarga Uchiha sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Jantung Naruto terasa berdetak lebih cepat, namun aliran waktu justru terasa lebih lambat.

"Sejujurnya, kami juga sulit mendapatkan info tentang ini karena kejadiannya sudah sangat lama. Kasus yang terjadi di hari yang sama di tiga tempat sekaligus itu memang menjadi misteri. Kepolisian hanya bisa menghubungkan kasus itu dengan organisasimu, yang waktu itu menghilang hampir tanpa jejak setelah kasus kebakaran misterius di pelabuhan Shiyou yang justru sepertinya ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak kepolisian sendiri. Terlalu banyak misteri, dan kami hampir tak juga bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang itu," Temari terlihat menggidikkan bahu sebelum meraih dan menggit biskuitnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu mengunyah dah menelan makanannya sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Tetapi justru karena tidak adanya petunjuk itu, pihak Hebi langsung yakin bahwa Kyuubilah yang berada di baliknya. Katanya Kyuubi sudah dari dulu terkenal dengan cara kerja mereka yang bersih, dan itulah petunjuk utama siapa dalang pembantaian tragis itu. Dan setelahnya, tahu-tahu saja nama kami segera tersebar di dunia bawah tanah sebagai informan terpercaya."

"Bahkan kami tidak menyadari bahwa Shukaku telah menjadi salah satu organisasi hitam yang diperhitungkan sampai kami mendengar kabar bahwa kami ada di daftar pertama Bijuu," sang Sabaku adik melanjutkan lagi.

"…Bijuu?" Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"…eh?" Kankurou mendesah kaget. "Belum pernah dengar tentang Bijuu?" Kankurou bertanya tak percaya. Naruto tak membalas. Sejenak, Kankurou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lagi-lagi salah tingkah menghadapi pemimpin tertinggi Kyuubi ini.

"Bijuu itu sembilan organisasi bawah tanah terbesar di Jepang," Temari menjelaskan. "Masing-masing dianggap seperti 'monster', sehingga disebut Bijuu. Julukannya didasari pada nama Kyuubi. Kami, Shukaku disebut Ichibi. Lalu ada Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, sampai berakhir pada Kyuubi."

"Jumlah 'ekor'-nya mencerminkan kekuatannya," Kankurou kembali berbicara. "Kami disebut Ichibi, karena kami yang paling lemah di antara sembilan kelompok itu. Dan kelompok Anda—"

"—adalah yang paling kuat."

Kata-kata Temari memotong ucapan Kankurou, mata hijau perempuan muda itu terarah lurus pada mata sang Kitsune.

Setelah itu, selama beberapa puluh detik, hening menguasai mereka. Hanya angin pagi hangat yang berhembus menggantikan ketiadaan gelombang suara di meja logam yang beralas rumput halaman rumah kediaman Sabaku bersaudara.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu ini… karena dari sembilan kelompok itu, yang paling tertutup dan misterius adalah Kyuubi. Setahu kami, Kyuubi tidak akan menampakkan ekornya kecuali di saat transaksi, atau saat bentrokan dengan kelompok lain—yang jelas sangat jarang terjadi mengingat bagaimana kuatnya Kyuubi. Selebihnya, Kyuubi hampir tidak pernah terlihat walaupun kekuatan dan kekuasaannya terasa jelas di setiap sudut dunia hitam."

Naruto tak langsung memberikan komentar. Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak melapisi t-shirt hitamnya itu bergerak mengambil cangkir tehnya lagi dan menyesap isinya.

"…Memang seperti itulah Kyuubi," Naruto menyahut akhirnya, menyadari bahwa Kankurou maupun Temari belum berbicara lagi. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir dari teh yang baru diteguknya. "Dengan pergerakan seperti itu, semakin kecil resiko kami untuk bisa dijangkau hukum…"_…dan peristiwa sembilan tahun tidak akan terulang lagi,_ Naruto menyambung dalam hati.

"…Nah. Selain itu, dari informasi yang kami dapat—" kali ini Temari terlihat agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Nibi hingga Shichibi telah diporak-porandakan oleh kelompok Akatsuki. Masing-masing dari mereka telah diserang. Pemimpin-pemimpin mereka menghilang, sementara anggotanya banyak yang menjadi korban, atau terpecah-belah. Sementara Hachibi—kami kehilangan jejak mereka."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut.

"Kami juga belum tahu persis apa motif Akatsuki sebenarnya. Pikir kami, mereka berniat untuk menundukkan semua Bijuu yang ada. Dan Shukaku, Ichibi, tidak diperhitungkan oleh mereka karena lemah. Sementara Kyuubi, memang belum tersentuh oleh mereka. Tapi ternyata…"

Temari berhenti lagi. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dan memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat sakit.

"…Gaara," lirihnya.

Perempuan muda itu terlihat menghela napas panjang sejenak lalu memejamkan mata saat melanjutkan, "Ternyata kami dimanfaatkan—untuk mencarimu, demi menjatuhkan Kyuubi, yang terkuat."

Di saat hening kembali menguasai udara, Naruto menoleh ke samping demi menahan hembusan napas panjang yang hampir dikeluarkannya. Dan di saat itulah, ia akhirnya mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik tirai salah satu jendela di lantai dua yang menghadap pada mereka.

Dan sosok itu segera beranjak sedetik setelah pandangan mereka bertemu.

* * *

Malam kembali tiba. Naruto duduk di kusen jendela dengan satu kaki tertekuk dengan telapak di kayu, sementara yang satunya lagi menginjak lantai kamar yang ia tempati. Angin berhembus halus melewati dua daun jendela yang terbuka lebar, membelai rambut keemasan sang Namikaze dengan nyaman.

Mata birunya memandang jauh pada tanah lapang yang berada di luar pagar tinggi kediaman Sabaku bersaudara, tanah yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dengan samar karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Tetapi, pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju ke sana.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

Ia ingin menolong kakak beradik Sabaku maupun Shukaku. Ia sungguh ingin menolong mereka. Ia tidak ingin, sama sekali tidak ingin, melihat lagi dengan mata kepala sendiri seseorang kehilangan keluarga yang ia cintai. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, ia ingin terus berada di sisi Sasuke tanpa perlu berurusan dengan dunia hitam itu lagi. Lagipula… bagaimana caranya untuk menolong tanpa harus melanggar janji ataupun kembali pada Kyuubi? Ya. Bagaimana caranya…?

Bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Sabaku No Gaara dari Akatsuki?

Memimpin Shukaku menyerang Akatsuki? Tidak. Shukaku memang tidak lemah, tapi mengingat umur dan pengalaman para anggotanya—belum lagi perintah dari sang pemimpin agar mereka tidak membunuh—Shukaku tidak bisa menjadi senjata yang terbaik. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menolong hanyalah dengan kembali pada Kyuubi, menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Shukaku, dan memimpin serangan langsung pada Akatsuki untuk menyelamatkan Sabaku No Gaara. Tidak ada cara lain. Lagipula… kakeknya—ya, kakeknya.

Mengapa Jiraiya malah memimpin Kyuubi?

Naruto sungguh tidak habis pikir. Mengapa pria tua itu memilih untuk menggantikan dia? Bukankah Jiraiya yang dulunya menolak jabatan itu? Bukannya dia juga yang setengah mati menolak putusan Minato untuk memimpin Kyuubi sampai-sampai rela meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, anak tunggal, maupun cucu kandungnya? Mengapa saat Naruto pergi dan menghilang, malah dia yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan?

Tidak, tidak, Naruto bukan takut kehilangan kekuatan ataupun kekuasaan, toh ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuang Kyuubi dan masa lalu hitamnya demi Sasuke. Naruto hanya takut kehilangan keluarga dan—ah, Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke.

Bagaimana cara untuk melakukan semua ini tanpa harus meninggalkan Sasuke dan melanggar janjinya?

Pemuda berambut pirang ini meremas rambutnya kesal.

Biar dipikir bagaimanapun, rasanya ia terjebak dalam sebuah siklus pertanyaan yang belum juga mampu dijawabnya. Lingkaran Setan itu telah mengurungnya. Dan satu-satunya Malaikat yang bisa menolongnya keluar justru menolak untuk ambil andil dalam keputusan ini.

Terlalu mulukkah… terlalu mulukkah jika ia ingin semuanya bahagia? Ia hanya ingin semuanya bahagia. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menyelamatkan semuanya—termasuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi apalah dia? Ia bukan dewa. Ia hanyalah pemuda yang umurnya beranjak ke 19 tahun dan—oh, ya, ia adalah pemimpin organisasi bawah tanah terbesar se-Jepang. Ia hampir lupa itu.

Kyuubi…

Kata itu bergema di kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menggenggam erat lututnya dengan tangan kanan. Apakah ini putusan yang harus ia ambil…?

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto menoleh segera, mempertemukan pandangannya pada mata onyx seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di ambang pintunya. Malaikatnya.

"…kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu.

Namun tak dijawab.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan bergerak menuju ranjang Naruto. Masih tanpa kata-kata.

Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu mengatur posisi di bagian kiri ranjang, sebelum akhirnya berbaring membelakangi Naruto yang masih berada di kusen jendela. Mungkin Sasuke enggan menjawab. Atau mungkin juga, ia tahu Naruto sudah terlalu memahaminya tanpa perlu menjelaskan hal remeh semacam ini lagi.

Naruto turun dari tempatnya duduk. Ia pun segera menutup jendela kamar dan bergerak menuju ranjangnya. Perlahan, dibukanya lipatan selimut yang ada di tepi kasur, lalu ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Malam ini, tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana ia hanya tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu, dengan tubuh yang rapat di punggung Sasuke, dan memposisikan kepalanya tepat di belakang leher sang Uchiha.

Dan untungnya, tak ada protes yang keluar dari Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak.

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini memejamkan mata birunya, menghirup aroma segar Sasuke yang menyentuh hidungnya. Naruto berusaha menikmati detik demi detik yang dilaluinya saat ini. Kehangatan yang menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang membuat Naruto semakin nyaman. Detik demi detik menuju mimpi… ah, betapa ia ingin terjaga semalaman ataupun menghentikan waktu, agar saat-saat seperti ini tidak segera pergi.

"Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto membuka matanya lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan bibir sang Namikaze masih terkatup.

Naruto lalu berubah posisi, bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk. Namun hanya sejenak. Karena Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat merasakan hilangnya kehangatan yang menyelimutinya barusan. Tangan pemuda itu menarik bahunya, membuatnya terbaring sempurna, tepat sedetik sebelum sebuah kehangatan menggenggam erat bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meredam rasa kejutnya. Ini adalah kali kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Dan detik ini juga, di saat ia merasakan alat pengecap pemuda pirang itu menjilati bibirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa membuka kedua belah bibirnya yang tadinya tertutup rapat.

Melihat pemuda itu memejamkan mata birunya erat, tanpa sadar Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Semakin dinikmatinya sentuhan demi sentuhan yang pelan namun penuh perasaan dari pemuda itu lewat ciuman mereka. Ribuan kata tak terucap mengalir lewat kecupan yang hampir menghabiskan nafasnya ini. Dan saat dirasakannya tangan Naruto menyentuh kancing kemejanya—

Sasuke tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, bersamaan dengan tangannya kirinya yang mencengkram tangan kanan Naruto dengan kuat.

Biru bertemu onyx.

Hanya sedetik. Sedetik. Sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik onyx membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

…Takut.  
Sasuke takut.

Sasuke sangat takut, dan Naruto tahu itu.

Dan ini membuat Naruto terpaku.

Oh Tuhan…

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke dan memejamkan mata.

Ia hampir melakukan kesalahan. Ia hampir menarik pemuda itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Sesuatu yang ia pikir akan sangat berarti bagi mereka—tetapi justru membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Tidak. Tidak. Naruto tidak paham apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa di dalam benak pemuda itu sekarang, Sasuke berusaha setengah mati untuk mengenyahkan bayangan sesosok pria yang dulu menyentuhnya. Menjamahnya. Menghancurkannya.

Naruto bukan dia. Bukan dia.

Pemuda pirang itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sasuke untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berkata, "Sasuke, maaf, aku—"

Terhenti. Permintaan maafnya terhenti saat pemuda Uchiha itu menggenggam erat bahunya, memintanya untuk tidak bergerak menjauh lebih dari itu.

Biru bertemu onyx.

Dan kali ini Naruto bisa melihat jelas setitik keyakinan mulai menyebar menggantikan rasa takut yang tadinya menguasai iris berwarna malam itu. Karenanya, Naruto hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya terbawa saat pemuda itu menarik perlahan dirinya agar bibir mereka dapat bertemu kembali dalam kecupan lembut.

Naruto bisa merasakan keyakinan. Hampir tak ada ragu yang terungkapkan lewat sentuhan bibir mereka, dan itu adalah dasar bagi dirinya untuk kembali bergerak.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, ditelusurinya tubuh Sasuke yang masih berlapis kemeja putih itu, sebelum akhirnya jemarinya mencapai kancing teratas. Dibukanya satu per satu, dari yang pertama, menuju yang terakhir.

Mata biru tak sedikitpun terpejam, terus menyaksikan ekspresi sang terkasih tanpa melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka. Sayangnya, mata onyx itu masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Di saat kancing terakhir telah terlepas, Naruto juga melepaskan ciuman mereka. Masih dengan sangat perlahan, ditelusurinya leher pemuda itu, menghirup aroma yang menguar menuju alat pernafasannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti, satu per satu bagian tubuh Sasuke disentuh lembut bibirnya. Helai demi helai pakaian terlepas, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dua tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi.

Sang pemuda pirang memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya boneka porselen—begitu halus, begitu lembut, begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sasuke bukan porselen, bukan. Tetapi yang Naruto tahu, jika diibaratkan benda, Sasuke adalah benda terindah dan terpenting baginya.

Dalam keadaan ini, Naruto hampir tidak memandang wajah pemuda itu lagi. Setiap suara yang Sasuke keluarkan menjadi dasar bagi Naruto untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia akan berhenti sejenak jika tahu itu adalah suara kesakitan. Dan ia melanjutkan jika mendengar suara sebaliknya, atau tak mendengar apa-apa.

Ia ingin ini menjadi berarti, bukan sebuah paksaan ataupun siksaan. Sasuke adalah orang terpenting baginya, dan ia hanya ingin menunjukkan itu saat ini.

Detik demi detik menuju penyatuan mereka, Naruto menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah pemuda itu—hanya untuk mendapatinya masih memejamkan mata.

Hampir tak ada, tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan keraguan maupun ketakutan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya tentang sesuatu—entah untuk apa. Naruto tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak memahami, tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasa.

"…Sasuke," panggilnya. Ini adalah kata pertama yang akhirnya keluar sejak beberapa menit terakhir.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ataupun membuka mata.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya, berharap pemuda itu segera memberi reaksi. "Buka matamu, Sasuke," katanya.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, kelopak mata berkulit putih itu menampilkan apa yang disembunyikannya. Mata onyx itu muncul di ruang pandang sang mata biru.

"Buka matamu," ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan erat mereka, "buka matamu dan tatap aku. Jangan kau pejamkan."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto mulai menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

Senti demi senti jarak semakin tereliminasi. Detik demi detik menjadi semakin berarti. Dan pandangan itu… pandangan yang Naruto beri pada pemuda itu, menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menjanji.

Naruto bukan dia.  
Sasuke semakin meyakini ini dari setiap dorongan Naruto terhadapnya. Kuat namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan. Bukan menghancurkan sepertinya.

Naruto bukan dia.  
Sasuke semakin meyakini ini dari genggaman erat Naruto di jarinya. Jari jemari bertaut, tidak hanya membuatnya seolah sedang menggantungkan jiwanya pada Naruto, tetapi juga sebaliknya. Bukan hanya fisik sepertinya.

Naruto bukan dia.  
Sasuke semakin meyakini ini dari pandangan lekat mata biru Naruto pada mata onyxnya. Pandangan yang menyiratkan perhatian mendalam, juga kasih sayang tak terukur yang siap diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Bukan nafsu sepertinya.

Naruto bukan dia.  
Sasuke semakin meyakini ini dari ciuman Naruto untuknya. Kecupan lembut hangat yang mengalirkan semua kata tak terucap dari pemuda pirang itu untuknya. Bukan kasar sepertinya.

Naruto bukan dia.

Sasuke benar-benar meyakini ini dari kata-kata yang barusan Naruto ucapkan di telinganya.

Kata-kata yang tak pernah diucapkan manusia itu.  
Kata-kata yang tak pernah ia dengar terucap untuk dirinya sebelumnya.  
Kata-kata yang membuat jiwa Sasuke bergetar saat mendengarnya.  
Kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto dengan terputus di tengah nafas yang menderu, namun terdengar begitu sempurna di telinganya.  
Kata-kata yang membuat gelombang tertinggi penyatuan jiwa mereka menabraknya.  
Kata-kata yang membuatnya mengucapkan nama pemuda pirang itu dengan sisa nafasnya saat ia mencapai puncak.

Hanya dua kata yang berbunyi…

'…aku mencintaimu'.

* * *

Cahaya mentari menembus jendela, melalui celah tirai, dan menerangi kamar ini. Sang Namikaze duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan satu kaki terlipat di atas ranjang. Kemeja oranye dan celana hitam panjang maupun sepatu pantovel telah melekat di tubuhnya.

Mata biru pemuda ini terus tertuju pada seorang pemuda lain yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Selimut berwarna hijau tua adalah satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu saat ini.

Naruto menyentuh rambut Sasuke dan mengelusnya penuh kasih. Sebagian dirinya berharap pemuda itu telah bangun saat ini—namun sebagian lagi sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia masih belum siap menghadapi langsung perpisahan yang ada di hadapan mereka, meski itu hanya untuk sementara.

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini bergerak maju, mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan, sebelum akhirnya berkata lirih, "aku akan kembali…" …dan itu adalah sebuah janji.

Ia lalu bangkit meninggalkan kasur, melangkah pelan menuju pintu dan mendapati Sabaku bersaudara telah berdiri menunggunya di koridor.

Kankurou segera membuka mulutnya saat melihat sosok pemuda ini, "Erh, kata pelayan tadi kami dipanggil—"

"Ya," potong Naruto pelan, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu kembali diam dan menunggu.

"…Temari, Kankurou," ucap sang Namikaze, membuat kedua orang itu kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepadanya juga menatapnya. Ia melanjutkan tanpa sedikitpun nada ragu, "aku akan mencoba membantu kalian."

Bola mata beriris hijau Temari segera melebar dalam kejut dan harapan sekaligus. Dan mata Kankurou memancarkan emosi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Namun mereka tidak bersuara ataupun berkata apa-apa.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal…"

"Apa itu, Kitsune-sama?" tanya Kankurou.

Selama sepersekian detik, Naruto hanya menatap mata hitam Kankurou dalam-dalam tanpa kata.

Pada akhirnya, ia berucap, "Jaga Sasuke untukku."

Di dalam kamar, di detik yang sama saat Naruto melihat anggukan pelan kedua kakak beradik itu, sepasang mata onyx akhirnya dibuka.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hahay.  
Percaya nggak kalo saya ngetik lemon tuh bukan sekedar sambil blushing atau ketawa gaje, tapi sambil nangis?  
Memang sejak awal niatannya implisit. Dan nggak nyangka beneran jadi. So… semoga bisa diterima ya…  
Harap kasih tahu pendapat kawan soal lemonnya, juga soal pertanyaan yang saya tulis di atas… soalnya 'kan ini ratingnya naik karena adegan rape di chapter 3, tapi banyak yang bilang fic ini mustinya di T aja karena implisit…

Jadi, **reviewlah kalau tidak keberatan!** =)


	16. Chain

**Author's Note:  
**MAAF.

Maaf karena saya lama ngapdetnya, apalagi saya suka kabur kalo ditagih (siapa pula yang suka ditagih-tagih, coba? D: /plak). Maaf juga, karena saya tahu saya abal, tapi saya terlalu sayang sama fanfic ini juga sama pembacanya, dan itu malah bikin saya jadi terlalu perfeksionis buat bikin WtTRW. Aneh? Iya. *nangis*

Anyway, saya menargetkan untuk menamatkan WtTRW dalam satu bulan ini, bulan terakhir liburan saya sebelum balik ke neraka perkuliahan. Saya malah berniat untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter satu hari, dan mungkin bisa ngapdet tiap hari.

Terlalu muluk?

Tidak juga. Kita nggak tahu kalau belum mencoba 'kan? Iya, KITA. You know I love you, pals, itulah mengapa saya bikin target nekad ini. Tapi saya bener-bener butuh dukungan kawan semua untuk proyek ini. So, please, leave your comment for me. *puppy eyes* /plak

O, ya, jangan lupa gabung di shrine dan ikut FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #2, ya! :D *prosmosi lagi* /plakplakplak

Chapter ini saya spesialkan juga untuk **Aoi no Tsuki** dan **Cute-Tamacchan**. Otanjoubi omedetou! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto, Naruto is belong to Sasuke, and they both are respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. ;)

* * *

**Last chap preview:**

___"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apapun keputusanmu, aku tidak akan kembali ke dunia itu lagi… Kitsune."_

_"Kami juga belum tahu persis apa motif Akatsuki sebenarnya. Pikir kami, mereka berniat untuk menundukkan semua Bijuu yang ada. Dan Shukaku, Ichibi, tidak diperhitungkan oleh mereka karena lemah. Sementara Kyuubi, memang belum tersentuh oleh mereka. Tapi ternyata… kami dimanfaatkan—untuk mencarimu, demi menjatuhkan Kyuubi, yang terkuat."_

_"Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian, tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal… Jaga Sasuke untukku."_

* * *

_Chain: Rantai_

_

* * *

_

Malam itu terasa sangat sepi. Bangunan-bangunan luas dan aspal-aspal yang menggantikan rerumputan membuat jangkrik-jangkrik yang biasanya bernyanyi di musim panas terusir entah ke mana. Keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda terjadi di dalam kediaman Namikaze. Hening. Sangat hening. Terlalu hening, hingga akhirnya kesunyian yang amat pekat itu dipecahkan oleh suara mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah.

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal keluar dari dalam mobil. Lelaki itu mengenakan jas abu-abu dengan celana yang bewarna senada, juga dilengkapi dengan kemeja berwarna hijau tua dan dasi perak bercorak diagonal. Tak lama setelah sepatu pantovelnya menjejak di tanah, pria dengan rambut panjang yang hampir seluruhnya telah berwarna keperakan itu berdiri terdiam lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Satu lagi hari di Rasengan telah usai… namun hari untuk Kyuubi justru baru saja dimulai.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggelengkan kepala dalam keheranan saat ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki cucunya hingga pemuda itu bisa melalui hari-hari semacam ini hampir setiap hari_—atau setidaknya enam dari tujuh hari dalam seminggu_—selama lebih dari sembilan tahun lamanya. Dan itu dilakukannya bahkan sejak bocah itu masih terbilang sangat belia, baru saja berumur sembilan tahun kala itu.

Pria tua ini pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk utama dengan perlahan.

Jiraiya tidak habis pikir. Sungguh. Tubuh tuanya sudah sampai seletih ini menghadapi berbagai pekerjaan di Rasengan maupun di Kyuubi. Apalagi otaknya. Padahal, untuk Rasengan saja, ia bahkan hanya menghadiri rapat-rapat dan keputusan penting—dan dengan sengaja tidak mengurusi urusan-urusan remeh yang semuanya ia limpahkan untuk orang-orang di bawahnya. Belum lagi untuk urusan Kyuubi yang kesemuanya hanya ia urusi lewat ruangan dan bawahannya saja. Namun rasanya tubuhnya bagaikan sedang dihabisi dari berbagai arah, dan rasa lelah itu hampir membuatnya gila.

Ia sungguh tidak mampu membayangkan semuanya ini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto dengan tubuh sekecil itu saat ia masih berumur sembilan tahun, bisa menghadapi ini semua hanya dengan dibantu oleh Kakashi? Dan—ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia tega membiarkan cucu kandung semata wayangnya terus sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini dalam kurun waktu bertahun-tahun?

…Ah.

Tak heran jika Naruto menyebut ia tak pantas mengaku sebagai kakek. Tidak heran jika sosok sang Anak Rubah telah menghilang dari dunia. Dan ia juga sama sekali tidak akan heran…

…jika kini Naruto membencinya.

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to The Real World**

_Chapter 16  
__**"Chain"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Baru selangkah Jiraiya injakkan ke atas lantai kayu licin yang berada di bagian dalam dari pintu depan kediaman Namikaze, langkah sang Sannin terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang didengarnya adalah suara deru mobil dan kendaraan yang hampir bisa ia pastikan bukan hanya satu, melainkan beberapa. Ah, tidak, sepertinya dalam jumlah banyak. Mungkin sepuluh, atau malah lebih.

Jiraiya segera berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu depan yang masih terbuka, hanya untuk mendapati satu pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya maupun beberapa anggota Kyuubi lain yang sedang berdiri menjaga di halaman dan di depan pintu.

Yang mereka saksikan sekarang adalah beberapa mobil dan motor dengan beragam tipe dan warna yang masuk lalu berhenti di halaman kediaman Namikaze secara tiba-tiba. Bukan salah Jiraiya kalau gerbang yang dibukakan untuknya tadi itu masih terbuka atau apa. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mana mungkin anggota-anggota Kyuubi yang menjaga gerbang bisa membiarkan orang asing memasuki kediaman Namikaze begitu saja? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: mereka memang telah membukakan gerbang, atau kini telah terbunuh.

Pria dengan rambut berwarna keperakan itu bahkan tidak sempat meminta orang-orang Kyuubi untuk bersiap—_andaikata ini ternyata adalah serangan musuh_—karena secara otomatis para lelaki beragam umur yang berkemeja merah dan berjas hitam itu memegang senjata masing-masing serta mulai menodongkannya ke arah kendaraan-kendaraan yang masuk ke tempat mereka.

Tetapi itu ternyata belum cukup mengancam.

Nyatanya, beberapa dari kendaraan itu masih saja bergerak di halaman, seolah mencari tempat untuk parkir yang tepat. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat seolah begitu berani karena dengan seenaknya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah ini, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Jiraiya berdiri terpaku.

Pertanyaan mereka akhirnya terjawab saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir yang turun dari pintu depan mobil yang menghadap tepat ke arahnya itu. Dan dari tempat Jiraiya, pemuda yang sama kemudian terlihat berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang masih terbuka sembari bergerak memberikan sedikit instruksi untuk orang yang masih berada di balik setir mobil dan orang-orang yang dibawanya. Lalu ia juga memberi kode kepada beberapa anggota Kyuubi yang berada di depan pintu untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Dan anggota-anggota Kyuubi itu hanya bisa menurunkan posisi tangan mereka yang tengah memegang senjata tanpa bisa menelan keterkejutan mereka karena kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda itu: Namikaze Naruto, sang pemilik code name Kitsune di Kyuubi.

Naruto akhirnya melangkah dengan perlahan namun pasti menuju ke arah pintu—tepat menuju ke arah seorang anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga si pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna oranye gelap itu menyadari adanya sosok sang kakek yang masih saja terpaku di koridor sembari melihat ke arahnya.

Pandangan mata mereka lalu bertemu.

Maka bertabraklah satu pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk bisa diartikan, dan satu lagi pandangan panik sekaligus terkejut yang berusaha ditelan di balik wajah yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Errh—" Jiraiya membuka suara dengan bergetar karena tegang, sebelum akhirnya terhenti.

Ya ampun, apa yang harus ia ucapkan? Bertahun-tahun sudah ia tidak bertemu dengan cucunya ini. Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka lalui hampir tanpa komunikasi. Bertahun-tahun sudah terlewati dalam kesendirian mereka masing-masing sebagai anggota keluarga yang terpisah hingga rasanya lupa harus berkata apa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"…oh," desahnya akhirnya, saat sebuah jawaban tertera di otaknya, namun ia masih dipenuhi rasa ragu. "…S-selamat datang?"

Mendengar itu, sang Namikaze muda memandangnya dalam diam. Sang Kitsune sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan sang Sannin. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu bahkan tidak tersenyum ataupun memandang ke arahnya lagi. Naruto hanya melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini sembari tertunduk tanpa memandang Jiraiya—membuat Jiraiya segera berpikir pemuda itu akan berjalan melewatinya menuju ke dalam rumah tanpa menganggap ada keberadaan maupun ucapannya.

Namun kenyataan berbicara lain.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mempercepat langkah ke arahnya… lalu menubruk sekaligus memeluk kakeknya erat.

Hal ini berhasil membuat sang Sannin terpaku dalam kejutnya. Ia butuh lebih dari dua detik lamanya waktu untuk bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya hampir terbelalak. Dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, entah tangan maupun kakinya, segera terasa lemas sekaligus kaku. Tetapi hal yang ia dengar berikutnya nampaknya lebih mengejutkan lagi.

"…aku pulang," ucap pemuda itu lirih sembari menyembunyikan wajah di dada kakeknya, mengeratkan lengannya yang mendekap tubuh pria tua itu.

Bibir Jiraiya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tersenyum, sekaligus juga berteriak senang. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan berikutnya hanyalah balas memeluk sang cucu erat. Tanpa kata.

Dipejamkannya matanya dalam hembusan panjang napas lega.

Anak Rubah kesayangannya… akhirnya kembali kepadanya.

**

* * *

**

Terdengar desah panjang seorang lelaki dari ruang makan di kediaman Namikaze. Di dalam ruangan yang tiba-tiba saja beralih fungsi menjadi ruang rapat itu, berkumpullah beberapa orang yang duduk hampir di setiap sisi meja makan panjang dalam ruangan, ditemani oleh masing-masing teman maupun anak buah mereka yang berjaga dan mengikuti pertemuan sembari berdiri di sisi dinding.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Jiraiya, lelaki yang tadi menghela napas panjang, akhirnya berbicara. "Malam itu kau dan sekretarismu itu lari dari Konoha menuju Suna, lalu bertemu dengan Temari-chan dan adiknya. Begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang duduk di seberang Jiraiya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan kalimat itu, meyakinkan kakeknya lagi bahwa semua penjelasannya barusan adalah benar. Temari sendiri, yang sempat menjadi 'supir' sang Kitsune dalam perjalanan panjang dari Otto hingga ke tempat ini selama hampir 12 jam itu terlihat memejamkan mata dengan sikap tubuh yang agak tegang. Dan itu semata-mata karena ia sama sekali tidak suka pria tua yang baru ditemuinya sehari ini seenaknya saja memanggil nama kecilnya dan ditempeli dengan surfix '–chan'. Tapi apa boleh buat, biar bagaimanapun yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah orang-orang dari Kyuubi, organisasi dunia bawah terkuat se-Jepang. Sangatlah tidak pantas bagi gadis Sabaku ini untuk memprotes hal sekecil itu pada orang yang sepenting ini.

"Sebenarnya bukan bertemu tepatnya," gadis berambut pirang pucat itu meralat, menatap kuat pada Jiraiya tepat di mata.

"Kami,"—gadis ini lalu berpindah untuk menatap sang Kitsune dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut, menunjukkan penyesalan atas perbuatannya beberapa malam lalu itu—"memaksa mereka, untuk datang ke markas dan mendapatkan penjelasan tentang masalah penculikan adik kami. Dan—"

"Tidak apa, Temari-san," Naruto memotong, membalas semua penyesalan yang hanya sempat dikatakan Temari lewat tatapannya itu. Meski pandangannya pada Temari tidak menyiratkan senyum, di sana juga tidak ada marah ataupun dendam. "Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan Sabaku no Gaara dari Akatsuki."

Setelah itu, ruangan tiba-tiba saja hening karena Temari tak membalas. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengangguk kecil, tersenyum, atau bahkan berterima kasih langsung pada Naruto atas kebaikannya itu. Tapi, kalimat yang telah disebutkan Naruto memang mengembalikan fokusnya lagi pada satu hal:

Adiknya yang tengah diculik.

Dan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba saja tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"…Well," Jiraiya mencoba memecah keheningan maupun aura berat yang memenuhi ruangan, "kau tahu, Naruto? Aku hanya sedikit bingung saja saat mendapatkan telpon dari Tsunade. Tiba-tiba saja dia marah-marah, dan ia juga mengata-ngataiku karena katanya aku yang memanggil polisi untuk 'mencari' kalian di Konoha! Padahal, aku malah tidak tahu kalian ada di mana…"

Pria tua ini melonggarkan dasinya dengan tangan kiri, sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan yang lain, ditambah pula dengan wajah penuh beban.

"Sebelumnya, aku juga kaget setengah mati saat datang ke sini dan mendapati anak buahmu yang panik karena tuannya menghilang begitu saja, mereka pikir kau mungkin diculik musuh atau malah sudah dibunuh. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kabar tentang Kakashi yang—" Jiraiya terhenti sejenak saat melihat adanya setitik emosi mulai muncul lagi di mata biru sang cucu sejak detik di mana nama pria berambut perak itu ia sebut. Dan ia kenal betul emosi itu. Kesedihan. Satu hal yang selalu ia harap tak akan pernah ada di mata anak rubahnya… tapi ia tahu harapannya juga telah sia-sia belaka.

"—yah, pokoknya begitu. Dan, errh," sang Namikaze senior menggaruk pipinya, "maaf kalau aku nekad saja menggantikan posisimu di Rasengan dan Kyuu—akh. Jangan tanya kenapa. Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga sudah lupa apa yang membuatku nekad begitu! Jadi, aku meminta Kyuubi mencarimu diam-diam, sementara kami mengumumkan di Rasengan bahwa kau pergi berlibur. Hanya saja…"

Jiraiya membebankan sikunya di atas meja, lalu berpangku dagu di sana. Dipandangnya Naruto dengan tatapan yang agak menyiratkan letih, heran, sekaligus juga kekesalan di saat yang sama.

"…ya ampun, Naruto. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau benar-benar berlibur, ke desa nenekmu pula. Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu sih, Naruto? Kau 'kan bisa memberitahu anak buahmu dulu."

Naruto tidak langsung membalas ucapan itu. Mata birunya terlihat tidak berkedip.

…_Berlibur?_

Ingin rasanya pemuda Namikaze ini tersenyum miris mendengar alasan yang mungkin disebutkan oleh neneknya pada sang kakek lewat telepon yang dikatakannya tadi… atau mungkin memang hanya disimpulkan oleh pria tua itu sendiri.

Sungguh. Jika itu yang ia sebut berlibur… dunia yang terasa begitu nyaman dan nyata itu, disebutnya berlibur, maka Naruto bisa dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa itu adalah liburan terbaik yang pernah diraihnya seumur hidup. Liburan yang juga terpaksa ia tinggalkan karena keadaan, membuatnya lagi-lagi melangkah ke dalam apa yang mereka sebut sebagai dunia hitam.

Itu bukan liburan, sama sekali bukan. Selama ia berada di sana, sempat terpikir oleh sang Kitsune untuk terus meninggalkan dunia hitam, demi menikmati dunia nyata yang begitu nyaman untuknya itu. Tapi… ternyata itu hanya bisa menjadi liburan, yang bahkan tak sempat dikecapnya hingga dua bulan, karena lagi-lagi 'liburan' itu harus ditinggalkannya… seperti sekarang.

Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan semua ini dari kakeknya.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu bergerak menautkan jemarinya dengan siku di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan wajahnya, bagian depan dagunya, di sana.

"…Aku hanya agak letih," Naruto menjawab pelan, hampir dengan memejamkan mata, entah untuk mencoba membuktikan alasannya itu, atau untuk menghindari tatapan kakeknya.

"Pekerjaan di Rasengan dan Kyuubi benar-benar membuatku gila, Ero-sannin. Aku butuh istirahat."

Ah. Sang Kitsune dari Kyuubi dan juga Direktur Utama perusahaan Rasengan Corporation yang sejak berumur sembilan tahun dijejali dengan pekerjaan, namun berhasil mengerjakan semuanya tanpa cacat selama bertahun-tahun bahkan tanpa mengeluh itu, tiba-tiba saja mengaku letih dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh alasan yang terlalu 'sempurna'. Semoga saja kakeknya tidak menyadari itu.

"Kalau memang begitu…" Jiraiya membalas lagi setelah ia terdiam sejenak, entah karena memikirkan kalimat dari Naruto yang baru saja didengarnya, atau mungkin malah bingung harus marah atau senang karena panggilan 'kesayangan' yang akhirnya keluar lagi untuknya, "…Bagaimana kalau begini? Biar untuk sementara waktu ini aku tetap memegang Rasengan, dan kau mengendalikan Kyuubi, juga menyusun strategi untuk menolong Sabaku-adik dari Akatsuki. Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Kali ini Naruto memandang kembali pada kakeknya, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan di detik berikutnya.

"OK!" seru Jiraiya sembari menepuk tangannya senang, "Kalau begitu keputusan rapat sudah ditentukan, dan kita bisa berlanjut ke acara selanjutnya!"

Sembari tersenyum lebar pria berambut keperakan itu menoleh ke belakang dan bertepuk tangan—memberi kode pada Chouji, assisten chef kediaman Namikaze yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung koridor, menunggu kode darinya.

Dan kode itu tentu dibalas dengan senyuman dari sang assisten chef, sebelum ia bergegas kembali ke dapur memenuhi permintaan Jiraiya.

Akhirnya Naruto tahu mengapa Jiraiya membiarkan Chouji berdiri di sana mengikuti rapat.

"Hha," Naruto membuka suaranya, matanya memandang pada sang kakek dengan sebuah tawa yang berkilat di matanya meski bibirnya tidak menunjukkan itu. "Pantas saja kau memaksa untuk mengadakan rapat di sini, bukan di ruang rapat utama. Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari tadi saja kalau kau lapar, Ero-Sannin?"

Temari yang sedari tadi memang hanya diam mengikuti pembicaraan kedua orang ini akhirnya mendapati sang Namikaze-senior mengernyitkan dahi serta memajukan bibirnya… sepertinya lupa akan umurnya yang sudah sepuluh kali lebih tua dari anak-anak yang pantas untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendirian, tahu," katanya pada Naruto, masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan, "kau pikir apa alasanku untuk pulang setelah jauh-jauh pergi ke Vegas? Bisa tidak, sih, kau tidak sinis terus pada kakekmu ini, rubah tengik?"

Ternyata ejekan itu berhasil menekan satu lagi saklar emosi di dalam diri Kitsune, saklar yang ia kira telah mati… dan biasanya memang terus mati—kecuali saat ia sedang berada bersama sang Uchiha terakhir.

Mata birunya mulai memandang sinis pada Jiraiya dan dahinya hampir berkedut kesal.

"Padahal dulu malah kau sendiri yang tidak mau disebut kakek, Ero-sa—!" balasan Naruto terhenti tepat saat beberapa pelayan, beserta Chouji, masuk ke dalam ruangan beserta satu nampan di masing-masing tangan. Salah satunya bahkan telah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga nampan itu diletakkan di atas meja, sebelum masing-masing dari mereka mengatur serta menyajikan makanan itu di hadapan Naruto, Temari, maupun Jiraiya.

Dan makanan mereka malam itu adalah sebuah menu spesial yang telah dipesan khusus oleh sang Namikaze senior bahkan sebelum rapat mereka dimulai:  
Semangkuk besar miso ramen lengkap untuk masing-masing mereka.

Ya, lagi-lagi ramen. Makanan kesayangan sang Kitsune… dulu. Atau mungkin, bukan dulu, tapi juga sekarang… dan selalu.

"…Apa?" Jiraiya bertanya sinis pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk, mengabaikan Temari yang juga heran melihat besarnya porsi dan serta pilihan menu yang telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak mau makan ramen dengan kakekmu lagi, Anak Rubah?"

Setelah terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang terus mengarah pada sang kakek, Naruto akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

Sebuah senyum tipis akhirnya terukir lagi di bibir sang pemuda bermata biru itu untuk kakeknya setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

"…Terima kasih,"—masih dengan senyum yang sama, Naruto mulai meraih sumpit berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah yang tadinya tergeletak di sisi mangkuk ramen—"…Kakek."

* * *

Jauh dari Konoha, terdapat sebuah kota yang agak gersang namun tumbuh pesat karena hasil tambangnya. Kota yang sempat menjadi tempat sang Kitsune berhenti. Kota yang juga menjadi kampung halaman dari Sabaku bersaudara, yang tengah terpisah untuk sementara karena keadaan masing-masing, Suna.

Rumah di pinggir kota Suna yang menjadi tempat tinggal tiga Sabaku muda beberapa tahun terakhir itu kini terlihat sepi. Malam memang telah menyelimutinya sejak beberapa jam tadi, tetapi bukan itu saja yang menjadi alasannya.

Sabaku Kankurou, anak tengah keluarga Sabaku yang baru berumur 21 tahun itu sedang tidak berada di rumah. Ia berada di mana, sedang mengurusi apa, itu bukan masalah. Yang pasti rumah ini hampir sepi karena yang berada di dalamnya hanyalah tiga-empat pelayan yang memang disewa mereka untuk mengurusi rumah, beserta dua anggota Shukaku yang masing-masing berada di bagian depan maupun belakang rumah, menjaga kediaman pemimpin mereka.

Ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat dan strategis untuk penyerangan pada kediaman Sabaku. Mungkin orang luar, apalagi musuh dan saingan kelompok Shukaku, berpikiran begitu. Tapi ternyata yang berpikiran serupa bukan saja orang luar, melainkan juga seseorang yang bahkan sudah berada di dalamnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ya, seseorang, yakni seorang pemuda yang kini tidak lagi membawa tas travelnya, melainkan memilih membawa barang-barangnya di dalam sebuah ransel, dan kini tengah berjalan pelan melalui koridor kediaman Sabaku dengan telapak berlapis boots hitamnya. Jaket jeans berwarna biru tua terlihat melapisi kaos hitamnya yang berkerah, dan pemuda yang sama mengenakan celana jeans yang berwarna serupa dengan kaos dan boots di kakinya.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, terus melangkah dengan pelan dan tidak terburu-buru, meski juga tak terlihat santai. hingga ke pintu keluar. Setelah membuka dan menutup pintu, mata hitamnya terlihat menyelidik sejenak, mencari sesuatu yang dicarinya sedari tadi, dan ia yakini ada tak jauh darinya.

Benar saja.

Sasuke tidak lagi membuang waktu untuk bergerak lagi, melangkah ke arah kiri teras, menuju seorang anggota Shukaku. Anggota Shukaku yang diminta untuk berjaga di kediaman Sabaku, dan kini sedang duduk santai di atas motornya, menikmati malam dengan sebotol kecil whisky yang kini berada di tangan kanannya. Sasuke melihat pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam tanpa lengan itu meneguk lagi minumannya. Wajahnya terlihat agak bersemu merah, mungkin pengaruh dari minuman yang sepertinya sudah dikonsumsinya sedari tadi. Dan yang sempat menjadi perhatian dari Sasuke di detik demi detik ia melangkah melalui teras lebar rumah Sabaku menuju tempat kendaraan pemuda itu terparkir adalah rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat dengan hi-light merah.

Ya, pirang dan merah. Sungguh warna yang membawa kenangan tersendiri ke otak sang Uchiha terakhir, membuat bibirnya semakin melengkung ke bawah meski wajah putihnya itu hampir tidak berekspresi.

Dan karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai anggota Shukaku yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Kupinjam motormu," Sasuke berucap saat ia semakin dekat. Berucap. Bukan bertanya.

"Ah!" sang anggota Shukaku mendesah kaget. "Assasin-sama!"

Pemuda berjaket sleeveless itu pun segera berdiri, bangkit dari duduknya di atas motornya—_motor besar modifikasi dengan warna senada jaketnya_—saat mendengar maupun menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sebuah tawa kikuk muncul darinya, tangannya mulai bergerak merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci motor. "Memangnya anda mau kemana? Siapa tahu aku bisa—"

"Kupinjam," Sasuke memotong perkataannya sembari memegang kendali gas dari motor berkekuatan tinggi yang masih diam terparkir itu. Dilanjutkannya kalimatnya setelah ia terdiam sejenak saat karena sibuk mengamati motor yang ia sentuh.

"…kupinjam, dan mungkin tak akan kukembalikan."

Pupil dari mata beriris cokelat itu melebar. Tangannya yang telah memegang kunci segera membatu.

"…Eh?"

Ia tak sempat terkejut lebih lama, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja telah berada di belakangnya, menahan gerakan tubuh maupun lengannya dari belakang. Anggota Shukaku itu bahkan tak bisa lagi meronta, karena tubuhnya yang telah dikunci oleh Sasuke.

"K-ka—"

Pemuda bermata onyx ini memotong kata apapun yang hampir keluar itu dengan berkata di telinga tahanannya, "Kau akan bersyukur karena aku tidak membawa Kusanagi."

Dan berselang sedetik setelahnya, sang pemuda Uchiha memukul keras satu titik di leher yang menghilangkan kesadaran bawahan Kankurou itu. Lalu, saat menyadari bahwa ia telah menang dalam penyerangan kecil ini, Sasuke segera melepaskannya, membiarkan pemuda yang mengenakan jeans biru pudar itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas beton yang melapisi sisi teras halaman keluarga Sabaku.

"Tch," Sasuke berdecak mengejek, "terlalu mudah."

Pemuda berjaket jeans biru gelap ini bergerak menunduk untuk mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sang pemilik.

"Kalian memang benar-benar lemah…" ia berkata dengan wajah muak, "Pantas saja si muka ular itu geram melihat kalian dinobatkan sebagai Ichibi di Bijuu, dan Hebi jadi semakin tidak diperhitungkan."

Sasuke lalu mengenakan helm hitam mengilap yang tergantung di sisi motor, dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Dan tak sampai semenit setelahnya, suara deru motor mulai membelah keheningan malam, semakin dan semakin menjauhi kediaman Sabaku.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Untuk semua yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih. m(_, _)m

Ini reply review buat yang tidak login tempo hari… (untuk yang udah kasih signed review tapi belum direply, jangan segan buat lapor ke saya, ya! DX)

**Minamaru Natomi  
**Alasan awal Sasuke mau Naruto pergi dari Kyuubi: melepaskan dunia hitam. Ya Allah, nggaklah~ XD Naruto justru melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke, karena keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke coretuntuksementaracoret itu sudah bulat. Jadi gitu. :|

**Sherry****  
**Sekarang, ayo login. ;p Naruto di manga aslinya pernah beberapa kali menunjukan hints kalo dia bisa 'dingin' begini. *nunjuk Naruto yang menyudahi pembicaraan soal Sasuke karena katanya lapar, trus malah berubah ekspresi setelah berbalik di ch. 487*  
Haha, penggemar pair straight atau tidak itu bukan masalah. Kita tidak harus jadi fujoshi untuk bisa menikmati sebuah kisah, 'kan? ;)  
Selain S.N/N.S, saya masih cinta straight kok. Malah saya bisa bilang kalo saya itu bukan fujoshi karena masih merinding sendiri kalo lihat boyXboy non-N.S. LOL~ /plak

**estiMatt Jeevas  
**Mwahaha! Akhirnya banyak yang setuju kalo Sasu itu cocok jadi uke! *dichidori*  
Happy ending…? Errh, maaf, gak janji. T,T

**Kak Ren**  
In the name of love, I love you and your review, anata~ :D *kunai beterbangan*

**Hachii  
**Kok malah minta SasuNaru scene di fic NaruSasu, Hachii-chan? D: Maaf, dengan berat hati saya bilang, adegan romance setelah ini… hampir nihil. Dan tanpa diminta pun udah banyak yang bilang ini NaruSasuNaru, karena ada beberapa adegan yang malah menjurus ke SasuNaru. Jadi nggak mungkin ada scene SasuNaru. Gomen.

**Touru  
**MAAF APDETNYA LAMAAAA~ TTOTT /DUAGH

**Aniki  
**K-kita sehati. Touto juga mau seme kayak dia, niki~! *nunjuk-nunjuk Naru penuh nafsu* *ditembakin Sasu*

**Kirika**  
Akhirnya ratingnya tetap M, dan… warning tetap ditambah, tapi di bagian chapter pertama saja. At least, kawan yang nyari-nyari lemon-eksplisit bakal tahu di sini gak ada yang mereka cari. *nyengir nista* /plak

Nah, maaf kalo saya rambling kepanjangan, tapi rasanya saya musti kasih tahu ini. Jujur, kawan, saya rada gemes kalo ada yang nge-fave tapi gak kasih review, tapi review kayak, "Bagus, update!" itu nggak banyak menambah energi saya untuk mengetik ini. Kalo begitu, saya juga binun mau balas apa. D:

Please jangan bilang kalo kawan binun ngasih review. Gampang, kok. Kasih tahu saya bagian-bagian yang kalian suka, yang kalian tidak suka, apa yang dirasa jadi kekurangan fic ini, typos, kritik, saran untuk chapter depan, dan yang paling penting, gimana perasaan kawan saat membaca ini, juga lain sebagainya. Yang kayak gitu itu yang pengen saya tahu, supaya saya tahu gimana supaya bisa memuaskan kawan semua, fic ini juga bisa lebih bagus, dan kita bisa sama-sama menikmati, ya 'kan? :)

Jadi…

**Review, if you don't mind, pals! X)**


	17. Darkness

**Author's Note:**  
**orz** *pundung*  
Jangan tanya kenapa saya gagal buat menyelesaikan target. Too much to written here! #stress #plak

Maaf juga saya nggak bisa balas review… FFN error... D;

Ya sutra, happy reading, pals!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, 'cause Naruto is belongs to Sasuke, and they both are respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. And, sure, I don't make any money from this fic. :)

* * *

**_Last Chapter Preview:_**

_"…oh," desahnya akhirnya, saat sebuah jawaban tertera di otaknya, namun ia masih dipenuhi rasa ragu. "…S-selamat datang?" _  
_"…aku pulang."_

_"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak mau makan ramen dengan kakekmu lagi, Anak Rubah?"_

_"Kalian memang benar-benar lemah…" ia berkata dengan wajah muak, "Pantas saja si muka ular itu geram melihat kalian dinobatkan sebagai Ichibi di Bijuu, dan Hebi jadi semakin tidak diperhitungkan."_

* * *

Cahaya bulan pada malam itu seolah terlihat meredup. Entah itu hanya karena bentuknya yang memang hanya tiga perempat purnama kemarin atau justru karena perasaannya sendiri. Dia, yang harus duduk di sana, melihat cahaya sang bulan tanpa orang yang paling diinginkannya.

Ya.

Malam itu, seusai makan malam bersama, Naruto tidak memilih untuk langsung beristirahat. Pemuda berambut pirang ini memutuskan untuk menembus malam tanpa angin, dan duduk di bangku taman halaman rumahnya. Bangku yang sama yang menjadi tempat duduknya beberapa bulan lalu… bersama dia. Juga bangku yang sama dengan yang ia duduki bertahun-tahun yang lalu… bersama ayahnya, di malam saat ia berjanji pada sang ayah bahwa ia akan bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik lagi bagi Kyuubi.

Ah.

Naruto tak sempat memikirkan betapa ironisnya kenangan itu karena saat ini bangku itu tak kosong. Di sebelah kirinya kini terdapat seorang pria lain dari keluarga Namikaze, seorang anggota keluarga yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak pernah ia temui lagi… kakeknya, Jiraiya.

"Ternyata kau masih suka 'menonton' bulan, ya?"

Jiraiya melempar pertanyaan itu setelah ia mengatur posisi di sebelah sang Kitsune, saat ia telah duduk dan menyalakan cerutu yang kini bertengger di mulutnya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuahkan satu anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

Naruto sadar kakeknya tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya sedih dengan mengingatkan secara tidak langsung tentang kebiasaan yang melekat pada dirinya karena ayahnya itu. Dan Naruto juga sadar, kebiasaan ini bukanlah kebiasaan Minato belaka. Minato sendiri mendapatkannya dari ayahnya, Namikaze Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin tersenyum. Jiraiya mungkin dulu menolak untuk mewarisi Kyuubi, dan 'tahta' sebagai pemimpin Kyuubi itu memang diwariskan kepada ayahnya dari tangan Hiruzen. Tapi… setidaknya Jiraiya mewariskan satu hal kepada Minato yang akhirnya diteruskan kepada Naruto di luar urusan Kyuubi—ya, kebiasaan mereka untuk memandang bulan ini.

"Soal liburan itu… sebenarnya ada yang kau sembunyikan, 'kan?" satu lagi pertanyaan Jiraiya hembuskan di sela hisapan cerutunya.

Dan kali ini, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Naruto sama sekali membatalkan niatnya untuk tersenyum. Karena saat mendengarnya, ia terpaku. Terpaku mendapati dirinya ternyata telah dibaca dengan begitu mudahnya oleh kakeknya, seseorang yang tak pernah bertemu dengannya selama lebih dari sembilan tahun terakhir… seseorang yang juga hampir tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengannya dalam kurun waktu yang sama.

Mengapa kebohongannya begitu mudah terbaca? Naruto tahu seharusnya bisa berbohong dengan lebih baik, berekspresi dan bersandiwara dengan lebih baik pula, karena itu juga salah satu poin penting saat ia harus berhadapan dengan lawannya dalam kepemimpinan Kyuubi maupun Rasen—ah.

Naruto hampir lupa bahwa kakeknya bukanlah musuhnya.

Pemuda ini pun menghembuskan napas panjang, dan memutuskan untuk menjawab, "…ya."

Mendengar itu, Jiraiya menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan kembali asap penuh nikotin dan karbondioksida itu ke udara. Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi, mungkin merokok memang salah satu alasan mengapa kakeknya itu dulu sangat sering memutuskan untuk duduk di luar rumah—_entah di bangku taman ini ataupun tempat lainnya_—dan melihat cahaya bulan, hampir setiap malam.

Jiraiya kembali membuka mulutnya, "…Kira-kira kalau aku bertanya, apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia telah melakukan satu kesalahan: mengecewakan kakeknya.

Tidak, tidak. Naruto berusaha menelan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi relung dadanya karena pemikiran itu. Ia tidak berbohong—setidaknya, bukan sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang lelah bukan? Ia tidak mengatakannya dan tidak juga memikirkannya. Karena di saat 'liburan'-nya itu selesai… barulah ia menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba saja rasa lelah dan berat itu menghantuinya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia menginginkan 'liburan' itu diteruskan… membuatnya berpikir untuk tak sedikitpun melanggar sumpah yang telah ia buat, sumpah untuk tidak kembali pada Kyuubi selamanya.

Tapi… tidakkah itu tindakan yang terlalu egois? Jika ia meneruskan sumpahnya… ia tidak saja akan membuat kakek, keluarga kandungnya itu, lelah dan penat dengan urusan Rasengan dan Kyuubi. Ia juga akan menyakiti hati dua orang kakak yang harus dihadapkan dengan kehilangan terbesar dalam hidup mereka, kehilangan adik kandung mereka.

Naruto tentu menyadari ini. Dan itulah mengapa… ia berada di sini, sekarang, membuat Sasuke menunggu di sana.

"Tidak perlu bertanya," Naruto berucap, menoleh sedikit ke arah kakeknya, menatap beliau dengan mata safirnya, "…aku akan menceritakannya semuanya sebisa—"

"Naruto-kun!" panggilan itu memotong perkataan sang Kitsune.

Naruto maupun kakeknya berbalik, memandang ke arah suara yang berasal dari koridor kediaman mereka. Dan di sana, didapatinya Temari yang terlihat tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah, ekspresi panik menempel erat di wajahnya.

"A-assasin-sama—" Temari tersendat, "Assasin-sama menghilang!"

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 17  
__**"Darkness"**_

* * *

Pemuda itu kini ada di kamarnya, berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan mata biru yang terbuka, memandang langit-langit kamar tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak ingin tidur, walaupun ia juga tahu bahwa ia membutuhkannya. Setelah perjalanan panjang selama dua belas jam dari kota Suna hingga ke kediamannya ini, juga untuk apapun yang mungkin akan dihadapinya esok hari, ia seharusnya sudah tertidur sekarang.

Tapi ia tak ingin… dan sepertinya tak bisa.

Naruto lalu bergerak, duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam di sana, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik pada sebuah benda kayu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Naruto kemudian bergerak untuk meraih laci dari buffet kecil yang berada di sisi kanan ranjangnya, mencari sesuatu yang ditinggalkannya di sana beberapa minggu lalu… sesuatu, yang pikirnya tak akan ia sentuh lagi: pistol Heckler and Koch USP kesayangannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ini lalu berdiri dan meraih benda berwarna hitam itu, menggenggamnya erat, lalu melangkah perlahan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tak lagi terpikir olehnya untuk mengambil sarung kulit berwarna hitam yang biasanya ia pakai bersama benda itu di balik jasnya. Ia tak butuh itu. Ia bahkan tak mengenakan jas sekarang. Ia hanya butuh pistolnya. Dan ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyimpan benda itu di bagian manapun tubuhnya saat ia berjalan melalui koridor kayu di kediamannya. Membawa pistol secara terbuka di tempat seperti ini memang hal yang lazim bagi mereka, tetapi tetap saja jarang dilakukan, mengingat ada saja beberapa staff rumah Namikaze yang bukan bagian dari Kyuubi dan kadang masih tidak terbiasa dengan senjata.

Lain ceritanya dengan tempat yang akan ditujunya sekarang.

Sang Kitsune kini berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu logam berwarna abu-abu. Ia lalu membuka pintu, dan berjalan melangkahi satu per satu anak tangga beton yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang bawah tanah kediaman Namikaze: markas rahasia Kyuubi.

Saat sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, Naruto berjalan semakin perlahan meski ia sudah semakin membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan koridor yang memang terbilang remang. Walaupun begitu, ia juga tahu ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pencahayaan jika sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, sebuah tempat yang kini telah berada di hadapannya, hanya dipisahkan oleh satu lagi pintu logam lebar dan tebal yang kini sedang dibukanya.

Dan sampailah ia di sana, di sebuah ruang luas berukuran 10x22 meter dengan dinding baja yang kedap suara, tempat latihan tembak jarak dekat para anggota Kyuubi.

Perlahan Naruto meraih sisi dinding untuk mencari dan menekan saklar, menyalakan serangkaian lampu yang berada di langit-langit ruangan yang berada sekitar tiga meter di atas sang pemuda. Lalu ditutupnya pintu tebal tadi sementara matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang hanya ada di pikirannya.

Ini… adalah ruangan yang menjadi saksi atas pertemuan keduanya dengan sang Uchiha. Inilah tempat pertama kali mereka saling melempar kata, juga tempat di mana ia menanyai pemuda bermata onyx itu tanpa peduli pada fakta bahwa ia tak lagi menyembunyikan kecurigaan pada motivasi keberadaan pemuda itu di Kyuubi.

Naruto jadi teringat lagi pada ekspresi terkejut yang memang berusaha ditelan, namun tetap sempat terpapar di wajah berkulit putih milik pemuda itu… ya, ekspresi terkejut dan juga bingung yang muncul saat ia berusaha menunjukkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan seorang kawan yang ditahan oleh lawan.

Ah. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya sekarang… apakah Sasuke mengerti maksudnya saat itu? Ia memang tak berkata apa-apa untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh, tapi seharusnya Sasuke bisa mengerti, bukan?

Sasuke yang pandai itu seharusnya bisa mengerti apa arti dari tembakan terhadap bagian bawah papan sasaran yang dijadikannya sebagai 'kawan' disusul dengan tembakan ke arah belakang sang papan sasaran, melewatinya dan mencapai dinding baja di belakang.

Artinya jelas, di saat musuh menyekap seorang sandera, temanmu, dan berniat untuk menghindar atau bahkan pergi sembari membawa sanderanya… maka tembaklah kaki temanmu itu. Tembaklah bagian kaki sanderanya, agar lawanmu tak lagi leluasa untuk membawanya pergi. Dan saat sandera terlepas atau dilepaskan karena luka di kakinya itu, tembaklah musuhmu.

Teori ini sekilas terlihat kejam, tapi Naruto justru terlalu memahaminya untuk bisa berpendapat sama. Bukankah jauh lebih baik melukai lalu menyelamatkan temanmu serta menghabisi musuhmu, ketimbang mencoba untuk menembak sang musuh saat ia bisa menjadikan kawanmu itu sebagai tameng? Lebih parah lagi, bahkan membiarkan musuhmu terlepas, membawa pergi kawanmu itu dan pada akhirnya membuatnya terbunuh juga?

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkan ini dan kembali mengambil langkah menuju bagian tengah, berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi dinding, di antara dua garis putih yang memanjang menuju sasaran yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Ruangan ini dirancang untuk latihan tembak tujuh, sebelas, dan dua puluh meter. Garis-garis horizontal putih menuju sasaran adalah pemisah antara pengguna satu dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan garis vertikal merah yang membelah ruangan itu menjadi empat bagian yang tak sama, adalah penanda jarak antara pengguna dan sasaran. Masing-masing garis merah berada di meter ketujuh, sebelas, dan dua puluh. Dan kini, sang Kitsune berdiri di belakang meter terjauh.

Tangan kanannya telah memegang gagang pistol dengan erat, dan jari telunjuknya telah berada di pelatuk. Dengan tenang, ia akhirnya meraih bagian slide—_bagian teratas pistolnya_—dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang pistol, lalu mengokang pistolnya… memasukkan peluru ke dalam ruang peluru sehingga siap ditembakkan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengacungkan pistol Heckler & Koch USP Expert .45 ACP miliknya yang telah terkokang itu ke arah depan, mengarah tepat pada bagian kepala dari sasaran yang berada bermeter-meter di hadapannya.

Mata birunya berkilat, mengarah ke tempat yang sama: papan Sasaran. Tak lagi ia pedulikan pelindung mata atau muffler yang seharusnya digunakan untuk latihan tembak. Meski ia jarang terjun langsung untuk urusan Kyuubi, Naruto memang sudah terbiasa dengan lapangan yang sebenarnya, arena tembak yang nyata, arena pertarungan pistol dan adu nyawa dunia bawah tanah yang sering tak mengizinkan seseorang menggunakan pelindung apapun.

Ia sudah terbiasa… tapi kali ini ia memang tidak peduli.

Satu tembakan dilepaskan, menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga, disusul dengan suara logam yang tertumbuk oleh pelurunya.

Lalu satu lagi.

Dan satu lagi.

Dan tembakan-tembakan berikutnya terus terdengar. Terus, terus, menerus, sampai akhirnya disusul dengan suara pelatuk yang ditekan berkali-kali.

Ya, ditekan berkali-kali meski tak lagi disusul dengan suara peluru… karena—tidak, tak lagi ada peluru. Sudah habis ditembakkan ke arah kepala sang papan sasaran.

Namun sang kitsune belum berhenti.

Dikatupkannya giginya erat-erat. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mulai meringis dalam kekesalannya. Tapi tangannya, tangannya terus saja menekan pelatuk. Dahinya berkernyit, mata birunya terus memandang tajam pada papan sasaran berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih itu yang tidak lagi tertabrak peluru. Dan sedetik setelah ia menyadari kelakuan bodohnya, akhirnya dilemparkannya pistol kesayangannya itu keras ke lantai.

Kosong sudah benda itu. Pistolnya jatuh. Keras. Terbanting. Namun tak meledak. Hanya berserak berantakan layaknya puzzle yang belum terpasang.

Setelahnya… di ruangan itu tidak ada seruan kekesalan, atau bahkan geraman kemarahan. Yang ada hanyalah sang namikaze yang melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya menumbukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

Ia tidak peduli itu bunyi daging dan tulang di tangannya yang tertumbuk ke dinding… bunyi dinding yang tertumbuk olehnya, ataupun perpaduan dari keduanya.

Kini mata birunya berkilat penuh amarah. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia meringis…

…sakit.

Kenapa…?  
Kenapa Sasuke harus pergi?  
Kenapa Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkannya?

Satu tumbukan keras di dinding lagi.

Naruto tahu, Naruto sadar, ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sasuke karena telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Karena dialah… dialah, yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

Suara hantaman ke dinding batu itu terdengar lagi, meski suara itu hampir teredam oleh tebalnya dinding serta dalamnya tanah.

Ia tahu ia yang salah. Ia tahu ia yang salah karena lebih memilih Kyuubi, kakeknya dan juga Sabaku bersaudara ketimbang Sasuke.

Tapi, demi Tuhan… dia menginginkan Sasu—tidak, dia _membutuhkan_ Sasuke. Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke. Seorang Namikaze Naruto, sang Kitsune, pemimpin tertinggi dari Kyuubi, membutuhkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari perintah laknatnya untuk memusnahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha di masa lalu.

…Terlalu egoiskah dia?  
Terlalu egoiskah keinginannya ini?

Meski begitu, ia bisa bersumpah, setelah bertahun-tahun hidup demi Kyuubi sampai membuang semua harapnya sendiri… hanya Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Hanya pemuda itu tidak ingin ia lepaskan sama sekali.

Di detik setelahnya, Naruto terduduk lemas, dan disandarkannya punggungnya di dinding berwarna abu-abu itu. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya. Kedua mata biru langit yang indah dan jernih itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, ia hanya bisa berdoa.

Tuhan, ia tahu ia jarang berharap pada-Mu, ia tahu ia sudah terlalu banyak berdosa dan tak pantas meminta ini pada-Mu. Tapi… sekali ini saja… sunguh, sekali ini saja, ia berdoa… setelah semuanya selesai… setelah semua urusan ini selesai…

…kembalikan Sasuke. Buatlah agar Uchiha Sasuke kembali kepadanya. Kembalikan dunianya, kembalikanlah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar merasakan hidup, lepaskanlah semua kegelapan yang menyerangnya saat ini.

Ia sungguh-sungguh bermohon pada-Mu… tolong kembalikan, kembalikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya.

* * *

"Kau yakin di sana juga tidak ada informasi?" suara seorang pria terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ruangan itu terisi dengan sebuah meja kayu lebar dan satu kursi geser yang berada tidak jauh darinya, kursi yang tidak pula diduduki oleh pria tadi, juga sebuah file cabinet di sudut ruangan dan beberapa perabot berukuran sedang lainnnya. Pria itu, Neji Hyuuga, tengah bersandar di sisi mejanya, terlihat begitu emosi, dengan gagang telpon berwarna hitam di dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak butuh informasi tentang Shuka—Ichibi atau apalah namanya itu! Aku tidak peduli pemimpin mereka mau hilang atau apa. Yang kutanyakan, apa di sana juga tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya si Namikaze? Bukannya kata kalian sekretaris si kepala desa itu kembali dari arah sana?"

Setelahnya, dari line yang satu sang anak buah berusaha menjawab serta menjelaskan keadaan. Namun, entah apa yang dikatakannya, Neji malah segera memukul meja kerjanya dengan kesal saat mendengar itu.

"Hentikan pencarian! Kalian hanya sudah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu!"

Dan setelahnya, suara gagang telepon yang diletakkan dengan kasar kembali di tempatnya terdengar di dalam ruangan.

Jemari kanan segera Neji bergerak memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, entah karena lelah atau emosi. Ia sudah begitu dekat, ia tahu ia sudah hampir mencapai tujuannya. Tapi siapa sangka orang yang dikejarnya malah melarikan diri—bahkan tanpa ia sadari sama sekali?

"Tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada anak buahmu, Hyuuga."

Suara itu membuat Neji menoleh. Bola mata dengan iris berwarna lavendernya menemukan sebuah sosok di dekat pintu masuk kantornya, seorang pria muda yang mengenakan jas cokelat tua dan kemeja hijau muda dengan dasi melonggar, berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Jangan lupa," pria dengan rambut yang diikat dalam pony tail berantakan itu, Nara Shikamaru, kembali membuka suara dengan nada malas, "yang lembur selama dua hari untuk mencari dan menemukan tersangka bukan kau sa—"

"Kami pasti akan menemukannya lebih cepat kalau kau mau membantu, Nara!" Neji memotong kesal. Ia bahkan tak ragu untuk memandang tajam pada lelaki yang satu, menunjukkan kekesalannya atas sikap orang yang biasanya ia anggap sebagai partner itu. "Kenapa kau seenaknya saja lepas tangan di tengah jalan?"

Sang Nara memang sudah cukup membantunya. Bahkan, dengan kemampuan peretas dari anggota bagian IT Kepolisian Jepang inilah mereka berhasil mengejar jejak Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke hingga ke Konoha lewat tiket-tiket kendaraan demi kendaraan yang mereka pesan. Sayangnya, Shikamaru memilih untuk berhenti justru di saat Neji gagal menemukan orang yang dicarinya di Konoha. Dan itulah mengapa kini Neji mendongkol padanya.

Mengetahui sifat Neji, kali ini lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya bisa menggidikkan bahu sembari menghela napas.

"Wajar saja 'kan kalau aku tidak mau membantumu?" balas Shikamaru, tak lagi bersandar di dinding dan kini melangkah pelan menuju Neji. "Kau sudah seenaknya memerintahkan anggota yang lebih rendah untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Tapi kau bahkan belum memegang surat perintah untuk mencari si Kitsune saat ini, kau juga belum punya bukti kuat yang menunjukkan Namikaze Naruto memang pemimpin Kyuubi yang kau kejar. Lebih baik kau hentikan ini sekarang, sebelum pihak atas tahu ulahmu. Posisimu benar-benar di ujung tanduk sekarang."

Neji terdiam sejenak mendengar ini, pemahaman atas kata-kata Shikamaru jelas terlihat di matanya. Pria muda itu berdiri terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan melewati mejanya, dan dengan lemas membanting tubuhnya untuk terduduk di atas kursinya.

"…Maaf," Neji berkata sembari menyapu wajahnya frustasi dengan jemarinya. "Kau juga tahu aku memang sulit menahan diri kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyuubi."

Shikamaru lalu mendapati pria muda itu memejamkan matanya dalam penyesalan juga rasa kesal. Dan ini membuatnya kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Hah, menyusahkan saja," keluhnya, diiringi dengan satu lagi helaan napas. "Kalau kita bukan seangkatan, aku pasti heran bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan jabatan ini meski tidak pernah lepas dari sikap gegabahmu itu."

Kalimat itu memancing Neji untuk membuka matanya lagi. Tetapi, belum sempat ia membalas apapun dari kalimat kawannya itu, Shikamaru kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu? Organisasi dunia hitam itu selalu berhubungan antara satu dan yang lainnya… entah itu karena mereka kawan atau lawan. Kelemahan kelompok yang satu, adalah keuntungan bagi kelompok yang lainnya. Atau sebaliknya, juga menjadi kesialan bagi mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyuubi."

Pria muda bermata hitam itu bergerak mengambil selembar kertas yang dilihatnya kosong di atas meja Neji, lalu meraih bolpoin.

"Kyuubi memang kelompok yang dianggap paling misterius, paling tertutup, paling jarang terlibat kontak dengan kelompok lain. Karena nama dan pengaruhnya, jelas ada pihak yang takut pada mereka… atau sebaliknya, justru mengincar mereka. Tak terkecuali kita, pihak kepolisian. Dan petunjuk yang kau cari, keterkaitan itu, sebenarnya sudah ada di depan matamu."

Dengan tangan kiri yang berada di saku, Shikamaru mulai menorehkan satu demi satu alphabet latin dengan tangannya yang lain. Namun sayangnya belum begitu jelas terlihat dari tempat Neji duduk sekarang.

"Ada isu aneh dari dunia hitam yang sepertinya semakin terbukti kebenarannya. Belakangan ini Kepolisian mendapati kerusakan fatal dari perkelahian antar geng, dan juga banyak mayat yang tak bisa dikenali lagi saking hancurnya, dan itu tersebar di berbagai daerah. Dan itu menimbulkan satu isu; ada satu kelompok bawah tanah baru di Jepang yang lebih kuat dari Kyuubi. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, kelompok itu juga bernama sama dengan sebuah perusahaan baru yang kabarnya dipegang oleh seorang warga negara asing. Dan, sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan, mereka akan berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Kyuubi, seperti mereka telah menjatuhkan kelompok lain yang lebih lemah dari Kyuubi."

Shikamaru meletakkan bolpoin. Selesai sudah kata itu ditulisnya.

"Jadi kusarankan kau mencari informasi tentang ini," katanya sembari menyeret sedikit kertas di atas meja itu ke arah Neji, sebelum membalikkannya posisinya.

Dan kini Neji pun bisa melihat kata apa yang tertulis di sana…

_A K A T S U K I_.

* * *

Suara motor menembus keheningan malam yang mendung di kota itu. Dengan menaiki motor yang 'dipinjamnya', Sasuke bergerak perlahan menembus keremangan yang meliputi gang-gang gelap Kota Otto. Kota ini memang bukanlah kota yang besar. Di jam seperti ini, gedung-gedung telah banyak mematikan lampu mereka. Orang-orang telah selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka, dan mungkin telah beristirahat di rumah.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sama sekali tanpa tujuan.

Ia tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana, ia tidak tahu mau menemui siapa dan menetap di mana. Kehilangan arah dan tujuan. Itulah seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apalagi tujuannya setelah hidup selama sembilan tahun untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan Kyuubi—bahkan setelah pergi bersama Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menjadi tujuan barunya, meski hanya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi sekarang?

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, tidak tahu mengapa ia berkendara selama hampir sehari semalam, melalui beberapa ribu kilometer jarak menuju kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ya, tempat ini, Kota Otto, tempat di mana Hebi berpusat. Dulu.

Ah, dia mungkin dendam pada Orochimaru dan orang-orang Hebi, tapi ternyata sudah terlalu familiar dengan tempat ini. Tempat yang seharusnya ia benci, namun malah ia injak lagi saat ini. Mungkin karena itu pula, kini ia bergerak perlahan dengan motornya menuju markas utama Hebi… yakni sebuah gedung rumah sakit tak terpakai di sudut kota, yang juga menjadi laboratorium rahasia Orochimaru.

Meski ia tidak lagi berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi, sama sekali tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Sasuke pun menghentikan motornya di halaman belakang rumah sakit, lalu melepas dan menyimpan helmnya. Bau tanah dan udara dingin dengan segera menyelimutinya. Malam ini memang tak berangin, tetapi hujan musim panas di sore hari tadi sepertinya berhasil membuat suhu turun beberapa derajat dari biasanya.

Mungkin ia ingin bermalam di sini… atau mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah. Yang pasti ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kaki untuk melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang tak pernah terkunci, lalu terus saja menelusuri koridor remang rumah sakit yang terlihat menyeramkan ini. Samar-samar, bau obat dan pembersih masih tercium oleh hidungnya. Debu menempel hampir di setiap sudut tempat ini. Sampah dan beberapa perkakas rusak dari rumah sakit tersebar di lantai. Dan, tentu, tempat ini lengkap dengan kamar dan bangsal-bangsal berisi kerangka ranjang-ranjang logam kosong tanpa kasur, dan beberapa kursi yang tidak lagi diletakkan sebagaimana mestinya.

Ah, menyeramkan? Mungkin tidak juga. Dulu sewaktu Hebi masih ada, rumah sakitnya memang sudah begini. Tentu saja, kediaman Orochimaru bukan di sini. Tetapi bagi Sasuke yang lebih sering berada di tempat ini untuk berlatih, markas Hebi memang menjadi lebih familiar baginya ketimbang rumah pria dengan wajah seperti ular itu.

Sasuke lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan, ruangan yang baru beberapa bulan lalu ia tinggalkan… salahsatu ruangan paling luas di rumah sakit ini yang menjadi tempat rapat utama Hebi, ruangan yang seharusnya kosong dan gelap gulita karena tidak terkena cahaya bulan seperti halnya koridor rumah sakit yang berbatasan dengan jendela-jendela pecah ini.

Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Saat pintu kayu berwarna putih kusam dan kotor itu dibuka olehnya, mata onyx hitam Sasuke disilaukan oleh cahaya kekuningan dari lampu yang sedang menyala. Bukan itu saja yang menyambutnya. Mata dari beberapa beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya juga segera menatap pengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke dan orang-orang itu hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Ada tiga orang di sana. Yang pertama adalah seorang wanita muda dengan mata dan rambut berwarna merah yang duduk santai di atas meja besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Ia mengenakan _blouse_ berwarna ungu muda dan rok mini berwarna hitam. Lalu yang berikutnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan baju kulit _sleeveless_ yang sedang duduk bersandar di kursi yang ada di sisi depan meja. Dan yang terakhir, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan rambut berwarna jingga, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua rekannya.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, datar tanpa ekspresi, memang tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf. Lalu, tanpa kata-kata lebih, Sasuke berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Namun niatnya itu digagalkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Tunggu!" seru sang wanita, menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx inipun menoleh pelan, mendapati si wanita muda turun dari meja sebelum melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke. Dipandangnya wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah! Dugaanku benar!" wanita muda itu berseru, matanya yang beriris merah segera berkilat riang. "Kau Sasuke, 'kan? Sasuke si Assasin!"

Sasuke diam. Tak membalas. Namun ia tentu heran, mengapa lagi-lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenalinya, dan bahkan tahu julukannya di dunia hitam? Siapa lagi orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya kini?

"Hee? Kau yakin, Karin?" ucap pemuda berbaju hitam tadi dengan nada mencemooh.

Ia juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki gigi-gigi tajam seperti hiu saat ia meneruskan kalimatnya sembari memperhatikan Sasuke dari dekat.

"Wah, kupikir semua anggota Hebi selain kita sudah mati… rupanya ini benar-benar kau. Kau bisa bertahan juga, ya, Mr. Assasin?"

Sasuke balik memandang mata beriris ungu pemuda itu.

Dengan wajah hampir datar, kecuali satu alisnya yang terangkat, Sasuke bertanya, "Kalian…?"

"Taka," jawab pendek pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, kini sembari bersandar di meja yang tadinya diduduki oleh si wanita berambut merah.

Sasuke terdiam lagi setelah mendengar nama itu.

Taka… Ya, Taka. Tiga orang anggota elit Hebi yang dikirim ke Korea untuk mewakili mereka dalam transaksi dan kerjasama dengan salah satu pabrik senjata di sana. Ah.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa itu? Ia memang belum pernah menemui tiga orang itu secara langsung, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi setidaknya, sebagai salah satu orang yang dicanangkan sebagai pewaris Orochimaru, tentu ia pernah mendengar rencana tentang Taka dan serta keberangkatan mereka ke Korea.

"Untunglah kau selamat dari kejadian itu! Kami benar-benar terkejut mendapati markas kosong seperti ini… belum lagi ada kabar kalau seluruh anggota kita telah dibantai oleh Kyuubi. Benarkah, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Karin cepat dan beruntut dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah ia sedang khawatir—Sasuke jelas tahu ia berpura-pura, karena kalau ia memang khawatir, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan semua itu dengan pipi yang merona merah di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam wanita muda itu.

"…Hn," gumam pemuda bermata onyx hitam ini sembari mengalihkan perlahan pandangannya dari arah sang gadis berambut merah. Namun setelahnya Sasuke malah terdiam, tidak lagi melanjutkan jawabannya.

Rasa-rasanya ia hampir tertunduk, lagi-lagi otaknya dipaksa untuk mengingat Kyuubi dan sang pemimpin… ah, andai mereka tahu Hebi justru habis karena ulah Sasuke sendiri.

"_Well_, kurasa itu bisa dibicarakan nanti. Yang pasti menurutku kau benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat," ucap pemuda bergigi hiu itu. Satu senyuman penuh percaya diri terukir di wajahnya.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Sasuke!" serunya. "Aku juga yakin kau pasti mau bergabung dengan kami."

Sasuke tak sempat bertanya tentang kalimat yang barusan didapatkannya itu, karena pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut oranye tadi segera melanjutkan perkataan temannya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"…Bergabunglah dengan kami… untuk membalaskan dendam Hebi pada Kyuubi."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekali lagi, maafkan saya karena saya belum bisa balas reviewnya. FFN, cepatlah normal kembali! DX

As always, thanks for reading this fic (apalagi sampai ke bagian A/N yang gaje ini D:). #haguhagu

Please, let me know what do you think about this chap. So, leave me review if you don't mind, pals! :)


	18. Movement

**Author's Note:**

...jujur saya lagi nggak merasa pantas buat mengisi bagian ini. To the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Naruto is respectfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

_**Last Chapter Preview:**_

_"A-assasin-sama—" Temari tersendat, "Assasin-sama menghilang!"_

_"Ada isu aneh dari dunia hitam yang sepertinya semakin terbukti kebenarannya. Ada satu kelompok bawah tanah baru di Jepang yang lebih kuat dari Kyuubi. Dan, sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan, mereka akan berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Kyuubi, seperti mereka telah menjatuhkan kelompok lain yang lebih lemah dari Kyuubi."_

_"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Sasuke!" serunya. "Aku juga yakin kau pasti mau bergabung dengan kami."_  
_"…Bergabunglah dengan kami… untuk membalaskan dendam Hebi pada Kyuubi."_

* * *

3.47 dini hari.

Lebih dari sepertiga malam telah terlewati. Dan pemuda itu duduk di sana, di bangku logam panjang berwarna hitam, bangku yang selama ini menjadi singgasananya memandang malam.

Sekali lihat, mungkin orang akan mengira ini hanyalah salah satu dari malam-malam itu. Malam di mana seorang Namikaze Naruto hanya akan duduk di sana, di bangku yang berada di tamannya, selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Malam-malam di mana dia juga akan terlihat menikmati desiran lembut dari angin yang mungkin berbaik hati datang untuk menyapanya, mendengar riak air dan irama ketukan pipa bambu tradisional di kolam kediamannya—yang terletak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk, dan tentunya menikmati bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya di lingkup kecil itu.

Sayangnya, meski riak air dan ketukan pipa bambu itu tetap ada, tak ada angin malam ini. Bahkan tak ada pula cahaya bulan, meski langit malam terlihat bersih dari awan. Seakan bulan telah pergi, meninggalkan sang Kitsune sendiri, dan bersembunyi darinya—

—_seperti pemuda itu._

Kepala pirang sang Namikaze muda bergerak tertunduk. Dipejamkannya matanya, bukan untuk menikmati apa yang disuguhkan kepadanya, namun lebih karena ia merasa tidak lagi ingin mencari apa yang tidak kunjung ia temukan. Ya, menyerah mencari bulan yang ia tahu tidak akan muncul lagi malam ini, atau mungkin sudah bersembunyi agar tak terbakar pagi.

—_Heckler & Koch USP itu mungkin rusak._

Mungkin. Mungkin rusak. Tapi Naruto bahkan tidak sempat memeriksa itu tadi, tidak pula meliriknya saat Naruto akhirnya bangkit meninggalkan ruang latihan, lalu berjalan kembali menaiki tangga, dan malah melangkah menuju ke tempat ini ... duduk di bangku ini, bukan kembali ke kamarnya.

—_Lampu ruangan latihan belum dimatikan tadi._

Meski berpikir begitu, Naruto tidak pula beranjak bangkit. Ia malah bergerak lebih membungkuk dalam duduknya. Disandarkannya kedua siku di pahanya yang berlapiskan kain katun celana panjang birunya, lalu ia menyatukan jari-jarinya di hadapan dada.

—_Besok. Ah, bukan, hari ini. Aku harus secepatnya menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan pemuda Sabaku itu kembali._

Tapi itu urusan nanti, 'kan? Ia seharusnya beristirahat malam ini. Merengkuh nyaman untuk tubuhnya yang letih, melepas lelah dari otot-ototnya yang kaku, merilekskan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih tenang, bisa berpikir lebih jernih, dan—

—_melupakan Sasuke._

Sayangnya Naruto sendiri sangsi apakah sebuah istirahat akan cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mungkin pergi, tapi mustahil rasanya ia bisa menghilang dari pikiran Naruto begitu saja.

_Heh._

Naruto yang sekarang mungkin akan tertawa—_dan mungkin sinis_—jika mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan oleh orang lain, merasakan betapa konyolnya kalimat macam itu jika digunakan untuk menggambarkannya seperti ini.

Hei, sejak kapan pemimpin Kyuubi yang ditakuti seantero dunia hitam itu jadi sekonyol ini? Terlihat lemah seperti wanita yang sedang merindukan pujaan hatinya begini?

Tapi ... itu adalah satu hal yang tak bisa ia hindari. Ia memang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Setidaknya, bukan untuk saat ini.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepala, kembali menatap langit dan menghela napas. Dihirupnya udara malam yang masuk dan mendinginkan paru-parunya. Meresapi dinginnya udara yang seolah terkirim untuk memenuhi relung-relung kosong hatinya. Menenangkan, tapi tidak pula menghilangkan sesak yang bergumul di dalam dadanya.

Nyatanya, bukan langit kosong ini yang ingin ia lihat.

Bukan bangku ini yang ingin ia duduki.

Dan bukan tempat ini yang ingin ia singgahi.

Karena...

Saat ini, detik ini, ia hanya ingin berada di _tempat itu_. Berdiam di sisi sebuah sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya di sana, dan dengan bebas memandang pada bulan yang bersinar, menyirami mereka dengan sinarnya tanpa ada penghalang.

Duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di sisi sungai itu ... dan merasakan radiasi dari suhu tubuh lelaki muda lain yang duduk dengan tenang di sisinya, meski tanpa kata-kata.

Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berada di sana...

...di sisi Sasuke.

* * *

**Welcome to the Real World**

_Chapter 18_  
_**"Movement"**_

* * *

Angin musim panas, yang kali ini agak lebih sejuk dari biasanya, bertiup dari pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka. Dibawanya aroma tanah yang merupakan jejak hujan musim panas sore tadi, bercampur dengan sedikit bau obat yang entah kenapa masih saja tertinggal di gedung bekas rumah sakit ini, berhasil membuat satu-satunya pemuda berambut hitam di dalam ruangan mendengus tak suka.

"...Membalaskan dendam Hebi ke Kyuubi, eh?" pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah diam selama beberapa detik saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya ini. Matanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, tetapi sudut bibirnya hampir terangkat dalam seringai. "Kita _berempat_?"

Tiga orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan agaknya terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Pemuda itu sendiri sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan keterkejutan mereka. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan tidak akan dijawab, ia akhirnya kembali mendengus, kali ini dalam rasa kesal dan terganggu.

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa?" hunusnya dingin. Detik ini seringai yang tadi hampir menampakkan dirinya telah hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kerutan di dahi yang hampir terlihat saat ia menuturkan kalimatnya. "Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana kekuatan Kyuubi itu? 'Sayap' kalian bisa dirobek hidup-hidup detik ini juga kalau mereka—"_kalau dia,_ "—mengetahui rencana kalian sekarang."

Hening masih sempat menyelimuti tempat itu selama beberapa belas detik setelah kalimat Sasuke terdengar.

"_F*cking Hell_," salah satu anggota Taka, pemuda berambut perak dan bergigi hiu tadi, memaki. Mata beriris ungunya diarahkan kepada Sasuke dalam amarah bercampur frustasi. "_That's rude, dude!_"

"Tapi dia benar, Suigetsu," gadis berambut merah tadi menyela apapun yang hampir dikatakan lagi oleh rekannya. Wanita ini kini berdiri dengan posisi tangan terlipat di hadapan dada, dengan salah satu tangannya yang bergerak membenarkan kacamata hitamnya sembari matanya melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke, seakan ia dan gadis yang tadi merona dan mencoba menarik rasa kasihan Sasuke adalah orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Ia lalu memandang pada rekan-rekannya. "_Come to think of it, we don't even have any plan to start this, right_?"

Selang beberapa detik, anggota terakhir dari tiga orang Taka akhirnya ikut berbicara. "...Pantas saja tak ada kabar Sasuke balas menyerang Kyuubi walaupun ia masih selamat dari penyerangan itu."

"Hha! Bukan itu masalahnya, Juugo!"

"...Aku hanya bilang—"

"Aaah—s_hut the f*ck up_, Sui! Juugo!" gadis berambut merah itu memotong pertengkaran bodoh kedua rekannya dengan emosi. "Kalau masalahnya soal kekuatan, mungkin kita bisa mencari teman. Toh yang dendam ke Kyuubi itu banyak, dan kita punya '_itu'_ yang bisa dijadikan _bargaining_—"

"Tapi kudengar Nibi sampai Shichibi semuanya sudah musnah gara-gara kelompok baru itu. Jadi kelompok kuat lain yang tersisa cuma Ichibi," Suigetsu menyela kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu biar organisasi baru itu yang kita—"

"...Sasuke ke mana?" kini lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang dipanggil Juugo yang menyela.

Wanita muda itu rasanya sudah habis kesabaran.

"Berhenti menyelaku, Juu—!"

"Serius lho Karin, Sasuke mana, ya?" kali ini, Suigetsu ikut angkat suara untuk topik yang sama.

Gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil Karin itu akhirnya mengatupkan mulut dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, melihat ke tempat di mana Sasuke tadinya berdiri dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang. Tepatnya, bukan menghilang, melainkan berpindah tempat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin memanggil saat mendapati Sasuke telah berada di salah satu sudut ruangan, berhadapan dengan pintu yang tertutup yang terletak berlawanan dengan arah pintu keluar. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke, menimbulkan suara ketukan setiap kali sepatu _high-heels_ berwarna merah tua yang dikenakannya beradu dengan lantai ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya saat ia berada hampir di sisi Sasuke.

Pemuda yang ditanyai terlihat sedang mencoba memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci yang berada di pintu logam berwarna putih kusam berkarat yang masih tertutup itu. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan panggil aku kalau diskusi kalian belum selesai," Sasuke membalas tanpa ekspresi dan membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sa—" Karin berniat memanggil lagi, namun ia akhirnya mengatupkan mulutnya dan berhenti tepat di pintu.

Diamatinya Sasuke meraih dinding dalam ruang yang ia masuki, lalu menyalakan lampu ruangan—meski lampu tersebut juga masih tergolong remang karena tak berhasil menerangi setiap sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu lalu terlihat bergerak untuk meraih sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di sudut kanan ruangan. Tidak banyak benda yang berada di sana. Hanya ada beberapa kardus besar—_entah berisi apa_—yang tersimpan di sudut lain ruangan, beberapa kursi lipat logam yang tertumpuk di sebelah kiri pintu, lalu sebuah meja sedang di bagian tengah ruangan, terletak tepat di bawah lampu, yang kini dijadikan tempat bagi Sasuke untuk meletakkan kotak kayu tadi.

Malah, kalau boleh jujur, Karin tidak pernah tahu apa isi ruangan itu sebenarnya. Karena selama Hebi masih ada dan mereka mengadakan pertemuan di dalam ruangan besar ini, pintu tadi bahkan tidak pernah dibuka. Boro-boro bisa masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat apa isinya.

Karin memutuskan untuk berbalik kepada kedua rekannya, menatap mata mereka sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Kami sudah selesai," katanya. Ada kerutan halus di alisnya, tetapi nada suaranya masih netral. "Tawarannya masih sama, kau boleh bergabung dengan kami atau tidak, terserah." Kerutan di alisnya semakin dalam saat melihat Sasuke telah membuka kotak dan mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

_...Benda apa itu? Katana?_

"—Yang pasti kami juga akan mencoba untuk mencari bantuan pada kelompok lain."

"Kelompok mana, Karin-chwan?" Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang menanyakan itu, melainkan Suigetsu yang kini menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Agaknya dia tahu bahwa dia hanya akan membuat Karin kesal dengan pertanyaannya, tapi sengaja membiarkan mulutnya membuka.

Dan perkiraannya benar.

"Aaah, memangnya mau ke mana lagiii?" wanita berambut merah yang memang sudah kehabisan kesabaran itu berbalik lagi dan membentak rekannya. "Pastinya kelompok baru itu lho, Suigetsu!" ia berkacak pinggang dan menyerukan nama kelompok yang ia maksud. "AKATSUKI!"

* * *

Kursi di dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu berdecit saat orang yang mendudukinya memutuskan untuk bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya. Siku tangan kanannya yang berlapis kemeja putih gading, telah diletakkan melewati bagian atas sandaran kursi, ditambah jemari tangan kiri yang terus mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku mereka dengan tak sabar pada pegangan kursi di bagian kiri.

Lelaki itu, Namikaze Jiraiya, yang tercatat sebagai direktur sementara Rasengan Corporation, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak setuju."

Pemuda pirang yang ditatapnya saat mengatakan kalimat itu hanya balas memandangnya dari balik jemari yang bertaut di hadapan dagunya, tempatnya menyandarkan wajah sembari meletakkan siku di meja. Tak ada tanya yang diucapkan sebagai balasan, tidak pula bantahan untuk kata-kata kakeknya.

"Kenapa, Jiraiya-sama?" pertanyaan itu malah keluar dari orang ketiga sekaligus terakhir yang duduk di meja itu, Sabaku no Temari.

Jiraiya akhirnya menghempas napas panjang yang sedari tadi ditahannya selama ia mendengar rencana sang cucu, dan bergerak untuk memandang Temari. Ia membalas pendek, "Terlalu beresiko."

"Tidak mungkin ada cara yang tidak beresiko untuk menjatuhkan Akatsuki sekaligus memastikan keselamatan Gaara." Naruto akhirnya kembali ikut angkat suara. "Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kalau kita gegabah nyawanya bisa hilang kapan saja. Ini cara yang paling mudah dan cepat untuk memancing mereka keluar, dan kita bisa melakukan konfrontasi secara langsung."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku paham kalau mereka sudah memindahkan markasnya semenjak kasus Kakashi kemarin, dan penjagaan di perusahaan mereka sendiri terlalu ketat untuk bisa kita tembus. Tapi, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat kita tahu di mana markas mereka? Mereka juga belum tentu sebodoh itu membiarkan kita masuk ke sarang mereka dengan pertukaran ini."

"Sebenarnya yang penting bukan posisi markas mereka," Naruto kembali membalas. Ia melirik sejenak pada Temari sebelum kembali menatap pada kakeknya.

"Intinya—" dengan agak ragu Temari mengeluarkan kalimat yang sepertinya juga akan dikatakan Naruto, "—adalah menyelamatkan Gaara..."

"Dan memberi kerusakan yang cukup untuk memastikan mereka tidak lagi melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya," pemuda pirang itu menyambung.

"Itu dia!" Jiraiya menjetikkan jemari kanannya dan kini menunjuk Naruto. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa mengalahkan Kakashi dan menghancurkan Markas Selatan dengan mudah. Dan kalau benar Akatsuki itu yang menghancurkan kelompok ekor dua sampai tujuh... delapan—_atau apalah itu_—berarti mereka tidak boleh dipandang remeh, Naruto! Pasti tidak mudah mengalahkan mereka! Bisa-bisa yang ada nanti kalian mati sia-sia!"

Naruto akhirnya mengubah posisinya, menghela napas tertahan sembari menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari kedua tangannya, lalu kembali duduk tegak menatap Jiraiya.

"Kakek juga tidak boleh meremehkan Kyuubi," katanya. Setitik rasa kesal mulai terlihat dalam mata birunya. "Kakek seolah berkata bahwa apapun cara yang kami ambil, kami tidak akan menang."

Pupil Jiraiya melebar mendengar kalimat cucunya, terlambat menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia lalu membuka mulutnya, mungkin berniat membalas kalimat itu dan melakukan pembelaan diri, tetapi akhirnya ditutupnya mulutnya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia membuang pandangannya.

"...Aku tahu kakek khawatir," pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja oranye bermotif kotak-kotak gradasi hitam itu berkata lagi. Diletakkannya kembali tangan kanannya di atas meja dalam posisi yang hampir mengepal. "Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Kita juga tidak akan menang jika kita diam saja."

Hening kembali menyapu ruangan, sebelum akhirnya erangan frustasi terdengar dari anggota keluarga Namikaze yang paling senior di ruangan itu.

"Aaargh, terserahlah kalau begitu!" Jiraiya memejamkan mata dalam rasa kesal sekaligus pasrah. "Biar orang tua ini duduk tenang saja di rumah, menuliskan haiku dengan pena tuanya, menikmati lagu Enka dari piring hitamnya, dan sesekali mengeluh kalau encok di punggungnya kambuh! Aku memang tak lagi pantas untuk ikut campur dalam urusan kalian para anak muda."

"Jiraiya-sama—" Temari meratap mendengar sinisme yang dilontarkan Jiraiya, sementara Naruto hanya mengatupkan bibir dan menatapnya lurus di mata.

"...Setidaknya janjikan kakek tua ini satu hal," lelaki berambut perak itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Ia balas menatap lurus ke mata biru sang pemimpin Kyuubi. "Jangan biarkan kurir membawa pulang pesan bahwa esok harinya ia harus menghadiri pemakaman lagi, kehilangan satu lagi anggota keluarganya, sekaligus juga kehilangan satu lagi calon pengangkat peti matinya nanti."

Sebuah senyum mulai terukir di bibir Naruto saat mendengar itu.

"Aku lebih suka jadi tukang pijat encokmu ketimbang mengangkat peti mati, Ero-sannin," katanya akhirnya, dengan seringai cemerlang di wajah. "Toh aku yakin semangatmu itu akan membuatmu hidup setidaknya seratus tahun lagi."

"Pfft," Jiraiya mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, setelah semua ini selesai kau punya utang satu pijatan untukku."

"Hmm," Naruto menggumam mengiyakan.

Di sisi lain, dengan terpaksa Temari mencoba menahan seringai di wajahnya sendiri, juga menelan kekehan geli agar tak keluar dari tenggorokannya, menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka sesungguhnya masih jauh dari kata selesai. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi, Naruto, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk saat matanya telah bertemu pandang dengan Temari.

"Kita jalankan rencana tadi," katanya. Menatap lurus pada gadis itu sembari melanjutkan, "Hubungi Akatsuki dan beritahu mereka bahwa Shukaku telah berhasil menangkapku, lalu minta pertukaran tawanan secepatnya."

* * *

Orang-orang yang berjalan melewati koridor atau melakukan aktivitasnya dengan mengenakan seragam biru muda ataupun berlapis dengan jas biru tua sama sekali bukan pemandangan aneh di sini. Masyarakat sipil, atau malah orang dari dunia hitam, mungkin saja akan merasa tertekan saat menemukan satu atau dua orang berseragam ini berada di dekat mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan di sini, di gedung berlantai sebelas yang memang menjadi tempat dari orang-orang tadi berkumpul.

Dan meski waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 20.35, tempat ini, Markas Kepolisian Wilayah Kanto, masih saja terlihat ramai.

Di antara orang-orang berseragam yang berada di sana, tentunya ada pula beberapa orang yang tidak mengenakan seragam dan hanya mengenakan kemeja biasa. Orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang sudah lama meninggalkan masa sipirnya, atau memang hanya bergerak di belakang layar.

"Nara, dengar—" adalah Hyuuga Neji, salah satu dari orang yang tidak berseragam itu. Inspektur Divisi II di tempat itu, yang berjalan di tengah koridor sembari mengekori dan berusaha memanggil rekannya yang terus saja melangkah di depannya.

Rekannya tersebut, Nara Shikamaru, hanya memutar matanya sebelum menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, kalau masih urusan Kyuubi lagi, aku tak mau terlibat."

"Ini bukan tentang Kyuubi, tapi—maksudku—"

"Akatsuki, 'kan?"

"Hm, Akatsuki."

"Itu masih berhubungan dengan Kyuubi."

"..."

Neji tak membalas kali ini.

Melihat tampang sang Hyuuga, Shikamaru akhirnya membuang napas dan kembali melangkah, kali ini setelah ia memanggil Neji untuk ikut dengan gerakan kepalanya. Ia membukakan pintu ruangan tempatnya bekerja dan memberi kode agar Neji masuk ke dalamnya, lalu ikut masuk dan menutup pintu segera setelah sang Inspektur melangkah ke dalam.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Neji mendapati ruangan itu hampir kosong. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, mengingat bahwa jam kantor sebenarnya memang sudah lewat beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, khususnya untuk tim Nara. Neji beruntung karena ia sempat menghentikan lelaki itu tepat di saat Shikamaru sebenarnya hampir bersiap pulang.

Shikamaru segera mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya; sebuah meja panjang yang berada tepat di sisi dinding. Beberapa unit komputer terletak di atas meja tersebut, dan mana salah satu unitnya memiliki setidaknya dua monitor 24 inci yang terletak saling berdekatan, tak terkecuali unit milik sang Nara.

Setelah lelaki itu duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya dan melihat Neji bergerak mengambil kursi lain yang tak lagi ditempati ia menyempatkan diri untuk meraih _remote control_ AC di ruangan itu, dan mematikan AC-nya.

Sembari menggapai rokok yang disimpannya di saku depan kemeja hijau lumutnya, Shikamaru bertanya, "Apa yang kau ingin aku cari?"

Neji bergerak mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari map transparan yang dibawanya.

"Data tentang pemimpin Akatsuki. Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa mendapatkan nama-nama mereka."

Shikamaru tak membalas. Dengan satu batang rokok yang telah dinyalakan dan kini bertengger di bibirnya, ia meraih _keyboard_ dan _mouse wireless_-nya sebelum terlihat menyalakan kembali komputernya yang tadinya berada dalam kondisi _stand by_. Setelahnya, ia terlihat membuka beberapa aplikasi di komputernya. Namun ini jelas bukan pertama kali mereka bekerjasama, dan Neji tahu pasti rekannya itu masih mendengarkannya.

"Jadi ada tiga orang yang memegang saham dari perusahaan Akatsuki, yaitu Fujikage Yahiko, Masachika Konan, dan Anzai Nagato. Dan mereka—"

"Kau bilang kau baru mendapatkan nama-namanya saja, Neji?"

"—mereka berkewarganegaraan asing, tetapi herannya mereka juga memiliki nama Jepang. Dan dari penyelidikanku, sebelum akhirnya pindah dan membuat perusahaan di Jerman mereka memang pernah tinggal di Jepang sewaktu berumur belasan tahun... lalu tiba-tiba memindahkan perusahaannya ke sini sejak tahun lalu sebelum akhirnya mulai membentuk organisasi."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tak langsung membalas. Lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu meraih rokoknya, menghirup dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan asap penuh ribuan zat racun itu dari paru-parunya.

"Langsung saja, Neji. Apa yang harus kucari?"

"...latar belakang mereka di Jepang, sebelum pindah ke Jerman."

Sang Nara menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata '_mendokusai_' yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia memilih untuk menghirup lebih banyak lagi asap yang memenuhi paru-parunya itu, membiarkan kandungan di dalamnya melemaskan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang dan melepaskan adrenalin dalam darahnya. Heh. Shikamaru bukannya tidak tahu bahwa benda itu justru membawa lebih banyak racun ketimbang kebaikan bagi tubuhnya, dan Ino—_istrinya_—sudah ratusan kali mengingatkannya tentang itu.

Tapi _ini_ ... akan beruntung sekali jika ia bisa menemukan apa yang dicari Neji dalam data kependudukan, dan entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa besar kemungkinan keberuntungan macam itu tak akan terjadi malam ini.

"Lalu kalau kau menemukannya kau akan menggunakannya untuk apa?" Shikamaru bertanya sembari bergerak sedikit untuk meraih asbak yang berada tidak jauh dari monitornya, lalu mematikan rokoknya.

"Mencari tahu motif mereka, dan hubungan mereka dengan Kyuubi."

"Hm."

Jemari Shikamaru akhirnya mulai bermain di atas keyboard. Dengan lincah lelaki itu meraih _mouse_-nya dan mengklik beberapa link yang telah berada di layar. Selama beberapa menit ia mengakses data kependudukan dan mencoba mencari data-data yang berhubungan dengan nama yang tertera pada dokumen Neji. Namun nihil. Apa yang ditemukannyapun tidak lebih dari nama dan tanggal lahir, serta keterangan bahwa tiga orang tersebut memang telah meminta perizinan untuk pindah dan menetap di Jerman, sekaligus tercatat sebagai warga negara di sana.

Sejenak Shikamaru kembali bersandar di kursinya, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba ia menyesali tindakannya yang mematikan rokoknya dengan begitu cepat.

"..._mendokusai_."

Ino pasti akan memarahinya lagi karena terlambat pulang malam ini.

* * *

Tengah malam sudah lewat berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu. Sebuah mobil Ford berwarna hitam melintas di jalan bebas hambatan yang terlihat sepi kendaraan. Ada lima orang yang berada di dalamnya, sedang melintasi jalan menuju Otto, berniat datang memenuhi janji mereka dengan salah satu pihak yang mereka incar malam ini.

"Katakan," seorang lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di kursi penumpang pada bagian belakang mobil berucap. Ia duduk tepat di sisi pintu mobil sebelah kanan, dengan tangan yang bersedekap di hadapan dada, dan mata yang memandang ke luar jendela di sisinya tanpa sedikitpun rasa tertarik. "Kenapa aku harus ada di sini?"

Lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di sisi pintu yang berseberangan dengannya, yang juga memandang ke jendela di sisinya sendiri entah dengan minat atau tidak, menjawab pendek tanpa ekspresi, "Karena aku ada di sini."

Jawaban itu membuat lelaki pertama berdecih.

"Dan kenapa _kau_ ada di sini?"

"Karena Deidara menarikku ke sini."

Lagi-lagi jawaban hampir tanpa nada.

"HEI!" pria muda berambut pirang yang duduk di bagian depan mobil segera bereaksi mendengar itu. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk bersender di kursinya dan menoleh melalui bagian bagian atas celah di antara kursi depan untuk berseru pada tiga penumpang di belakangnya, atau tepatnya pada lelaki berambut hitam yang tadi. "Tidak ada yang menarikmu ke sini, tahu! Ini perintah, hm!"

Si rambut merah memutar matanya. "Dan kita semua tahu kalau Yahiko memang _sering_ memberi perintah padanya." Sindiran meliputi setiap jengkal kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, 'kan, hm!" lelaki muda yang dipanggil Deidara masih tidak ingin kalah juga. "Biarpun mereka hanya sisa dari Hebi, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh dipandang remeh, hm! Iya 'kan, _Danna_?"

"...Mereka cuma bertiga," kali ini lelaki berambut merah lain di balik setir mobil yang membuka suara. "Pikirmu apa kerja Kisame sampai dia menyelinap ke setiap kelompok?"

Deidara terlihat hampir terhenyak oleh balasan itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan balasannya sendiri, seorang lain lagi, penumpang terakhir yang duduk tepat di tengah kursi penumpang belakang dan terapit oleh masing-masing lelaki yang berada di sisi jendela, akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya dari _PlayStation Portable_ di hadapannya dan mengangkat tangan sembari berseru.

"Ya, ya! Kita 'kan hanya mengincar lokasi persediaan senjatanya lalu tinggal menyekap atau menghabisi mereka! Si Kitsune juga katanya sudah ditangkap, jadi seharusnya kita bersiap—"

"Aaaargh, berisik, berisik!" Deidara berseru kesal sembari menutupi kedua daun telinganya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bersikap seakan itu bisa menghalangi beragam komentar dari rekan-rekannya. "Kenapa kalian jadi mengalahkan aku sih, hm? Aku 'kan hanya—"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau kesepian, BOO~CAH," dengan penuh ejek lelaki berambut merah di belakang kembali memotong keluhan Deidara.

"APA? 'Bocah' katamu? Tutup mulut kotormu itu, Ku—!"

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai," kali ini giliran si 'danna' yang memotong kata-kata Deidara, membuat pemuda itu ingin mengantukkan kepalanya ke _dashboard_ mobil sebagai pengganti seruan frustasi.

Mobil berhenti berhenti di jalan sepi, hanya enam kilometer dari perbatasan kota Otto. Memang tidak banyak kendaraan yang melewati jalan di jam seperti ini, terlebih setelah mereka berbelok meninggalkan jalan besar, berhenti di kurang dari sepuluh meter di depan sebuah tugu tua yang menjadi tempat perjanjian.

Saat mobil benar-benar berhenti, mereka mulai bisa menangkap sosok tiga orang yang terlihat berdiri tidak jauh dari tugu tua yang entah merupakan bekas dari peringatan apa. Tempat ini memang sangat jarang dilewati, dan mungkin karena itu pula tugu ini terlihat seakan tidak benar-benar diperhatikan lagi.

"Tiga orang. Dua lelaki dan satunya wanita. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Kisame," lelaki di balik setir tadi berkata sembari mematikan mobil.

"Sepenglihatanku ada satu orang lagi," lelaki berambut hitam di sisi jendela kembali membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa menit terakhir hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran bodoh orang-orang yang semobil dengannya. "Di bagian bawah tugu, ia duduk di sana. Sepertinya dia juga membawa pedang."

"EH?" lelaki pirang yang sepertinya memang bernama Deidara itu segera memekik kaget. Pupilnya melebar mendapati matanya juga membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu adalah benar. Ada sesosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di bagian bawah tugu, meski sosoknya hampir tak terlihat karena tenggelam oleh bayangan tugu dan minimnya cahaya. Saat mata beriris birunya yang tak tertutup poni menangkap citra sebuah pedang di tangan lelaki itu, Deidara berdecih. "Tch. Padahal mereka bilang ini negosiasi. Dasar orang dunia hitam. Licik dan rendahan seperti biasanya, hm!"

"Sudahlah," orang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya berucap dengan wajah datar. "Kita sudah mempersiapkan diri. Kita bisa menghabisi mereka kapan saja kalau mereka bergelagat aneh. Kita juga bisa memaksa mereka untuk memberitahukan di mana lokasi penyimpanan senjata yang mau mereka berikan kepada kita itu."

"Ya," sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Deidara. "Dengan jarak seperti ini mereka bukan tandingan untuk _Swiss-Mini_-ku."

"Kau masih mau menggunakan pistol mainan itu, Dei?"

"Berisik, Zetsu! Dan ini bukan mainan, hm! Kau mau mencobanya sendiri, hm?"

"Kalian sama-sama berisik, _bocah_!" lelaki berambut merah di sisi kanan belakang mobil tadi bergerak membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Semakin cepat kita bertindak semakin cepat ini selesai! Lagipula punggungku pegal harus duduk selama itu di mobil. Aku juga butuh sedikit olahraga." Ia lalu beranjak keluar dan membanting pintu, menusuk telinga orang-orang di dalamnya dengan suara dan tekanan udara yang ditimbulkannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Orang-orang yang lain pun, kecuali lelaki yang berambut hitam di sisi pintu, mau tidak mau menyusul dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki pertama—_meski Deidara juga masih sempat bergerutu tentang telinganya yang sakit, jendela yang seharusnya dibuka, dan pintu yang tidak_ _seharusnya dibanting_—sebelum akhirnya mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil dan memandang pada orang-orang yang akan bernegosiasi dengan mereka.

Tiga orang pertama yang mereka dapati telah memperhatikan tindak tanduk mereka sedari tadi. Itu wajar, mengingat mereka datang dengan mobil di tengah jalan yang amat sepi, membuat orang-orang ini tidak mungkin menyembunyikan diri dan maksud kedatangan mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka juga mendapati bahwa lelaki yang duduk di tugu terlihat bersikap acuh tak acuh pada mereka, hanya terus duduk dengan melipat salah satu kaki yang dijadikannya tumpuan tangannya yang memegang pedang, dan memandang lurus pada tanah lapang yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Orang-orang ini sempat saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya si pirang kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Taka! Kami dari Akatsuki, datang sesuai perjanjian!"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari ketiga orang tadi, lelaki muda berambut keperakan yang bertubuh lebih pendek ketimbang lelaki yang, melangkah maju dan mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Didekatinya satu-satunya lampu jalan di tempat itu yang kebetulan berposisi hampir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dalam keremangan cahaya lampu di tempat lelaki itu berhenti dan berdiri, Deidara masih bisa melihat ia menyunggingkan seringai yang menunjukkan deretan giginya, sebelum berucap. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Tuan-Tuan. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Deidara tidak langsung membalas. Ia berdiri bersedekap di hadapan dadanya, memosisikan dirinya agar bisa meraih pistol-pistolnya kapan saja jika dalam beberapa menit ke depan ia harus menggunakan senjatanya.

"Di mana kalian menyimpan persediaan yang kalian maksud?"

Namun sama sekali tidak disangkanya pertanyaan itu ternyata justru membuat lelaki dari Taka terkekeh.

"_Eager, aren't we?_" godanya dengan seringai yang sama. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan ia berdiri dengan membiarkan salah satu kakinya yang berlapis _sneakers_ berjinjit, tertekuk dalam postur yang terlihat amat santai. "Sayangnya kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu lokasi senjata-senjata kami sampai kami yakin bahwa kalian ada di pihak kami."

Deidara menoleh sejenak ke rekan-rekannya, mendapati mereka—_kecuali dua orang, si kepala merah brengsek yang hanya bersandar malas di mobil dan satu orang terakhir yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil_—balik menatapnya.

Dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk meyakinkan kalian, hm? Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?"

"Bantuan." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah satu-satunya kaum hawa yang berada di antara mereka, si wanita berambut merah yang berkacamata. Wanita itu juga tengah menekap kedua tangannya di hadapan dada dengan posisi angkuh, dan ia memperjelas maksud dari satu kata yang baru diucapkannya barusan. "Bantuan untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi."

Jeda sejenak.

"...Kyuubi, hm? Kebetulan sekali!" Kali ini Deidara akhirnya ikut menyeringai. Diam-diam ia meraih pistol-pistol andalannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia juga mendengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan ditutup.

_Hm, 'dia'_ _sekalipun akan terpancing kalau sudah membahas Kyuubi, eh?_

"Sayangnya kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian, Nona," salah seorang rekannya, entah siapa, berkata.

Deidara meraih senjatanya, sepasang Swiss-Mini-Gun, pistol yang berpredikat sebagai revolver terkecil dunia yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai mainan semata oleh teman-temannya karena ukurannya kurang dari 6 senti. Padahal benda kesayangan nomor duanya ini mampu 'mengirim' peluru dengan kecepatan 432 km/jam dan jelas mematikan jika ditembakkan dalam jarak dekat.

"Jadi..." Deidara kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengokang pistolnya. "Kalian _harus_ memberitahu di mana kalian menyimpan lusinan senjata itu mau atau tidak mau!"

Deidara menerjang maju dan berniat untuk menembak, dan ia yakin rekan-rekannya juga akan bertindak sama. Namun terjadi hal yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka, yaitu adanya sebuah lengan milik sosok yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sisinya, menarik tubuhnya hingga berputar menghadap mobil mereka, mengetuk keras dan menjatuhkan kedua revolvernya ke tanah, lalu menekap dadanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, sampai-sampai Deidara hampir tak sempat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sentuhan dingin dari sebuah logam tipis yang kini berada di lehernya akhirnya membuat ia tahu siapa yang kini berada di belakangnya—dan tentunya membuatnya mengerti seberapa berbahayanya posisi dirinya sekarang.

"Satu hal yang orang-orang ini lupa beritahukan—" ucap si pemilik pedang yang sedang mengancam keutuhan lehernya, "—adalah aku juga tidak tertarik bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Kalimat itu hampir tak bernada, bahkan tidak pula dilantunkan dengan seruan ataupun emosi, namun tetap saja terasa mengancam di setiap suku katanya.

Nada itu, maupun suaranya, entah kenapa membuat Deidara segera teringat dengan seseorang ... seorang lelaki yang juga ikut di dalam 'negosiasi' ini. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Deidara berusaha untuk mencari posisi lelaki itu di antara kawan-kawannya, mendapati bahwa kawan-kawannya itu juga sudah memegang senjata masing-masing yang kesemuanya diarahkan kepadanya, dan—

—dan _lelaki itu_ yang malah didapatinya sedang melangkah maju ke arah mereka, dengan perlahan, tanpa pistol yang terangkat untuk balas mengancam, dan justru dilengkapi dengan emosi yang tak pernah Deidara lihat sebelumnya di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu.

_Harapan dan rasa tak percaya._

"Sasuke?" nama itulah terucap dari mulut lelaki berambut hitam itu saat ia telah berada dalam jangkauan cahaya lampu.

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya nama itu, Deidara merasakan tekanan dari lengan yang menahannya tadi tiba-tiba melemah, disusul dengan pedang yang akhirnya diturunkan dari lehernya.

Setelahnya, hanya ada satu kata yang terdengar dari lelaki di belakangnya sebagai balasan dari ucapan pria di hadapannya. Dan yang membuat Deidara tak percaya bahwa lelaki yang berucap sesungguhnya masih sama dengan orang yang baru saja mengancam nyawanya, adalah fakta bahwa kata itu terucap dalam nada penuh gemuruh dan lirih...

"..._aniki_?"

_**[To Be Continued...]**_

* * *

.

.

.

**_My deeply gratitude belongs to:_**  
_ambudaff, sasunaru's lover, Shiroyuki Kagu, Ao-Mido, Putri D'TechnoLife, Light of Leviathan, Uchiha Ichika, Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck, WhiteOnyx, arhodenssia, elfujoshi, Kionkitchee, kazendou, Chinatsu Ara, Denden Setsuno, anotherKen, OporTumis Tempe, scarletraika, Aoi no Tsuki, Ana-Ryhan, Red Ocean, Uchiha Nata-chan, Karin-a-Rin-ST, Cyborg Girl, Noya NamiShiro, lee eunseo kms, Lone-Rai Death Angel, Kazuki Tsukishiro, Chie Na OrangeL, monkey D eimi, Aglaea Dhichan, Yashina Uzumaki, Michelle Aoki, inndhhuchiha, Twingwing RuRaKe, Ditya Widiastomo dan kirakudo._

Aaa, missed y' all, pals! ;w;*peyuk sampe penyet* #dor

BTW khusus buat kirakudo, kalo mau cari lemon jangan di WttRW atuh. Sesuai peringatan di chapter satu, yang ada di sini hanya implisit lemon, dan adanya cuma sekali. Ini rated M bukan cuma buat lemon, lho. D:

Nah, seperti biasa, kalau ada miss type/miss word monggo langsung ditunjukkan. Kritik, saran, dan apresiasi akan sangat diterima dengan senang hati. Jadi, kira-kira masih adakah yang berniat untuk memberi review? :)


End file.
